The Platinum Adventure
by Ten Commandments
Summary: The first adventure: Heading for Eterna City Lucas guides a girl named Cheryl out of the forest and an attraction forms between them. She sticks with him throughout his adventure and together deal with Team Galactic and Cyrus, as well as deal with their feelings. LucasxCheryl CynthiaxRiley
1. Chapter 1

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own Pokemon Platinum and a Dsi, but both are for private use.

Kenshin: Good day to you all; to those who are long time fans of TCM, to those who are new to his work and are interested in something new, and to those who picked the wrong story. Also, to those who wish to flame me don't bother. Yusei will be reading the reviews, and he's unaffected by hot and cold.

Ester: This is a romance story about the main character of Pokemon Platinum, who can be given many names by the owner of the game but original anime name is Lucas, and the beautiful green haired woman you meet in Eterna Forest, who's name is Cheryl. She grows attached to him after they leave Eterna Forest, and she stays by his side the whole way. Wow, how romantic; it's like love at first sight.

Kenshin: Ester, stay focus.

Ester: But it's just like how we met.

Kenshin: No it wasn't! I fell into a hot spring and landed on your chest!

Ester: But it was love at first sight for me. *Blushes red, then starts coughing up blood*

Kenshin: Goddammit. *Carries her on shoulder**.** * Enjoy the show folks.

Dante: Kenshin, you forgot to tell them about how old they'll be. Never mind I'll tell them.

Lucas: age 12

Cheryl: age 15

Everyone else: to be announced.

**_Journal Entry 1: PokeBoy Meets PokeGirl; the Eterna Challenge_**

* * *

"Wow. This place seems so quiet." A Pokemon trainer says to himself, entering through the entrance to a forest. After starting his journey from a few days ago he has already won a gym badge from Oreburgh City. His team includes Natsu the Monferno, Zephyris the Staravia, Geyser the Buizel, Bidoof, and Blitz the Luxio.

But if he wanted to continue he would need to pass through this dungeon of greenery and bugs, because he either doesn't know how to teach Cut or he can't climb up sand dunes. So after stocking in Floaroma he begins his trek through the forest.

But before he could continue, he rests himself down on a moss-covered rock; not at all caring about how abnormal it looks. "Man, maybe I should have rested myself before heading in."

"E-excuse me…" A voice calls out. The boy looks around to see if anyone was around, but doesn't see anybody. The voice calls to him again, "Up here."

Looking up he sees a girl around his age in the trees. She has a light green overcoat with a lined black shirt underneath that mashed into her chest, and a long green skirt that hangs above her ankles. Covering those ankles is a pair of black boots. Of course he was more focused on her beautifully long hair; it is a forest green shade braided together to flow over her left shoulder. Unohana Retsu may have competition.

"Hey, why are you up in that tree? Isn't that dangerous?" The male trainer asks her.

The green haired woman shakes her head from side to side then says, "Not if you know how to get down…which unfortunately I can't. Can you catch me?"

"Umm…maybe…okay." He stuttering agreed, though not all that confident in his ability. He stands up to the tree she's in and holds his arms up.

"Here I come!" She leaps out from the tree into his arms, the both of them falling to the ground making a loud crash.

"Ouch!" He cries out, his right hand rubbing the side of his head. The girl smiles as she looks into his eyes. Her chest slowly grows warm as she stares at him.

"Thank you. You're a real lifesaver." She says to him, then notices that her body was pressing hard on his body. Blushing she pulls she off of him and leans on the grass over him. Holding her left arm out she says, "Here, I'll help you up."

"No prob." Grabbing her hand the two of them pull him up to his feet. "So why were you in a tree in the first place?"

"Well I heard that Team Galactic was around. I'm not strong enough to deal with them myself, so I decided to hide." She confesses, as she looks down in shame. "And I really want to see Gardenia in Eterna again."

"Garden…well if you want you and I can go to Eterna City together." She faces him with a look of hope and happiness. "After all I took on a commander of Galactic and won."

"Wow! You're a trainer too?" She looks down at his belt and sees five miniature Poke balls. "Well if you can take on a commander then you must be strong. Okay, let's go!"

"Sure. My name is Lucas of Twinleaf Town. What's your name?" He says while taking her hand.

Blushing at this action she tightens her grip around him almost instinctively and replies, "My name is Cheryl of Eterna."

And so the two run off into the semi darkness of the forest. Along the way Lucas tells Cheryl of his exploits in the 10 days he's been a Pokemon Trainer; after he got his first Pokemon from Professor Rowan, a female Chimchar, he and his friend Paul battled one another. The next day they decided to go meet Rowan in Sandgem Town, because they wanted to catch a legendary Pokemon for the old man as a thank you. Apparently they didn't know you needed Poke balls to catch Pokemon and went to Sandgem Town to ask for the red and white capsules.

Instead Rowan gave Lucas a Pokedex and the challenge of seeing every Pokemon in the Sinnoh region, making him an official trainer. After taking some time to think about it and compare it with his current life, he told his mom he would be embarking on this journey and she wishes him luck. Later on that week he reaches Jubilife City and gains a Poketch, a watch designed to do many other things besides telling time.

Next he went to Oreburgh City and battled with the Gym Leader, a Rock Type user named Roark. With the help of a Machop he caught he was able to topple Roark and Rampardos, who evolved mid battle from Cranidos. Lucky him he was able to win huh? After achieving the Coal Badge he went on to Floaroma and fought against most of Team Galactic at the Windworks and in the flower field.

"And the guy who they were hassling gave me ten jars of honey. It seems a bit much though," After taking out a jar Cheryl gains a big smile and jumps right in front of his face.

"Can I have some? I really love their honey!!" She says to him. A bewildered Lucas hands her a jar, which she quickly snatches and starts devouring. She wasn't kidding! "Mmm, I love honey…"

"I can see that." Lucas mutters to himself.

"So," Cheryl begins after licking her fingers and lips. Lucas watches her do so, blushing a bit at her action. Well, he is at that age after all. "What did you do after you beat that Mars woman?"

"Well, I was on my way here. I stocked up on food and supplies and rested my guys. Unfortunately I forgot to take a breather too, which is why I'm still so tired." Lucas says, yawning loudly.

Cheryl giggles. "Well, it's not a good idea to camp out here. We might get attacked by Wild Pokemon."

"Huh. You know allot about Pokemon." Lucas comments.

As they trekked through the forest Lucas finds himself glancing at the green haired girl every so often. They eventually found two trainers and did a two on two battles. With the help of Lucas' Luxio and Cheryl's Chansey the two found victory in the battle.

After a couple more battles it didn't take long for them to reach the end of the forest. Near the end they see a giant old mansion, blocked by two giant weeds bigger than trees. Lucas' curiosity demon crept inside of him and prompts him to ask, "What's that?"

"That's the Old Chateau, a mansion that was abandoned years ago. Some say there were dangerous experiments done there that killed a group of people. Others say spirits of deceased people still live there and wish to possess a human to live again." She says, her skin crawling as she stares at the building. It would seem she's afraid of ghosts and haunted places. "I don't want to go in there."

"Well, we can't get in anyway. These trees are in the way." Lucas states, walking away from the dead house. Cheryl looks into the mansion windows, and then gasps when she sees a person walking through the glass. She quickly runs to the boy's side.

By nightfall they reach the end of the forest; the moon's light could be seen on the other side. "Well, it seems we've made it. So I guess this is where we part ways?"

"Yeah…" Cheryl says while sounding kind of depressed. This was a weird feeling for her, since she didn't even know why. "Well, we don't have to split up; I mean, you're going to challenge Gardenia right?"

"Who?" Lucas asks her, not recognizing the name.

"She's the gym leader of Eterna City, and my sister." At that Lucas' attention brightens on her words. "I can watch you two battle."

"Well I'm glad. I like spending time with you. Even though we didn't end up running into those weirdoes it would still be worth meeting you." He confesses with a smile, taking her hand once more.

Cheryl's heart skips a beat at his words then starts to drum faster, and once again she didn't know why. But she liked this feeling; it didn't hurt, it didn't make her cry, but it just felt good like a warm fuzzy feeling deep within your stomach. The two exit the forest together, and head out for their next destination.

As they enter Eterna City, Lucas points to a nearby Pokemon Center. "I'll go to the Pokemon Center to stay in a room. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow at the gym." Cheryl says, giving the raven-haired boy a hug.

"Sure. Have a good night." Lucas says to her, returning the hug. The two then part and walk to separate buildings. 'Wow. Who knew it felt good to hug a girl…'

--

The next morning Lucas exits the Pokemon center, stretching his arms out long. He looks around in a 180-degree angle and sighs. Today's the day he battles the gym leader. But on his way there he runs into a brightly colored kid his age with blond hair. "Paul?"

"Hey, Lucas! About time you got here! Did you come to challenge the gym leader or did you want to check out the Pokemon statue?" Paul asks the white scarf-wearing protagonist.

"Huh? What statu-hey!" Before he could finish, Paul grabs his arm and pulls him to the statue in the middle of the city. On there way there they meet a man in a silver suit with blue hair. He walks past him grumpily.

"What's with that guy?" Paul asks himself, as they continue toward the legendary statue. Paul points to it. "Well here it is. This must be one of those powerful Pokemon that shaped this galaxy together. I heard that somewhere."

"A Pokemon created the world?" Lucas asks suspiciously.

"Not one, two." A third voice suddenly interjects between theirs. The two boys turn around to see a woman standing behind them. She has long blond hair that extends even farther than Cheryl's, and a black dress like outfit complete with pants. "Legend has it that two Pokemon gave birth to this world and all who inhabit it. If both were brought together then terrible things could happen."

"Wow. How do you know all that?" Lucas asks her, his interest peaking up in this subject.

"I study Pokemon mythology. It's something my family has done for ages." She replies.

"Well, I got to go. But before I do here's some advice; the keys to being a great trainers are making sure your attacks hit and your foes don't. Always remember that." Paul suddenly says, and then rushes off impatiently. The blond woman and Lucas watch him leave, comedic sweat drop falling down the back of their heads.

"Well he's sure impatient." She then notices the Pokedex Lucas has strapped to the side of his left leg. "Is that a Pokedex?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I got it from Prof-"

"Professor Rowan huh?" She interrupts him. This irritates and interests the boy. Just who is she? "So he's finally doing it…well here you go. This will help you complete it."

She hands him a tiny disk. Lucas takes it, asking, "What's this? It looks like the HM I got from that hiker."

"This is HM01. It can teach a Pokemon the ability Cut, which can allow one to slice down trees outside of battle. But to do that, you'll need the badge from Eterna Gym." She says to him.

"Wow, thanks ma'am." Lucas says gratefully, placing the disk in the TM/HM slot in his bag. She smiles back at him, bringing a light blush on his face.

"Lucas!" A familiar voice calls out to him. Lucas turns around and sees Cheryl running towards him past a group of people. She stops and gasps when she spots a slight blush on his face, and notices the older woman with him. Instantly she feels an immense pain stinging her heart. "Ano, who is she?"

"Oh uh, I'm not sure. She was telling me about this statue." Lucas explains, not noticing how upset she's become.

A jealous Cheryl grabs hold of his hand and pull him towards the gym, telling him, "You don't have time for sight seeing. Gardenia is waiting for you!"

"Oh right." 'I'm getting sick of being pulled everywhere…' He complains in his mind at the end. The two walk off to the city gym, leaving the mysterious woman behind.

"Well that was strange…" She comments with a chuckle. She goes back to studying the Pokemon statue, and then gasps at a strange sight. "Wait a minute…the plate's missing!"

She turns around to see Lucas disappearing in the distance. "It couldn't have been him, he's honestly a nice kid. So who…"

--

"Gardenia!" Cheryl calls out, bringing Lucas up in front of her. "I found that boy I told you about."

"Are?" Cheryl and Lucas come face to face with a woman who seems to be a few years older than Cheryl but younger than that last lady they met. She has black and orange bowl cut like hair. Her outfit consist of half a green jacket over a long sleeve black shirt, both cut to the point where her stomach is exposed for all to see, orange pants cut short over her knees and green boots. Her orange eyes stare at Lucas. "Him?"

"Yup. I, Lucas of Twinleaf Town, would like to request a battle with you!" Lucas states as politely as he can. Gardenia notices this and smiles.

"So this is the boy…well I'll accept your challenge, but first you have to reach me." Gardenia says proudly with a smile. "I won't duel anyone who can't surpass my gym trainers. I'll be waiting for you on the other end of the clock."

"Clock?" Lucas asks himself as she heads inside.

"I'll wait for you inside. Good luck." Cheryl says, giving our main character a hug. The two of them blush at the warm feeling the other has. After letting go she heads inside. 'I can't believe it feels so good to hug him…'

'Wow…she's so warm…' He thinks happily. As he walks to the building he begins to smile as he thinks of her. 'This feeling, it reminds me of the times mom hugged me. But, I like this so much better…'

Lucas enters inside the gym, hardly paying attention. 'Why do I like it so much though? It's almost as if I-' "-Oh my god! A giant clock!!" Lucas shouts out as he notices the giant clock floor in the middle of the gym.

"Heheheh! Abridged references…" A guy sitting in a chair next to the entrance says. "How's it going champ to be?"

"Hey, you're the guy who gave me advice in the last gym!" Lucas says, pointing at him. Pulling down his arm he looks at the other end of the clock.

"Well if you want some advice-"

"Don't bother. I think I have a good idea." Lucas says as he walks across the building. Running along the clock hands he trails towards a trainer. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Cheryl and Gardenia and sitting at the other end on chairs, drinking tea on tables. Gardenia then breaks the ice by asking her, "So are you and Lucas knocking boots?"

Green hair spits out her tea in shock, and glares at her sister with a huge blush on her face. "What? You know I'm too young for that!!"

"Yeah I know. It's just fun messing with you. But I'm surprised; you've never hugged anyone you met in just one day." Gardenia mentions, taking another sip of tea. "You've become especially calm ever since…you know…"

"Please don't bring it up. After all Lucas and I are just friends. Besides, once he earns the Forest Badge he'll only continue to the next gym, and forget all about us." Cheryl's normally calm demeanor changes to sadness. Her heart grows in pain at the thought of having to say goodbye to Lucas. Why did it bother her so much?

"Cheryl, we've been together for years. I don't need to be a face reader to tell you have a crush on someone." The gym leader states to her little sister. Cheryl sighs at her sister's revelation as an explosion resounds throughout the gym. "Besides, if you're worried so much about missing him then join him on his journey. You'll never regret it and feel totally happy."

"You mean like you do when you see a grass type Pokemon?" Cheryl comments, causing the grass user to pout.

"Hey! At least I'm a good trainer! The only Pokemon you have is the Chansey you've had ever since it hatched from that egg and became Happiny." She states in defense. She doesn't like people bringing up her love of grass Pokemon.

"Hey, just because I never caught another Pokemon doesn't mean I won't soon! I just need the money for Pokeballs, that won't break before the Pokemon can stay caught." Cheryl says, sighing at their constant poorness.

"So go with him! If he's anything like you explained then I know he'll support you like I always have." She states, bringing up the downed younger sister.

"But will Lucas want me to? Won't I just be a burden to him?" Cheryl asks herself.

"I finally made it!!" A battered Lucas shouts out, standing on top of the little hand of the clock, which is now in front of the two sisters.

Gardenia places her cup down, and rises up in a jump. "Wow. You're stronger than Cheryl mentioned. Well now that you're here, let's begin the battle. What Pokemon will you be using and what battle style?"

"Hmm…I choose two on two." At those words Lucas pulls out two Pokeballs, pressing on the circle button to enlarge it.

"Two on two eh? You might regret it." Gardenia takes out two balls, and stares down Lucas.

The clock bridge lowers itself and disappears, leaving a perfect battlefield for the two trainers. The two stands on opposite ends, their pokeballs ready. A referee stands on the left of the clock with flags. "The Eterna Gym battle between Lucas of Twinleaf and Gardenia will now begin. Both trainers will use two Pokemon at once. The last Pokemon standing will be the winner. Begin!"

"Let's go, Roserade, Cherrim!" She tosses out two balls, releasing two-grass type Pokemon. The first is the Bouquet Pokemon, the evolved form of Roselia, and the other is the Blossom Pokemon, the evolved form of Cherubi. Although Cherrim seems to be hiding its face due to no sun being out. "Open the sunroof!!"

At her command the roof opens up, releasing sunlight down on the two Pokemon. Cherrim changes forms and opens up, just like a flower when dawning sunlight hits it.

"Natsu, Zephyris, let's go!!" Lucas sends out Monferno and Staravia, who would also be called Moukazaru and Mukkubird respectively. The playful Pokemon and the starling Pokemon stare down their two opponents, who tense slightly at Staravia's appearance. 'Intimidate lowers their attack power. This gives me a decent advantage.'

"Don't be so naïve; Cherrim, use Solarbeam." She commands, as her pink and yellow Pokemon quickly fires a beam of solar energy at the two.

"Staravia take flight! Monferno, ride Staravia!" Following his orders Monferno hops onto the bird and they fly away, dodging the powerful beam. They were unprepared for Roserade appearing before them though.

"Too slow." Gardenia says with confidence and a smile. "Use Cut!"

With a single swipe, the Grass Pokemon knocks the bird and monkey out of the sky. Separated, Monferno has a clear view of Roserade since Staravia took most of the damage.

"This is his chance; Natsu, use Ember!" Monferno fires three balls of fire at Roserade.

"Cherrim, counter with Magical Leaf." On Gardenia's orders Cherrim shoots shining leaves at the Embers, but one gets away and strikes Roserade. Monferno, Staravia and Roserade all fall down, but each quickly get back up.

"I hope you have a much better plan than having one teammate take the blow while the other counters." Gardenia says with a grin.

Gritting his teeth Lucas says, "Staravia, combine Quick Attack with Double Team."

Staravia takes flight, and multiples into three extra copies. Each one flies around the room at full speed, confusing the two enemies. This tactic was so distracting they were unaware of Monferno running at them while covered in flames.

"Taste Flame Wheel!" Monferno rushes as fast as she could towards the two Grass types.

"Roserade, use Grass Knot." Gardenia says calmly, as her spoken Pokemon holds its hands out to Monferno. Two leaves of grass cross together and trip Monferno, knocking her headfirst into the ground and dispersing its flames. "Finish it with Poison Sting!"

Just as Roserade was about to shoot poisonous needles at the monkey, Staravia swoops down and slams Roserade with a wing attack. This cancels out the Poison Sting. Staravia returns to Monferno's side.

"Well it seems your Pokemon know the value of watching each other's back. But here's what teamwork can get you! Roserade, Cherrim, combo tactic no. 3!" At Gardenia's words, Roserade holds out its hands, as Grass Knot ties down Monferno. It then fires Poison Sting at Staravia, who continues to fly away and dodge them with ease.

Meanwhile Cherrim charges up a powerful Solarbeam, aiming for the tied down monkey. Lucas knows full well of their plan, but can barely think up a plan. Cheryl tenses up at the pressure released to both sides.

"What to do, what to do…I got it! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Covering itself in fire Monferno dashes at Roserade. Staravia stares into Monferno's eyes, and the two nod in some sort of agreement.

'What is he up to?' – Gardenia

"Staravia, use Whirlwind!" The bird releases a powerful whirlwind, aiming at Monferno from behind. It knocks into Monferno and sends her flying towards Cherrim, knocking it out of the fight. The Solarbeam it was charging up fires into a part of the ceiling, breaking it apart and knocking rubble down on top of Roserade, taking it off guard. Staravia rushes in for a Quick Attack, landing a finishing blow on the last standing Grass Type.

"No way!" Gardenia says in shock. Did this boy just pull off a lucky shot?

"Roserade and Cherrim are unable to battle. The winner is Lucas of Twinleaf." After the ref calls the fight Lucas leaps up in the air triumphantly.

"Lucas won!" Cheryl whispers in amazement. 'I never doubted for a second he would win, but now…'

After both trainers return their Pokemon, commenting on how well they did, they stare at one another. Tension builds between them, until Lucas starts laughing. "That was a fun battle. Let's do this again sometime!"

Gardenia smiles at the boy's words, a warm feeling entering her body as well. 'No wonder she likes him. I'm starting to see it as well…'

--

Outside the gym, Gardenia stands before her gym with Lucas and Cheryl in front of her. "Well Lucas, you won. Here's your prize, the Forest Badge."

Lucas takes the badge gladly, shouting out, "Thank you Gardenia. This only leaves 6 left!"

"So, where will you be heading next?" Gardenia asks him, to which Cheryl sighs in depression.

"I guess I'll cross through Mount Coronet and head for Hearthome." Lucas says while looking at the map he had in his pocket. "I'll have to go south of here because the path through Coronet here is blocked by boulders."

"Well, I wish you good luck on your journey. Though you should rest up." Gardenia says to him. She herself feels a bit sad as well. Maybe it's because her sister will be ever so sad when he leaves.

"Yeah. I'll be heading for the center. Bye Gardenia. Bye Cheryl." He forces a smile as he says by to Cheryl, then walks away towards the Pokemon Center.

Cheryl bites on her lower lip as he walks away. This could be her last chance. She has to ask him before he gets too far away. Gardenia sighs in satisfaction. "He's quite a cool kid. I wouldn't mind being with-"

She stops when she sees that Cheryl is gone. "Huh? She left? Oh, the least she could have done is warn me. Sheesh, it's behavior like this that reminds me we're not blood related…" Gardenia then walks to the Pokemon Center, where she's bound to find them.

--

"We'll have your Pokemon healed in no time." Nurse Joy says to him, taking his two battle weary Pokemon away.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Lucas says to her. When she leaves he mumbles to himself, "Wasn't she at Jubilife? And Oreburgh?"

"Lucas wait!" Cheryl calls out to him. Lucas turns around to see her entering the Pokemon Center.

"Cheryl?" – Lucas

"Lucas, I want to join you on your journey." She requests the boy. This takes him by surprise.

"Huh? You want to travel Sinnoh with me?" He asks her to confirm her decision.

"Yup. I want to see the world beyond Eterna and Floaroma. I also want to become stronger as a trainer and fulfill my dream." Cheryl confesses, a smile present on her lips.

"But what about your family? What about Gardenia?" Lucas asks with concern for her family members.

"Well, truth be told, I don't have a family. Gardenia and me are orphans, and have been ever since we were young. Our mother found us a long time ago in the remains of a burnt city. She took us in and moved to Eterna. She died when I was 12, which was also the day Gardenia became a Gym Trainer." Cheryl explains, giving her depressing back-story to the scarf-wearing boy. "A year later she became Gym Leader and took over the responsibilities, while I worked at the Floaroma flower shop. I've been bored there for two years, until Team Galactic came by and you entered my life."

"Really? Well, if it means that much to you then sure." Lucas finally agrees to her request.

"Really?" – Cheryl

"Of course. I was planning to ask you anyway. It would be nice to travel the world with you, especially if it can make you happy." Lucas says warm fully, causing Cheryl to blush even more. She steps forward and hugs him, now making him turn red.

"Thank you Lucas. You won't regret this…" She whispers in his ear. Cheryl did not think badly of her decision, only caring for the happiness she felt from it. She could always tell Gardenia she would be leaving, and everything would be okay.

Unknown to them, Gardenia could see the two hugging one another through the transparent doors of the Pokemon Center. She sighs in a way someone would if they gave up something, and left for the gym; someone else could be wanting to challenge her.

--

"So you're packed up?" Lucas asks Cheryl, who walks out her house with a backpack full of whatever she could think of fitting inside. "You know, you're not moving or anything."

"Yeah, but I want to be prepared. Unless you plan on buying me stuff." Cheryl then glares at Lucas with a grin; after all guys aren't known for caring allot about clothing. Those that do tend to pierce their right ears above the lobe.

"I don't mind. I get allot more than expected from battles." He confesses while smiling. Cheryl sighs to herself at the end.

"Well let's get going. We have to first tell your sister of your soon to be absence." Lucas and Cheryl walk over to the gym. After all being an official Leader she has to stay there all day.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gym. But upon entering they find that she's no where to be found. Lucas turns around to face Cheryl, asking, "Guess she's not here. Could she be at your house?"

"Impossible. She always spends the day here. Something must have caught her attention." Cheryl muses. The only thing that could distract her from gym duties is Grass type Pokemon. Having an idea of where she might be, Cheryl grabs Lucas' hand and drags him off to Eterna Forest. "C'mon. We're going to the forest."

"What? Why would we go there?" A flabbergasted Lucas asks the green haired girl.

"That's the only place I would think she'd be." She states, ready confirm her decision.

--

Lucas and Cheryl continue to the forest, going through the entrance. After a few seconds of running they find Gardenia standing before the abandoned building entrance. Cheryl first calls out, "Gardenia!"

"Huh?" Gardenia turns around and brightens up as she sees them. The two stop in front of her just before she says, "Oh, Cheryl, Lucas. What brings you two here?"

"We were looking for you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Gym?" Lucas asks the older woman.

"Well, about that…" She stammers, trying to think up an excuse. The Grass gym leader couldn't let them know she spied on them. So thinking up a lie to add in her story she replies with, "I was on my way to the Pokemon Center to heal up Cherrim and Roserade when I saw one of those weirdoes from Team Galactic. Apparently the idiot thought he could steal a little girl's Poke Ball. So I chased him all the way out here with Turtwig, but he escaped into the Old Chateau."

"So why are you still out here? Go in and bust his ass!" Lucas yells out, though not directly at her.

"I can't just go in there! Turtwig isn't exactly the strongest of the three Pokemon I have, and the other two are still injured." Gardenia explains defending herself.

Both Cheryl and Lucas stare at her with a disappointed look on their face. In unison they mutter, "You're scared to go in, aren't you?"

Blushing with rage she yells back, "I'm not afraid!! Besides, you don't like going in there either Cheryl!"

"That's not the point! Don't change the-" Cheryl begins, but is interrupted by Lucas who tosses a Poke Ball. Out from it leaps Bidoof.

"Bidoof, use Cut!" Lucas commands, as his weakest on hand Pokemon starts chewing down the base of one of the trees blocking the way. "No, I said Cut…whatever…"

"Lucas, what are you doing?" – Cheryl

"I'm going in after him. Gardenia can use this time to heal her Pokemon and come back. Once I snuff him out the mansion I'll chase him back into the city and you cut him off." Lucas explains his plan to the two ladies, who understand if only slightly.

"Wait a minute, you can't go in there. It's a haunted house! What if you never come back out?" Cheryl asks Lucas in a worried voice.

"So? We can't just sit around and let that guy get away! For all we know bad guys like them don't believe in haunted stuff." Finally, Bidoof cuts down the tree, having it give a loud crashing sound. "And neither do I."

"Lucas…" She whispers under her breath.

Lucas returns Bidoof to its ball and runs down the road leading to the chateau, stopping before the door. Gardenia rubs the left side of her head and sighs. "Well, it's a much better plan then I had. You wait here for him!"

"But," It was too late. Gardenia had already left for Eterna. Hopefully she would make it back in time. Cheryl turns around to face the chateau, her right hand gripping tightly while pressed against her chest. Lucas has already entered in.

--

Inside the Chateau Lucas steps towards a set of stairs. Seconds after entering does he feel a strange presence around him. The bright young lad quickly steps on the first one of the stairs, digging deep down to find his courage.

'Now, if I were a brightly clad guy with a stolen Pokemon, where would I be?" After climbing up the steps he comes to the first room to his left, quickly kicking down the door. Inside he sees nothing. There are clattered and dusty furniture and bookshelves, but that's it. On a table though, a rectangular purple box. Brushing it off he realizes it's nothing more than medicine.

'What's something like this doing here?' He asks himself in his mind, exiting the room.

Suddenly the sound of some sort of glass breaking echoes throughout the building, grasping his attention. Lucas quickly runs across the carpeted floor, his valor released in full. He comes to the source of the noise, a second segment of the upper level above the kitchen portion of the mansion.

Entering in he could hear the sounds of painful screaming. He walks closer in and sees five separate rooms. 'Okay. I'll just have to go on instincts here.'

Without thinking, Lucas runs to the door closest to his right, and upon opening it he sees a bed amongst dusty items. 'Nope, nothing.'

There was another scream in the room beside him, grasping his attention. Lucas runs out the room he is in and checks the closest one. Entering it he sees nothing there. 'Sugi!'

Lucas enters the next room, and sees a rather interesting sight; a man wearing the silver outfit known by Team Galactic members was lying on the ground unconscious before a television set. Lucas bends down and pokes the guy's body, but got no reaction.

Suddenly the tv turns itself on, showing that snowy reception and proving that it's not working properly. 'Did that thing just…'

Looking closer Lucas could see that the tv had some sort of pattern formed into a face, almost as if it was looking right at him. Without thinking Lucas taps the top of the tv with his knuckles, which gives out a squealing noise.

"Aah!" Lucas yelps out, shocked by the sudden noise. Suddenly the face extends off the screen and takes the shape of a diamond shaped creature emitting electricity. It was a-"Pokemon!"

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. It wasn't really hard to put together. Oh yeah, Ester's okay.

Yusei: The names of the three main characters of the fourth generation, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, will be respectfully Lucas, Paul which sounds like a misspelling of Pearl, and Dawn. Ash will not be in this story. Speaking of appearances, will any of us be appearing?

Kenshin: No. This story is based on Ten's progress through Pokemon Platinum. If any of us will be put in it'll probably be for a random battle or advice.

Yusei: Shoot. Oh well, I guess I can go see if Isane is free. She's always busy.

Kenshin: That scared white haired woman? I guess it's a good match; you also have silvery white hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter for disclaimers. This is fan fiction, not youtube.

Kenshin: Well it seems only a few people like the idea of a girl whose name sounds like cereal falling in love with a boy whose name means light. And here we thought people would enjoy the thought. Oh well…

Ester: His name means light?

Kenshin: Ester, get out of here! You're just going to pass out again.

Ester: No way Ken-chan. We are a couple!

Kenshin: Oh, why did Ten-san give me a sickly woman for a lover? I mean, I love Ester to death, but she could be a little bit more intelligent.

Ester: Intelligent? I'm an accomplished author, and princess of the diamond kingdom!

Kenshin: You mean the one Haou blew up?

Ester: KYAAHHH!!!! **Ester lunges at Kenshin.**

Kenshin: AH!! Start the fic!!

_**Journal Entry 2: Rotom and Those Weirdos Ripping Off Team Rocket**_

* * *

Lucas stares up at the possessed TV set in front of him, fear welling up inside of him. It fires a bolt of electricity at him, shocking Lucas to the core. Screaming in pain, he collapses on his back when it ends, coughing and gasping for air. With each breath he releases smoke.

'Now I know how that Ash guy feels…' He realizes in his mind. The black haired boy grasps a ball along his waist as he desperately tries to get up. "I choose…Blitz."

Lucas tosses his ball, releasing Luxio from its capsule. The electric Pokemon sparks with electricity as it growls, releasing its intimidate ability to lower the Pokemon's attack power. Lucas could only bring himself to one knee, glaring at the TV Pokemon.

The TV releases another Thunder shock attack, but this time Lucas was prepared. "Blitz use Charge!"

His Pokemon let's loose an aura of electromagnetic energy and takes the electric attack head on. The TV Pokemon presses on with its attack, increasing its voltage. But Luxio kept on charging. Finally the TV stops, and the Pokemon is brimming with energy.

"Now, counter with Spark!" The spark Pokemon rushes at the television set, tackling it while enveloped with electricity. The attack does little against it since Luxio only served to recharge it.

Now brimming with lightning Luxio is forced to back away, even knocking Lucas back to protect him from a lightning strike. "Oh, why did I think that would work?"

The TV Pokemon makes another squeal noise. Lucas returns Luxio to its ball. "Let's see…the Pokemon is using electric attacks so it must be one, but I have no Earth pokemon…wait, electricity will short circuit and blow up when exposed to water!"

Lucas rises back up and throws another Poke ball, Geyser the Buizel leaping out. "Geyser, use Water Gun!"

The water Pokemon fires a blast of h2o at the television, soaking it considerably. The TV sparks and releases lots of electricity, the face on the screen distorting and scrambling about in pain. Lucas returns Geyser to its capsule and runs away, just as the television blows up.

As the smoke clears up Lucas looks back to see that the TV is totally ruined, and a bulbous little sprite covered in water is on the ground slightly surging with electricity. "So it was a Pokemon! Go Poke Ball!!"

Without checking, Lucas throws a Net Ball, a Poke ball made for catching water and bug types, at the defeated Pokemon, as it reduces it to red light and absorbs it inside. The ball lands in its spot, the circular button beeping red every two seconds while shaking. After a full minute it stops finally. Lucas crawls over to the Poke ball, still feeling the effects of the shock he got before, and picks it up. As he does the ball flashes once more and surges with electricity. "What the?"

The ball then opens up to reveal the Pokemon inside floating before Lucas' face. "How can this thing escape a Poke ball?"

Taking out his PokeDex he scans the Pokemon, which is revealed to be Rotom. It's plasma Pokemon typed Electric and Ghost, explaining the Thunder shock it used against him. Under its text it says, 'Its electric like body can enter some kinds of machines, and control them in order to make mischief.'

"Never heard of a Ghost/Electric type before. Oh well." Lucas then looks down at the Galactic guy on the ground, just as Rotom leaves through the walls. Lucas takes away his Pokeballs and lifts him on his shoulders. He carries the unconscious villain outside the building, now certain he has solved the mystery of the Old Chateau.

--

'Lucas…' Cheryl's thoughts constantly focus on the boy who went inside. After hearing a scream a few minutes ago she got so worried about him it pains her heart. 'I have to go in and help him.'

Just as she was about to overcome her fear she sees Lucas coming out the building with the bad guy over his shoulders. Her heart calms down and beats regularly once she sees that he's okay. But it starts up once again when he comes closer to her and Cheryl could see burn marks on his clothes.

"Lucas! What happened?" Cheryl asks the partially injured boy. Lucas drops the Galactic guy on the ground.

Forcing a smile he answers with, "I'm fine. Just got a little electrocuted."

"That's not something you smile about." Cheryl says, now glad that at least he's not in life-threatening pain. "But you're safe, and that's most important."

"Ah!" The Galactic man coughs, waking up finally.

Lucas and Cheryl were too busy staring at one another to notice him. He reaches for one of his PokeBalls, but gasps when he sees that there's nothing there. With no alternative in sight the Galactic grunt runs away to Eterna City, finally grasping attention from Lucas and Cheryl.

"He's getting away! Let's get him!" Lucas shouts, as him and Cheryl bolt after the grunt.

The two friends chase the grunt into the city, which stops before a rather large and showy building before running inside. Lucas and Cheryl stop before the building, totally out of breath. "He..went…inside.."

"Cheryl! Lucas!" The two of them turn to their right to spot Gardenia running towards them.

"Gardenia! It's about time!" Cheryl complains, now that her sister has finally arrived. "That guy went in that building!"

"So this must be their HQs. Now that my Pokemon are healed fully we can raid these bastards." Gardenia says, bailing up her fists.

"Yeah!" Lucas and Cheryl cheer at once.

The three trainers enter the building, appearing to the sight of multiple grunts both male and female. Just before they could do anything one of them approaches Lucas. "Hey Lucas, it's me!"

The member takes off his hair, which is a wig, to reveal him having black hair. Lucas mutters, "Looker?"

"Yup! I'm under disguise investigating this place, but I've been unable to get anything out of them besides that they steal other people's Pokemon. One of the Pokemon stolen belongs to the owner of the Cycle Shop." He explains, placing the wig back on his head.

"Well we're here to bust these guys up. Who's in charge here?" Lucas asks him, gaining the two sister's attention.

Looker cups his chin and replies, "I believe it's someone named Jupiter. You'll have to go to the top though."

Just as the three were about to make up a plan, Looker grabs Lucas once more. "But you'll have to look out; there are two staircases and only one should be able to reach her. But luckily the grunts here are pretty stupid so it should be easy to tell."

"Thanks, that should be helpful. Now here's the plan," Gardenia, Lucas and Cheryl huddle together to make their plan. "If these guys really are idiots then they'll no doubt bail if the leader is defeated. Lucas, I need you to cause a panic and gather everyone's attention. Me and Cheryl will head up to the top and take out this Jupiter person."

"What?" – Cheryl

"Okay, I can do that!" Lucas states proudly.

"But what if they outnumber you? Lucas, you and your Pokemon aren't perfect! You must have limits." Cheryl nags, showing a face of sadness.

"Lucas will be fine. After all this is the guy who defeated me." After hearing her words Cheryl still doesn't seem convinced, but she still had to trust them. After all, she's the only one without a major role in the plan.

Leaving the group Lucas goes in the center of the room, and sends out Monferno. Using an ember shot on the counter lady he gathers the attention of everyone in the room. Lucas is soon swarmed.

"Okay, now for the leader!" Gardenia grabs Cheryl and runs to the first set of stairs.

Cheryl pulls her back. "Wait, hold up! There are two sets. We have to find out which one is the real set."

Gardenia looks at the wall where the stairs are plastered on, and sees a motivation sign. "I think we found a clue."

And so the two sisters run up the stairs, their determination to stop Team Galactic as sure as water is wet. Cheryl looks down at Lucas with a worried expression. Gardenia pulls her along. She then tells her, "Don't worry. He'll be okay."

"Un." Cheryl and Gardenia continue their trek up to the top.

The two girls run up the stairs as fast as they can, following the motivation signs placed nearby the set of stairs. After going up two more flights they reach the top, which has a ceiling colored to resemble space. Walking beside the walls the two sisters meet a middle-aged man on the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gardenia asks him running to his side. Cheryl follows behind, and sees a woman with bright lavender hair in a separate room. She seems to have a darker version of the Galactic clothes proving that she's one of them.

"Amazing; even the town's gym leader has decided to come for us." She says, turning around to face the two newcomers. "I assume you're here to rescue the Pokemon?"

Gardenia stands up and faces the woman. "You got that right. I don't know why you guys need to steal Pokemon, but no good deed can come from something like that!"

"Is that so? You may think that you can stop me because of your status, but the sad truth is you won't be saving anyone!" Jupiter shouts with as much spite as possible. She takes out a Poke ball and tosses it, releasing Zubat.

Gardenia takes out a Pokeball and sets out Turtwig. "Let's test that theory out!"

--

"Aqua Jet!!" Buizel slams into a Zubat and a Stunky, knocking them both out. The defeated member returns his Pokemon back, conceding his loss. Buizel falls down after fighting, tired from having to do this constantly.

"Dammit. I can't keep this up." Lucas returns Buizel, soon realizing he is surrounded by the grunts of Team Galactic. They each jump him, pinning the boy down to the ground.

"Yeah, now you can't do anything!" – one grunt

"Take his Pokemon before he releases one!" – another one

Just before they could rob Lucas of his teammates an explosion bombs on the side of the building. The grunts and Lucas look up from where they are and see a red microwave with a hot glowing tint floating towards them.

"What the hell is that?" One of the grunts curses at the strange object.

The microwave releases a blast of heat at them effectively scaring them off of Lucas. Our male protagonist rises up from the floor to see his rescuer; looking closely at it he could tell it looked just like Rotom.

"Rotom? What is Rotom doing here? And what's with that form?" Lucas whispers to himself.

Rotom lands in front of Lucas, who stares at the Pokemon still in shock. The trainer gets up on his feet and looks down at the plasma Pokemon. He pulls out his Pokedex and scans Rotom, revealing a new entry with this form. "Wow. So it really can merge with other appliances, just like that Pokeball. But why are you here?"

Rotom makes a few more squealing sounds, trying its best to speak to Lucas. Of course he could only make out that it wants to thank him for something. "Well, thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would do…anyway, I need you to come with me."

The plasma Pokemon makes a confused squeal, then exits the microwave to float in front of Lucas. "My guys are too tired to continue. I need your help in case we run into trouble up ahead."

--

"Skuntank, cover the room with Smoke Screen." Jupiter commands, jumping into a corner. Her skunk shaped Pokemon lifts its left back leg and releases a black fog from its butt, blinding Gardenia and Roserade from tracking their opponent.

In the few minutes Lucas has been battling those grunts Gardenia has been engaged in a tough battle with the third of the four Galactic Commanders. Due to her opponent having Poison Pokemon and her being a Grass type user she had a hard time beating even the Zubat, and is struggling with Skuntank, the evolved form of Stunky.

"Roserade, try to use Magical Leaf!" She commands, hoping her attack would instantly seek out the skunk. The leaves do reach it, but being part Poison it hardly hurt. The Skuntank then disappears within the fog, quickly appearing before the Grass Pokemon.

"Night Slash!" On Jupiter's words, Skuntank hacks and slashes at Roserade, knocking it out of the battle. The smokescreen clears away, revealing the winner to Gardenia and Jupiter.

In the sidelines Cheryl watches in horror. If Gardenia couldn't take her out then there's no way her Chansey would stand a chance. Jupiter and Skuntank approach Gardenia, who returns Roserade to safety.

"Well, well, it seems you're not as strong as you let on. Now, hand over your Pokemon to me now, or you might lose an eye." She orders the gym leader, who at this point couldn't do anything to stop her.

Cheryl runs up in front of Gardenia, taking out her lone Pokeball. "Cheryl, what are you doing?"

"Gardenia, run! I'll stall her!" She says to her sister, sending out Chansey.

"But, you won't stand a chance against her. She'll rip you and Chansey to pieces!" The gym leader yells back, not wanting her little sis to suffer for her weakness.

"I have to do this. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. I want to be able to fight for something I believe in! You and Lucas taught me that." The green haired woman shouts, her determination shining brighter than the sun.

"Cheryl…" – Gardenia.

"Pathetic." Jupiter interjects, as her Skuntank crawls closer to the two girls. "It doesn't matter how much you want to beat me. Weak people will always be weak, and the same can be said for your Pokemon."

"I'll show you who is weak!" Cheryl yells, as Chansey joins her with a shout.

"I finally made it!" A voice shouts out, grasping everyone's attention. The bike shop owner, Gardenia, Jupiter and finally Cheryl look to the stairway entrance to see Lucas coming up with Rotom to his left.

"Lucas!" Cheryl calls out, happy to see that he's okay. She didn't even notice the boy's new companion as he walked closer to her.

Jupiter and Gardenia sure did. "What's that little thing? I've never seen a Pokemon like that before…"

"Oh this here is Rotom. This little guy lived in the Old Chateau where I went after that galactic guy. Apparently he must have been behind all the rumors." Lucas states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So that mischievous little demon was the one that damaged that grunt that came in all out of breath and without a Pokemon. I thought he was just making excuses." Jupiter mutters to herself. She then stares at Lucas. "Now that I think about it, you are the spitting image of the description Mars gave me of the boy who crushed her back at the Wind works."

"Mars? Oh yeah, the red head with the Purugly." Lucas recaps about the time he fought against that woman back before he met Cheryl. "So what, are you going to fight for revenge?"

"I don't care for a weakling like her. But this is rather interesting; if I can defeat you then you're bound to stay out of Master's way." Jupiter then holds out her right hand, and Skuntank leaps after him.

"Rotom, use Thundershock!" He shouts, as his ghost Pokemon defends him with an electric bolt attack to Skuntank. It falls down in pain, apparently paralyzed by the thunder element.

"I-impossible!" Jupiter could only watch in amazement as her strongest Pokemon has been paralyzed by a recent addition to some kid's Pokemon team. Surely this is a joke played on her by the gods. She wasn't going to admit defeat so easily. "Skuntank, get up dammit! Do not let yourself lose to some snot nosed bastard!"

"Snot nosed what?" Those words got under Lucas' skin and pissed him off completely. Who wouldn't when some chick you don't know calls you a bastard?

Skuntank rises up to its feet and glares evilly at the floating ghost Pokemon. Being part dark it would have at least some sort of advantage, but due to the past fight it has been in victory won't be easy. Still, that won't stop it.

"Skuntank, take it down with Night Slash!" Skuntank takes off like a jet, ready to claw the plasma ghost to death.

The strike is successful on the enemy's part and Rotom falls to the floor in pain. Lucas runs to its side. "Rotom, are you okay?"

It makes a squealing noise, confirming its status. The Pokemon then floats back up and faces the skunk. Lucas begins to think, 'Rotom may have Thundershock, but he's still a ghost type. He can't take another Night Slash…what can cover that weakness for two strikes?'

Looking around the room, Lucas tries to look for an appliance that it can merge with. All he sees is a fan above, which may work. "Rotom, merge with that fan!!"

Following his guidance Rotom enters the fan, and detaches it from the ceiling. It then merges with it and the two become one. All but Lucas gasps in shock at the Pokemon's fancy ability.

"Now, use Air Slash!" Spinning its blades extremely fast the Fan Rotom releases a strong wind that blows Skuntank away. Multiple cuts appear on its body.

"Damn you…Use Night Slash!" But Jupiter's orders fall on death ears; Skuntank was suffering from being paralyzed.

"Finish it off with Thunder shock!" Rotom fires a bolt of lightning from its body and strikes Skuntank. This time it did not get back up.

"Shit…" Jupiter returns Skuntank to its ball, spouting tons of blasphemy.

"Lucas won!" Cheryl cheers, throwing a punch in the air. Chansey copies her action.

"Amazing. He's even better than I thought." Gardenia states her words with a smile.

The storeowner was just as astound.

"I guess I have no choice…you win. I'll return all the Pokemon stolen." Jupiter then tosses a case of Pokeballs inside, which must have all the Pokemon they took.

"Huh. Guess you're a person of your word. Thank you." Lucas says to her, picking up the case just as Rotom leaves the fan. It falls to the ground.

"It doesn't matter; we don't need them anyway. Our leader is studying the myths of ancient Pokemon, so common weak rats like your Pokemon won't change anything." Jupiter then takes out a tiny ball and tosses it to the ground, releasing a blinding flash of light. Everyone is taken off guard and blinded by the light. "This is your last warning to back out; the next time we meet you won't be so lucky!"

The light dies out, and Jupiter is gone. Gardenia tightly clenches her fists. "Damn. She's gone. I was going to turn that woman in."

"Well in the end we got back the Pokemon, and that's what's important." Lucas says, turning to his two friends while smiling. "Let's start returning them."

"Yeah!" – sisters

--

"Alright everyone, come on in! Choose which Pokemon belongs to you and sign the release." Gardenia shouts, standing before the flower clock where all the Pokeballs that were in the case are, and the one Lucas took from that Galactic grunt. The rest of the Pokemon on him were released. A group of people there are picking up balls and checking to see if it belongs to them.

Outside the gym Cheryl and Lucas are inside the Pokemon Center, waiting for Lucas' Pokemon to be healed. Sitting at a table Lucas and Cheryl look at one another. "So, I guess it's time we leave now huh?"

"Yup. With Team Galactic gone we can continue onward to Hearthome City and the next gym." Lucas says to reply to her question. "We'll be leaving soon so we should tell Gardenia."

"Yeah. I hope this won't be hard." Cheryl mutters to herself. Due to being close to Lucas though he could hear her.

"Of course it'll be hard. After all you're the only flesh and blood she has. The bonds between you two will be hard to break." Lucas states, though he doesn't realize that it won't help her out at all.

"Yeah. You're right, but it's my life." Cheryl soon gains determination. "If she can choose to become a gym leader then I can travel the world with a sweet boy I met."

"…" He wasn't even going to say anything about her words. "Let's get going then. If she loves you then she'll understand that your happiness is at stake!"

"Lucas-hey, wait!" Lucas grabs her left arm and pulls her as he dashes to the Gym. On their way out the door they stop before the bike shop owner.

"Oh, it's you!" Lucas recognizes him, though he knows nothing about his job.

"Hey there. I just wanted to thank you for what you did." He says to them gratefully. "If it wasn't for you I would never have gotten Clefairy back. Although I find it weird that they just suddenly took her, claiming Clefairy came from space."

"Well it's no big deal." Lucas replies, scratching the side of his head and grinning sheepishly. "You don't have to thank me."

"The hell I don't! I want to show just how thankful I am; come to my store!" Lucas is grabbed by his free hand and pulled toward the Bike shop, following Cheryl who is still held by him. She did not even get a chance to question them.

As they head to the shop, they go past a blond in a black dress. "Huh? Was that that boy?"

--

"Welcome to Eterna's Bicycle Road Rage Shop!" The old guy proudly shouts, standing in front of his store.

Lucas and Cheryl stare up at the sign, which causes them to sweat drop. Cheryl comments, "I can't believe you own such a weird named store."

Lucas then asks, "So wait, you're going to give me a bike?"

"Of course! Just looking at your shoes is more than enough information for me that you travel by foot." He says to Lucas, opening up his store. Lucas and Cheryl walk in, and see a multitude of bikes and accessories inside. "Besides that you're also battling gym leaders right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Lucas asks with a little bit of shame.

"Well if you're heading for Hearthome then you'll need to go down Cycling Road. But you won't be able to without a bicycle." He says to him, to which the male trainer's jaw drops in shock.

'Talk about luck!' Lucas thinks quickly.

Cheryl smacks the side of her head. "Oh that's right! I forgot you need a bike."

"Well here you go; your very own bicycle!" The store-owner hands Lucas a blue two-seated bike from the back. Lucas smiles as he looks at the bike.

"Wow thanks. I won't forget this! It even has two seats so Cheryl can ride it with me!" Lucas comments, wiping the seats. "Now I can continue my journey!"

"We really appreciate this sir!" Cheryl thanks the man as well.

The two friends exit the shop, leaving behind a grateful shop owner. Lucas looks over his new bike. "Wow. It has two gears, one for casual riding and another built for speed, a disassemble feature so it can fit in my bag, and best off it was free! I guess doing the right thing does have its good sides."

"Yeah. Now the only thing in our way is Gardenia accepting me leave." Cheryl says, as they walk over to the gym.

There they see Gardenia walking out with a little girl holding a Pokeball. After she leaves Gardenia looks around, spotting her sister and Lucas walking up to her. "Ah, so you got a gift from the store owner eh?"

"Yup! How nice of him!" Lucas says with a smile.

"Yeah, uh Gardenia…" Cheryl begins, sounding kind of nervous all of a sudden. "Well, Lucas is just about ready to head out of Eterna for Hearthome. And uh, I was just thinking-"

"If you want to go with Lucas then you don't need my permission." The Gym Leader interjects, causing Cheryl to gasp. "What you do with your life is none of my business, unless it involves me then it is."

"Really?" Cheryl asks one last time for confirmation.

Gardenia nods yes, and then receives a hug from the green haired girl. Lucas smiles at the love shared between them. "Well I'm glad. It'll be nice to have Cheryl around."

Gardenia releases Cheryl and approaches Lucas, staring down in his eyes. "Now Lucas, I leave my sister in your hands. Take good care of her." She says then plants a kiss on his left cheek.

Lucas blushes madly at the contact of another woman's lips on his. Cheryl gasps in horror as her face becomes saddened and shocked. Gardenia then rubs his head and walks back inside. "Good luck against Fantina and the others!"

"Wow…she feels nice…" Lucas comments on the kiss he received, the first he's ever gotten from another girl who wasn't his mom. Cheryl grits her teeth in anger; she knows Gardenia only did that to piss her off. Mad at her sister she grabs Lucas and drags him and his bike towards Cycling Road.

On their way there they come across another obstacle; the blond woman in the black dress from earlier this morning stands before them. "Hi there Lucas. I'm so glad I caught up with you."

"Huh? Cynthia?" Lucas remembers her from this morning when Paul took them to see the legendary statue. Cheryl also knows her, and automatically transfers her spite from Gardenia to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you something. It should help you complete your Pokedex." Cynthia then hands Lucas an egg.

After he takes it Lucas looks it over. "A Pokemon egg? What's in it?"

"You'll see." Cynthia says with a wink, and then walks off. "Good luck on your journey."

"Wait, what's it for!" Lucas asks her in a shout. But she was already gone. "What was that about?"

"Well aren't you popular with girls?" Cheryl says in a mock voice and scowl. Lucas holds the egg before her. "Huh?"

"Here, I want you to take care of It." – Lucas

"Are? Why me?" Cheryl asks flabbergasted. This could be a rare Pokemon. Why would he give her it?

"Well you told me you took great care of your Chansey when it was Happiny, so this should be a piece of cake for you." Lucas says, as she takes the egg and hugs it.

"Wow. Thank you Lucas." She says to him, blushing slightly at the thought of how he complimented her and gave her a gift. 'I'll take good care of it, for you…'

"Well let's get going! We aren't going to reach Hearthome by stalling, and it'll be night soon." Lucas says, getting up on his bike. Cheryl hops on as well, and holds onto him close from behind. "Now hold on tight, and enjoy the ride!"

Together they pedal onward to Cycling Road, entering the gateway. Inside they see two people guarding the paved road, and a man dressed as a scientist. That same guy sees Lucas and shouts, "Hey, Lucas! Over here!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" Of course Lucas doesn't even remember who the man is.

"It's me, I'm Professor Rowan's assistant and Dawn's father." He says to them, and brings Lucas to lifting his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh yeah! How's Dawn doing?" He asks him while smiling, remembering the sweet girl he met at the start of his journey.

"Oh she's fine. But more importantly, I'm here to check your progress." At that note Lucas hands him his pokedex, allowing the scientist to check it over.

"Wow. So far you've seen 45 Pokemon. That's good progress!" He then hands it back to him, as Lucas takes it and straps it back to his leg. The man then notices Cheryl riding with him. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Cheryl. She's a friend of mine who joined me on my journey." Lucas explains, to which Cheryl rises up from the bike and bows down to him.

"It's nice to meet you sir." – Cheryl

"Such a polite little girl." Dawn's father makes such a comment about the girl.

"Yeah, hey come here." Lucas gets up off his bike and pulls the man to a corner away from Cheryl. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Huh? A favor?"

"Cheryl here only has one Pokemon with her. Is there any chance you can ask Professor Rowan for a Pokemon to give her?" Lucas asks him, though his request would probably fail.

From where Cheryl is she could probably hear them, but that would be rude. 'Could they be talking about me? I hope it's good things.'

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Dawn might come see you in a while." He says to her, once again out of Cheryl's ear-range. "Anyway, good luck on your journey."

"Thanks!" Lucas then hops back on his bike, as Cheryl joins him.

"So what did you two talk about?" She asks him, to which Lucas replies with a smile made just for her.

"You see tomorrow." He says to her. The two then pedal out the gateway, and head down Cycling Road.

Riding down the bike made road the two friends head down to a crevice just over Oreburgh City, and use a sand dune to take a shortcut down there. Since by the time they reached Oreburgh it was nighttime they enter the Pokemon Center and get a room.

Lucas now stands before a pc, holding two Pokeballs in his hand. He places them on the transporter so he can allow it to digitize away. Cheryl walks up behind him and asks, "Whacha doing?"

"Sending two Pokemon to Rowan. He'll be pleasantly surprised to see what I sent him." Lucas says with a smile. He then walks over to his room, where Cheryl follows him.

Lying down on opposite beds the two trainers turn off the lights and prepare for sleep. Cheryl snuggles up with her egg while Lucas watches her sleep. "Cheryl?"

"Hmm?" Cheryl replies while half awake.

"Why did you choose me? If you really wanted to travel the world you could have done it yourself. Why did you want to venture Sinnoh with me?" Lucas asks her, his head lying on a pillow.

"Because…" Cheryl pauses as she tries to think up a way to say this to him. "…I felt it would be safer if I went with someone else. And out of everyone I've seen challenge sis, you're the sweetest, like chocolate strawberries." She says to him, partially blushing as she speaks.

"Really…well, thanks for telling me. Goodnight." And with that, Lucas goes to sleep.

"Goodnight." Cheryl follows him soon after.

The two of them slept peacefully.

--

Two Pokeballs appear in a PC transporter, which is inside of the workroom of Professor Rowan. The great scientist looks down at the two balls. "Well well, it seems Lucas decided to send some new ones."

Rowan takes the first one, which is a regular Pokeball, and opens it up. It is revealed to be Bidoof. "Okay, a standard Bidoof. Not bad. Next!"

Rowan opens the next Pokeball, which is a Net Ball, and opens it up. Lightning surges out from the ball, and takes the form of Rotom. Being a one of a kind Pokemon the Professor got surprised. "What is this?"

Rotom then enters a nearby appliance, which is a television set, and all hell breaks loose. Rowan would deal with Lucas tomorrow.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends chapter 2. In the next chapter Lucas and Cheryl go inside Wayward Cave and find Mira, two new Pokemon are caught and Dawn meets our main couple.

Ester: Well then let's end this chapter and move onto the next. Oh yeah, what are you feeling like eating tonight?

Kenshin: Are you kidding me? Lasagna!

Ester: Beef or chicken?

Kenshin: You choose.


	3. Chapter 3

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter.

Kenshin: I'm sorry for making you mad Ester. Can you forgive me?

Ester: Of course I will. After all, isn't that what love is about?

Kenshin: Well, not really, but you got a point.

Ester: Kenshin I'll accept your apology, but where's the apology gift?

Kenshin: …gift? Like what jewelry?

Ester: Of course! Like the saying goes; diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Kenshin: But you're all diamonds! You practically poop 'em!

_**Journal Entry 3: Wayward To The Hearthome!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day this Wednesday morning; Lucas and Cheryl bike ride up the sand dune and head up to the base of Mount Coronet. When they get there Lucas continues until he reaches Cycling Road.

Before entering the gate Cheryl stops him and asks, "Why are we heading up there? Did you forget something in Eterna?"

"Oh no, we're not going back to Eterna." Lucas says as he pulls out his Town Map. He then points to a route placed under the bike path. "Under Cycling Road is a pleasant road that people go to get in good training. I also heard there was a cave nearby that may hold cool Pokemon."

"Oooh! What kind?" Cheryl asks him, already feeling excited at the new area they might explore.

"Who knows? Hopefully it won't have just Geodude or Onix. Ready?" Lucas gets back on the pedals and starts moving onward past the side of the gate. The two friends cycle down a hidden road under the Cycling one. There they see two Hiker trainers battling one another.

They finally reach a cave entrance and stop before it, as Lucas and Cheryl rise off the bike so he can pack it up. Lucas then looks around, only seeing Pokemon he's seen before.

"Darn. Guess all the good ones are inside." Lucas figures with spite.

"Lucas, look at that!" Cheryl points up to the sky, one hand cupping her Pokemon egg.

Lucas looks up and sees a gathering cloud of purple flying Pokemon. "There's something new…"

He takes out one of his non-vacant Pokeballs and sends out Staravia. "Staravia, try to lure one down here!"

Staravia nods in agreement and flies up towards the crowd of Pokemon. Cheryl walks over to Lucas, and asks him, "Uh Lucas, was that a good idea?"

"Of course. It is not like Pokemon are hostile creatures," Lucas then notices the purple Pokemon attacking Staravia, who flies back down to its owner. Sweating Lucas replies with, "But I've been wrong before. Run!"

Cheryl grabs Lucas' arm and heads underneath the bridge of the cycling road. There they were safe from being spotted by the purple Pokemon. Once they were close enough Lucas could scan with his Pokedex and confirm they were Gligar. As Lucas looks in his Pokedex his foot gets caught in something and he slips backwards, falling down a secret entrance to the cave.

"Lucas! Ah, why is he always getting in trouble?" Cheryl follows quickly after him, sliding down the entrance he fell in. She easily loses balance and tumbles just like him.

Lucas lands down on the ground, wincing in pain from the fall. Before he could say anything he sees Cheryl falling down after him. Acting on instincts Lucas remembers from chapter 1 he throws his arms out and grabs Cheryl when she crashes into him.

Having some experience from last time Lucas successfully stands his ground to catch her. "Gotcha."

"Thanks, even though this was your fault." Cheryl says to him. Lucas sets her on her feet as she scowls, still upset at their sudden escape.

"How was I supposed to know there was a secret entrance?" Lucas states. "I mean, who would notice when you're running from Gligar?"

"And just why were we running from Gligar in the first place?" She asks him. The annoyed trainer rubs his head with an upset attitude while Cheryl begins to try and climb up. "Let's get back up to civilization."

"Fine with me-AHH!!" Lucas looks down at his left foot after yelling in pain, and notices a blue Pokemon chewing on him lightly. It still hurts though.

Kicking it off Lucas grasps his foot in pain and looks at the spot where the Pokemon's tooth sunk in. Cheryl drops what she's doing to go to his side, apparently reacting to him in pain. "Lucas, are you okay?"

The little Pokemon wobbles away, as Lucas scans it with his Pokedex. The Pokemon appears in the Pokedex as Gible, a Land Shark Pokemon.

Its type shows as Dragon and Earth, which intrigue the trainer. Cheryl looks at the tiny shark, and could only smile while saying, "Ah, how cute!"

"You think so?" Lucas mutters under his breath. Of course he would get scolded if she heard him. Staravia flies down beside Lucas, ready for battle. "Zephyris, let's catch a Pokemon! Use Wing Attack!"

The starling swoops after Gible, who digs in the ground to dodge it. It then tunnels deeper into the cave, but leaves a trail tremor so Lucas could go after it. It seems like a trap. "Hey, get back here!"

"Lucas, hold up!" Cheryl calls out to him, as he and Staravia chase after the Gible. She soon makes haste after him, placing the Pokemon Egg in her parcel for safety.

Lucas and Cheryl chase the Gible deeper in the cave, too far in for them to remember how to go back. "Where the hell is this guy taking us Lucas?"

"I don't know!" Lucas replies, increasing his running pace. "But it looks to be a rare find, and I am not letting it go!"

"Geez, you can always find another one elsewhere right…" Cheryl mumbles under her breath.

Soon the Gible comes before a compiled group of boulders, popping up from the ground finally. Lucas and Cheryl stop in front of it and Staravia lands on his shoulder.

"Ha! No where to run now!" Lucas shouts, as Staravia prepares for battle.

"Lucas, the least you can do is wait for me!" Cheryl says, finally catching up with him.

Our male protagonist turns back to her, stating, "I did wait for you…I think…maybe."

"You didn't!" She corrects him.

"Hello?" A third voice calls out, this one being meek and silent like a little girl. "Is…is someone there…?"

"Who's that?" Lucas and Cheryl ask at the same time.

"In here, behind these giant rocks." It says again, as the two friends run to the boulders. Lucas peers in through a crack between two boulders, and spots a little girl inside; she has pink tinted red hair tied in ring-like double ponytails with a white shirt and purple shorts. On her legs are white stockings and red shoes on. She has orange eyes like Gardenia only lighter.

"Who is it?" Cheryl asks Lucas.

He turns his head around to face her, answering her question with, "It's a little girl." After hearing the green haired woman gasp Lucas turns back to the child and asks her, "What are you doing there?"

"I went inside here trying to train my Kadabra against Ground Pokemon, but then in a battle against an Onix it suffered Confusion and went on a rampage. I've been trapped for hours…even worse, Kadabra…was hurt protecting me…" Lucas could hear sniffling sounds, almost as if she's about to cry. Cheryl's heart was practically breaking apart from her words. "Please…help us…"

"Don't worry. We'll get you out!" Lucas shouts to her, his resolve now set.

"Of course! We'll help you!" Cheryl nods in agreement, while her egg unknowingly begins to shake a little.

"Staravia return!" Lucas calls back his bird Pokemon, and then pulls out a new ball. I'll have to use Natsu's Mach Punch to break through the rocks."

"No wait don't!" Cheryl grabs his arm, stopping him from throwing the ball. "From what I've seen Monferno's physical strength isn't enough to break through, and even if it was it might cave in the girl even more."

"Well how else can I get her out? Electric attacks won't break this apart, and water attacks won't just break apart the boulder in seconds." Lucas continues to go through the list of possible candidates out of the four Pokemon he has on him. "I also left Bidoof back at Rowan's so Rock Smash is out of the question."

"But we can't just give up!" The two of them must have forgotten about Gible toddling away. Lucas turns to look at the tiny dragon, and then remembers an ability it has.

"That's it!!" Lucas shouts, and then runs over to Gible. The blue Pokemon looks up at him. "Gible, can you do us a favor?"

"Lucas? What are you up to?" Cheryl asks the boy. Lucas picks up the tiny land shark and turns to face her.

"Gible here can chew through the dirt and dig a hole for her!" Lucas says, bringing Cheryl to mouth 'Oh'. Lucas then places Gible in front of the boulders. "Gible, if you can dig this girl out we'll do something for you."

Gible opens its mouth and points inside. Cheryl quickly guessed, "I figure he must want some food."

"Sure!" Lucas takes out a jar of Pokemon Food and hands it to the blue shark, which rips the top open with its jaw. It then starts gobbling down the food, until nothing was left. Gible tosses the jar away after finishing it, leaving Lucas in shock. 'It ate it all!'

Following his promise Gible digs under the boulders, or more like in between two so neither collapses over the tunnel. Trapped between the boulders the girl is seen cuddled together with her knees to her chest. Soon Gible digs up in her area, popping its tiny head before her. The girl sees it and screams, "Kyaah!"

"Don't worry! Gible is on our side! He's going to dig you out!" Cheryl says to her, hoping to bring easiness to her heart.

Gible continues digging a hole for her, going deep underground with enough width around the hole so she could squeeze through. After it was done it leaps in the hole, as the little girl follows it.

On the other side Gible pops up seconds after entering, and the girl crawls out. Lucas and Cheryl grab her arms and pull her out, as she coughs up dust from inhaling so much. Lucas asks her, "You okay?"

"Th-thank you so much…" She tells them, and then wraps her arms around Lucas. Cheryl and Lucas sigh in relief now that the girl is safe. Now all they got to do is find a way out.

"Now, let's get you out of here." Lucas says, lifting the girl up into his chest. He then looks to the ground and follows his footsteps back out the way they came.

Cheryl follows close behind, envious of the child in Lucas' arms. Oh how she secretly wished to be there. It didn't take long for them to reach the secret entrance they came through, the Gible from before trailing behind them.

"Okay, we're here. Cheryl, were you able to climb up here?" Lucas asks her, who shakes her head to mean no. Sitting down with the now sleeping girl in his arms Lucas tries to think up a plan.

"Can't we use Luxio to trek this steep hill?" Cheryl's idea seems like a good one to try.

"Okay, let's do this; Blitz!" Lucas releases his sole electric Pokemon, who lets out a roar as it appears. "Blitz, I need you to pull us up this hill. You're good at climbing steep platforms right?"

At his words Luxio nods, then jumps onto the dirt hill they fell in at the start. Lucas places the girl over the lynx's back as it climbs up. While it takes her to the top Lucas turns to Cheryl. "Okay, you go next. I'll climb up with Blitz afterwards."

"Okay Lucas. Do you think she'll be okay afterwards?" Cheryl asks him, showing concern for the little girl. Clearly she has such a heart.

"I hope so…" He seems worried as well. Luxio comes back down for the next person. Cheryl grabs hold of Blitz and climbs up with him.

"Okay, next is my-huh?" Lucas notices Gible right behind him nibbling on the ball of his left foot. "Hey, get off!"

Gible makes a couple of noises, to which Lucas had no clue to understand. At the end of its speech Lucas could only guess, "You want to come with me?"

"Ga!" It replies while nodding. Gible then waddles over to the entrance and digs in it. A curious Lucas walks over to the land shark.

Without having a second though he grabs hold of its fin. "What's it doing now-AAHH!!"

Gible digs up the entrance way while pulling Lucas along.

At the top Luxio and Cheryl reach outside, with her letting go. But before she could reply Lucas jets up from the entrance, flying headfirst onto the ground.

"Lucas!" Cheryl runs to his side, getting down on one knee to help him up. Lucas stands up quickly; a little peeved at the constant pain he keeps going through. Turning around he sees the little Gible that followed him, that came out of the ground after tossing Lucas up. "Lucas, why is Gible here?"

"Well I believe our shark friend here wants to join me. I think it's a good idea," Lucas says to her, taking out a Premier Ball. He first returns Luxio to its ball. "After all I can really use a Ground/Dragon type. Go Pokeball!"

He tosses a Pokeball at the blue Pokemon, who gets absorbed inside. After a few twist and turn the beeping red light disappears and Lucas grabs the ball. "I got a Pokemon!!"

"Lucas, no one says that anymore." Cheryl says, destroying his enthusiasm.

Now that they were out of the cave they could leave from under Cycling Road and head to Oreburgh, get the child to a hospital and continue with their journey. But on their way back they run into a murder of Gligar, murder being a pun on words for kill and crows.

"It's the same ones!" Lucas says upon realization. Cheryl hides behind him, which is also behind the girl.

"Don't these things ever quit?" She says.

"Go, Gabriel!!" Lucas throws out a contained Pokeball, releasing the Gible from before. "Gabriel, blind those things with your Sandstorm attack!"

Gible opens its mouth and releases a turrent storm of sand, blowing away the half scorpion Pokemon. The four of them use this as a way to escape. Unfortunate for them one of the Gligar could see through the Sandstorm easily, and flew after the humans.

"Lucas, one of them is following us!" Cheryl warns him, pointing to the flying Pokemon behind them. The white clothed trainer turns around and sees the incoming Pokemon, and begins to instruct Gible.

"Gabriel, use Dragon Rage!" Gible opens its mouth and fires a ball of draconic energy out at the fast Gligar, who flew straight into the blow. But this didn't stop it as Gligar strikes Gible with Fury Cutter.

"That should be enough; Go Pokeball!" Lucas throws a Nest Ball at Gligar, who swats it away with its tail. "Oh, a tough guy eh?"

Gligar flies after Lucas, with the intent to slay, but Gible gets in the way and blocks its left claw with its fin. "Gabriel…now, hit him with a Take Down!"

Gible lands down and leaps back up at Gligar, knocking it up into the sky. Before Gligar could crash and harm itself further Lucas throws his last Nest Ball, this time making a successful capture. After grabbing the ball and using another Sandstorm attack on the now caught up group of Gligar, Lucas, Cheryl and Gible dash back to Oreburgh.

--

"So, how is she Dr.?" Lucas asks a male doctor. Him and Cheryl are currently inside of a hospital center, this time one for humans and not Pokemon. After entering they bring the girl in before doing anything else, and the docs go straight to work.

"She'll be fine. All Mira needs is to rest so her injuries can heal." The doctor replies, bringing confusion to the 'couple'.

"So that's her name?" Cheryl realizes, and then receives a nod from the doctor.

"Yup."

"Should we wait here until her parents arrive?" Lucas asks him, seeing as it was the first thing to come up in his mind.

"I'm not sure. If she's okay then her parents can take over from here. You two can continue your journey." The doc says, and then goes back to where Mira's room is.

Lucas and Cheryl let out a sigh, his ending before hers. He then says, "Cheryl, do you think it's right to continue like this?"

"Well, like the doctor said she'll be okay. But, it does feel awkward to leave her like this." Cheryl agrees with him. After all, who wouldn't feel awkward leaving a child on her own in a hospital? That's just something normal for someone carrying a heart.

"At the very least, let's wait for her parents to arrive." Lucas says, as he sits down in a nearby chair.

--

"Well they were nice people." Cheryl says to Lucas as they walk toward the entrance of a cave.

After waiting two hours at the hospital the two friends meet with Mira's parents, a male scientist and a female police officer, yes Officer Jenny. After they explained the situation to her they thanked them and promised to pay them back somehow.

With their hearts now at ease Lucas and Cheryl continued their journey. The first thing to do is heal Lucas' Pokemon and stock up for the next run, through Mt. Coronet. After Lucas' Pokemon were healed up the duo continue their trek to the mountain, going up the sand dune.

"Yeah…you know what Cheryl…" Lucas says to her, staring into her eyes.

"What?" Cheryl begins to blush at the sudden gaze she receives.

"You know, now that I'm looking right at them, you have such-"

"Lucas!" Someone calls out for the male protagonist, who turns around to see who stopped his romantic sentence.

The two friends turn around to see a girl around Lucas' age coming up to them. She has long dark blue hair hidden under a white cap, and seems to look like a female Lucas. Her bright white parcel hangs under her left arm and her light blue eyes gaze lightly at Lucas and Cheryl.

"Ah, where have you been?" Lucas shouts back to her, sounding terrifically happy. Cheryl glares at Lucas with a pouting face; this is the third female she has seen Lucas be familiar with.

But her fears slowly dissipate when the girl slams her right fist into Lucas' skull. "Ow! What was that for!"

"The Professor got your latest gift, the Plasma Pokemon Rotom." She says in a matter-of-fact way. "Your Rotom took possession of many of the doctor's hard wares before causing mischief! We spent hours trying to get it out before returning it to its ball."

"I'm sorry Dawn. I guess I forgot to warn you guys." Lucas says with a bow. Cheryl watches the two talk with one another, and becomes ever so upset. Does Lucas always bow before people when he apologizes?

"Well, it's okay. No one got seriously hurt. And the doctor was happy you brought him such an interesting and rare Pokemon." Dawn then enters her hands into her parcel, and pulls out an item. "He wanted to give you this as a thank you."

"What, really? What's inside?" Lucas takes the item Dawn gave him, which is a Pokeball.

"That's for your friend over there. Father told me you wanted to request a starter Pokemon for her and this was the best way to deal with it." Dawn says with a smile.

Cheryl, who was listening quietly the whole time, walks up to them upon the mentioning of her. "A Pokemon? For me?"

"Anyway, that's all I have to say. Have fun with your journey!" Dawn walks off, leaving the two partners to watch her go.

"Well she seems nice. So Lucas, what Pokemon did I get?" She asks him with great enthusiasm.

"Well let's see!" Lucas hands her the ball. She takes it, and releases the Pokemon herself.

Out from the ball pops Turtwig, the grass turtle Pokemon. Lucas and Cheryl stare at it, as she learns down to pick it up. "Wow. It's even cuter than Gardenia's."

"Huh. You got a grass type, just like Dawn." Lucas comments, as Cheryl lifts her Pokemon into her chest.

"And Turtwig makes three. I'll be catching up with you soon." She says with a smile, as they continue inside of Coronet.

The two friends enter the mountain route, taking notice of how dark and creepy it is. Cheryl didn't hesitate to return Turtwig inside its ball for safety, and then grabs hold of Lucas' left arm for her own. Unfortunately he felt a little scared too.

As they walk through the route made long before their arrival, the two friends see a man with dark blue hair and a silver jacket walking up to him. Lucas takes a good look at him, and could only think, 'I've seen this guy before!'

"Move out of my way." He says to them, barging in between them rudely. He even knocks Cheryl down, who collapses on her rear end.

Lucas leans over to help her up. He lightly grabs her shirtsleeves to pull her towards him, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that guy?" She asks hypothetically, blushing at his kind gesture.

"I'm not sure, but now that I think about it he looks very familiar…" Lucas' suspicions keep jabbing at him, due to the fact that he could remember seeing him yet he can't figure out where and when. "Whatever…I'll figure it out later."

"Let's forget about that guy. Hearthome should be just at the other side." Cheryl says as she stands up straight and brushes her skirt of dirt.

"Okay." Lucas and Cheryl continue their trek through the mountain. It only took about ten minutes to reach the exit on the other side, almost like seeing a light at the end of a tunnel.

On the other side Lucas and Cheryl see a group of trainers buffing up their Pokemon against one another. Lucas sees the excitement and grows impressed and happy. So without warning he grabs Cheryl's arm and dashes towards them.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" She asks him.

"It's a fighting frenzy, and I want in on it!!" Lucas says as he rushes into battle.

After an hour of battling Lucas and his Pokemon stand victorious among the defeated trainers around them. Cheryl sighs from where she sits, on top of a planted boulder.

"Why does Lucas like running into trouble…" Cheryl mumbles to herself, then notices a mysterious man walking up to her. She leaped back in shock at his sudden presence. "Who are you?!"

"No talking. Take this!" He takes her hand and places something inside it. "Go to Route 209. Stone Tower. Go underground!"

"Huh?" But before she could say anything, the guy left in a hurry, disappearing without a trace. Cheryl opens her hand and looks at the item she got, which is a tiny keystone. "That was strange…"

"Yo Cheryl!" Lucas calls out to her, walking up to the teenage woman still staring at the stone. It is only natural that he becomes concerned when she makes no reaction. "Cheryl? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, Lucas!" Cheryl quickly pockets the stone and turns to face him. "Ready to leave already?"

"Yup. We can rest up at the Pokemon center in Hearthome then take the Gym in the morning." Lucas says, and so the two friends continue into the city.

The two of them pass through the gateway and finally enter Hearthome. It's a fairly large city compared to all the others they've been to. Just as they were going to continue onward for the center they hear a squealing noise, and see an incoming Buneary hopping towards them. The rabbit Pokemon stops before them, seeing as there was no other route for it to take.

"Stop that Pokemon!" A female voice shouts out, which prompts them to listening.

They were able to stall the Buneary in time for its trainer to make it, a woman with blond hair and brightly colored clothes. "There you are, Buneary. Return!"

She returns her Pokemon to its ball, and then breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank god you two were here. Who knows how far it could have gone."

"Well, we really didn't do much." Cheryl says sheepishly.

"No, of course you did. Don't be so humble. Meet me at the Super Contest Hall and I'll reward you properly." She says to them, leaving them alone.

Cheryl let's loose an annoyed sigh. "What's with people these days?"

"What are you a robot? She's going to give us something; isn't that a good thing to look forward to?" Lucas' words bring an anger mark upon the green haired woman's head as she glares at him.

"Let's go to the Pokemon center. Then we'll go to this place." She says to him, gripping his left wrist tightly with her right and forcefully pulling him to the center.

"Hey, ow! Not so tight!" He pleads, but his words fall on death ears.

After Lucas and Cheryl healed their Pokemon, yes she got into the brawl as well, the two friends explore the city in search of the contest hall. One of the buildings resembles a church. Lucas and Cheryl finally see the contest hall, which resembles a sort of dome.

The two of them enter inside the building, adjusting their eyes to see plenty of people inside. There was a guy wearing a tuxedo, a woman staring at a poster of a trainer and his Pokemon, an older woman with a purple dress, and another woman with ball-like dark blue hair and-

"MOM!?" Lucas shouts while pointing to the woman he recognizes as his mother. She turns around to see who called out 'mom', and smiles at the sight of her only son. A confused Cheryl stares at Lucas' mother, not expecting this sort of surprise.

"Ah, Lucas. So you're here too. Planning to challenge the Gym?" She figures.

"Yeah, maybe later-Mom, what are you doing here?" He asks her, wanting to go to the most important topic first.

"Wait, this is your mother?" Says the woman who they met with earlier. She seems really excited upon hearing this. "You're the son of the legendary coordinator Joanne?"

"You have a mom?" Cheryl enters her own question into this conversation; this is the first she has heard of her.

"Pokemon Coordinator? Isn't that a trainer who trains their Pokemon into showing some sort of beautiful performance?" Lucas asks her, hoping he got it right.

"Yup. I use to be one of the best coordinators in the world, winning many Master contests before I met your father." His mom explains.

"Are? So you've experienced with Pokemon before? And this is the first I'm hearing about it? Where are all your trophies and ribbons?" He asks her.

"I hid them all. I only did that so I wouldn't influence your decision for when you grow up." She says to him, smiling while he sighs and bows his head in defeat. "But I suspect you'll be a trainer instead right?"

"Of course!" He rises back up with confidence. "I still believe the best way people and Pokemon can bond with each other is through hardship and battles."

Joanne chuckles a bit, then mutters, "You're just like him…"

"Well now that you're here I guess I can give you your rewards." The blond woman hands Lucas and Cheryl each a case of glitter. "You can use these for your Pokeball capsules, that way your Pokemon can appear with amazing grace."

"Well thanks, but like I said before-"

"Wow, thank you. This may be interesting!" Cheryl exclaims, interrupting Lucas once again.

"I'll be getting back to work now. Bye!" She says to them, leaving the two behind with Joanne.

"Keira's still a nice lady. Too bad she's single…" Joanne says. The mother then turns her attention to Lucas and Cheryl, or more to the fact the green-eyed woman. "Who is your friend?"

"This here is Cheryl. She's going to accompany me on my journey throughout Sinnoh as I tackle the gyms." Lucas explains to his mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs.…um, what's your last name?" Cheryl asks her.

"Kongouseki." Lucas and Joanne both say at once.

Cheryl then bows before her and says, "Nice to meet you, Kongouseki-san."

"It's okay. You don't have to be so formal…my, you're such a lovely young lady." Joanne says, commenting positively on Cheryl's beautiful posture, dress, pretty much her overall appearance.

"Wow, thank you." Cheryl takes the compliment well.

"I must say, I would never have guessed my son to attract such a beautiful girl." Joanne says with a chuckle. Lucas' jaw automatically drops to the ground, and Cheryl grows a humongous blush.

"No wait Mom! It's not like that; me and Cheryl are friends." Lucas explains, though he didn't seem to trust his own words. The blush growing on his face is a clear clue of that.

"He's right. Lucas and I, are just friends…really…" Cheryl says, though her heart wishes to say otherwise. Joanne stares at Cheryl's blushing face as she says his name.

A mother's intuition never falters. She grabs a hold of Lucas' shoulder. "Lucas, I probably told you this before, but I might as well remind you."

"Remind me? Of what?" Lucas asks her. Cheryl looks at the two curiously.

"Men have a tendency to do many things for many strange reasons; for their own pride, to satisfy their desires, to do the right thing, even to make a person happy. But no matter what the reason," She begins, staring deep into her son's eyes which glitter like diamonds. "The worst thing a man can do is making a woman cry, especially one they care so much about."

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Lucas asks her. Why is she giving him advice on a person's feelings now of all times?

"The only way a boy can truly satisfy a girl's feelings is his kindness. If you can always remember this then you'll be fine." She says, and then releases her hand on his shoulder. "I guess I can go back to Twinleaf. My vacation here is already over."

"Uh, okay." It would seem Lucas had little luck in understanding her advice.

"I guess you don't understand. Oh well, you will eventually." Joanne says with a smile. She then walks over to Cheryl, and leans down to her ears. "Good luck."

"Huh?" Cheryl replies.

"Well, I'm off! Good luck on your journey, you two!" Joanne says to them while waving and walking out the dome.

"Bye mom! I'll see you soon hopefully!" He says to her, waving back.

Cheryl smiles as she sees Lucas ever so happy. The happiness one gets from their mother is something rarely matched. Lucas then says, "Well, that's done with. Shall we head to the gym?"

"It's going to be dark soon though…What if the gym leader is gone?" Cheryl states.

"So that's the legendary coordinator huh? And you're her son?" A voice intrudes into their conversation. The two friends turn around to see a woman in her early thirties probably in a purple, flashy dress with lavender hair wrapped into four oval ponytails.

"Who are you?" Lucas asks her.

"Oh, that's right. Where are my manners? I guess you didn't know that I, Hearthome Gym Leader Fantina, enter into contests regularly." She says to them, in an accent both of them had a hard time understanding. They could tell she was foreign.

"You're a gym leader? Well then why are you here? Shouldn't you at least leave signs letting those who want to challenge you in there?" Cheryl asks her, knowing about the responsibilities a Gym Leader should have.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you wish to challenge me, petite fille?" She asks Cheryl as she stares down at her.

"What's that?"

"Hey, don't call my friend some sort of fish!" Lucas shouts to Fantina, backing up Cheryl.

"Imbecile…will you be challenging me?" The gym leader says to Lucas.

"Of course I do. Would you like to battle here or at your gym?" Lucas asks her, already about to grasp a Pokeball.

"I'll meet you at your gym. Hopefully your trainer skills will be as impressive as your mother's coordination skills." Fantina then leaves the Contest Hall, and goes to her gym.

Lucas grips his fists tightly. "Who does she think she is, calling us words that aren't in English?"

"Lucas, I want you to pulverize that woman!" Cheryl says, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Cheryl, I think you should calm down." She didn't listen to him. Lucas then sighs with depression and pushes her out the building. The two of them walk towards the Gym after leaving the Contest Hall. Since the gym has lots of features to it finding the place was very easy.

Lucas walks up to the gym statues, and reads the inscription placed on it. 'Hearthome Gym. Leader: Fantina, the Alluring, Soulful Dancer.'

"What's alluring?" Lucas asks without specifically talking to anyone.

"I think it means 'seductive'. Does that mean she seduces her opponents?" Replies Cheryl.

"Let's go in." Lucas and Cheryl walk inside, and there they see the same guy from the last two gyms.

He quickly approaches them, handing them a flashlight. "Here, you guys will need this. It's very dark in there."

"Really?" Lucas asks him, after he takes the stick. "So what challenges are in here?"

"To reach the gym leader you have to find the symbol on the ground and go through the door it matches to reach her." He tells them.

"Great. A maze…" Lucas complains, as he opens the door and walk towards their next challenge.

The two of them enter into a large maze. Everything around them was pitch black, and if it weren't for the skulls with flaming eyes and mouths on the walls of the maze they would be stuck in darkness. Two minutes of walking and Cheryl is already clinging to Lucas' arm. She doesn't do so well in ghost-related places.

They soon find the symbol on the ground in the shape of a sun. After a few more minutes of walking they come before a trio of doors, each one showing a different symbol. Lucas and Cheryl enter into the sun door.

Going through it they believe the worse is over. "Finally. Now I can challenge-AH CRAP!!!"

They seem to have entered into an even larger and darker maze. "What's with this place!?"

"Are we out yet?" Cheryl asks Lucas, her eyes closed so she doesn't get scared.

"We're in another maze." Lucas replies morbidly.

"WHAT?!!"

--

After searching for the next symbol, which was a heart, they reach the end of the maze and go through the heart-shaped door. There they finally reach a small room, or smaller in comparison to the last two.

Standing before them is Fantina, a smile plastered on her purple lipstick lips. "So, you have finally come. It's about time too. Did you have too much fun in my little maze?"

"Little?" Lucas seems to be a bit upset that she would call that giant mess they went through little.

"Are you crazy? It scared the hell out of me!" Cheryl shouts at her, her eyes open finally to see that they were in a much lighter room.

"Well if such a weak hearted person can't get through that they have no chance of handling me." Fantina says to them, and then laughs for reasons the two had no clue to. "But it is good that you have come. Ever since I have come to this country, I strived to try new things. When I discovered they hold contests, I was so surprised. I said to myself 'efin', I would excel, and so I dress this way."

"Is that so?" Lucas says.

Fantina then makes a twirl and continues, "C'est une performance! Also I study Pokemon very much, and came to be Gym Leader of Hearthome. And so it shall be that you, uh, challenge me. But I shall win; that is what Gym Leaders do, non?"

"Are you done talking? Lucas, teach her some sanity!" Cheryl shouts to him.

"Duskull set upon a grand performance!" Fantina tosses a ball, releasing the ghost type Duskull.

"Take him out, Gabriel!" Lucas throws out the Ground/Dragon type Gible, who lands before Duskull.

"Battle!" They both yell out, as Duskull and Gible leap at one another.

"Gabriel, use Take Down!" Lucas commands, but his Pokemon goes right through the ghost. "What?"

"Full. Normal and Fighting attacks have no chance of hurting ghost types." Fantina says to Lucas. His inexperience has caught up with him. "Duskull, strike with Night Shade."

Duskull's eyes glow dark purple, preparing for a ghost attack. But Lucas has a plan for this. "Gabriel, release Sandstorm!"

Gible opens its mouth and releases a sea of sand at Duskull, canceling its Night Shade. Fantina could say she was impressed, but to say such a thing would scar her pride. "Very good, but it won't work a second time."

"Gabriel, try Sand Tomb!" Using the leftover sand Gible brings up a flurry of sand to cover Duskull, but it easily flies high up and avoids it.

"It's foolish. Duskull holds the ability Levitate. With it all ground moves are ineffective." Fantina explains to Lucas about Duskull's ability. This pretty much makes Gible useless against it.

'There's still that attack.' Lucas remembers one more sure effective move to use.

"Duskull, strike it down with Shadow Sneak." Duskull's shadow crawls out to Gible and slams into its own, knocking it down in pain.

"Gabriel!" Lucas shouts out, worried for his Pokemon's well being.

"Finish it off with Night Shade." Duskull prepares to use the move it tried using last time.

"Oh no you don't. Dragon Rage!" Gible opens its mouth wide, and fires out a ball of dragonic energy. The attack collides with Duskull before it could retaliate, effectively knocking it out.

"That's one out of three." Lucas says, him and Gible punching their right fists high up in the air.

"Alright, Lucas!" Cheryl cheers him on from the sidelines.

As Fantina returns her Duskull, a glint could be seen in her eyes. 'This battle won't end so quickly, non?'

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends chapter 3. Let's get out of here before Ester comes back. I haven't gotten her a gift yet.

Yusei: Well, what does she want?

Kenshin: She said she wants diamonds, but I don't see the point in doing that. She can make diamonds with her magic, so why bother?

Yusei: Kenshin, I think she just wants you to spend allot of money on her for once. After all a couple of diamonds can't mount to the love of your wife right?

Kenshin: D'oh, you're on her side aren't you?


	4. Chapter 4

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

Kenshin: Well, I got you a crown diamond necklace.

Ester: Oh wow! It's really beautiful! I accept your apology!

Kenshin: So, you'll stop cutting me up?

Ester, kisses Kenshin: Of course. Blood is not a good fetish. So what happens in this chapter?

Kenshin: Lucas ends his battle with Fantina, Buizel becomes Floatzel, the bond between him and Cheryl starts to grow and they meet some Psyduck. This and many other things will be present in this chapter. Cue music.

Insert Together by Akiyoshi Fumie

_**Journal Entry 4: Cheryl, Togepi and Lucas**_

* * *

"I choose you, Haunter!" Fantina tosses her second pokeball, sending out the Ghost Pokemon Haunter. The purple specter laughs as it appears before Gible.

"Another Ghost type…I guess this is a Ghost type gym, though I should have suspected from the maze. Gabriel, use Dragon Rage!" After his first sentence, Lucas commands his Pokemon to fire at the ghost.

"What did I tell you before?" Haunter flies high up to dodge the ball of energy, and then reappears before Gible. With a smirk Fantina then concludes with, "The same things won't work on me. Lick attack!"

Haunter stretches out its tongue and licks the tiny dragon, which wobbles around paralyzed by its disgusting feeling. Lucas feels frantic at his Pokemon's new condition. "Gible, dig underground!"

Even though it heard him, Gible was unable to go underground and get away from him. Fantina sighs. "Like I figured; you don't seem like a challenge at all. Haunter, crush him with Shadow Claw!"

Haunter shoots out its left claw, and reaps at the tiny dragon. Gible falls to the ground unconscious. Lucas sighs in defeat and returns Gible to its ball. "You did pretty good Gabriel. Now time for the others to finish what you started."

Lucas places Gabriel's ball around his waist, and takes out a Nest Ball. He tosses it out and brings forth the Gligar from before. "Let's go Gligar! Use Fury Cutter!"

Gligar flies towards Haunter and swipes at it, doing really minor damage. I mean it's like it didn't even attack it. Fantina laughs at him then commands, "Haunter, give him a Night Shade."

Haunter's eyes glow black and purple, and shoot twin beams of dark energy at Gligar. "Dodge and use Knock Off!"

Using its decent speed the flying scorpion dodges the Night Shade and slams its right claw at Haunter's face. The ghost backs away and rubs its head then glares back at Gligar.

"Haunter, don't let yourself be beaten by an enemy. Use Shadow Claw!" Both of Haunter's claws begin to glow with dark energy, as it flies towards Gligar.

"X Scissors!!" Gligar charges at Haunter with its own attack. The two of them collide with one another intensely.

The two fly past one another, both in the air and silent. Gligar falls to the ground unconscious, showing that it was unable to battle. But the same was true for Haunter, who falls to the ground fainted.

"Wow. Not many people can KO both Duskull and Haunter." Fantina returns her ghost to its ball, and hangs it with the rest. She takes out her last ball, and enlarges it. "Guess it's time for my ace to arrive; Bring a beautiful scene for all to seen, Mismagius!"

Upon tossing her Pokeball she sets free her last and strongest Pokemon, the evolution of Misdreavus. The purple Pokemon looks down at Lucas, who stares at it in shock. "Wow, now this is new. Well, I guess I should use him. Go, Geyser!"

Lucas sets out his sole Water Pokemon. This would be the best choice; Buizel has been trained to become fast enough to dodge its special attacks. The water Pokemon also is on the verge of evolving, which should be enough near the end of this match.

"Let's begin this final battle; never give up, never surrender!" Fantina shouts, as Mismagius flies forward at Buizel. "Psybeam!"

"Agility!" Geyzer uses high-speed movement to dodge the beam, and the consecutive ones later on.

Geyser makes a final leap to dodge the last beam, and appears upside down behind Mismagius. Lucas then shouts, "Water Gun!"

Buizel shoots a blast of water at the ghost, hitting dead at its target. Buizel lands back on its feet. Mismagius glares at the weasel in front of it as leaves pop out of nowhere. Fantina sighs then shouts, "Use Magical Leaf!"

The leaves shoot at Buizel. Lucas commands it by saying, "Dodge them with your Agility!"

Buizel tries his best to avoid the leaves coming at him, but they didn't stop in their tracks. The leaves continue to follow him, even with its intense speed.

'Damn, at this rate those leaves will get him.' "Destroy those leaves with Swift!" Geyzer stops in its tracks and opens its mouth while staring at the leaves, firing stars out from its throat to collide with and destroy the opponent's attack.

The attacks make an explosion, one that blocks their vision. But it didn't stop Fantina. "Shadow Ball!"

A ball of dark energy shoots from the other end of the smog and blasts Buizel, sending it flat on the ground. "Geyser!"

Buizel tries its best to rise up, but even though it was the only attack that got it the weasel still feels weak. "C'mon Geyser! You got to get up!"

Geyser slowly rises up to its feet, staring Mismagius in the eyes. Even with it standing back up Fantina was still not impressed. "I'm amazed you still wish to push your Pokemon this hard, but this is also a sign showing that you don't know when to give up. The way I see it, you should forfeit, train some more and come back. At least, you'll be able to interest me."

"Is that what you think?" Lucas asks her with a look of determination on his face. "Geyser's the stubborn type, one who doesn't give up that easily."

Just as he says this Buizel stands his ground as he stares at the ghost ahead of him. "Even if I wanted him to stop, he isn't going to. That's just who he is; a Pokemon who will fight with all he has until the end."

"What a reckless Pokemon. What's the point in having a Pokemon who doesn't quit when it's beat?" Fantina asks the kid.

"Because he knows I'll support him; that's the proof of our bonds." Lucas states, as Geyser shouts out in agreement. Suddenly, the water weasel is covered in a bright light, masking its outline and appearance. Its body shape grows in size. "Geyser?"

"It's evolving!" Cheryl comments, as she stares directly into the light.

The light dies out, and Floatzel now stands where Geyser is. Lucas's mouth opens unconsciously. "Wow, he really did evolve."

Lucas then scans his newest addition. 'Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon. It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known for rescuing people and carrying off prey. It's special attack is Aqua Jet.'

"Well, it seems this match isn't as one-sided as you thought anymore." Lucas says to Fantina, who was just as surprised.

"Do you really think he can still win, with the injury gained from that Shadow Ball? Give him another!" Mismagius does what she orders, and fires a ball of darkness at Floatzel.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Following his commands, Floatzel covers itself with water and rockets forward at the ghost pokemon. At this speed it dodges the Shadow Ball and crashes into Mismagius.

The ghost Pokemon falls back after being hit, but rises back up. Fantina tenses up at the situation. "Use Psybeam!"

"Water Gun!" Mismagius charges up its psychic attack. Floatzel opens its mouth and fires off a stream of water, canceling out Mismagius' attack and knocking it back down.

"End this fight with Crunch!" Floatzel leaps at the ghost Pokemon, and sinks its large mouth into it. The water Pokemon then lifts the ghost up and tosses it in the air. Mismagius crashes to the ground, fainting finally.

"And with that, I win!" Lucas shouts, throwing his fist into the air in victory.

"Lucas won!" Cheryl cheers, clapping her hands together.

Fantina returns her ghost ace to its ball, and looks up at Lucas. "Well, it seems you are fantastically strong. I believe I know now your true power."

"You got that right!" Lucas states proudly. Geyser raises his arms in triumph, just before being returned to its ball.

"I am dumbfounded. I underestimated you, but in the end you were strong. Especially your Pokemon." Fantina admits to her defeat, and takes out a purple shiny object. "In honor of your admirable strength, I shall award you this badge."

She hands him the Relic Badge, which he takes with glee. "Alright, I got the Relic Badge!"

"With that badge, you now can use Defog. Once you find the HM you'll be able to blow away fogs with bug or flying Pokemon." She explains.

"Well I doubt that could be useful." Lucas mentions, not being one who uses tricks.

"Aw, but you must remember; there are so many other trainers out there, lots of them strong like you. But have patience; after all with five gym badges you are indeed a worthy trainer." Fantina says, and then she turns around and walks away.

"Five? This is my third badge." Lucas admits, before opening his badge case to reveal his two other badges: the Coal Badge and the Forest Badge.

Fantina grows a look of surprise, and mostly horror. "You mean I lost to someone with two badges!? You're that strong?!"

"What are you talking about?" Cheryl asks the purple dressed woman.

"Look at the badge case." Fantina points to Lucas' case, to which they both stare at. Lucas then places the Relic Badge in the third badge slot, but it doesn't fit. He then tries the one under the Coal Badge, and surprisingly it's a perfect slot in. Lucas and Cheryl gasp.

"So you're the fifth Gym Leader? How does that work out?" He asks her.

"It's just as it looks. Most trainers don't battle me right away and go after Marlene and Wake first. Were you really that confident in fighting me?" Fantina asks him at that last sentence.

"Not really…I just wanted to challenge you. But I guess I might be able to stand against the next two." Lucas says with confidence and a smile.

Fantina rubs her forehead with her index right hand finger, and Cheryl smiles while looking at him from behind. Lucas then says, "Well, thanks for the Badge. We'll be leaving this creepy ass place now."

"Thank goodness!" Cheryl shouts, as the two of them leave the building haste fully.

"Maybe if you come around one time we can have a contest battle! I'll show you how beautiful my Pokemon can be outside of the ring!" Fantina then makes a twirl.

"Sure, maybe!" Lucas shouts back with a smile. By the time they reach the door, Lucas turns to Cheryl and whispers, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me!" And so the two friends left the building and went to the Pokemon center. Fantina continues twirling around.

--

"Here you go; your Pokemon are now healed." Nurse Joy says to Lucas, handing back his three Pokemon.

"Thank you." Lucas takes his tray of Poke balls back, placing them around his waist. "Now for the next gym."

"Well, on the Town Map the third gym is in Veilstone City, but to reach there we have to go through Solaceon." Cheryl says as she looks at a map on the walls of the Pokemon center.

"Good. We'll head out early in the morning." Lucas says as he takes her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Aren't we going to bed?" Lucas asks her. She quickly grows red in the face at his words. "Unless you want to go train outside…"

"Huh? No, of course I'll be going to bed." She says to him, as Lucas and her walk to their set up beds. As she does the egg in her bag starts to shake wildly, gaining their attention. "Are?"

She digs in her bag and pulls out the Pokemon egg, which is beginning to crack. The egg starts to glow before it breaks apart. Lucas and Cheryl stare at the bright light in amazement, Cheryl commenting on its beauty.

The egg finishes glowing, revealing it to be the Spike Ball Pokemon Togepi. "Priii!"

"Wow, it hatched!" Lucas says with excitement.

"It's so darling. Welcome to our family, Togepi!" She then hugs her new Pokemon, who responds back with a friendly squeal.

Instead of giving it a Pokeball, Cheryl decides to sleep with her Pokemon. After all it's still a baby. Sitting in beds placed across from one another the two friends lie down and begin to sleep. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Night, Cheryl."

--

Lucas and Cheryl exit the Pokemon Center with the two seated bike ready to go. "Ready Cheryl?"

"Ready." Cheryl gets on the back seat of the bike, following Lucas who sits in front of her. Togepi, still out of its ball, sits inside of Cheryl's bag for safety. She then wraps her arms around him, bringing up a blush on the growing teen's face. Lucas then begins pedaling with her following, and they head east to the gate.

As they head through the gate, they continue until coming before a familiar face: Paul. "Hey, Lucas!"

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Lucas asks him.

"I came to see if your Pokemon are in top form. A one on one battle should tell me if you're training them right! Go, Lucia!" He tosses a Pokeball, releasing Prinplup from its ball.

"Fine. I guess I can't avoid this; go, Gabriel!" Lucas releases Gible, who squeaks as it appears.

"A ground Pokemon? Big mistake; use Bubblebeam!" Prinplup opens its mouth and fires multiple bubbles at the tiny shark, which jumps up to dodge the attack.

"Dragon Rage!" Gible opens its mouth and fires at Lucia, enveloping it in the dragon ball. Gabriel lands in front of Lucia, who wiggles off the smoke from the last attack.

"You ain't winning this fight so quickly. Use Metal Claw!" Prinplup lunges at Gabriel with glowing arms, and slashes at it.

Gible rolls on the ground in pain, just as the penguin continues with its assault. "Give him another Metal Claw!"

"Bite the attack." Gabriel opens its mouth and bites its hand, and then slams Prinplup down.

"What?" – Paul

"Now use Sandtomb!" On Lucas' orders, Gabriel presses its hands to the ground and sand rises up and covers Prinplup, trapping it inside.

"This isn't going to work; Water Gun!" Prinplup releases a stream of water to blow away the sand, which is successful.

But Gabriel had leaped into the air above it. Lucas then shouts, "Dragon Rage!"

Gabriel releases another ball of energy at Lucia. "Counter with Bubblebeam!"

The two attacks collide with one another. But with the Dragon element's stronger trait over Water it overcomes Bubblebeam and blasts the penguin away. Prinplup falls to the ground unconscious.

"Once again I win." Lucas says, as he returns his Pokemon back to his ball. Paul returns Lucia back, and looks up at Lucas.

"Damnit, I lost again. What am I doing wrong? Maybe I should train only some…" Paul thinks over, as he looks at his Pokeball.

"I guess that's what I'll do. Smell ya later!" Paul then runs off, leaving the two of them to stare while watching him leave.

"What's with that guy?" Cheryl asks Lucas, who walks back to the bike. "He didn't even say hi to me."

"Well, that's just who he is. Once he sets his mind on something he'll go to the ends of the earth to go through with it and ignore all other things." Lucas explains to her with a sigh. "Let's forget about him. We'll see him again sooner or later."

"Sure." And so the two friends continue biking through the route, heading for Solaceon village.

On the way they come before a crumbled tower. Cheryl soon feels a rumbling in her pocket, and stops the bike with her back pedals. Lucas looks back and asks her, "What's up?"

"My pocket's rumbling." She says to him, digging in her pocket to pull out a small keystone. "It's this thing."

"Where'd you get that?" He asks her, as she rises up and walks to the crumbled tower.

"I got it from some weird guy. He placed it in my hand and crept away silently." She stops by the tower. "I think it's reacting to this tower."

"What? What are you doing?" Lucas asks her.

"Well, I remember that guy telling me something about Route 209 and Stone Tower. I think this is it." Cheryl looks down the tower, and saw a tiny slot where the stone might fit. She bends down and places the keystone in its slot. As she does black fumes emit from the item, and a plate appears underneath it, spelling out 'Hallowed Tower'.

Not long after the plate appears, the part of the tower where Cheryl is leaning over crumbles off, and she falls in totally shocked. Lucas pales as she falls in and rushes after her, shouting out her name. "Cheryl!"

She continues falling down before, but as she does Togepi squeals in excitement, and moves its tiny arms left and right. "Togepi!"

Cheryl reaches out and grabs the tiny Pokemon as they reach the bottom. Before she does her Pokemon stops swinging just as they start glowing. The two of them then disappear in a flash of light.

"Cheryl, are you okay? Cheryl!!" Lucas calls out. His hearts pounds at the speed of a jackrabbit at the thought of what her fate might be.

Just as he was about to send out a Pokemon, Cheryl and Togepi appear behind him in a flash of light. Lucas stops as he looks at her, and soon his heart calms down. "Oh thank goodness you're okay…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't understand what happened…" Cheryl was just as confused as him at the moment, as Togepi chirps happily.

Back with the tower the keystone rises up from the well-like bastion and lands in front of the two friends. It then cracks open, as a ghost-like enigma appears before them. "It's a Pokemon!"

"Wow. Who knew you had a Pokemon with you that whole time? Ready to catch it?" Lucas asks her, who turns to face him quickly.

"Hold on, I can't just battle this Pokemon. I don't even know what it is!" She says to him, sounding slightly scared at this Pokemon's appearance.

"C'mon Cheryl. You can do it. I believe in you, so you should too." Lucas says to her.

"Lucas…" Cheryl blushes at the compliment she received, and takes out a Pokeball. But as she does Togepi leaps out of her arms. "Togepi, wait!"

"Togeprii!" Togepi wiggles its arms left and right once more, and they start to glow.

"It's doing that thing again…" Cheryl remembers the trick she did before.

Suddenly, after Togepi does so the ghost Pokemon spreads out and releases a ghastly wind at the Normal Pokemon. Togepi takes the hit, but doesn't feel pain. "It's a normal type. Ghost attacks don't work!"

"Wish I had known that." Lucas mutters, slumping to the ground at that new information.

Togepi finishes its hand movements, and a stream of flame comes out of its mouth at the ghost, incinerating it. Cheryl opens her mouth in shock. "Wow."

"That was Flamethrower." Lucas says, as he looks in his Pokedex. "Apparently Togepi can use Metronome, which lets it use a random move it thinks up. Is that how you two got out?"

"I believe so. It did remind me of the move Teleport." She comments. The ghost Pokemon rises back up and glares at Togepi and its trainer.

"Togepi, use Metronome again!" Cheryl shouts with a happy tone. Togepi chirps happily and twittles its hands again. But the ghost Pokemon was not going to allow it, and shoots out a part of its body at Togepi.

"Togepi!" Cheryl runs in and grabs hold of Togepi, rolling along the ground as they dodge the attack. There is no way she would allow anyone to hurt her precious baby. At that moment when she stops, Togepi stops its Metronome and releases a magnetized shockwave at the ghost Pokemon.

"That was Thunder Wave." Lucas says while watching with his Pokedex. The now paralyzed ghost Pokemon retreats inside the stone, with its fumes still leaking out. "Cheryl, go catch it now!"

"You got it!" She reaches inside her bag and pulls out a Great Ball she got from Lucas. Throwing it she yells, "Pokeball, go!"

The ball nabs the ghost stone, and lands on the ground where it once was. After a few shakes, the ball stops finally, as Cheryl walks over to it. She grabs it and raises it up in the air. "Yatta! I caught a Pokemon!"

"So you hate having to go in any places dark and ghost related but you have no problem catching a ghost Pokemon?" Lucas asks her, hoping to fill up this plot hole.

"I have no problem with something if it's a Pokemon. After all I can fight back at them. But for something I know nothing about or have control over it just scares me." Cheryl explains, placing the ball around her waist. As Togepi chirps she picks it up and hugs the baby Pokemon. She looks at Lucas and asks him, "Lucas, what is this anyway?"

"Well let's see; 'Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon. Its constant misdeeds and mischief resulted in it being bound to an odd keystone by a mysterious spell'." Lucas says as he reads Spiritomb's profile on the Pokedex. He's growing ever closer to completing his project.

"So now we have another troublemaker, and the fourth addition to my team." Cheryl says, smiling as she looks at Togepi. The tiny baby falls asleep in her arms, tempting them both to squeal 'Aw'.

"Well now that that's over with, let's continue to Solaceon." Lucas says, returning to the bike. Cheryl places Togepi in her bag, and joins Lucas on the bike, returning her arms around him they precede with pedaling towards their next destination.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried something bad would have happened." Lucas whispers to her while riding.

"Well, I was fine. You didn't have to." She says to him, embarrassing the boy for his worries. Closing in up on his ears the blushing girl whispers, "But thanks. I'm glad you care about me."

"Eh?" Lucas blushes as well from her words.

Even with this conversation still in their minds it didn't take them long to reach the entrance to Solaceon. Next to the Town entrance stands a tall gray building, which catches Lucas' attention.

"Wow. What's that?" Lucas asks no one in particular.

"That's the Lost Tower." An old man sitting beside the tower says. Lucas and Cheryl turn to face him, as he continues with, "It's where the souls of dead Pokemon go."

"Souls of dead Pokemon? So there aren't ghost Pokemon?" Cheryl asks him with fear poisoning her voice.

"That sounds interesting, even more interesting than the idea of putting Kingdom Hearts on the Wii." Lucas says, making a completely off topic reference. He then gets off the bike and walks to it. "I want to check it out."

"L-l-let's not and-d-d say we d-d-d-did!" Cheryl stutters as she grabs his left arm. She then pulls him to Solaceon with the over her shoulders.

"Aw, but it sounds fun." Lucas complains to her. He is obviously dead set on this.

"No way! There's no way you can beat the ghosts of Pokemon!" She argues back with fear, pulling him back into town.

"You wouldn't make it to the top anyway. There's a deep fog that blocks people from advancing any further." The old man informs them, bringing Lucas to defeat. None of his Pokemon know Defog.

"I got to find that HM." Lucas mumbles to himself.

As Cheryl drags him into town, Paul approaches them once again. Without paying attention to Cheryl he pushes her away from him and lifts Lucas to his feet.

"Lucas, what are you doing? It's about time you got here." He says to his friend, as Lucas brushes his clothes of dirt.

Cheryl tries to get back up and tear him to pieces, but is tangled in the bike she was dragging. Lucas then asks him, "Whatever. Any reason you're here now?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you about the ruins this village has. There is an HM down there that should help you move on, and it has an interesting Pokemon you should add to your Pokedex." Paul says, as his leg begins to twitch.

"Really? Then I could study the ruins." Lucas mutters to himself as he thinks it over.

"Anyway, I trained my team there. I'll be leaving now. Ja ne!" He then jets off, heading north of the town.

Cheryl finally gets herself off of the bike, furious and enraged. "Where is that bastard!"

"He left. But he did give us some good advice." Lucas says, as he looks around for some local. "Hey sir. Do you know where the ruins are?"

"Well, if you're here for that then go northeast of where you are." He then points to where the ruins would be.

"Thank you." Lucas then grabs the bike and begins to pedal alone. "Ready Cheryl?"

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center!" She shouts at him, sounding totally angry. She then storms off, while Lucas watches her stomp away.

"Are?"

--

Lucas walks inside of Solaceon ruins, his interest rising high. As he enters the ruins he notices a set of writings on one of the walls. He walks closer to it with interest, and gets a much better look at it. But as he looks at it he lifts his eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" The words on the wall were written in some strange language. Lucas could not tell what they were.

Suddenly he hears a squealing noise, gaining his attention. Turning around he sees a black Pokemon floating in the air. But what intrigues him more is that the Pokemon almost looks like the letter E. Of course there's a giant eye on its body that may make you think otherwise, but it still resembles one.

"What the hell is that?" Lucas scans the Pokemon with his Pokedex, but without catching it he could only get its name 'Unknown'. "Well that doesn't help."

Another squeal noise grabs Lucas' attention beside him, and he sees another Unknown. But this one is shaped like an F. "It's a different shape!"

Then it clicks; those letters on the wall are Unknown! If his theory is true then there are 26 different Unknown that take the shape of letters. And if that was true, he could read the wall. Turning back to the wall Lucas begins to try and decipher it.

"So that's what it says." Lucas then heads further down into the ruins, going past the many Unknown he sees.

As he heads down deeper he notices six of them have come together, and he could read them as the word FRIEND. "Wow. That's kind of cool."

He continues deep underground, and finally comes to the end. There he sees another wall with the same type of words on it as the one above. Lucas begins to read them. 'FRIENDSHIP. ALL LIVES TOUCH OTHER LIVES TO CREATE SOMETHING ANEW AND ALIVE.'

"I'm not sure I know what that means…" He mumbles to himself. The trainer then looks around, and notices two items on the ground. He bends down to pick the first one up, which looks like an HM disk.

"Finally, I got it! Now I can explore that tower. I could get allot of training done there too." As Lucas thinks it over he remembers that Cheryl was upset at him.

He then realizes that when Paul pushed her it really got under her skin to be ignored like that. Lucas then remembers that she also yelled at him, and it might have been because he neglected to stand up for her. "I really should apologize…"

Lucas then notices the object that was beside the disk, and picks it up. "It's a nugget. These things are rather pricey!"

Lucas then comes up with an idea; he could buy her a gift to make up for his naivety. After all, girls like expensive things right? So with this in mind Lucas walks back up the steps to head outside the ruins.

After two minutes of walking he got lost. He now stands before a dead end. "Crap. Guess I should just dig out."

He then grabs his Premier ball and releases Gabriel. "Gabriel, use Dig! But try not to ruin this place."

Gible squeaks then burrows underneath them, making a path to the surface. Lucas follows his dragon Pokemon, leaping in after him. Soon after tunneling they reach the end of the line, and Gible pops up from the hole he made. Lucas sticks his head up afterwards, and climbs out, the items he found placed in his bag behind him.

"Good job Gabriel. Return." Lucas sends his Pokemon back inside.

He then looks at the Pokemon mart. He couldn't go see Cheryl until he has a gift to give her. It would be best to have something to give a woman when apologizing. Lucas walks inside the mart, and looks around for any items he could give her.

"Hello? Is there anything here I can give to someone for a gift?" He asks the counter lady.

"No, sorry. We only sell Pokemon items." At her words Lucas sighs in depression. "Oh, but they do sell some stuff in Veilstone. There exists a department store."

"Ah, thank you!" Believing he would have to wait to apologize for the time being, he decides to just go see her and give his verbal 'sorry' for the moment.

Lucas comes before the Pokemon center and sees her sitting in a chair looking down at her fingers twitting in her hands. He walks up to her, his footsteps bringing her attention to him. Slightly red she says, "Lucas, you're back. Did you find anything in the ruins?"

"Yup. I got the HM Defog, and discovered some weird Pokemon inside the ruins." Lucas replies to his friend. "I'll be ready to explore the Lost Tower. I just came by to let you know."

"Oh, okay. Good luck in there." Cheryl says to him.

Lucas then takes in a deep breath, preparing to apologize to her. "Also, I'm sorry."

Cheryl turns back to face him, a look of confusion on her face. "Huh?"

"Back when you got pushed down by Paul, I totally ignored your feelings. I should have stood up for you and-"

"It's okay, Lucas. I got over it." She interrupts him. Inside she was glad he realizes her feelings a bit, but it didn't matter to her. Cheryl's anger belongs to that blond idiot, not him. "I just hope something like this won't happen again."

Lucas turns to face the outside door. "Cheryl, I'll make it up to you someday."

"But Lucas," Before she could continue he has already gone out the door. She stands up and runs to the window and sees him off. "I said it was okay. He doesn't need to make it better, but still…"

As she thinks of Lucas' generosity she becomes happier.

--

"Man, this place really is spooky." Lucas mentions to himself after entering the tower. He walks up to the steps, about ready to continue his trek.

As he does he encounters numerous Ghost type Pokemon, though only Gastly and Haunter. To deal with them he uses Natsu and Blitz, both of them could use the training anyway. His early fear soon disappears, for now he realizes that there is really nothing to be afraid of. All he sees is tombstones honoring deceased Pokemon, no spirits of them.

By the time he reaches the third floor he begins to notice a thick fog blocking his vision. 'So this is what he meant. Now here's your part, Zephyris.'

He sends out Staravia, and has it flap its wings to blow away the smoke around them. "Alright, time to move on." Lucas and Staravia continue up the steps with anticipation.

After his bird Pokemon blew away the fog on the next floor and went past it, they come to the top. Lucas sees two old ladies standing before a tombstone covered in the same fog as the ones earlier. He didn't see anything interesting there, so he has his Staravia blow away the smog. Without making his presence known he tiptoes downstairs, down with exploring this place.

--

By the time Lucas reaches the Pokemon center it was about 3 o' clock. He goes inside the center and inside the room him and Cheryl rented, and sees her feeding Togepi a bottle of milk. Turtwig is shown playing with Chansey in a game of ball and Spiritomb is just…brooding.

She sees Lucas entering with Staravia on his shoulder, and says, "You're back. How was it?"

"Dull. You didn't miss anything exciting there." Lucas tells her.

Cheryl sighs at his comment. Of course there wouldn't be anything that could catch his eye there; it's a cemetery for Pokemon. Togepi finishes its bottle, and falls asleep in Cheryl's arms, just as she says, "So, do you wish to head forward to our next destination?"

"Not yet. I feel this is a good time to rest. We'll head out in an hour." He says to her, sitting beside her on the bed. He then releases his own Pokemon so they can play with Cheryl's. Monferno messes with Turtwig, Luxio heads outside with Chansey and Staravia to play ball, while Gligar and Floatzel pester Spiritomb. Gible stays inside chewing on Lucas' foot.

"That's good. Togepi just fell asleep." Cheryl says, cuddling her adorable baby. "It's like taking care of a real baby."

"I guess that's something only a woman can truly appreciate…" Lucas says with a smile, kicking Gible off his foot. He watches Togepi sleeping peacefully in its trainer's arms and chest. He could only feel a little envious of the baby being hugged by his friend.

"I would like to be a parent someday." Cheryl says, a blush appearing on her face.

"I know you'll be a great mother." Lucas whispers under his breath.

Cheryl hears him a little and turns to him. "Huh? You say something?"

"Uh, no. I was just thinking out loud." Lucas says frantically. He then tries to change the subject. "So, um, what do you like to do beside play with Pokemon?"

"Well, I learned botanic skills from Gardenia when I was young. It stuck to me and became responsible for my choice in my former job at that flower shop. But then I started to desire something more, and it diminished my enjoyment at that shop." Lucas places his hands on his lap as she tells him of how she came to become a florist.

He then asks her, "Really? Have you told him you quit to travel the world?"

"Have I what?" It is at this point that Cheryl realizes that she didn't even tell her boss of her sudden quitting. A sweat mark falls slowly down her face. 'Goddammit!'

"You didn't do it, did you?" Cheryl's head bows down in defeat.

This continues for a while as they continue talking with one another and learning more of each other. By the time they realize it time became 4 o' clock. Lucas and Cheryl return their Pokemon to their balls, even Togepi, and they each head north of Solaceon going past the Pokemon Day Care center.

In the next route they find plenty of trainers battling one another and training. The two friends enter into their fights and battle it out together. With this training Turtwig becomes Grotle and Gabriel evolves from Gible to Gabite. They continue moving through the area, and soon come before a group of Psyduck.

The birds seem to be blocking the way into a separate area behind them. Cheryl looks at them, and notices that they seem to be in a daze. "They seem sick."

"Maybe we should come back later. They're not exactly in our way at the moment, but now we can't do anything." Lucas says, looking at his portable town map. He then walks past the café close by and continues east for Veilstone. Cheryl notices him walking off and runs to catch up.

As they continue the clouds above begin to turn dark, as if rain would be dropping on them unannounced. No sooner then they enter the next route that it does rain. Being caught in the rain Lucas takes off his jacket and holds it over Cheryl's head. Since he has a cap he could hold it off.

"Thank you." She says to him, accepting the jacket to block the rain for a bit. But she was worried for Lucas' own health.

They continue running across the raining route, hoping to reach Veilstone quickly. When it didn't let up they stop underneath a bridge to wait it out. Underneath it Lucas stares at Cheryl. "Cheryl, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should worry about yourself. After all you don't have anything to protect you from the rain." Cheryl replies to him, before holding his jacket over both their heads.

"I'm a strong guy. I'll be fine-Achoo!" Lucas sneezes suddenly, tiny molecules of mucus coming out his mouth. Lucas then looks up and sees light piercing out of the clouds above. The rain starts to calm down. "Alright, let's get going."

Lucas and Cheryl make a run for it to the end of the route, hoping to make it to Veilstone before they become drenched again. By the time they reach Veilstone it finally starts raining again, but they were able to make it to the Pokemon Center.

Lucas and Cheryl book a room for the night, since they won't be able to go to the Gym for the day. He takes off his wet clothes and begins to dry them, left in only his boxers. Cheryl does the same herself, but wears a nightgown she brought with her.

Just as Lucas goes to bed, he sees Cheryl going to her own clad in her sleeping outfit. Both of them blush at the sight of the other in their attire. Of course they keep quiet and don't look at each other for the rest of the night.

With their backs facing the other, Cheryl gathers up the courage to say, "G-goodnight Lucas. Hope you don't get sick."

"Goodnight Cheryl. You look nice…" He whispers that last part to himself, but in a way that he hopes she hears him.

The two friends then awkwardly fall asleep, as rain pours down on the window and lightning strikes outside. Tomorrow he would challenge the Veilstone gym, and get the Cobble Badge.

* * *

Kenshin: And that was the problem!

Dante: Well while you were listening to Shouri no Uta I was busy fighting off that Greiga lion you could have beaten easily.

Yusei: None of that shit ever happened and you know it!

Kenshin: It will in that original story TCM came up with. You know, the one that has all of us in it and will be published when he's older?

Yusei: So in the future we'll be fighting against a giant lion?

Kenshin: No, I will. You'll be battling a giant falcon.

Yusei: Sounds easy. A half dragon like me won't have any trouble against an oversized bird.


	5. Chapter 5

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: Check first chapter.

Kenshin: Where is it?

Ester: Where's what?

Kenshin: The painting! You said you would be painting something you were passionate about.

Ester: Yeah well, I don't know what motivates me anymore…I don't know what to do now…

Kenshin: I have an idea!

Ester: Really?!

Kenshin: Yeah, we…no wait, I forgot. Sorry.

Ester, leaps in front of Kenshin: Wait, I just got an idea!

_**Journal Entry 5: The Aura Pokemon vs. Burning Summer**_

* * *

Lucas wakes up the next day at 7 o' clock, stretching his arms out while yawning. He looks to the other bed and sees Cheryl tying her boots together. It seems she is already dressed and ready to leave.

"Ah, good morning." He says to her, gaining the long braid hair girl's attention.

She smiles at him and says, "Morning, Lucas. Your clothes are over there."

"Ah, thanks." Lucas rises up from under his blanket and walks over to his clothes, even though he was still clad in boxers.

Cheryl blushes and quickly turns away. She couldn't bear to look at him in this attire for the moment. It wouldn't do well for their friendship. Soon he finishes pulling up his pants and has to put on his running shoes and jacket then his hat.

"Let's go get some breakfast before going to the gym." Lucas suggests, as they head off to get some food.

After he finishes getting dressed Lucas and Cheryl walk into the cafeteria area of the Pokemon Center, and orders breakfast; in this case okonomiyaki and rice. It's a regular carbohydrate-fest. In case you don't know, it's a pancake filled with various ingredients. It's actually quite good.

After letting out their Pokemon they await their food, after serving out the meals their Pokemon eat. When it comes to them Lucas does not hesitate to cut a piece off.

"I hope you like okonomiyaki Cheryl." Lucas says as he takes his first bite of the day out of a piece of pancake. "Mmm, carbs…"

"Lucas, if you can stop making references then you'll probably need to remember that you have to battle this city's gym leader." Cheryl says to him, and then takes a bite of the okonomiyaki. Her taste buds dance on contact with the delicious breakfast. "Mmm, delicious!"

"Don't worry, I won't. We're heading there right after I check out the department store." Lucas says through chews, enjoying his tasty pancake.

"Department store? There's one here?" Cheryl asks him. "This would be a great opportunity to shop and purchase new clothes and items!"

"So it's settled; I'll take you shopping then we'll head to the gym for a battle with the gym leader." Lucas states, pointing his fork in the air. Cheryl smiles at his enthusiasm and clings her fork with his.

After their meal Lucas and Cheryl return their Pokemon to their capsules, and our male protagonist walks up to the pc and places a Pokemon in it. He then rejoins Cheryl and head out, going to the Veilstone Department store first. Inside the two friends look around the interior in awe. "Wow. This place looks so big!"

"Well, here's your share." Lucas hands her enough money for her chopping needs, which is actually more than his own. "I'll meet you at the gym."

"Okay. Thanks Lucas." Cheryl says to him while smiling sweetly. The two then split up, with him going in the elevator and her using the stairs.

Lucas ends up on the fourth floor, and finds that this stop has plenty of jewelry and such. He was right where he wants to be. Lucas walks up to the cashier and asks her, "Hey uh, do you buy nuggets?"

"Yup, we sure do! Golden nuggets are just one of the things we purchase from customers, although they are very rare!" She says, putting on a fake smile like all saleswomen.

"Well, I would like to exchange…" Lucas looks over the items in stock, and sees a platinum necklace with a diamond-crested heart in the center. He then takes out the nugget he got and hands it to her. "This nugget for that necklace."

"Okay then. Now, let me get a good look at that nugget." The lady takes the golden ball and looks it over, checking for any paints or alterations to it. After looking at it for a few minutes, she smiles at Lucas and says, "This is pure gold. Your offer is accepted."

"Ah, thank you!" Lucas thanks the lady as she snakes her hand under the glass and takes out the necklace. "Cheryl's really going to like this."

"Oh, a gift for your lover eh?" She taunts, bringing Lucas to blush at her words.

"What? Cheryl and I are just friends. I'm only buying her this gift so she'll accept my apology." He explains to her, but the counter lady still wasn't convinced.

"Riiiiiiiiight, and I read shotacon comic books." She replies with happy sarcasm. "Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Sure…" He takes the item reluctantly and walks off defeated, by someone he doesn't know.

Lucas enters the elevator and presses the 1 button, taking notice that he's the only one there. Once he reaches the first floor he exits the building, and seeks out the gym building. He sees it south west of his position, and walks down towards it.

Meanwhile, Cheryl grabs two sets of clothes for her and Lucas, mainly so she doesn't end up in another awkward situation with him like last time. That last night continues to infest her mind; sure she thought Lucas in his boxers was kind of cute but it also got her heart beating. She couldn't help but dream about him that entire night.

So here she is, standing before a cashier paying for the items she bought for her and Lucas. She hands the money needed for payment, and walks off with her purchases. "I hope Lucas likes what I got him."

After purchasing clothes she buys HP potions for her Pokemon; she believes the best trained Pokemon should have lots of health. Afterwards Cheryl looks around and finds the stairs then walks to it so she could head downstairs. As she heads down the steps she notices a couple walking up past her, being intimate and lovey-dovey. She blushes as she thinks of Lucas and her holding hands, sleeping together, even kissing. 'They look happy together…'

"I would like something like that." Cheryl whispers to herself, stepping down each step while sighing.

She exits the department store with her items in bags, walking to the gym. As Cheryl gets closer to it her earlier depression starts to disappear. "I hope he does okay this time…"

Upon realizing her doubt she shakes her head from side to side. "What am I thinking? Of course he'll win! Lucas is strong! I know he'll do fine, with or without me!"

--

Lucas comes before the Veilstone, looking up at it. As he is about to enter he sees Dawn standing by it. "Huh? Dawn?"

Dawn looks at Lucas and gasps in a glad way. "Oh, Lucas! How are you today? Where's Cheryl?"

"She's probably still at the department store. What are you doing here?" He asks her, getting to the big question.

"Well, I thought you would be here fighting for your next badge so I came by. It would seem Team Galactic's base could be somewhere in this city." She informs him, instantly gaining his attention.

He quickly dismisses this though. "Ah, don't worry about them. If I can handle two of their top four then you'll have no trouble against them."

"I hope so. Anyway, good luck in your gym battle!" Dawn says with a smile. Lucas smiles back and gave thumbs up, and she walks away.

Lucas then makes his way inside the gym, but as soon as he reaches for the doorknob it opens up, and someone comes out. Lucas falls to the ground after being knocked back by this person, and then looks up at him. This guy is a really tall wrestler clothed man with what looks to be the biggest gut in the world, and gray hair combed up inside of a winged crown.

"Eh? Sorry kid." He says, noticing the person he just pushed down. He then notices the pokeballs around his waist and the badge case that fell out of his jacket. It opens up and reveals his badges. "So, you're here to challenge Maylene?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Lucas says, standing back up after recollecting his badges into his case. "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now…but good luck. She may be a cute little girl, but she's deadly." He tells her. The man then walks past Lucas and goes on his way.

Lucas finally straightens himself out, watching the wrestler walk away. "Now, it's time to finally get that badge," Lucas says confidently, walking inside the gym.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Lucas says after entering the gym. All the gym trainers take a look at him, then turn to the back of the gym.

This time the building actually looks like a normal gym, unlike the others. All the gym trainers, who look just like regular black belts, form a line with Lucas facing their approaching gym leader: a young girl who is just as old as him. She has red hair with the sides brushed up to look like hedgehog spikes, the Sega kind. She also has a Band-Aid over her nose, a blue sleeveless shirt with cobalt gloves and pale white sweatpants on. She is also barefoot.

"Are you here to challenge me?" She asks him, stopping in front of him.

"Yup. I'm Lucas of Twinleaf." He says to her. "What battle format will this be?"

"I'll fight you one on one. I just battled against someone before your arrival, and the only one able to stand is my star." She says to him, taking out a Pokeball attached behind her. Turning to her trainers she yells, "Everyone form space!"

And they all listen to her. She makes a cartwheel to the other end of the gym, easily landing on her two feet. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader."

"You just said that…are you new?" Lucas asks her, to which she sighs depressed.

"It's true; I don't really know what it is to be strong, or how I even became Gym Leader, but I will do my best as one." She says, now showing true confidence in herself. "People may underestimate me because I'm a 'cute little girl' but I fight my battles seriously."

"Well, whenever you're ready. Go Natsu!" Lucas throws out his ball, releasing Monferno. The playful monkey screeches in anticipation.

"A fire type eh? Well don't think this will be an easy one! You're up, Lucario!" Maylene tosses her ball, releasing the Aura Pokemon Lucario.

A referee stands between them on one side of the gym, and shouts, "The gym battle between Maylene of Veilstone and Lucas of Twinleaf shall begin!"

Lucas quickly scans Lucario, and it is labeled as a Fighting and Steel type. "Well that's lucky! Natsu, use Ember!"

Monferno opens its mouth and fires a ball of flame at Lucario. Of course we all know how much of a challenge this guy is going to be; instead of taking the hit Lucario holds its right hand at the attack, and energy pulsates from its palm and cancels out the Ember.

"What?" Of course Lucas would be surprised by his strongest Pokemon's attack being stopped, even if it was one of the weakest.

"Lucario…" On Maylene's words her Aura Pokemon disappears in a flash and comes before Monferno. "Force Palm!"

Lucario places its right palm on Monferno's chest, and blows it away. Natsu stands its grounds and glares at Lucario. Lucas shouts, "Don't let him get in a good hit! Use Ember!"

Monferno fires three fireballs, to which Lucario dodges with the use of Quick Attack, and strikes Monferno in a tackling attack. 'What's going on? It's like he doesn't need commands from Maylene.'

"Lucario, use Drain Punch!" Energy collects in the blue Pokemon's left fist, as it throws a punch at the monkey.

"Counter with Shadow Claw!" Hoping his Pokemon can use the attack Fantina could utilize Lucas commands Monferno to strike head on. Darkness forms around the monkey's right hand as it rushes in after the aura Pokemon.

The two attacks collide with one another, but neither gives out to the other. Their attacks finally subside, and they glare at one another close up.

"Close Combat!" Both trainers yell. The two then continue their brawl in Close Combats, doing crazed and super fast Dragonball Z-class fighting. This continues for seconds, with Monferno's tail smacking into Lucario's face.

They glare at one another angrily, as if they've hated one another forever. It's like a dispute between a monkey and a dog. Lucas then shouts, "Use Flame Wheel!"

"Another fire move…counter it with your Aura Sphere!" With speed unmatched Lucario leaps away from Monferno, who covers itself with flames. It then runs at the dog, which collects energy into both its palms held together.

"Ike!" Both trainers yell, as Monferno charges headstrong into the sphere of energy. This attack blows him away and cancels the Flame Wheel. Lucario throws two smaller ones at the ape.

Monferno rolls along the ground to dodge them, and shoots four Embers at the dog. Lucario easily dodges the first three, but receives the last to the face. Maylene was hesitant to run to her Pokemon's side. 'He hit him in the same spot…'

"Mach Punch!" Monferno rushes at Lucario full speed, preparing to land another blow.

"Lucario, finish him off with Drain Punch!" Lucario prepares his second strongest attack, and rushes at Monferno.

"Monferno, now grab its arms!" Lucas commands, as his partner agrees with him and takes hold of both of the dog's arms.

"What are you doing?" Maylene asks frantically.

A grinning Lucas then shouts, "Flame Wheel!"

Monferno covers itself with fire, and head butts Lucario in the face. This strikes him in the exact same spot as the other three attacks, making it an effective hit. Lucario takes a few steps back from receiving the hit, just as Monferno leaps at him.

"Fury Swipes!" – Lucas

"Bone Rush!" – Maylene

Lucario's bone attack reaches first, slamming the fire Pokemon in its chest and sending it crashing backwards. Before it could fall Lucas shouts out, "Ember!"

Monferno breathes to release an ember attack, but instead the fire monkey releases a stream of fire, which consumes the dog completely. Monferno crashes on its head, and passes out. At the same time Lucario falls to the ground and faints.

"Both Lucario and Monferno are unable to battle. It's a draw!" The referee shouts, as both Lucas and Maylene gawk at their defeated Pokemon.

"Really?" Maylene was the first to rush to her Pokemon, as Lucas walks to his. "Lucario, are you okay?"

"You did a great job Monferno!" Lucas says to his Pokemon, picking up his star and returning it to its ball. 'That last move was a Flamethrower. It must have just learned it.'

"Well it seems you're stronger than you look Lucas. Not many Pokemon Trainers can beat Lucario one on one." She says to him, as he smiles embarrassed.

"I'm just lucky I guess." He says to her. It is at this moment that he is grabbed from behind by a pair of arms. He turns around and sees Cheryl hugging him. "Cheryl?"

"You did great Lucas!" She says, looking up at him from behind.

"Lucas, you were able to win. If this had been a true gym battle and all our Pokemon were ready, then there would be trouble on my end. I can really learn from this battle." Maylene says to him. She then digs into her pocket and holds out a badge. "This is yours; the Cobble Badge!"

Lucas takes the metal object with two fingers, and a thumb, and holds it in the air. "I got the Cobble Badge! This puts me halfway there!"

"Halfway? So you already had 3 badges?" Maylene asks him.

"Yup!" Lucas takes out his badge case, and shows her the badges he has. "I have the Coal, Forest and Relic Badges. With yours this makes 4."

"Wow. You were able to beat Fantina too…" She says surprised. "Then you more than deserve that badge."

"Thank you Maylene. Hopefully we can battle again soon!" Lucas says to her with a smile.

"Sure. I would like that." Maylene says while a tiny blush appears on her face. Lucas was oblivious to this, but Cheryl did see it. As the two of them leave, Maylene continues to watch Lucas, while Lucario finally wakes up.

Lucas and Cheryl exit the gym, with his badges safely secured away. "I see you did well without me cheering you."

"You only cheered for me once, and against Fantina I really didn't need it." Lucas replies with a cocky voice. Cheryl could only laugh at his alternate voice.

"Well then I won't anymore." She replies with the same zeal as him.

"Lucas, Cheryl!" A voice calls out to them. The duo looks ahead and sees a bruised Dawn limping up towards them. Tears could be seen coming out of her eyes and snot down her nose.

"Dawn!" Both Lucas and Cheryl rush to her, looking at the red mark on her face. Lucas digs into his bag and takes out a first aid kit.

"Lucas, they took them…" She whispers to them, her voice sounding scared and raspy.

"Who took what?" Lucas asks her, bandaging up her wounds the best a kid with no degree medication could do.

"Team Galactic…they stole my Pokedex, and my Pokemon…" She cries to them, her tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What?! Where are they?" He asks her, prepared to avenge her.

"Why did you go after them?" Cheryl asks the blue haired damsel.

"I didn't; I accidentally dropped my Pokedex near their HQ, and they wouldn't give it back. So I challenged the two who…who took it beside their warehouse and lost…they nabbed Clefairy…Kadabra and Grotle too…" As Dawn tells her story, Lucas finishes with her treatment. Both him and Cheryl stand up with stern confidence.

"Where are they?" He asks her once again.

"North…northeast of here…" She replies, wiping her tears away.

Lucas and Cheryl lift up Dawn over their shoulders, taking her with them. Her tears begin to dry upon their kindness. The two friends make it to a warehouse beside the headquarters and lay Dawn beside a nearby building. Lucas and Cheryl turn to face the building, and see two members of Galactic standing outside of it.

"Huh? Hey look, more kids!" One of them says, as the other looks at Lucas and his female friends.

"Hey you're right, and look! One of them is the pathetic chick who lost to us." He says, pointing to the sitting girl.

"So, she brought some friends to fight her battles." The other says in a taunting voice. They both take out their Pokeballs, and release Zubat and Stunky.

"Ready Lucas?" Cheryl asks him, taking out a ball.

"Of course. This is for Dawn; Go!" Both of them throw a ball out, releasing Gabite and Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Psychic!" Cheryl shouts to her Pokemon. Spiritomb's green eyes glow light blue. Zubat is covered in the same glow, and sent crashing into the ground.

"Gabriel, use Sandtomb!" Gabite presses its claws to the ground, and sand rises up and grasps the Stunky.

"What the?! They've got some weird and rare Pokemon!" The first grunt seems scared at the moment.

"Wait, I think I know that guy!" The second says, shakily pointing his finger straight at Lucas. "He's the one who defeated Commander Mars and Jupiter!"

"What?! The same guy?!" They then return their Pokemon inside their capsules, and take out a Pokedex and three Pokeballs.

"Those are my items!" Dawn shouts, pointing to the things they had.

"Here, you guys are here for these right!? You can have them back!" The first one says, tossing a Pokeball and the Pokedex to the ground.

"Yeah, we don't even need them if they aren't strong enough to handle us!" The second grunt drops the two balls he hand, and they soon run away.

"Well that doesn't slate my anger." Lucas says, returning Gabriel to its ball. Cheryl does the same for her ghost and they walk over to the items to pick them up.

"Dawn, here you go." Lucas says to her. The two friends return to Dawn her precious Pokemon and Pokedex, and she is brought to tears.

"Lucas, Cheryl, thank you both." She hugs her items with all her heart, afterwards placing them in their respective place. She then leaps up and hugs Cheryl. "I'll always be grateful to you guys."

"It's okay Dawn. We're friends after all." Dawn releases the green braided girl and turns to Lucas, who she gives a quick peck on the cheek.

Cheryl immediately blushes in anger, but she tries her best to keep it down. 'She's just thanking him…there's nothing between them…'

"Have no fear! Looker's present!" A voice calls out from behind them. Everyone turns around to see that same cop from before.

"It's that weird guy from Jubilife!" Dawn shouts, pointing at him.

"Who are you calling weird?" He yells at her.

"Don't mind her; she's still upset over losing to Team Galactic." Lucas says to him. Looker then walks up to the warehouse, noticing the door is open.

"Whatever…I'm here to conduct an investigation. Lucas, I want you to come with me." He says to him, grabbing the star trainer's left arm and running towards the warehouse.

"Hey, wait up!" Cheryl says, as Dawn and her try to catch up.

Looker releases Lucas and grabs hold of the window, trying his best to open it up. But regardless of how hard he tried, he still could not open the thing. Even worse it was bulletproof glass. "WHAT'S WITH THIS STUPID WINDOW?!!"

Lucas walks up to the door, and grabs hold of the doorknob. He then pulls tightly, and opens the door. Looker is brought with total embarrassment. "Damn you…"

Inside they see the place is nothing more than a giant mess, the kind of mess you can only see in a warehouse, or a homeless shelter. Looker goes up to a door and tries to open it, but fails.

"This one is locked too. Guess we won't be getting through." Looker says to the others.

"Lucas, look here." Cheryl says, pointing to a disk lying on the floor. Dawn picks it up and looks the device over.

"It's HM 02, Fly. With this and the Veilstone Badge one can teach their Pokemon Fly and use it outside of battle." She explains, just as Lucas comes over to it. "You deserve this more than any of us."

"I agree." Cheryl says with a smile.

"Wow, thanks." Lucas says while taking it.

"Well this was a big waste. I'm heading to Pastoria; I heard one of those grunts saying that they're dropping off an item back in the Gambling district." Looker says, leaving the warehouse and the three friends behind.

Lucas, Cheryl and Dawn exit the building together, with the male protagonist looking over the HM disk. Dawn asks them, "So what will you two be doing?"

"We'll be heading to Pastoria as well. There's a badge waiting for Lucas to claim, right?" Cheryl says while looking at Lucas.

"Of course. I guess you'll be returning to the Professor right?" Lucas asks Dawn.

"Yup; of course I'll be resting at the Pokemon center before leaving tomorrow." Dawn says to them.

The trio of friends then head to the Pokemon center to rest their Pokemon. Dawn books a night's stay, and Lucas and Cheryl leave with heart-warming goodbyes. After passing through the gate Lucas takes out the two-seated bike and they both sit on it.

Lucas and Cheryl pedal their way down the road, checking out many trainers on the way. They also spotted some interesting Pokemon on the way, including a Rhyhorn that tried to attack them.

Before Lucas could reach the next route, he flinches suddenly, and stops by a set of trees. Lucas stares at them with glazed interest. 'What was that…it felt like, something called out to me…'

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Cheryl asks him. He shakes it off and turns to her.

"It's nothing, Cheryl. Let's keep going." Lucas continues pedaling the bike with her, going past a Houndour.

The dark dog looks up and grows, since they ran over its tail, and it goes after them. Cheryl looks behind her and sees the dog chasing them, and then screams. "Lucas, there's a dog chasing us!"

"Let's lose it!" He says, increasing his pace. But even with Cheryl's feet adding to it Houndour could keep up.

It opens its mouth and fires a ball of flame at them, which is practically an Ember attack. The Ember hits in front of them, and they are forced to stop and crash to the ground. Lucas gets up and stares at the dog while helping his green haired friend.

"Cheryl, you okay?" He asks her.

She nods, and they glare at the dark firedog. "You want him or should I catch it?"

"I could use a dark Pokemon. Go Geyser!" Lucas sends out his Floatzel to battle, it staring down the angry dog. "Give him a Water Gun!"

Floatzel opens its mouth and releases a stream of water, but Houndour leaps out of the way and opens its mouth to release Smog. It covers and blocks Geyser's vision, leaving it unable to see the Bite coming at its tail.

"He can't fight back without sight. Use Aqua Jet to escape!" Floatzel covers itself with water and propels out of the smog, with Houndour attached to its tail. "Now use Sonic Boom!"

Floatzel swings its tail and blows the dog away, knocking it to the ground. It quickly gets up and releases a Flamethrower at the airborne weasel. "Water gun!"

Floatzel releases a stream of water to counteract the flame, canceling it out and knocking it to the ground. Floatzel lands gracefully, raising its arms up in triumph. Houndour glares at the weasel in rage, as light covers its body.

Lucas, Cheryl and Geyser watch its evolution in amazement, as it grows in size. The glowing ends and its silhouette reveals it to be Houndoom. The black dog rushes at Geyser, but on Lucas' command it strikes back with an Aqua Jet and knocks it back down.

"That wasn't very good at all. Oh well, go Great Ball!" Lucas tosses a blue Pokeball, and captures the hound inside. After ten shakes it finally ends and Houndoom is finally his.

Lucas bends down and picks up the ball, looking it over. "What a hassle. Let's continue to Pastoria."

The two friends continue down the road, battling many trainers along the way. This was great training for Cheryl's Pokemon, since she doesn't have to for Gym Battles. By the time they realized it, they have made it to Valor Lakefront.

"Hey, let's check out the lake before it gets too dark. I heard there is a Legendary Pokemon there." Cheryl says to Lucas, as they pedal into that direction. Lucas stops in front of it, and sees two cameramen blocking their entrance. Cheryl then asks them, "Uh, could you please let us through?"

"Sorry kids. We can't let anyone inside. We're trying to catch a Legendary Pokemon on film, and it won't appear when people are around." The first one says.

"I was the guy who filmed the Red Gyaradous." The second one states.

"Okay fine. We'll come back at a later time." Lucas says, as him and Cheryl pedal off.

They head down the road as day becomes night quickly, and lucky for them they find a hotel nearby. Cheryl was ecstatic. "Wow! A place we can stay without having to go to a Pokemon Center."

"You don't like going to centers?" He asks her. She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"I think a hotel is much better than a Pokemon center. Let's book a night and continue in the morning." Cheryl says to him while smiling brightly.

"Sure, whatever." He says to her.

As they ride up the stairs the two come before a hotel building. Standing outside it is a woman who suddenly calls to them, "Hey, you two!"

"Huh?" Cheryl asks her, as Lucas stops the bike.

"I've lost my key to my place, and I am in need of assistance. Can you two help me find it?" She asks them, as Lucas rises up from his bike.

"Well, we were about to book a room here, so we'll keep an eye out for you." He says to her. Turning to Cheryl Lucas asks her, "Right Cheryl?"

"Of course." – Cheryl

"Oh thank you!" She says to them, clapping her hands together. "I've checked everywhere but at the front of the lobby. It could be there!"

"Okay, we'll search for it." Lucas says, sitting back down and pedaling towards the lobby.

The two friends end up inside the lobby of the hotel, and stop by the counter guy. He places his bike back inside his bag and walks up to him. Cheryl straightens her appearance and fixes her hair back, after it changed due to the wind.

Lucas stops by the counter and asks the man, "Hey um how much is it for a night's stay?"

"I'm sorry sir. We are totally booked at the moment." The counter person says to the cap-wearing boy.

"What? There are no more rooms left?" Lucas asks the man with his voice sounding upset.

"Our last two rooms went to a group of reporters who went out to Lake Valor." He explains to Lucas, who sighs in defeat. Guess they would have to either camp out or keep moving.

He turns to Cheryl and walks up beside her. "Cheryl, it seems we can't get a room. They're all taken."

"Aw. Then we'll have to camp out, and with no supplies." She states morbidly. The girl really expected to sleep in a comfort hotel. "Oh well. At the very least we can find that lady's key before leaving."

"Yeah. We did promise to help her look for it." Lucas remembers all of a sudden. Cheryl and Lucas then walk out the doorway opposite the one they came through, and exit the lobby.

Pretty soon it would get really dark out, enough to activate the street lamps and get a policeman's attention. But since Lucas and Cheryl were out by the beach it was blacker than normal. Cheryl moves closer to Lucas as they look around, searching for the key that lady lost.

"She said she lost it around here. Where could it be?" He asks himself as he continues to skim through the ground.

"Hey, we could use our Pokemon. They might have better eyes than us." Cheryl suggests to the stronger trainer.

"Hey, that's a great idea! I choose Blitz!" Lucas tosses a ball out and summons Luxio. The lynx Pokemon releases electric sparks around its body upon appearing. "Blitz, you have keen eyesight right? I need you to search around for any metal object that resembles a key. Can you do that?"

Luxio nods in agreement to Lucas's question, ready to serve his trainer and friend, and his friend. Luxio scans the ground with its super sharp eyesight, until it comes before a golden object shaped like a key. Making a growl it signals where the object it and gains Lucas' attention.

"Good boy!" Lucas runs up to his Spark Pokemon and bends down in front of it. With Luxio staring right at the key Lucas runs his fingers through the padded surface until he touches something metal. Gripping it tightly he picks it up and looks at it through the use of the moonlight radiating down on them. "Now, let's go find that lady."

"Okay!" Cheryl agrees with him. The two friends and Luxio hurry back to the first hotel building they came by before entering the lobby, and see the same lady standing there looking rather frustrated.

"Oh it's you two. Have any luck?" She asks them. Lucas holds up the key he found, and she quickly grabs it without them even realizing until the end.

She inserts the key inside the slot and turns, and to her expectations it clicks. The lady opens the door and breaths a sigh of relief. She then turns to her saviors and gladly says to them, "Thank you so much for helping me find it. I'm not sure if I can help you two with anything though."

"That's okay. We have to go to Pastoria now and find a place to sleep." Lucas says in response.

The lady lifts an eyebrow in shock and looks at them. "Huh? Didn't you two book a room?"

"It was taken by someone else." Cheryl replies, both of them bowing their heads in defeat.

The lady begins to think of something, then comes up with an idea. "Hey, why don't you stay with me? It's the least I can do for nice young kids like you."

"Really?! That would be awesome!" Lucas shouts in happiness. It was way better than sleeping near a bunch of trees, or even on top of sand.

"Thank you so much!" Cheryl gives her thanks as well, clapping her hands together and holding them under her chin.

"Sure thing; come in!" The nice lady invites them inside her home, and the two kids don't hesitate to enter.

After having a nice dinner, one involving their Pokemon getting fed as well, the nice lady hands them comforters and pillows. She then pulls out the couch bed so they could sleep in it. Lucas and Cheryl return their Pokemon to their balls just as the female owner turns off the lights.

"Goodnight you two. See you in the morning." She says to them, entering her room while dressed in her alluring nightgown.

"Night." Both friends say out of sync. Lucas lays on the left side of the couch bed while Cheryl rests on the right.

Both of them look up at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep soon and avoid having to deal with the awkward truth that two different genders are partially nude and sleeping in the same bed. Lucas then says, "You feeling okay there?"

"Uh huh." She replies, a blush and a smile creeping up on her face.

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable here in anyway then I can sleep on the floor." He says to her.

"No it's okay. I trust you Lucas. I always will." She confesses, closing her eyes slowly.

She quickly falls asleep without realizing it, as most people do when they shut their tired eyes at night. But seconds after entering dreamland Cheryl turns to the side so now both her arms were lying under and over Lucas. Our diamond protagonist blushes at this contact and tries to wiggle out, but once Cheryl realized she was on something warm and safe she snuggled up closer and hugged him tightly.

'Wow…she really feels warm now…it's making me feel warm and happy inside…' He begins to think in his mind. This feeling he was getting is starting to grow on him. Lucas could no longer deny it and label it as uncomfortable.

So giving in he shifts his body to face hers, pulls her head up closer to his chest, and embraces her. He easily falls asleep in this position, with her safe in his arms.

--

Cheryl opens her eyes slowly, adjusting herself to the light of day, and sees her best friend sleeping snuggled with her. After she realizes that her arms were around him, Cheryl blushes deeply after gasping. 'Oh no! I wrapped my arms around…wait…'

She looks down at her person, and sees that his arms were around her as well. 'Does he…does he like me as well?'

"Sand…wich…" Lucas whispers in his sleep.

Cheryl chuckles in her sleep while looking at him, and then move a hand up to his cheek. She then rubs it lightly, intent on waking him up. Her plan works and the dark haired trainer open his eyes to look at Cheryl's, that blush he had last night coming back full bloom.

"Cheryl?" He mumbles, snaking his hands from around her. "Nice to see you're awake."

"Mm, you two." She says to him. The two of them then rise up from the bed, sitting next to one another. "Should we tell her that we're ready to leave?"

"I already know." A voice behind the couch says. Both teens turn their faces toward the owner of the suite, gasp and quickly stand up beside the couch.

"How long were you standing there?" Cheryl asks her.

"Long enough to see you caress him face." She replies.

"Um, well, that was…" She stumbles for words to bail her out, but fails and is subjected to embarrassment.

"Ah, I remember being young once. Boys were all I could think of, and now…" The lady holds her cheeks while blushing. The two teens could only look at her with shock.

--

"Bye, good luck on your journey!" The older woman shouts to them, as her two younger friends pedal down the road for the next city.

As Lucas and Cheryl pedaled on their bike she rests her head on his shoulders the whole time, as if comfortable on that spot. Lucas sighs in content and let's her rest there. Why wouldn't he?

They ride across the sandy beach attached to the hotel, following the pathway to Pastoria. As they bike Lucas stops in front of someone, who was blocking his way intentionally. This guy has a white overcoat on with black hakama-esque pants and a silver zipper on his coat. He also has silver boots and black gloves on. Around his waist is six Pokeballs, all Premier.

"Hey, you there." He calls out to Lucas, who just stares in shock. "Are you a trainer?"

"Yeah." Lucas answers honestly.

"I challenge you to a battle. Do you accept?" He asks him, pulling down his white hood. He reveals himself to have silver spiky hair, gray eyes, and bright white skin.

"Heh, sure. I could use some training for Pastoria gym." Lucas says confidently, lifting up off the bike. Cheryl holds the bike up on her own, until she hits the kickstand.

"Good luck Lucas!" She calls out to him.

"You'll be my 12th battle of the day. Hopefully you'll do better than that blond kid." He takes out a Pokeball and releases Croconaw. "Now, send out your Pokemon!"

"That's a weird Pokemon; it's not even in the dex. But it's a water type eh? Go Blitz!" Lucas sends out Luxio, who releases a surge of electricity around its body. Its Intimidation brings the crocodile down.

"Battle!" Both of them yell, as Croconaw and Luxio leap at each other. Croconaw grapples Luxio, lifting it up into the air so it wouldn't run away.

"Use Spark!" Luxio surrounds itself with electricity, shocking the crocodile due to having direct contact.

Croconaw tosses the lynx away, still standing from the attack. "Water Gun!"

It fires a blast of water from its mouth, aiming straight for Luxio. Lucas commands with, "Charge," and the Spark Pokemon gathers magnetic energy around it, taking in the special attack and increasing its next move.

"Now, use Shock Wave!" Lucas shouts, as it releases a pulsating wave of electric energy out all around it.

This attack would reach Croconaw if his trainer hadn't yelled, "Dive!"

Croconaw leaps into the seawater close by, effectively dodging the inescapable move. Croconaw leaps up from that attack, and descends below to Luxio. "Alligates, strike with Aqua Tail!"

Croconaw's tail glows bright blue, and slams down on Luxio's skull. The lynx falls to the ground as Croconaw lands. "What do you know…I've already won…"

"Don't think so! Luxio is much stronger than you think." Lucas says to him, as his sole electric Pokemon rises up. It would seem that Intimidate worked quite well.

"I guess you train your Pokemon well…But this battle isn't over. Alligates can finish this with his Ice Beam!" Croconaw opens its mouth and creates a light blue ball of pure ice energy in between his jaws.

Luxio prepares itself for his partner's orders. Lucas begins to weight his options. "What can I do…it won't survive with another charge…guess I'll have to use that move…Use Flash!"

Luxio illuminates a bright light from its body, blinding everyone's vision. Luxio then rushes in after Croconaw while covered in sparking electricity. "Spark Attack!"

Croconaw randomly releases the Ice Beam, and misses Luxio. The lynx runs up to the blind gator, and crashes full body into it, frying it to its core. Croconaw falls to the ground fainted, giving the battle's victory to Luxio and Lucas.

"I win!" Lucas shouts out in glee, as Luxio joins him by leaping up happily.

"Lucas won!" Cheryl squeals, caught up in their excitement.

"Alligates, return." The white trainer collects his Water type to its ball, and places it on his belt. He then walks up to Lucas, and says, "Well it seems I got my share of fun. I should get going to Veilstone; after winning 4 battles today Croconaw definitely needs a rest especially after losing to you."

"This was his 5th battle? I won against a tired Pokemon?" Lucas shouts in disappointment. He almost lost to this guy in a one on one and his Pokemon was already worn?

"You two have a safe day; Yusei out!" He then tosses out a Pokeball, releasing Rapidash. Leaping onto the back of the fire Pokemon he rides off into the direction Lucas and Cheryl came from, leaving them confused.

"Who was that guy?" Cheryl asks Lucas, stressing out the word 'was' to make it sound very important.

Lucas could only shrug. He then walks up to Luxio so he could brush its mane. "Who cares? He was probably some foreign guy. His Pokemon didn't register in the Pokedex. You okay, Blitz?"

Luxio makes a happy cry, inciting that it's okay. But as it does light begins to gather around it, giving it the characteristics of a silhouette. Shocked at first Lucas tells his Pokemon, "Hey, stop using Flash. The battle's over."

"I don't think it's using a move; it looks like evolution!" Cheryl comments as she approaches Lucas from behind.

The silhouette of Luxio grows bigger, taking a much more defined shape than normal. The light slowly dies out, and Blitz has finally evolved from Luxio to Luxray. Lucas could not contain his excitement. "Wow! Blitz has evolved twice!"

"It looks like a Luxray. Your team seems to get stronger each day." Cheryl compliments, causing Lucas to blush and give off that look that says, 'aw, shucks'.

Little did he know that he would need Luxray's power in the practically immediate future, against both the next Gym Leader and Team Galactic.

* * *

Yusei: Wow…I have silver hair?

Kenshin: I thought you'd have black hair like me and everyone else in my family with D in their name. How come you can enter the story and not me?

Yusei: Because, I was chosen.


	6. Chapter 6

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Kenshin: I have no comments. Sorry.

**_Journal Entry 6: The Clash of Power; Cyrus Akagi  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Wow, this place looks wonderful!" Cheryl says with total exclamation. Lucas could agree with her on that. Pastoria City is a really nice place.

They could see a Pokemon Center nearby and go to it, but as they get closer to it the ground below starts to feel softer and mushier. Lucas notices this and looks down, seeing his running shoes get all muddy. Cheryl starts to realize the marsh like soil and looks at her boots.

"Crap. Now I got to clean them again." He says in an upset voice. Since he got these shoes as a parting gift from his mother, for his journey, he values them above all his other clothing, even his hat.

"We can go to the Pokemon center and clean them." Cheryl says to cheer him up. The two friends then walk inside the center, rubbing as much mud on the mat as they could before taking their shoes off.

A barefooted Lucas walks up to Nurse Joy and asks, "Uh, Miss Nurse Joy, do you know where I can clean my running shoes?"

"Oh, of course. There's a bathroom down the hall, but with what's in this town you might want to wait." She says to him, quickly gaining his attention.

"Are?" – Lucas

"You two must be new to town, or else you would know about the Great Marsh." Nurse Joy begins while smiling at him. "It's a place where trainers can go to catch Pokemon from other continents. There are plenty of unique Pokemon there too."

"Is that so?" Lucas asks with great interest. He then asks her, "Where can I find it?"

"It's just north of this center. You can't miss it." Nurse Joy says to him. Lucas then smiles and thanks her for the information.

He walks over to Cheryl, who was cleaning off some mud, and tells her, "Hey Cheryl! Guess what I heard?"

"What?" She asks, rather interested now in what he was going to say.

"There's some safari zone around here that houses plenty of Pokemon to catch! Wanna try it out?" He says rather excited.

This excitement infected her and she leaps up and shouts, "Sure! Let's go!"

And so with this stuck in their minds the two friends dash for the Great Marsh, forgetting about the Pokemon gym for the moment. They enter the building leading into the marsh, and come before two people behind a counter. The first lady says, "Welcome to the Great Marsh, a safari game where you can catch as much Pokemon you want, but only with the 30 Safari Balls we grant you. Do you want to play?"

"Sure. We'll take two admissions." Lucas says. He looks back at Cheryl to confirm her approval. "How much?"

"Single admission is 500. Two will be 1000." She says to them. Lucas did not hesitate to hand over the exact amount. The second lady hands them two bags of Safari Balls. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Both Lucas and Cheryl say, as they walk down the hall to enter the marsh.

The two of them look around and gasp in awe at the amazing water land they've entered. Stepping into the rich soil the two walk together to the middle. Lucas looks to his right and Cheryl turns to the left.

Lucas then says to her, "I'm going this way. We'll meet back here by lunch time when we're done, kay?"

"Sure thing! Good luck." Cheryl says to him, then leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Blushing at the contact he receives he watches as the beautiful girl wanders off deeper into the marsh. Lucas moves to his area, still blushing from the kiss.

--

By the time the clock struck 11 the two friends were already on their way back to the entrance. Lucas is the first to make it back, with three Safari balls around his belt. "That really was fun. I'm glad we came here…"

"Lucas!" Cheryl calls out to him, stomping through the mucky soil to reach the entrance. She stops in front of him, and then asks him, "How was your hunt? Did you catch anything good?"

"I was only able to get three Pokemon; Wooper, Tropius, and Yanma." He says to her, showing the three Safari Balls around his belt. "I'm glad I have Tropius though; now we can fly to other places."

"Well, I could only get Noctowl, but I'm still happy with it." She says, holding the Safari Ball to her cheek. She then looks up to him and asks, "So what's next for the day?"

"I guess we should move on to the Gym. But first a trip to the Pokemon Center." Lucas states before heading to the exit. Cheryl smiles in agreement and follows him close behind.

Both friends head to the Pokemon center; mostly to prepare for the battle he would partake against the Gym Leader. Lucas sends all but one of the Pokemon he caught in the Great Marsh to Rowan, saving Tropius. He then hands Luxray over to Nurse Joy so she could heal him, since he was the only one who had fought in a battle the entire day.

After Luxray was returned Lucas and Cheryl head over to the gym. By the time they got there though someone shouts out, "Oi, Lucas!"

Both of them turn around to see Paul running up to them. Lucas instinctively braces himself, but surprisingly the blond doesn't run into him. "Huh?"

"Dude, calm down. Don't act like I'm going to smash into your every time. I'm here to ask you…" Paul begins, but pauses when he sees Cheryl beside the dark haired teen. "Who is she your sister?"

"I'm his friend Cheryl. Lucas and I have been together ever since Eterna City." She says to him in a rather aggressive and agitated voice.

"Oh really? I think I would notice a girl hanging around dateless over here." Paul says as he points to his friend.

"She and I have really been together all this time. I was surprised you didn't see her." Lucas responds as he effectively backs up Cheryl's words.

Paul looks at Lucas as he corrects him then turns to Cheryl who crosses her arms around her chest triumphantly. "Heh. Sorry about that. Guess I didn't think you were important to notice…"

"Not important?!" She yells, wrapping her hands around his neck and strangling him. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!"

"Cheryl, stop!" Lucas grabs hold of his female friend's abdomen and tries to pull her off, but fails to do so. He eventually tries harder, but his hands accidentally slide up and grope her. Both of them realize immediately where his hands are, and in unison their arms pull away from their current positions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Lucas apologizes while blushing.

"It's okay…" She replies, looking down at her hands with the same red expression as his.

"So Paul," Lucas begins to change the subject quickly and turns to his blond friend. Paul is currently trying to regulate his breathing. "Why are you here? You want to battle me?"

"Nope. I'm here to see you in battle against Wake-sensei." Paul says to him, getting back up to his feet. "Isn't that why you're here? To battle the Pastoria Gym leader?"

"Sensei?" Lucas asks, rather confused as to why he would call a gym leader his teacher.

"It says here he's the Torrential Masked Master." Cheryl says as she reads the template in front of the gym.

"I'm going to learn all I can from him! He's my mentor." Paul states proudly, throwing a punch in the air. He then walks inside and says, "I'll be watching you battle this time."

Lucas sighs then looks at Cheryl and says, "You want to know something about him?"

"Huh? What?" She asks, still looking off into the distance thanks to earlier.

"His real name is Pearl. He constantly tells other people to call him Paul because he thinks it's a girl's name and gets picked on because of it." He explains. Almost immediately she giggles and clutches her mouth with both hands to prevent full-blown laughter.

"Lucas, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Paul calls out to him.

Lucas and Cheryl walk inside the gym, and gasp when they see what's inside; the middle of the gym looks just like a giant pool, and on the sides are solid paths. In the pool are a couple of platforms, probably for those who can't swim, but then again why go near the pool if you can't swim?

All the trainers inside look at the entrance and see Lucas with Cheryl by his side. Paul then says, "Wake-sensei, you have a challenger!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your sensei?!" Shouts a big guy coming up from behind him.

Lucas takes one look at the guy up ahead and gasps. He then points shakily at the gym leader. "You! You're that fat wrestler guy from Veilstone!"

"Fat?! How rude of you! I'm Pastoria's Gym Leader, Crasher Wake! The gym leader who toughens his Pokemon by braving stormy white waves!" He roars, as his gym trainers cheer in response. "And I am by no way fat! I am the ideal weight for a wrestler!"

"Okay…" Lucas mutters to himself, sweat drop falling down the side of his head.

"Lucas, just hurry up and clobber him." Cheryl says, being the only one in the gym on his side.

"Oh. She must really believe in you to say something like that." Wake says, crossing his arms around his chest. "We shall battle with 3 Pokemon each over the pool. I hope there are no objections."

"Nope. Let's do this!" Lucas shouts with confidence, bringing his right fist up to his face.

--

Both Lucas and Crasher Wake stand at opposite ends of the pool, everyone else on the sidelines watching. Of course the only one who was on Lucas's side was Cheryl. Our diamond protagonist holds up his first Pokeball and the Gym Leader copies him.

On the side the referee holds up two flags, one red the other green. "In the green corner, the mightiest water trainer in all of Pastoria, Crasher 'Maximum' Wake!"

All the gym trainers cheered when his name was called, including Pearl, I mean Paul. "And in the red corner, Pokemon trainer from Twinleaf with 4 badges already under his belt, Lucas somebody."

"Alright Lucas! Go get him!" Cheryl cheers, though it was silent compared to the others.

"Let this gym battle begin!" – Referee.

"My Pokemon will take everything you throw at them and drag you down under! Victory will be ours, so let's begin!" He tosses his Pokeball into the sea, releasing Gyarodous.

"I hope you realize pride also has a bill; get ready to pay for it. I choose Gabriel!" Lucas sets free Gabite from his ball, which lands on the first platform.

"Gyarodous, give him a Waterfall Attack!" Gyarodous dives underneath the pool, as Gabite looks around for the water Pokemon.

"Gabriel, don't panic. Prepare for it to attack!" On Lucas' orders the dragon brings up a guard with his arms.

"Strike him now!" Gyaradous rises up from the depths and prepares to strike Gabite.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Lucas commands. Gabriel lungs at the water dragon and strikes it in between its eyes. But with the power of the Waterfall attack Dragon Claw couldn't do much. Gabite is sent flying in the air. "Gabriel!"

"Twister!" The sea dragon spins its tail while aiming it at Gabite from underwater, releasing a torrential tornado at the land shark. Gabite is hit by the attack full force, and collapses onto the platform defeated.

"Winner, Gyaradous." The ref calls, as the room is filled with the sound of Wake's trainers cheering for him. Lucas returns his dragon to its ball.

"Who knew this guy really was strong…" Lucas takes out another ball, and glares at his foe. "I'm glad I still have this guy; go Blitz!"

Lucas releases Luxray to the field, having it land on a platform. Crasher lifts an eyebrow in shock at this new Pokemon. "Ah, so you know of Water's weakness to Electric types. But don't think it'll be easy to make an aim."

"Don't need to! With all this water surrounding Gyaradous Blitz doesn't need to aim." Blitz then leaps into the water, already sparking with electricity. Wake pales at this knowledge, forgetting automatically about that truth. "Blitz, Spark!"

Luxray releases electricity from its body, having it stream throughout the water and hit everything in it. Gyaradous is easily struck and fried, collapsing into the sea unconscious. The ref then says, "Gyaradous is unable to battle; this battle goes to Luxray."

"Yay!" Cheryl shouts out, as all the others boo him. Growing mad, she glares at them and yells, "Oh, boo yourselves!!"

"This is where it gets interesting; I choose Quagsire!" Wake sends out the evolved form of Wooper, a Water/Ground type. It enters the sea and looks up at his foe.

"A ground type? I'm guessing Luxray won't be effective against it. Blitz, return." Lucas returns his electric type to its ball, saving him for later hopefully.

"Oh? Retreating already?" Wake asks the teen.

"Not at all; It's your turn, Tropius!" Lucas sends out his Grass/Flying type Tropius, which flaps its wings to stay high above the sea below.

"A grass type now? Quasire, use Water Pulse!" Quagsire opens its mouth and fires a super sonic blast of water, but Tropius easily flies high above the attack.

"Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" Tropius flaps its wings hard and release a flurry of leaves.

Quagsire dives underwater to avoid the attack then resurfaces when the coast is clear. Wake begins to come up with a plan. "If I can bring that Pokemon down then I can use a stronger attack on it. Use Slam!"

Quagsire leaps out of the pool to strike Tropius with its tail, but once again the Fruit Pokemon dodges. "Air Slash!"

Tropius swings its left upper wing and releases a slashing wind at the water/ground type, sending it crashing back into the sea. Quagsire dives deeper into the water. "Your Pokemon is going to have to land sometime soon. I'll use that time to strike."

"Then I'll just finish this fight without giving that advantage! Tropius, use Giga Drain on the water!" On Lucas' orders Tropius shoots out vines into the water, which start glowing bright green. After a few minutes of draining it stops and retracts it vines, and Quagsire floats to the surface unconscious.

"Winner, Tropius!" The ref calls.

Cheryl cheers out for Lucas, much to the dismay of Crasher Wake's side. They even begin to murmur amongst themselves. Wake grits his teeth together into a grinning smile, and then lets loose a full-blown laugh. Both Lucas and Cheryl look at him in confusion.

"I haven't met a challenge like this in such a long time. This is where things really get going! I choose you, Floatzel!" Wake sends out his final Pokemon, a lighter skinned version of Floatzel, a Pokemon Lucas knows allot about due to having one. It lands easily on a platform. "I hope you don't disappoint me here!"

"Don't worry; I won't! Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" It fires a flurry of leaves at the weasel.

"Aqua Jet!" Floatzel leaps high above the Razor Leaf attack and covers itself in water, then rockets towards the flying Pokemon. The attack moves so fast Tropius couldn't brace itself, and is knocked off its axis. "Ice Fang!"

Floatzel then bites into the Fruit Pokemon's wing, freezing it within seconds. Tropius falls into the sea quickly, and resurfaces covered in ice. The ref calls, "Winner, Floatzel."

As Wake's trainers, and Paul, cheer for his victory, Lucas returns his frozen Pokemon inside its ball. He then tosses out Luxray, shouting, "Blitz, it's all up to you!"

"Floatzel, use Ice Beam!" Floatzel fires a beam of pure ice energy into the sea, freezing it completely.

"What the?" Lucas was confused as to what was going on. Luxray steps on the ice, electricity sparking around its body. Floatzel hops on the ice as well.

"This time, your strategy from before won't work again." Wake says to him, bringing a grin upon Lucas' face. "Aqua Jet!"

"Spark!" Both Pokemon charge at one another, one covered in electricity while the other is in water. Both knock each other back, but Floatzel suffers more. With Luxray being a lower level though less than half its health goes down.

"Swift!" Floatzel fires a bunch of stars at Luxray, who braces for impact.

"Shock Wave!" Luxray releases an omni directional wave of magnetic energy, which pulverizes the stars. Once it finishes Floatzel rushes in at full speed.

"Crunch!" It bites down hard on Luxray's left front leg and begins whirling it around. Before it could get a dose of electricity Floatzel releases Luxray and sends it crashing into a wall.

"Damn!" Lucas curses to himself, trying to think of a plan for victory. 'I doubt Flash will work again…but what else is there…wait! I still have that!'

"Blitz, use Charge!" Magnetic energy gathers around the electric Pokemon, as it glares at Floatzel.

"I have no idea what you're up to, but it isn't going to work. Finish him off with Ice Fang!" Floatzel rushes over to Luxray at high speed.

"Use Flash!" Before Floatzel could reach Luxray it releases a bright light from all around it, blinding the weasel.

"Signal Beam!" Luxray opens its mouth and fires a beam of rainbow colored energy, which blasts Floatzel and knocks it down.

Floatzel collapses to the icy floor and faints. The ref raises the red flag. "Winner is Luxray. This gym battle goes to Lucas somebody of Twinleaf."

'Even when I win I lose…' Lucas sighs in defeat. But he was still glad he won.

"Lucas won!" Cheryl shouts in happiness. All the gym trainers moan and groan.

"Amazing…the undertow pulled me under. But I had a great time battling you." Crasher Wake says, returning Floatzel to its ball. Lucas retrieves his lynx Pokemon.

"Thanks. I had fun too." Lucas says with a smile.

--

"You've earned this badge kid. Enjoy it." Wake says as he hands Lucas the Fen Badge. The two of them were outside the gym right now in front of it, with Paul and Cheryl next to them.

"Ah, thank you. I got the Fen Badge!" Lucas shouts, placing his fifth medal inside the case. "That means I'm more than halfway there!"

"Ha! Don't think just because you beat me you'll be able to handle the next guy. I look forward to a rematch!" Wake says followed by a big laugh.

Cheryl smiles as she watches Lucas, but then the sound of someone walking past them catches her attention. She turns around to see a grunt of Team Galactic walking towards the Marsh. "Are?"

"Now look here Lucas, just because you beat Sensei doesn't make you a great trainer." Paul says to his friend.

"Now, for the last time I am not your mentor! Just because I knew your father doesn't mean you can just-"

"Lucas!" Cheryl shouts, interrupting the water gym leader. Lucas and Paul turn to face her. "There's a member of Team Galactic by the marsh. He was acting suspicious."

"If it's Team Galactic then of course they would seem suspicious! Let's go!" Lucas shouts, as him and Cheryl rush off to the Great Marsh.

Wake and Paul watches as they leave. "What was that?"

"I heard of Team Galactic. Those guys are nothing but trouble. Let's go back them up." Paul says as he follows after Lucas and Cheryl. Wake does so as well.

Lucas and Cheryl stop before the Great Marsh entrance, and were just about ready to enter. Before they could there was a large explosion; it wasn't strong enough to shake the earth, but it was good enough to linger in their eardrums.

"Ah! What happened?!" Lucas shouts, while the others release their ears when the ringing stops.

That same member of Team Galactic walks out of the Marsh casually, as if nothing happened. "Aw, that was fun."

Wake then shouts, "You! What did you do!?"

"AH!" He shrieks, leaving for the gate. Lucas takes out his bike and gets on. Cheryl hops on behind him and they head after the grunt. Meanwhile Wake and Paul head into the Marsh to check for damage.

On the other side the couple see the grunt running as fast as he could down the beach. Lucas and Cheryl pick up the pace and start pedaling hard, knowing that guy couldn't outrun a two-person bicycle. Cheryl shouts out, "Hey you!"

"AH!" He shrieks, running faster than before.

The two friends continue their chase. Their pursuit of the grunt continues even past the hotel. Lucas rides through the hotel gates and find the grunt half tired on the ground.

"I…can't…keep running…" He says through gasps. Lucas and Cheryl stop beside the grunt, gaining his attention. "That's it. Before you follow me to our hideout, I'll eradicate you. Zubat!"

"I got this, Lucas." Cheryl says as she takes out a Pokeball. She sends it out, revealing Noctowl. "Noctowl, use Zen Headbutt."

The brown owl releases psychic energy throughout the area, stunning the bat temporarily. It then slams into it in the form of a powerful head butt, a super effective hit. Zubat falls to the ground, but then flaps back up.

"Confuse Ray!" Zubat releases a ray of light at Noctowl, who is hit by the move.

"Noctowl, return." Cheryl returns her Pokemon to its capsule, and the grunt laughs.

"Pathetic woman. You want to try again or are you done embarrassing yourself?" He says with confidence.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!" She releases her ghost Pokemon, which shoots a ball of darkness at Zubat. The attack finishes off the bat.

"NO!!!" He shouts in defeat, returning his bat to his capsule. "I can't believe I'm losing…I have to…get out…"

He then runs off to the park, disappearing without a trace. "Damn. We can't go in there yet."

"It's not over yet. Let's go after-" Cheryl stops when she sees the black dressed blond woman they've met earlier in their travels, Cynthia. "You!"

"Ah! It's Cynthia!" Lucas exclaims while pointing at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by when I saw this guy enter the Lake." Cynthia begins, looking back behind her. "But this is good. I was hoping to speak to you."

"Hey, Lucas!" Paul calls out from behind them. He then stops before him. "We just checked the marsh; it's okay. Repairs will be finished soon."

"Well that's good. The guy got past us." Lucas says in distraught. Paul punches his palm.

"Damn. We'll just have to crush them later. Anyway, I got to go. See you...." Paul pauses when he sees Cynthia beside him and Cheryl. "Who is she, your sister?"

"No! Why do you think every girl I'm with is my sister?" Lucas asks him, now irritated by his constant assumptions.

"Well you can't expect me to believe you're friends with such pretty girls. This isn't a manga!" Paul reasons, causing Lucas to grit his teeth in anger.

"Now hold on there Pearl, Lucas is a much better choice to hang with than you." Cheryl says while holding her arms around him. Both of them blush but Lucas' is much more noticeable.

Paul grows an anger mark. "My name is Paul! I don't know where you got Pearl from, but that is not my-Lucas, did you tell them?"

"Yeah, pretty much." – Lucas

"GAAH!! I gotta go!!!" Paul runs away to avoid further embarrassment, going past Cynthia. Lucas watches his friend Paul leave, as Cheryl smiles in triumph.

"Your friend really is weird…oh yeah, where was I?" Cynthia begins to think over what she was going to say to him. "Do you know about the Psyduck by Route 210?"

"Oh yeah! What was wrong with them?" Cheryl asks her, hoping she would know.

"I have a potion here that can cure them from their illness. I wanted to ask if you would do this task for me." Cynthia pulls out a tiny bottle from her bag, and hands it to Cheryl and Lucas.

"Of course we can, but at the moment we have to deal with something else…" Lucas says as he tries to remember where the next gym will be.

"Well if you go then you'll also open the path to Celestic Town. I also need you to deliver this to my grandmother there." Cynthia reaches around her neck and unties a necklace, holding it before Lucas. "Could you do me these two favors?"

"Now hold on, you can't just ask us to do this." Cheryl says to her, feeling used at the moment.

"Does this town have a gym?" Lucas asks her, bringing Cheryl to twitch on her left eye.

"Hmm, maybe. I do know the Pokemon Champ was born there. Maybe that person may show up." At this Lucas instantly brightens up; his new interest on this new task.

"Sure. I can give this to your grandmother." Lucas says, as Cheryl pouts in anger.

"Thank you Lucas. Good luck on your journey…" And with that Cynthia walks down towards the hotel, and Lucas places his bike in his backpack.

"Ready Cheryl?" Lucas asks her, not even noticing the evil aura she was releasing.

She pulls onto his left ear and twists it. "You have to make it up to me later…"

"H-hai!" Lucas says quickly, trying to get her off his ear. He pulls out Tropius' Pokeball and releases it. "Tropius, can you fly us to Solaceon Town?"

The fruit Pokemon nods in agreement, and the two friends hop on its back. Tropius lifts off and flies away, easily carrying both of them.

--

Up in the air Lucas and Cheryl could see so much of Sinnoh, if they were higher up. Cheryl grabs hold of Lucas tight as they flew, seeing as they were so far from the ground. They could fall down and no one would be able to save them.

They eventually land in Solaceon village, and dismount off of the fruit pokemon, though Cheryl continued to hold onto Lucas. It isn't until they were on land that she releases him. "Good job Tropius. You deserve a rest."

Lucas returns his grass type to its ball, and both trainers soon notice that the sun is setting. The two friends walk over to the Pokemon center and enter inside, booking a night's stay. Lucas and Cheryl also heal their Pokemon for tomorrow's trek.

After dinner they head for their room, dressed in their common night attire. Lucas lies in his bed, but as he does Cheryl lies beside him. This catches him off guard, and while red as Kool Aid he asks, "W-What are you doing?"

"I like sleeping beside you…it makes me feel safe…" She whispers, almost instantly falling asleep. Lucas places his arms around her without realizing it, and eventually gives in to this feeling. The two succumb to their tiredness and sleep in eachother's arms.

The next morning they wake up together looking in one another's eyes, a warm feeling erupting from their hearts. Lucas is the first to rise up from the bed, and yawns while stretching his arms out. "Morning."

"Morning, Lucas…did you sleep well? I know I did." Cheryl says with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Lucas grins at her and says, "Yup! You were really warm…"

"Thanks…" Cheryl says, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Let's get dressed and ready to eat."

"Sure!" Lucas and Cheryl go into separate rooms and dress themselves up. Afterwards once they got all their stuff they head for the cafeteria and consume their faces with omelets and bacon. Once they were finished and their Pokemon were in tiptop shape they set out for Route 210.

Riding on the two-seat bike Lucas and Cheryl easily reach the demented ducks blocking the way. Cheryl reaches into her parcel and pulls out the secret potion they received from Cynthia. She sprays the Psyducks with her potion, and soon they begin to realize where they are.

The group of Psyduck then run around and eventually north of where they are, except one of them. That duck freaks out and hurries to catch up with the others, leaving the two humans to laugh at it. Cheryl then returns to the bike, saying, "Well I guess she wasn't bluffing. Let's get going."

"You don't seem to like her very much. What's up?" Lucas asks his female friend. Instead of answering him she begins pedaling, prompting him to do the same.

The two trainers continue riding up this newly discovered route, until they come before tall grass. The bike could not go through such environment, so they had to compensate on foot. Lucas places the bike in his bag, and stretches his left hand out to Cheryl. "Take my hand. This way we won't get lost."

"Okay." Cheryl takes his hand, and together they enter the tall grass. It took only two minutes for them to reach the end of the grass, but they could still see a bigger road to go through.

Lucas reaches in his bag and takes out his town map. "According to the map we continue north a few yards then go west. It'll take us straight to Celestic."

"Great. Let's get going!" Cheryl says, grabbing hold of Lucas' hand and running down the road before them.

Upon entering the new route the air becomes thick and hard to see through, like a fog just entered from the atmosphere. Lucas takes out Staravia and has it blow the fog away with Defog. They then continue down the road for their next destination, crossing bridges and meeting new Pokemon. The two even run into trainers who have taken refuge in the area. Together the two trainers topple them terrifically. (Hey, a tongue twister!)

The duo finally reaches the end of the route, and see Celestic town in plain sight. Just as they were about to move on, Lucas spots a Scyther eating berries from a tree. "Wow, what a cool looking Pokemon. I'm going to catch it!"

"Now? But we're right near Celestic." Cheryl says with a huff.

"This won't take long; go Natsu!" Lucas sends out his first Pokemon, which lands before Scyther and gains its attention. Before Lucas could make any commands though it starts glowing brightly, overshadowing all around it. Lucas and Cheryl watch Monferno in awe, knowing that it was evolving.

It finally stops growing and glowing, taking the form of Infernape. Lucas proudly smiles as he looks up at his strongest Pokemon. "Wow! Monferno became an Infernape. Now to test him out! Shadow Claw!"

Darkness enshrouds Infernape's left hand as it rushes after Scyther. The swift bug Pokemon dodges the strike easily and appears above it. Before it could make a strike the fire ape swings its tail at it, knocking it to the ground. "Flamethrower!"

Infernape takes in a deep breath and let's loose a powerful stream of fire, totally incinerating it mantis. Scyther falls to the ground unconscious, and Lucas tosses a Net Ball at it. His ball doesn't fail to work and he picks up his newly captured teammate. Scyther gets transported to Professor Rowan's lab.

"See? Told ya it wouldn't take long. Right Natsu?" Lucas says as he pats his fire Pokemon's back. Natsu proudly flexes its muscles and roars.

"Loud dogs are always the weakest." Cheryl whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now for Celestic." Lucas says as he returns Natsu to its ball. Cheryl sighs and shrugs her shoulders. Lucas is such a weird person, but she doesn't care.

They enter the quiet little town and gasp in awe at its appearance. Cheryl is the first to enter, and Lucas follows after her. After they make it to the Pokemon Center Cheryl says, "It doesn't look like this place has a gym. Guess we should hand over that item to her grandmother."

"Yeah, sure…" Says Lucas in a depressed voice. He was really hoping to fight against a gym leader. "But how are we suppose to find-"

"How dare you talk to me like that you old bitch? I'll blow this entire place to pieces!" Someone shouts, interrupting Lucas. The two look to the center of the town and see two people. One of them is an old lady and the other is a Team Galactic grunt. If the latter is here then trouble is bound to arrive.

"Then do it! If you have the guts to do it then do it! I dare you to blow up this village!" The old lady shouts back at him, intimidating the younger person.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucas asks as he and Cheryl stop running up to them.

The lady looks past the grunt and says, "This odd spaceman keeps saying he's going to blow this place up if I don't move from this cave entrance."

"Cave entrance?" Lucas then notices that she's blocking the only way inside of an underground cave.

"That's right, and I will blow up anyone who gets in…my…way…" The grunt stops once he sets his eyes upon Lucas. His face pales and his jaw drops. "AHHH!!! YOU'RE THAT TRAINER FROM PASTORIA!!!"

"I am?" Lucas takes a good look at the grunt, and then asks him, "Aren't you the guy from Valor Lakefront? The guy who blew up the marsh?"

"That's right! You look like him!" Cheryl says as she points at him.

"I don't stand a chance against these two! I'm out of here!!" He yells, running with all his might for someplace to hide.

"Huh. Takes care of that." Lucas says as he brushes his hands.

"Thank you young man. If I were a little more youthful I could teach him a thing or two." She says as she nods in front of him. "What brings you to this town anyway? You two on a date or something?"

"Huh?!" Both Lucas and Cheryl say in unison.

Lucas is the first to recover and says, "We're here to give this necklace to someone's grandmother." He then pulls out the Old Charm.

"The Old Charm! So then," The old lady says as she takes the necklace from him. "You must know my granddaughter Cynthia."

"So you're her grandmamma? Who would have thought?" Lucas blurts as he scratches the side of his hairy head.

'No wonder she irritates me already…' Cheryl thinks in her mind.

"Well while you're here, why not take a tour of the ruins?" She asks them while moving to the side to allow the two trainers entry inside.

"Hmm…that sounds interesting. Ready Lucas?" Cheryl asks her male friend. Lucas nods in agreement, and the two enter inside.

Inside the ruins they could see the hand-sculpted walls surrounding them. All around the two they could see rocks and more stones. At the very end of the ruins is a painting of some sorts. After crossing over the padded path they come before the painting.

It looks to be a painting of a triangle of sorts, with three yellows lights on each angle. In the center is a glowing red orb trapped by the three sides. After examining it Lucas says, "What is this about?"

"It looks like the three lights are trapping the red thing inside." Cheryl says as she looks at the painting.

"This is the balance of the three Lake Guardians; three Psychic Pokemon that live within the three lakes of Sinnoh." A voice calls out from behind. Lucas and Cheryl turn around to see the old lady walking up to them. She stops beside Lucas and stares at the painting. "A long time ago, at the beginning of life, there existed a Pokemon of ancient power. Before disappearing from this universe it gave birth to two Pokemon; one governed time and the other controlled space. Together they created the world we live in now."

"Oh yeah, I heard this. Apparently two Pokemon created the world. What does this have to do with that?" Lucas asks her.

"Other times one of the two would challenge the other to battle, and this would result in catastrophe. The three lake guardians were born by the ancient one to keep them in check. Together they could quell the rage of one of them, stopping their fight. As long as the three Lake Guardians can control one," She begins then stops to take a breath. "There will be balance throughout the world; Uxie the omniscient, Mesprit the omnipresent, and Azelf the omnipotent."

"So with that logic in mind, as long as they exist the world can never change." Someone from behind the trio says out loud. All three turn around to face this newcomer, and only Lucas and Cheryl gasp at whom they see.

The man standing before them is the same guy from Mt. Coronet. The blue haired man with his silver outfit approaches Lucas. The teenager shouts out, "It's you! Now I remember when I saw you before; you're that blue haired nut who knocked Cheryl over!"

"Hmm. I don't tend to leave an impression on children I don't know. Move." He then smacks Lucas in the face with the back of his fist, knocking him to the ground.

"Lucas!" Cheryl goes to his side and bends down to help him up.

The old lady grits her false teeth as she stares at the blue haired man. "Who are you?"

"I am Cyrus Akagi, supreme leader of Team Galactic. I have come to see this painting, and understand why I had to get rid of a runaway grunt." He says to them while staring at the picture.

"Well you have seen it now, so leave. Your presence is one that should not be around." She states, but doesn't get any insight within those cold, hollow eyes.

"I plan to create a world without strife and pain. Void of violence and suffering one sees in this world. And the only way to do that is to become the god of a new world, erasing this one as if it were nothing more than a terrible mistake." He states with malice, striking fear into the old lady's heart.

"You're the leader?! For what reason could you want to hold this organization?" Lucas yells at him. Cyrus looks down at our diamond protagonist. "There are people around here who have been suffering because of you bastards and your stupid plans of a new world. I don't care how important you may want it, but to make other people unhappy in the end is just wrong!"

Cyrus glares at the raven-haired trainer, who finally rises up to his feet. He wipes the mark he got on his cheek off and grits his teeth at him. After looking at him for a while Cyrus makes a classic anime villain laugh, and then says, "Now I remember you; you were that boy from Eterna City before I stole the template from the statue, and you were also there at Lake Verity with that other child."

"That was you?!" Lucas shouts, his anger growing even higher than before.

"Lucas, try to calm down. He may be extremely powerful compared to his other flunkies." Cheryl says to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Even if you could someone pull off this ridiculous plan to create a new world, you can't do it while the world is at balance." The old lady says to him, but her words fall on death ears.

"I will fix this imperfect and incomplete world with the creation of my own, starting by destroying this pathetic painting you villagers have protected for so long!" Cyrus then backs away and takes out a Pokeball. "Slash your enemies to death, Sneasel!"

Cyrus sends out his Dark/Ice type Pokemon Sneasel, which surprises both teenagers. Lucas takes out a Pokeball and throws it, releasing Floatzel. Cyrus then says, "You wish to challenge me? Fine. As the leader of Team Galactic, I shall crush you and whatever false hope leading you to believe you can achieve victory."

* * *

Kenshin: And that's the end of the chapter. In the next one Lucas will battle Cyrus one on one. Afterwards the boss man leaves and our two protagonists meet Cynthia again, who directs them to the next gym in Canalave City. Lucas goes through major training with some blue guy in Iron Island and then tackles the gym. What happens in-between each and afterwards is up to Ten-san.

Yusei: So enjoy this chapter as many times as you want, and check out the other stories on his profile, except the 13th one. Needs redone chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own a game and a DSi, but that's it.

Kenshin: Hello everyone. I have been asked to warn you that this chapter will be a bit darker than the last few. Someone will be brought to near death actually. Enjoy the show.

_**Journal Entry 7: Riley the Aura Guardian

* * *

**_

Floatzel rushes at Sneasel with all its speed, but got outmatched by the dark ice Pokemon. The weasel receives a slash to the face and falls down. Lucas shouts, "Geyser, use Water Gun!"

Floatzel fires a stream of water at Sneasel, who quickly dodges the attack with all its speed. Cyrus then says, "Blizzard," and his Pokemon releases an icy cold wind. This pummels the two-tailed weasel and freezes its legs.

"Geyser!" Lucas calls out as Sneasel gives off multiple Fury Swipes on his Pokemon's face.

"Ice Punch." Cyrus' calm commands forces his Pokemon to finish Floatzel with a freezing punch to the face.

"Crunch!" Lucas commands, as his weasel Pokemon opens its mouth and bites down on the ice attack. Floatzel lifts up Sneasel and slams it down on the ground. Floatzel then tosses it in the air. Lucas then shouts, "Finish it off with Iron Tail!"

Both of Floatzel's tails glow silver and it leaps into the air. The water Pokemon slams its tail down on the ice type, making a super effective hit. Sneasel falls down but quickly regains its balance. Floatzel lands in front of it, the ice on its feet already broken off.

Cyrus smirks then returns Sneasel to its ball. "How boring; Mars and Jupiter lost to this."

"Huh? What are you doing?" Lucas asks him.

"I'll be taking my leave. I have what I want already; I'll be able to create my perfect world, and break this imperfect balance you call a planet." Cyrus says as he walks away.

"But the world can never change as long as the three Lake Guardians are around! How hard of hearing are you?!" The old lady shouts at him.

"Not if both gods are present." He whispers to himself. Lucas and Cheryl follow after him with Floatzel in front of them.

By the time they reach the outside he has already disappeared from sight. Lucas punches the ground, cursing, "Dammit! I was so close to getting him!"

"Lucas, let it go. We'll get him when we're stronger." Cheryl says to him, as she wraps her arms around him.

"But we could have beaten him! One more Iron Tail and Floatzel could have-

"Even if you had both went all out you would have lost." A voice calls out to them. Both trainers look up ahead and see Cynthia standing before them. "After all, there's a reason why he's called the Galactic Leader."

"Cynthia! What are you doing here?" Cheryl asks her. If she is here then she could have delivered the item herself.

"I was following that man in hopes to stop him now before his group got out of hand." Cynthia says to them, looking off to the side. "I battled him before, but our fight ended up as a tie. As you are now there is no way you could stop him."

"Now hold on, what makes you think he's stronger than me if he could tie against you?" Lucas asks her full of rage.

Cynthia's grandmother walks out of the ruins and says, "Apparently Cynthia here hasn't told you she's the Pokemon Champion."

Looking back at the lady Lucas and Cheryl listen to her words. Then they quickly turn around to look at Cynthia with dropped jaws. Pointing his left hand index finger at her shakily Lucas sputters, "You're the…Pokemon League…Champion!?!"

"That's right, I never told you. Anyway, how were the ruins? Were they fun?" Cynthia asks him with a cheerful smile.

Lucas nods at her. Cheryl pouts once she realizes how friendly Lucas is with her. The old lady comes before her granddaughter and says, "It's so nice to see you again. How is your research going?"

"Good. I think I'm about to make a breakthrough." She replies to her grand mom.

"Well that's great. But I do hope you don't get too caught up in your research and your title as champion to find yourself a husband." Her grandma says as she cackles.

Cynthia covers her face to hide any form of blushing she'll have. "Granny!"

'Is that why she's so familiar with Lucas? She's trying to steal him from me!?' Cheryl thinks in a paranoid way as she glares at the Pokemon Champion.

Lucas turns to Cheryl and says, "Well it seems our work here is done. But now we gotta find the next gym city…"

"Uh-huh…" Cheryl replies, still focused on Cynthia at the moment.

"Well as you know there are at least 8 gyms in Sinnoh; Oreburgh, Eterna, Hearthome, Veilstone, Pastoria, Canalave, Snowpoint, and Sunyshore. Which gyms have you gone to?" Cynthia asks the teenage boy.

"I have the first five badges. So I guess I should head to Canalave right?" He responds to the champion.

"Of course. They have a library there that's rich in Pokemon legends." She states.

"Okay. Thanks." Lucas then pulls out his town map to look up their next destination. "It seems we should head to Jubilife and head west, but there's a sea route that blocks the way."

"Then you'll need this." Cynthia's grandmother walks over to him and hands him an HM disk. Lucas takes it and looks it over. "This is the HM 03 Surf. With it you can teach Pokemon like your Floatzel over there to swim with you and your friend over water."

"Wow, thank you. But is it really okay to give this to me?" He asks her.

"No, it's okay. This use to belong to my Granddaughter, but she doesn't need it anymore. Think of it as a thank you for saving the village." She says to him.

"I don't mind Lucas. You'll need it anyway." Cynthia says to him while patting his head.

"Thank you Cynthia." Lucas says while blushing.

"Let's go Lucas." Cheryl says while pulling on his left ear. "Summon Tropius so we can go to Jubilife."

"Ah! All right! Return, Floatzel." Lucas procures his water weasel into its ball, and takes out the Safari Ball with his Tropius. "Go Tropius!"

His Fruit Pokemon appears before everyone. Lucas hops on it first with Cheryl latching on behind him. Before take off Lucas says to Cynthia and her grandmother, "Bye! Hope to see you guys again!"

"See you again Lucas." She says to him as he disappears into the distance. She walks towards the ruins after seeing him go. "Now, there's something I wanted to see…"

"Huh?" Her grandma watches as she walks inside of the ruins.

Inside Cynthia goes up to the painting, and looks up at it. She takes out a notebook and begins browsing through it, and suddenly she gasps. "No way…"

She takes a good look at the painting one last time, and sweat begins to fall down. "It can't be! This is…"

--

Tropius lands in Jubilife City by the Pokemon center, and Lucas returns it to its ball. "Wanna have a look around before tomorrow?"

"No." Cheryl says to him, looking down and upset. She walks inside of the Pokemon center completely ignoring him. "I'll be inside. You can do whatever the hell you please…"

"Cheryl…" Lucas whispers to himself as he watches her leave him. Her words seem to pierce into his heart.

Inside Cheryl books a room for her and Lucas. She then goes near the downstairs escalator and releases Togepi from its ball. She then hugs her tiny baby Pokemon, closing her own eyes as she thinks of someone. 'It still hurts…I want it to stop…why does it hurt so much seeing him having so much fun with other women…'

"Cheryl…" The green haired teen turns around to see her object of affection walking up to her. She faces away from him, once again spurring his own feelings. Lucas stops in front of her and then asks, "Is something wrong? What did I do?"

"Lucas, if you don't know what you did then don't bother trying to make up with me. Just leave me some time alone." She says to him while looking away. Sure it wasn't his fault; Lucas is just a truly positive person. He's friendly to anyone he meets, but that still doesn't help with her feelings for him. After all what woman likes to see the man she loves blushing because of another girl.

"Cheryl, I'm your friend. If something's bothering you and it's because of me, the least you can do is let me help you." He says to her.

"It's nothing. Just go awa-Aah!" Cheryl tries to walk away from him, but trips accidentally on part of the mechanical steps, and was about to fall down headfirst.

Lucas acts fast and leaps for her, quickly saving her and Togepi. Lucas now holds Cheryl in his arms with both hands grasping her sides. Her face was pressed against his chest, slowly rising in temperature. Lucas looks down at her then helps her back on both feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you…" She says to him, looking up at the cap wearing teen.

For the rest of the night there was an air of silence between them. Even as they ate together they hardly ever spoke together. Togepi continued to watch Cheryl with a sad look on its face. Cheryl's sadness was infecting her Pokemon.

By the time they were preparing for sleep, Lucas ends up sleeping alone. Cheryl lies in a separate bed and Togepi slept beside her. Both had a hard time drifting off into slumber, but eventually Lucas did.

Cheryl looks at Lucas from where she laid, and rises up with Togepi in her arms. Without letting him know she lies down beside Lucas, both of them facing the other. Cheryl scoots up closer so both of them were touching Togepi and each other. Feeling something warm and inviting nearby Lucas instinctively wraps his arms around Cheryl.

She blushes at this quick act she was totally unprepared for. 'He's really something; Lucas is rather closed off in his own little world most of the time. He tends to say stupid things without realizing it. He never realizes other people's feelings for him, and he isn't very bright. The kindness he gives to me isn't really exclusive. He'll no doubt show such care to other girls after his heart.'

As she thinks of these things Cheryl smiles, and without thinking she leans in to place a kiss on his lips. Both of them grow warmer by the quick peck, and she falls asleep, with these thoughts in her mind, 'Still, I love him. So there's little I can do about it…'

--

Lucas wakes up first to the feeling of Togepi hoping on top of his head. The Spike Ball Pokemon hops off of him once he begins moving. Lucas then looks in front of him, and gasps when he sees Cheryl's beautiful face in front of him. Lucas blushes and quickly rises up, releasing himself from her.

Cheryl slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Lucas…I'm sorry for what I said yesterday…I may have overreacted over nothing."

"Cheryl, it's okay. I would just like to make it up to you." He says to her, looking down at the bed as they both sit up.

"I know you do…and it's fine. Let's continue with our quest." She says as she rises up from the bed to get dressed in another room. Lucas nods in agreement and gets up too.

Togepi leaps up and down squealing, "Priii! Togepriiiiii!"

Of course the Pokemon is really trying to say, "Yay! Green mommy and hat mommy are friends again!"

The two friends get dressed in separate rooms and exit the Pokemon Center with all their Pokemon healed and full, and placed inside their Pokeballs. Lucas and Cheryl walk west of the Pokemon Center and head past the gate for their next destination Canalave City.

At the other side they see a large portion of the outer sea blocking their progress. Lucas stops in front of it and sends out Floatzel. "Geyser, I need you to take Cheryl across this sea to the other side. Then come back and get me."

"Me first?" Cheryl asks in bewilderment.

"Of course. You know the saying, ladies first." He says with a smile. Cheryl chuckles and agrees.

She hops onto Floatzel, who is already submerged in water, and has it surf her to the other side for land. After they reach land she climbs off and rings her dress and braided hair of water, and Geyser heads back for Lucas. After the two of them return to her he hits land and dumps water out of his shoes.

"Good job Geyser. You deserve a nice rest." He says as he returns his water friend to its ball. "Ready?"

"Uh huh. I'll go wherever you go." Cheryl replies. With that the two of them continue into Canalave through the gateway.

Stepping through to the other side they could plainly see a port like town separated by an inline of water cutting through the middle of the city. Both sides were reachable by bridge.

"So Lucas," Cheryl begins as she turns to look at him. "Ready to tackle the Gym?"

"Not yet. I'm going to get some training down. The stronger I become the better I'll be against Cynthia and that guy…" He says to her, heading to the bridge. "I'll see you later!"

"Sure!" She says to him, walking over to the Pokemon Center.

Lucas walks over to the other side of the bridge and notices a large library. "Huh. That must be what Cynthia was talking about. I can't train in that though…"

Lucas continues looking around, until he comes before a large cruise ship. Lucas stops before the captain who was standing before his ship. "Hey there. Do you know any places I can get some training done?"

"Well if you'll looking to train then you can go to Iron Island. Just hop on board and I'll take you there." He says to Lucas tipping his hat to him.

"Okay, take me to Iron Island!" He shouts with newfound interest.

"That'll be $1000." The captain says, holding his right hand out to him.

"D'oh!" Lucas digs into his wallet and pulls out the amount of cash for the trip. After giving it to the captain he then says, "Alright, time to set sail!"

Lucas smiles and hops on the ship, the captain following behind. With his cruise he takes Lucas all the way to Iron Island. With Cheryl she is outside of Canalave City with Grotle and Noctowl battling each other.

"Alright guys! Try harder! We need you guys to get stronger so we can support Lucas!" She says to them, as both her Pokemon dodge the other's attacks. Togepi and Chansey watch her from behind.

"Chansey?" Her first Pokemon asks the tiny baby, which means, "_What's wrong with Cheryl?_"

"Toge Togepriii!" Togepi answers back, translating to, "_I think it's about hat mommy."_

"Chan Chansey?" Chansey once again asks the spike ball. In English this means, "_Who the heck is hat mommy?_"

"Togeprii!" "_You know, the mommy with the red cap and green mommy loves._" – Togepi

"Chansey! Chansey!" "_That's Lucas! And he wouldn't be called a mommy but a daddy!_" – Chansey

--

"Welcome to Iron Island!" The captain says to Lucas, who steps onto the rock hard surface. "I'll come back in three hours to pick you up."

As the ship sets sail the curious trainer walks along the trail until he reaches a set of stairs. Figuring he should head to the top Lucas dashes up the flight of stairs. He could clearly see someone standing near the entrance though. Lucas stops before the person to get a good look at him.

The guy has a navy blue tux jacket over top a black collar shirt. For pants he has dark brown dickies. His shoes were as black as his downward spiky hair covered by the blue mobster hat with the black hem. The man looks at Lucas as his hat lifts up slightly, and Lucas could see his cold white face and cerulean blue eyes. Around his neck is a golden necklace of some sorts.

Lucas could feel a strange presence about this person, but didn't care since he couldn't explain it. So he smiles and says, "Hi, who are you?"

"Well that's a nice way to meet someone. My name is Riley, and welcome to Iron Island." He says to him with a smile.

"Thanks. Is this a great place to train?" The young trainer asks the blue trainer.

"Of course. All sorts of trainers come here to practice battling. Even the Elite Four and the Pokemon Champion come by." He says as he walks inside.

"Is that so? Great! I can spend two hours here training and that Mine Badge will be a synch!" Lucas says as he pulls out a Pokeball. "Would you like to battle?"

"A battle? You don't know me do you?" Riley asks Lucas, who looks up at him questionably.

"Of course I do; you're a friend I'll get to know through an interesting battle should you accept." He replies with a chuckle.

Riley chuckles back at him, and then says, "Fine then. I'm already beginning to like you; you're almost like her."

"Her?" – Lucas

"Fine then. Let's battle inside." Riley walks inside the cave of the island, and Lucas follows after him.

The two keep walking until they reach a decent battlefield, and both of them face the other once they stop. Lucas then says, "You ready?"

"Always for battle!" He says taking out a Premier Ball. He then throws it shouting, "Lucario!"

He sends out his very own male Lucario, which stands up straight with its eyes closed. Lucas pulls out a Pokeball, and throws it shouting, "A Lucario? Haven't faced one since Maylene. Go, Natsu!"

Infernape appears before the Aura Pokemon, and gives out a pre-victory roar. Riley grins under his hat. "A fire type eh?"

Both trainers shout, "Ready? Go!"

Infernape charges in headfirst. With a shout of Flamethrower by Lucas Infernape releases a stream of flame at the dog. Lucario holds its right hand up to the fire.

"Force Palm." On Riley's command the flames are dispersed by a forceful push of energy.

"What?!" asks a bewildered Lucas. And who wouldn't when your strongest Pokemon's best attack is stopped by a weak attack?

"If your only battle experience with a Lucario is against Gym Leader Maylene then you're in for a surprise; After all she isn't the only person out there to possess a Lucario." Lucas grits his teeth as he listens to Riley.

Lucario's eyes illuminate through its lids, taking a good look at Infernape's energy and Lucas'. It then flinches once it gazes upon Lucas, for his was shown to have a weird appearance. Looking back at Riley Lucario could tell Lucas and his were the same.

Riley notices this and looks closely at the young teenager, clearly seeing the energy around him like his Lucario. "Amazing…this boy holds a small amount of aura hidden within him."

"Aura?" This is proof of his misunderstanding.

"I'll tell you later. Let's continue." Riley says, as Lucario faces Infernape once more.

"Fine by me; Ember!" Infernape fires three balls of flames at Lucario, who dodges all with vivid movements. The fireballs go over to Riley, who holds his hand out to them. Lucas calls out, "Look out!"

Instead of dodging Riley's hand somehow produces a light blue energy field that neutralizes the attacks. Lucas could only stare at his ability in awe. "Amazing! How can you do that?"

"Dragon Pulse!" Lucario's eyes open up as it disappears in a flash. It comes up before Infernape and holds both hands up in front of it. A beam of light blue energy releases from his hands and consumes the fire ape completely.

Natsu crashes into the walls of the island cave, falling all the way back down. She quickly gets back up and glares at Lucario. Lucas tenses up at the sight. This is like a repeat of his gym battle with Maylene, only this time he may not come out tying or even winning.

"Natsu, try to focus. You need to in order to beat Lucario like last time." Lucas says to it, as Infernape gives out a battle cry.

"That's right, bring out your drive…" Riley whispers under his breath. "Lucario!"

Lucario rushes in for the ape, preparing to perform Close Combat. Infernape fires a much stronger Flamethrower attack, but with the dog's Extreme speed he could easily dodge it. Infernape releases more consecutively, but each stream misses as Lucario closes in and uses Close Combat. Infernape counters with its Close Combat move.

Infernape soon begins to tire. Lucario's strength and stamina holds up even beyond the fire monkey. Lucario looks like it would win this high-speed battle of fists, but then it receives a smack to the face by Infernape's tail, slamming back to the ground.

"Huh. I can't believe that worked twice." Lucas says with a chuckle.

Riley laughs at that action. "I sure didn't see that coming."

Lucario grumbles as it rubs the impacted area. Lucas then quickly shouts, "Shadow Claw!"

Infernape's right arm is engulfed in darkness and it rakes at the blue dog. Lucario dodges easily with Double Team, and forms a blue ball of energy in both hands. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario fires a blue sphere of energy at Infernape, but with Shadow Claw still working it uses it to try and stop the energy ball. But Natsu's plan fails, and it is forced onto the ground. Lucario rushes in after the rising ape as a light blue bone appears in its hands. Riley then says, "Lucario, Bone Rush!"

Lucario smacks Infernape with the energy bone three times, once in the face and twice in the ribs, knocking it back onto its knees. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!" Infernape and Lucario both fire their strongest attacks at one another, neither gaining advantage over the other. Their attacks push the other back a little more than an inch every 2 second. "Keep it going Natsu! You're doing great!"

"Is that your thought?" Lucas looks over at Riley, who smirks under his hat.

Suddenly, Lucario's Dragon Pulse overcomes the Flamethrower, and Natsu is soon enveloped in its cobalt glow. Infernape falls to the ground in pain, fainting as a result of defeat. Lucas gasps in shock while Riley smirks triumphantly.

"Natsu!" Lucas runs over to his fallen Pokemon, taking out a Super Potion spray to heal its wounds.

"It seems I was right; you're a rather strong trainer." Riley says as him and Lucario walk up to Lucas and Infernape.

"Yeah, but even my strongest Pokemon couldn't handle yours. If my opponents are just going to get stronger then maybe this was all for nothing…" Lucas says to Riley, then the last sentence to himself.

"Well you're never going to become stronger by moping. What's wrong?" Riley asks him.

"I went against the Team Galactic leader yesterday, and the guy went easy on me. And even then I couldn't get an upper hand…" Lucas confesses.

"Well of course you would have trouble against him if he's the leader. Team Galactic is a troublesome group." Riley says, his voice becoming more stern and angered.

"I know…but I just want to become stronger, as a person and a trainer. If I can't then I'll never be able to stop them, and protect Cheryl." Riley listens quietly to Lucas' heart pouring out.

"You know, there's a story that might help with your situation; there was once a kid close to your age who was suddenly chosen to become the force of good that would bring peace to the world against his wishes. At first he denied it, but eventually gave into his fate." Riley begins as he sits down beside Lucas. The diamond protagonist returns his fire Pokemon inside its ball and listens to the older trainer. Lucario closes its eyes and looks away. "At one point in his adventure he is forced to come face to face with a certain truth that he needed to realize to clear his mind and continue his journey. The former chosen hero was close to death, because of a duel with the young boy."

"What? Why would he fight against him if he were going to die? Why fight at all?!" Lucas asks with confusion blinding his words.

"He had drunk an elixir that would give him back his youth, but shortens the rest of his life into 15 minutes. And do you know why he wanted to fight him?" Riley asks Lucas at that last part.

Lucas shakes his head no, and Riley continues with, "Life is a journey kid. To live is to journey. To journey, is to live. The past hero simply reached a point in his life where he would mark his final destination. Their battle reached a certain place that was near and dear to both of them, but once he got there his legs grew tired. They even gave out on him.

"With the weight of the world on him for 50 years, all to keep the promise of the woman he loved, his legs gave out as if his back was carrying too much." Riley then looks up at the ceiling, convincing Lucas to do the same. "This also applied to the boy. He carried too many things on his shoulders: the hopes, dreams, and future of the world and the people who lived in it. For such a young soldier to be forced into such a position, it was too much for especially him to carry.

"That's why he had friends; nakama who would carry that weight with him. With his friends by his side the pressure began to lighten up on him. This was something the old man didn't have, even though his position was past over, since all of his dear friends have past on. After all more backs won't add to the weight of the world." Riley finishes, standing up at the last sentence.

"So wait…are you saying I should have friends by my side?" Lucas asks him at last.

"What I'm saying is, if you're going to fight Team Galactic then don't do it alone. Such pressure shouldn't go on a young soul like yours. As long as your friends trust you and care about you, they'll go into battle along side you no matter how little sense it might make." Riley says to him, patting Lucas on the top of his head.

Lucas gapes in shock at understanding his words. "Wow. You're amazing. Where did you get that? An ancient Greek story?"

"I got it from a manga." Riley replies, slightly irritating Lucas.

"Let me guess; Naruto?" He asks.

"No."

"Bleach?"

"No."

"Dragonball?"

"No! Stop guessing!" Riley shouts, now pissed at the boy.

"Sorry. I understand. As long as my friends are by my side I shouldn't worry too much and trust in them." He says, at which Riley nods.

"Very good. Here, take this." Riley digs into his pocket and hands him an HM disk.

Lucas takes it and looks over it. "What's this? An HM?"

"It is HM 04 Strength. With it you can move giant boulders outside of battle. Of course you'll need the badge from Canalave City." Riley says to him, and then him and Lucario begin to walk further into the Iron Island cave.

"Wow. Thank you - Hey wait!" Lucas calls out, rushing up to them. "I want you to help with my training!"

"You want my help? Didn't you hear me before?" He says to him.

"I know, but I still want to get stronger. I've relied on the strength of the friendship between my Pokemon too often. I need to train them as well and increase their individual strength." Lucas says with a confident smile.

"…If you say so…Let's go." Riley says to him, and with a smile Lucas follows him behind. "What's your name?"

"Lucas Kongoseki of Twinleaf." – Lucas

The two trainers and Lucario walk down the man made path. Lucas looks around and finally asks Riley, "What's up with this place?"

"This place use to be a fairly thriving ore mine once upon a time." Riley says as they step over gravel. He then chuckles. "I'm guessing the steel ore's played out. There's only Pokemon here now."

"Wow." Lucas says.

The two trainers continue walking around, but apparently neither of them has seen any Pokemon yet. Riley is the first to notice this, and Lucario follows next. "Something's wrong…"

"So what's this gym leader like? The one from Canalave?" Lucas asks him, bringing the aura user out of his stupor.

"Oh, you never met Byron? He's the leader. The guy's obsessed with digging and fossils, so much so he had a bad confrontation with his son." Riley replies, causing Lucas to release a sweat drop. "He once asked me to become a Gym Leader, but I refused to. After all there's his son Roark to consider."

"He's Roark's father?" Lucas asks in shock. He then stares off into space, muttering, "So that explains it…"

"Ha! You realized the connection just now?" Riley laughs even more. Lucas joins him soon after.

Both of them stop their laughter once they hear the sound of an engine roaring. Lucas and Riley look ahead and see an Onix and a Graveler coming after them with a crazed look in their eyes. Riley quickly says, "Run!"

--

"That's weird…Lucas hasn't come back yet…I hope he's okay…" Cheryl mutters to herself, pressing her knees to her chest as she sits on her bed. She spent the last hour training her Pokemon.

"I should go find him…" She says to herself, rising up quickly to go outside.

Cheryl searches the city for her best friend, but her quest fails. She eventually ends up at the docking sight and meets the captain. "Hello. Do you know a kid my age with a red cap on?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's at Iron Island. He's a dear friend of yours?" He asks her, bringing a slight blush up on her face.

"No he's…" She pauses as she begins to think over her next words. She then smiles and says, "Yes. He's a very precious friend of mine. I want to be with him…"

"Well then hop on board." He says to her, and Cheryl follows behind. The cruise ship heads onward to Iron Island.

--

Lucas and Riley successfully evade their pursuers, escaping deeper into the island. "What was that about?"

"It would seem the Pokemon here are restless and attacking any humans they see. Something's going on here…" Riley says, pondering what could be the problem.

"Let's team up and find out what's going on?" Lucas says with a grin of confidence.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Riley and Lucas leap out from where their hiding spots, exposing themselves to the rampaging Pokemon. Both take out Pokeballs. "Lucario!"

"Gabriel!" Lucas and Riley release Lucario and Gabite, both of which take down the opposing Pokemon.

"Let's go! I should be able to find the culprits with my aura powers." Riley says, and the four of them continue traveling the island.

With the help of Riley's aura powers they quickly reach the end of the cave, and find a giant machine releasing a wavelike energy through a sonic cannon. Two members of Team Galactic stand position before it.

An angry Riley shouts, "So you're the ones who are responsible for the Pokemon's strange behavior!"

"I should have known!" Lucas shouts in agreement.

The first grunt then says, "Who gives a damn what you two say? We're Team Galactic, and we can do whatever the hell we wish! Isn't that right partner?"

"You said it, brother! That's what we're going to do; abduct every Pokemon in this rusted out Iron Island!" The second one replies.

Riley grits his teeth in anger. "To share in all the joys and all the sorrows…that is how all the trainers and Pokemon of Sinnoh live! I won't forgive anyone who defiles that code of ethnics!!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it!" The first grunts questions, taking out a pokeball. His partner does the same.

"Lucas, this is a battle we can't afford to lose. Let's get them!" Riley says as Lucario stands by his side.

"You got it! Let's go, Gabriel!" Lucas states. Gabite stands before him.

"Go get them!" The two grunts send out Golbat and Stunky. "Air Slash and Sludge Bomb!"

"Lucario, Force Palm!" Lucario sends out a pulsating force blast from its left hand, which slams into the sludge bomb attack and disperses it.

"Use Sandtomb!" Gabite forces a wall of sand to rise and block the Air Slash.

"What?!" Both the grunt were shocked at how strong both of them are.

"Aura Sphere/Dragon Rage!" Lucario fires a sphere of energy at Stunky while Gabite releases a ball of dragon power at Golbat. Both attacks successfully take out their opponents, and the grunts are forced to return them.

"Don't think it's over yet! Go!" The grunts were about ready to send out more Pokemon, but our heroes had other plans.

"Lucario!" The Aura Pokemon releases a Force Palm and knocked them to the ground.

"Gabriel!" The dragon Pokemon stomps on the ground and creates a miniature earthquake, knocking the Pokeballs they've dropped into tiny crevices.

Lucas and Riley return their Pokemon to their balls and walk slowly to the grunts. The first one pleads, "Stop, please! Your combination is too sick! Let's beat it partner. I'm not sure she's even coming back!"

"You said it brother! We don't even know what this was about anyway!" The second one says, and they both skid addle.

Riley turns to face Lucas. "Thanks. You really helped me out."

"It's okay. Just providing more backs." Lucas says with a smile. Riley smiles back, but then frown when he sees someone walking up to them.

Lucas turns around and gasps at the sight of Team Galactic Commander Mars, still wearing that ridiculous outfit. She grins evilly at the sight of him. "Well, well, well…if it isn't the foolish boy who foiled my plans at the Valley Wind works…This is the last we'll see each other."

"What's that?" Lucas shouts at her.

Without them knowing she presses a button on the side of her legs. Her actions cause the device to explode, and catches Lucas and Riley off guard. Both trainers are blown back into walls by the explosion, battered by jagged rocks and burning air.

Riley rises up from the rubble he was stuck in, Lucas laying on top of him. "What a despicable woman, catching us off guard like…"

He pauses when he realizes his right hand has blood on it. He looks down and pales when he sees that Lucas is completely unconscious, and bleeding from his head and abdomen.

"We got exactly what we needed from those two fools running that machine. With these readings Master Cyrus' plans will go swell." Mars says to them before tossing a tiny device at their feet, getting ready to make a grand escape. The resulting explosion caused the cave to shake up, and soon the area Lucas and Riley were in would cave in.

"You…I'll get you for this!" Riley growls at Mars.

"Sorry boy, but I'm afraid this is the last we'll see each other; BYE!" At that last line she snaps her fingers and grins, and the device explodes. As she runs away the area she left them in quickly caves in, trapping them forever inside.

--

Outside of the island the cruise ship still making its way to them stops in front of the place, just as smoke was billowing out from inside the cave. Cheryl's heart tightens up as her worries begin to grow. Where there's smoke, there's fire; and where there's trouble, Lucas will usually be close by.

Back at the impact sight Riley can be seen dragging Lucas' body down a flight of stairs. His breathing is harsh and rough; do to inhaling too much dust from the explosion. 'I can't believe that happened…what was that thing?'

_Seconds before the explosion could blast Riley he holds his hand out at it to contain it as much as he could. His aura skills prove useful and the explosion is redirected. The powerful bomb causes the area to cave in all around them; even the ground below them begins to break up. The two trainers slide down across the crumbling floor, and fall into a gaping dark hole. _

_Riley grabs hold of Lucas tightly to prevent him from receiving any more injuries. 'I'll have to use that…I need to get Lucas to a hospital quick!'_

_Before he could do anything Riley is suddenly caught in the arms of something hard and metal. Looking up Riley could only see darkness, and 7 glowing red dots that resemble eyes. The thing, whatever it is, carries Riley down a dark path; the only things Riley could see are the creature's eyes and the light that was present down the end of the road. _

_Riley closes his eyes to sense the Pokemon's aura, and gasps when he realizes just how big it is. The giant Pokemon finally reaches the end of the road and releases both of our protagonists. Riley watches as it walks back deeper inside the cave, as he walks off with Lucas in his arms. _

'It was a miracle we were saved by a legendary Pokemon, but now I have to deal with this kid…' Riley lays Lucas down on the rock hard ground, taking a good look at his wounds. There seems to be a piece of metal impaled in his abdomen, and he seems to have suffered a concussion.

Riley places his head down onto his heart, and curses. "His heart beat is lowering with each second. I have to do something!"

Riley first pulls out the metal inside of him, and wraps the wound up by ripping off his left arm sleeve. Lucas' breathing slowly begins to lessen up the more Riley treated his wound. The blue trainer closes his eyes to read Lucas' aura, and could see that his was beginning to disappear. 'At this rate he's going to die. I need to do something drastic…guess I have to do that then.'

Riley places his hands on Lucas' chest, just before his aura completely vanishes. With all his might Riley yells, and projects his aura into the boy's body. His action increases Lucas' own aura, and slowly heals the wound present on his skull. Soon Lucas' aura signal is shown to be completely fine, leaving Riley to sigh in gladness. He then lifts up the unconscious boy and walks on, but as he moves a huge strain is placed on his heart, and stops him in his tracks. Riley falls down to his knees. 'I knew this would happen…I shouldn't have used so much…'

"Lucas, where are you? Lucas!" A voice calls out nearby. Riley looks around for whoever it was that said those words, but eventually falls down unconscious. The last thing he sees before going out is a woman with long green hair.

--

Lucas slowly opens his eyes, adjusting them to the bright light of day. He looks around to see that he is inside some sort of hospital. He looks to his left and sees his jacket and hat along with his parcel and pokeballs. "Where am I?"

"Lucas?" Lucas could hear Cheryl's sweet voice close by, and turns to his right where he could hear it. There he sees the beautiful girl leaning down over him with watery eyes. She reaches down and hugs him, crying out, "Thank god! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Cheryl…" Lucas whispers to himself. This is the most emotional he's ever seen her. She must really care about him. Lucas pushes her off of him for a second and asks, "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"I don't know… I found you and that blue guy unconscious by the Iron Island's cave entrance." She explains to him.

Lucas looks at her as if she was crazy, until it hit him. "Blue guy…! Oh no, Riley!"

"Over here…" Riley's voice could be heard from the other side of the room. Lucas sits up and sees his new friend lying in a bed like him. "Hey Lucas. You feeling better?"

"Riley…what happened? All I remember is Mars showing up and then I turned around and suddenly I was blown back. Where is she?" Lucas asks him.

"Who knows…my guess is she fled out of fear of getting caught in the destruction." Riley says to him. Lucas punches his right fist into his left palm and curses, but when he does he cringes in pain and grabs his wounded stomach.

"Lucas! Don't move so much, please!" Cheryl says to him, wiping her tears away while hovering over his wound.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I hope I didn't scare you…" Lucas says to her. She only wraps her arms around his head and embraces him inside her chest.

"I'm okay with it. As long as you're okay…" She whispers to him, as Lucas blushes from the contact he is receiving from being so close to her breasts.

Riley smirks from where he lies. Cheryl then releases him and asks him, "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yeah. I could use some food." Lucas says as he pats his stomach.

"One store bought lunch coming right up!" Cheryl says, and runs out the door to go purchase a meal.

"Quite a catch you got there. You two must be really close." Riley says to Lucas.

Lucas blushes even more at the embarrassment he was getting from the blue trainer. "Yeah, I feel so lucky being with her. But what are you in for? Did the explosion get you too?"

"No really…I'm here mostly for the gravel-dust that got into my throat. I also had heart problems." Riley says while looking away.

"Heart problems? Is that something you've always had to deal with?" Lucas asks him, now concerned for his well being.

"No, actually…" Riley hesitates in completely his sentence. He couldn't tell Lucas that he almost died trying to save him. But he has to know the truth, no matter how hard it may seem. "I got that near-fatal injury saving you…"

"Huh? What?" Lucas asks in surprise.

"Remember when I mentioned you having aura? Well, I'm in training to be an Aura Guardian." Riley explains, still looking up at the ceiling. "A long time ago, there existed a group of people that could sense this power and control it. They were the original Aura Guardians. They traveled the world doing good deeds and passing on their skill to those who possessed this innate ability. I'm one of the few humans still alive to be able to control aura, or at least as far as I know."

"So when you were able to deflect those Embers, it was because of your aura abilities? I never heard of a person ever being able to do that before!" Lucas says while being amazed at what Riley has told him.

"That's because they're all gone now. They disappeared for some undisclosed reason before the present era. I'm now searching out people who can use aura." Riley says to him.

"Oh…wait, does this mean you used this power to save me, and almost killed yourself doing so?" Lucas asks him finally.

"Your aura was diminishing, so I transferred some of my own into you. Doing so unleashed your stored up potential, and you were able to preserve your life long enough for us to be rescued." Riley says before giving out a sigh. "But to transfer aura into another person is a fatal risk to the user, which is why I was hesitate to do so."

"You…almost killed yourself…just for me…why?" Lucas asks him, feeling totally guilty for bringing so many people pain and worry. Thank god his mother doesn't know!

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't want a talented person to die. Maybe I felt myself being the old man in that story, and you were the young hero burdened to save the world. But I think there's another reason." Riley begins, closing his eyes before he could continue.

"What?" – Lucas

"We both have something in common; back when I mentioned that the hero had friends to help carry his weight? This was true for all except one thing. There was only one thing he could carry on his shoulders that no one else could: the desire to protect the one closest to his heart. The old man believed that protecting precious people, and saving the world, were linked together," Riley then turns to face Lucas, and finishes with, "and so do I."

"To protect those…precious to you…" Lucas begins to ponder his words over, and then it clicks in him when he remembers something he said.

"I know…but I just want to become stronger, as a person and a trainer. If I can't then I'll never be able to stop them, and protect Cheryl."

"That's right…I wanted to protect Cheryl…she is my most precious person!" Lucas states firmly, and Riley smiles as he comes to this realization. Lucas then asks him, "Does that mean, you have someone to protect too?"

"Yeah. She's actually very strong, as a trainer and a person, but I still want to do so." He replies to Lucas. Riley rises up and says, "I've come to a decision; I'm going to help you become stronger."

"Huh? Why me?" Lucas asks in shock.

"I just do. Once we're fit enough to leave these sick beds then we'll resume your training. I might even show you how to use your aura." He says to him, bringing a curious and happy grin on Lucas' face.

"Sure thing! With you training me I'll become even better than that bastard Cyrus!" Lucas shouts, punching his fist into the air. His wound twists when he does so. "Ita!"

Riley laughs at his idiocy. Things sure are going to be interesting.

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter of Platinum Adventure. Also, if you want to know what manga he was talking about, don't bother guessing because you probably won't get it.

Yusei: Which one is it?

Kenshin: If you wish to know then leave a P.M. asking which manga it was. Or you can guess. You probably won't know!


	8. Chapter 8

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo franchise.

Kenshin: Welcome now everyone. In this chapter Lucas starts to train with his Pokemon to prepare for upcoming encounters with Team Galactic and Cyrus.

Yusei: He also starts to grasp aura in some way, and will need it in some sort of way. He'll then tackle the gym and go on to the lakes.

Kenshin: Afterwards he'll proba-Ah damn!

Yusei: What?

Kenshin: Someone figured out what manga Riley quoted from. It was Rave, or Groove Adventure Rave or Rave Master as some like to call it. Anyway, the story was from Volume 29, where Haru battles against Shiba. I didn't think anyone still read that.

Yusei: Well that's not very nice; TCM based his name and both of us off of Rave. It's his absolute favorite manga, even more than D. Gray Man or One Piece. But anyway, on with the show!

_**Journal Entry 8: The Galactic Tactic

* * *

**_

"Blitz, use Thunderbolt!" Lucas shouts so his Luxray would comply. His Pokemon releases electricity all around its body, but is unable to collect it into a single point and shoot it. Lucas walks up to Luxray and says to it, "Luxray, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

He then turns to face his other Pokemon still training against each other: Infernape, Floatzel, Gabite, Staravia, and Tropius. Each of them is battling against Riley's Lucario while he taught his Luxray a new move. Riley watches from a higher boulder as his Aura Pokemon dodges and moves past all of Lucas' Pokemon's attacks.

Both him and Lucas are currently at Iron Island, a day after resting away in the hospital. Indeed Lucas' team was growing better with each passing minute, but would it be enough to surpass the Canalave gym?

Cheryl watches them beside Riley, sitting down with Togepi in her arms. "It looks like he's having fun."

"Yeah. He does seem like a person who enjoys being with Pokemon." Riley says in response to her. "So, when did you two meet?"

"I met him walking through Eterna Forest. I was hiding from Team Galactic in a tree, and he helped me get down. We've been friends ever since we left that forest." Cheryl says to him, remembering the first time she saw him. "After he defeated my sister Gardenia in a gym battle I asked to join him on his journey, and here I am."

"So was it before you two left the forest or after that you began to fall in love with him?" Riley asks her, causing the girl to gasp and look at him.

"How did you-

"Did you think I wouldn't realize it? Your eyes were the same as hers when I saw you looking at him." Riley replies with a smile. Cheryl looks to the ground in defeat.

"It's that obvious?" She asks him. He nods to show his agreement and they go back to watching Lucas interact and train his team.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you how he feels about you?" The blue trainer asks her.

"No way! If I want to know of Lucas' feelings for me I want them from his own mouth, not someone else's." She states firmly. Togepi squeals.

"Okay then…just try not to act too lovey-dovey eyed all the time." He says to her while watching Infernape use Flamethrower at Lucario. The attack breaches through the dog's Force Palm, and finally touches Lucario. It comes out okay in the end. Riley then rises up and walks towards Lucas and the Pokemon. "Lucas, that's good enough."

"What is?" He asks him.

"You're ready to tackle the gym." Riley says, bringing a smile on the young boy's face. Lucas returns all his Pokemon to their balls and heads up to join Riley. He reclaims Lucario inside its ball. Riley digs into his bag, one neither Cheryl nor Lucas seem to have noticed until just now, and pulls out a dark blue egg.

"What's that?" Lucas asks as he and Cheryl stare at the object. Of course they knew it was an egg, but what he really wanted to know is what Pokemon is inside.

"It's a Pokemon egg, one I want you to have. I feel you'll be very happy with it." Riley says as he hands it to him.

"Wow, thanks! What's inside?" Lucas asks him, taking the egg with both hands.

"Well I can't just tell you. There would be no fun in that." Riley replies with a grin, as the aura trainer zips up his bag.

"Well, I better get on to the gym. Will there be a weird puzzle for me to solve?" He asks Riley.

"Of course." He replies, causing Lucas to give out an annoyed grunt. Riley, Lucas and Cheryl head back to the cruise ship that brought them to Iron Island, and they each ride back to Canalave City.

--

"Thanks for helping with my training. Would you like to join us on our journey?" Lucas asks Riley, as the three trainers stop in front of the gym.

"Hmm. I might, after all you two may need help in this battle against Team Galactic." Riley says to him, bringing Lucas to pout. He wanted him to come as a friend, not a guardian. "Why not? I'll meet up with you two at the Pokemon Center."

"Sure!" Lucas says. Him and Cheryl head inside the building while Riley heads for the center.

Inside Lucas could see that the entire gym has a lot of elevators around. He could only guess that this was the puzzle Riley mentioned. Cheryl steps inside and sees a large cage area. Inside of it is a man with bushy mahogany hair.

"I guess I have to go there." Lucas heads forward to the first elevator and take it, as Cheryl walks over to the cage. From above Lucas says to her, "I'll wait for you when I'm finished."

"Okay. Good luck Lucas!" She calls out to him, waiting at the outside of the cage.

Lucas heads to another elevator and takes it down, and continues to the next. This keeps going on until he is back at the very top next to a red one. He enters inside it and rides all the way down to the cage, where the gym leader resides. The elevator heads back up.

"Hi. I'm Lucas of Twinleaf, and I request a battle with you." He says to the man, whom he can only assume is Byron.

"Show me your badges." He orders the cap wearing teen. Lucas reaches in his jacket and pulls out a case with his badges inside. He then opens them and shows all five to him. Byron smiles when he sees the Coal Badge. "Ah, so you defeated Oreburgh gym. But that's no surprise, since my son has so much to learn."

"So he really is your son?" Lucas asks him, confirming what Riley told him back in Iron Island.

"In place of my son I, Byron the Man with The Steel Body, will take your challenge!" He shouts out, announcing his Gym Leader Title. He takes out a Pokemon and releases a Magneton. "This will be a three on three fight; best 2/3 wins."

"Let's do it! Go, Gabriel!" Lucas sends out his Dragon/Ground type. Against an Electric/Steel type this first battle will be a synch. "Gabriel, use Dragon Claw!"

Gabite lunges at Magneton to deliver a swipe at it with its weird shaped claws, but his opponent levitates high up and dodges. Byron then says, "Magneton, Thunder Wave!"

Magneton releases a magnetic wave at Gabite, who remains unaffected by it. Lucas smiles saying, "Gabite is part Earth, so no electric attacks can affect it. Being part dragon makes him a clear winner against your Pokemon."

"Is that what you think?" Byron mutters with a smirk.

Magneton circles around Gabite, which is unable to keep track over it. "Flash Cannon!"

The three magnets spiral together and collect light in between them, and fire it in the form of a beam at Gabite. Lucas tenses up when he sees the attack coming straight for him. "Dig underground!"

Acting quickly, Gabite burrows under the earth, in this case the gym floor. The Flash Cannon develops a crater where Gabite dug under, but thank goodness for Lucas it got away in time. Our diamond protagonist throws his hands up to block his eyes from the dust kicked up from the blast.

"Good luck, Lucas, Gabite!" Cheryl calls from behind the cage walls.

Gabite bursts up from the ground and slams into Magneton, sending it high up and crashing into the cage ceiling. "Finish it off with Dragon Claw!"

"Tri-Attack!" Gabite lands and leaps back up at the Pokemon, whose three individual sections each glow brightly. They each fire a triangular beam at Gabite, who fights back with its claws. The attack is too strong to overcome and Gabriel crashes back.

"Gabriel, don't give up! You can do it!" Lucas cheers, and Cheryl joins in from behind him. With their support Gabite rises back up. "All right! Now, use Dragon Rage!"

Gabite opens its mouth a fires a ball of dragonic energy at Magneton, which dodges. But it was unaware of the second one coming straight at it. Magneton falls to the floor unconscious, leaving Gabite the winner. Lucas throws his fists up triumphantly. "Yes!"

"Don't get too confident. This battle isn't over yet." Byron says as he returns Magneton to its ball. He then takes out another Pokeball and throws it, shouting, "Get in there, Steelix!"

His next pokemon is the Steel/Ground snake Steelix, the evolved form of an Onix. Lucas gasps whoa as he looks up at it, this being his first time seeing one up close. But now Gabriel was still tired from his last battle, so he returns it to its ball. Lucas then sends out Floatzel. Its water abilities will be useful against this ground type.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel covers itself in water and fires itself at Steelix. It takes the hit full on, but doesn't fall back or feels any significant pain. "Huh?"

"It won't matter what type you use against my Pokemon. Your physical attacks won't dent my sturdy men!" Byron then makes a weird, almost psychotic, laugh and glares at Lucas with a smile. "Flash Cannon!"

Steelix fires a beam of collected light from its mouth at Floatzel, which stares up at the incoming attack. Lucas instructs it with, "Geyser, use Agility!"

The water weasel leaps high up into the air and dodges the beam, and its tails glow brightly. "Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail!" Byron shouts back.

Both Pokemon strike each other with glowing tails, but Steelix overcomes Floatzel and sends it flying up into the ceiling. Steelix then fires a Flash Cannon on Byron's orders. The cannon blast hits Floatzel critically, and the water weasel breaks through the ceiling outside of the cage.

"Geyser!" Lucas calls out worried for his Pokemon.

His Pokemon falls to the ground and faints, inciting his defeat. Lucas grits his teeth at his speedy defeat. Lucas then returns his defeated Pokemon inside the ball. "That's the first time Floatzel lost to a Ground type."

"You shouldn't emphasize so much on type. I remember a trainer who had a Pikachu defeat a Geodude without breaking a sweat." Byron says to Lucas, who turns around to face him.

"I guess the only thing I can do now is use Natsu. He'll be fine." Lucas sends out Infernape out to the field. Byron returns Steelix, since he wouldn't do well in the third battle.

"A fire type eh? Well that would be a great idea against a Steel type trainer, but," Byron throws his last Pokeball to the field, releasing Bastiodon. The appearance of this Steel/Rock type shakes the ground itself. "This isn't just any Steel type. Trideps here is part rock, bringing forth an immunity to your fire abilities."

"Natsu is stronger than he looks. Flamethrower!" Infernape opens its mouth and releases a stream of fire, which completely covers the steel dinosaur.

"Metal Burst!" Trideps releases shards of metal from its body, which knocks away the flames and pierce into Infernape. The fire ape falls backwards from feeling the attack, picking out major shards stuck in its body. Lucas was about to make an order when he sees sharp rocks collecting above Infernape. "Stone Edge."

"Vacuum Wave!" Natsu quickly throws a punch up in the air at the rocks, knocking them away without even touching them. Lucas smirks at his Pokemon's newfound power. "Good job!"

"You still haven't won this battle. Ancient Power!" Giant rocks rise up from the ground and fly after Infernape.

"Vacuum Wave!" Infernape copies its early move and destroys the boulders. It was unaware of Bastiodon charging after it.

Natsu grabs hold of the shield-head and tries to lift it onto its back, but the Pokemon was too heavy weighing at 329.8 lbs. Byron sees this and laughs. "Ha! Like you can just pick up Trideps and make him useless! You'll only end up tired and vulnerable later on."

"Oh really? Natsu, keep it up!! Flame Wheel!" Lucas cheers, as Infernape covers itself with fire. The added flames increase the fire monkey's strength, as it slowly begins to lift up Bastiodon. Infernape finally is able to turn Bastiodon onto its side, causing the ground to shake due to its immense weight.

No way! Trideps!" Byron could not believe that his Pokemon could get turned over by a flaming monkey.

"Finish him off with Flamethrower!" Infernape heads to its underbelly, and releases a stream of flame at it. Due to this being its weak spot the fire attack promotes a critical hit.

Trideps faints from the attack, and Cheryl shouts out, "Lucas won!"

"My sturdy Pokemon…defeated…" Byron says, returning his Pokemon back into its ball.

"Good job Infernape. You deserve a nice rest." Lucas says as he reclaims his Pokemon.

"Amazing…you was strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokemon. In recognition of your power, I permit you this Mine Badge." Byron walks over to Lucas and takes out the Mine Badge, handing it over to him.

Lucas gladly takes the badge, and laughs happily as he shows it to Cheryl. She smiles back at him. Byron then says, "I'm amazed by this new generation of trainers; at least I know now that Roark didn't lose to a straggler. But I'm not ready to pass over my torch yet. I'll continue my training on Iron Island."

"Yeah, why not…so how do I get out?" Lucas asks him.

Byron points to a second red elevator that was behind him. "You can take that one."

'How long was that there?' Lucas rushes over to the thing and takes it up. He follows the path all the way to an elevator, which take him to the exit. As he descends to it Cheryl follows him from below.

The two friends meet up with one another, and she gives him a hug. "You did great!"

"Thanks for the support." He replies. The two then release from one another and exit the gym together.

As they do they come before Paul, who snickers when he sees Lucas. "So you managed to get the badge?"

"Yup." Lucas holds up the Mine Badge. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick up you and your friend for the Professor." He says as he points over to the library.

"He's there? I wonder what he wants?" Lucas asks himself interested.

"Let's go see him!" Cheryl says with a smile. She has always wanted to meet with the guy who gave Lucas his first Pokemon.

--

"I brought them here, just like you said professor." Paul says as him, Cheryl and Lucas stand before a table at the top floor of the library.

Sitting before them at a round table is Professor Rowan and Dawn. Lucas sits down first next to Dawn. Cheryl sits next to him. "It's nice to see you again Lucas. I assume you're this Cheryl I was told about."

"Uh huh. It's nice to meet you for the first time." Cheryl says being as polite as she could. Of course being with an old man with good posture that wasn't hard.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Paul heads towards the stair, but stops when he sees Rowan staring at him. "What? I did my job; I brought Lucas here!"

"This requires your help as well." He says to Pearl.

"Oh fine!" He gives up eventually and sits down between Cheryl and Rowan.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here I can begin. As you all know I study Pokemon evolution." Rowan rises up from his seat, and walks to the window behind him to look out it. "And as I continued my research, I've come to realize that Pokemon that evolve release a sort of energy."

All four teens stay in their seats quietly and listen to him. Rowan then says, "Then I asked myself, why do only some Pokemon evolve and others don't? Why do some have more than two forms? And why can some old Pokemon evolve into different forms outside of their normal ones? Do they become mature when they evolve?"

"Wow. That's pretty deep." Cheryl whispers to herself.

"Well with that logic, you make it sound like the Legendary Pokemon are the most mature beings in the world." Dawn says to him.

"That's the theory…to answer these questions," He turns around to face Lucas and the others. "I shall require your assistance in studying the Lake Guardians, if you may spare the time."

"Sure, why not? I guess a little side trip won't get in the way of the last two badges." Lucas says.

"You know I'll help you Professor." Dawn adds.

"I have no intentions of going anywhere without Lucas, so I guess I'm in." Cheryl states.

"Mah, whatever. Even though I'm not a part of your Pokedex group, me and Lucas were planning to catch one of them as a thank you that day you gave us Pokemon." Paul says while extorting a cool disposition.

"The only reason you don't have one is because you ran out before I could give you one." Rowan says to the blond.

"And here I thought you forgot about our thank you to him." Lucas says, referring what Paul last said.

"Shut up! So what if I forgot? You did too!" Paul says as he slams his hands on the table and stare at Lucas.

"I didn't forget; but not only did we not have any Pokeballs to catch them but we were rather inexperienced to catch Pokemon that have been around longer than we have." Lucas explains to his friend.

"What's that? Are you saying I'm a loser?" Paul rises up from his seat and looks down at Lucas.

"Now hold on! I never said that!" Lucas argues back.

"Now calm down, you two." Cheryl says, standing up to push both of them back from each other.

"Fighting is not going to do anything for your friendship." Dawn says while standing between Lucas and Cheryl.

"Now if you two can calm down…" Rowan says while looking at both of them.

Lucas quickly releases his anger, and Paul follows afterwards. Rowan then continues with, "Good. Dawn and I shall go to Lake Verity. Lake Acuity shall fall to Paul. It's all the way up to Snowpoint, held before a long and hard road."

'Heh heh! Long and hard.' "That's right! You need a real tough trainer to go there right?" Paul says and thinks as he tightens his fist.

"So I have to head for Lake Valor?" Lucas asks the professor.

Rowan nods. "Yes. I believe it could 'be somewhere' between Veilstone and Pastoria. You and your friend can-"

Suddenly there was a large explosion somewhere in Sinnoh, causing a powerful earthquake, which shakes up even the library. Lucas and the others fall down in the process. Our diamond protagonist falls on his back, and Dawn plops over top of him. Paul and Cheryl crash as well, but she quickly got back up due to the chair she had. The earthquake stops.

Rowan quickly pulls himself together and rises up. "Is everyone alright?"

"Lucas, are you okay?" Dawn asks him, blushing as he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you?" He asks her, not noticing Cheryl at the time.

"I'm okay…but I feel something piercing into my back." Dawn then turns around to see what was on her, and notices Cheryl glaring evilly at her.

"Ah, Cheryl! Are you okay?" Not at all noticing the hateful glare Cheryl gave Dawn, Lucas rushes to her side and sticks his hand out to her.

Cheryl almost immediately gets over her jealousy and is filled with a great warmness. She blushes as she accepts his help, while Paul goes to the television and turns it on. "Let's see what's going on."

Paul finally gets to a channel, which shows that one of the lakes have been bombed. A reporter then says, "This just in, an explosion happens at Lake Valor. All the water has been blown away. Luckily we had a reporter nearby to catch this."

Someone then pops up and says, "I was the guy who filmed the Red Gyaradous!"

"We don't know the cause but we will keep you updated." She says and then Paul turns off the set.

"Looks like Team Galactic's making their move!" Lucas says as he heads down the stairs.

"Lucas, wait up!" Cheryl says as she heads after him.

Lucas reaches the outside and looks around. It would seem as if nothing has changed since. Cheryl catches up. She then says to him, "Let's tell Riley we're heading off first."

"Oh right. I almost forgot. He's at the center right?" Lucas asks her.

"Mm. Let's go." Cheryl heads off to the Pokemon center with Lucas following her behind.

"Guess it's time for me to shine!" Paul shouts as he jets off to the exit of the city.

"Lucas, good luck." Dawn whispers to herself as she watches all three of them leave. She then follows Rowan to the city exit. Since they were closer to Lake Verity running wasn't that necessary.

--

"And that's the problem!" Lucas says to Riley as he finishes explaining to him what had just happened.

"So that's what that was…well I'm all packed up. Let's get moving!" Riley says as he rises up from his seat and grabs his Pokeballs.

The two stop outside where Cheryl waits for them. Lucas takes out a Pokeball, and shouts, "Go, Tropius!"

"Go, Salamence!" Riley and Lucas send out Tropius and Salamence, two flying types that can support more than one trainer.

Lucas notices this and smiles. "Wow! That's an awesome Pokemon!"

"Now's not the time to be impressed. Let's go." Riley says while boarding his dragon. Lucas and Cheryl get on top of Tropius and together they take off.

In the air Tropius tries its best to move fast, but Salamence easily surpasses it in speed. Cheryl is amazed by this as well as Lucas. "Wow. He really makes your Pokemon look like starters."

"Ow, that really hurts Cheryl." Lucas says to her.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm just joking." She replies lightly pulling on his cheek.

"Let go!"

"No!"

--

The two Pokemon finally land before the lake. Riley, Lucas and Cheryl dismount and return their Pokemon inside. Lucas heads inside first, passing by Riley. "Lucas, wait!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas stops himself from entering to hear Riley.

"You can't just walk up and expect to beat every member of Galactic by yourself. These guys are a lot more dangerous than the other criminal organizations." Riley explains to him.

"Other?"

"They won't lie around for some kid to just walk up to them and honestly beat them in battle. They will make sure we don't interfere with them again; remember that incident at Iron Island?" At this Lucas looks down in depression.

"He's right. You have to be more careful around them. Besides, you haven't healed your Pokemon from Canalave gym." Cheryl says as a reminder.

"Oh right. I forgot." Lucas then realizes that they were right.

"Don't worry; this is exactly the reason why I told you to let your friends share your weight." Riley says as he takes out a second Pokeball. He releases it and out pops Lucario.

"Let's get them! Go Noctowl!" Cheryl sends out her Noctowl.

"You guys are right. Let's do it!" Lucas takes out his own ball and releases Staravia.

The three trainers head inside of the Lake. What they see bring them to gasp; the entire lake has dried up. Any form of water still around exists in puddles. Flopping around are Magikarp. Some grunts of Team Galactic are still around and would eventually get in their way.

"What happened?" Lucas asks no one in particular. He does that sometimes.

"So where're the other ones?" A grunt asks another one.

"Well one's near that city covered in snow and the other's by some hick town called Twinleaf." He replies.

"Hick town?!" Lucas grows enraged when his hometown is ridiculed by some loser grunt.

"Let's take them out." Cheryl sends her Noctowl out at them, releasing an Air Slash at them. They easily get blown back. "Lucas, go see if the Lake Pokemon is okay!"

"Okay! Be careful!" He says to her. As she dealt with the grunts who insulted Lucas' home Lucas and Riley head down the dried up road to the cave entrance.

More grunts show up to blockade them, but with Lucario and Staravia they could easily get past them. They eventually enter the cave, and see a Galactic member that has blue hair with his back facing them. He soon notices their presence and turns around to face them.

"What do we have here? You must be the child that defeated Jupiter and Mars in battle. I can understand that weakling Mars, but Jupiter knows better than to lose to lose to a kid." He says to them.

"I'm not a child! I'm 12 years old, 13 in a month." Lucas says as he counts in mid air.

"Who are you, and where's the Lake Guardian?" Riley asks him.

"You must be Riley the Aura Guardian. I've heard many tales of your exploits." He says to him, walking closer while stepping on puddles. "My name is Saturn, lieutenant of Team Galactic. The Pokemon you're looking for is gone; taken to our headquarters. I believe Mars should be wrapping things up at Verity."

"Damn. That means Dawn and the Professor are in trouble. We have to go!" Lucas states as he rushes out the exit. Before he could though a Toxicroak appears from above and jabs him in the stomach, knocking him back in the cave.

"Before you do though I wish to test your strength against mine. I wish to see the strength both Mars and Jupiter lost to. Poison Jab!" On Saturn's orders Toxicroak's right hand glows purple as it leaps at Lucas.

Staravia swoops in and blocks it with a Wing Attack, saving Lucas' life. Lucas rises up quickly and backs away. "Zephyris, thank you! Hit 'him with Quick Attack!"

Staravia disappears in a flash and comes up from behind to strike Toxicroak. The poison frog digs into the ground and throws a ball of mud at the bird. Staravia rises high up to dodge. "Ariel Ace!"

It then swoops down in a dive bomb attack and strikes the toad in its chest. Toxicroak falls to the ground, and it doesn't look like it may get back up. Lucas then shouts, "Alright, I won!"

"Oh really?" Toxicroak then performs a Faint Attack, leaping up at Staravia and striking its wings. The bird falls to the ground and collapses on its chest.

"Zephyris!" Lucas calls out as he begins to move towards his Pokemon.

"Now, strike the boy with Poison Jab." On Saturn's orders Toxicroak leaps at Lucas, but Lucario jumps in the way and blocks with Bone Rush.

"You're not just fighting him. You have to get past me too!" Riley shouts at Saturn, as his Pokemon makes a stance while facing Toxicroak.

"Of course; even the thought of opposition cannot be tolerated!" Saturn states as Toxicroak leaps after Lucario. Staravia strikes it with a Quick Attack from behind while Lucario gives it a Dragon Pulse from the front.

Their combination knocks out the toad and force it to the ground unconscious. Saturn grits his teeth in anger as he returns his Pokemon to its ball. "Crap. I should have figured."

"We won!" Lucas shouts out as Staravia copies him. When it does it begins to glow brightly.

All three trainers watch in shock as the bird becomes bigger in height and length. It soon stops glowing and is revealed to be Staraptor. "Wow, a Staraptor."

"It doesn't matter; Mars and Jupiter have probably achieved their goals by now. It's too late to stop us." Saturn says as he throws a ball to the ground, releasing a flash of light. When it died out he was gone.

"We have to move on to Lake Verity. Dawn and the professor might need our help." Lucas says as he, Riley and the Pokemon head out the cave.

They meet up with Cheryl who was waiting outside. Lucas returns Staraptor to its ball and sends out Tropius. Riley returns Lucario and resends out Salamence. Once Noctowl was in its ball and Lucas explains to Cheryl the situation all three trainers hop onto the Pokemon and fly off to Lake Verity.

--

"We're too late!" Lucas says as they land down by the Lakefront.

They return their Pokemon to their balls and approach the area, seeing the many grunts that plague the area. The grunts were leaving the lake it seems and heading for the exit. At the farthest end of the shore Lucas could see Dawn and the Professor before Galactic Commander Mars.

Lucas doesn't hesitate to run up to her, shouting, "Dawn! Professor!"

"Lucas!" Dawn calls out, looking up at him while down on her hands and knees. "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them."

"It's okay. You did your best." Rowan says to her, comforting the girl as his hands rest on her shoulders.

Mars looks at the approaching trainers, and tenses up when she sees the young trainer. "You survived?! What is wrong with you boy?"

"What? What does she mean?" Cheryl asks Lucas.

"She's the reason I had that wound on my stomach and forehead." Lucas replies to her.

Inside he felt he shouldn't have told her that, but it would be better for their friendship if she heard it from him than possibly Riley. Once he does tell her though her face slowly grows angry. Cheryl then glares angrily at the red head. "You…tried to kill Lucas?"

"That's right, I did! And what are you going to do about-!" Before she could finish Cheryl swiftly punches her in the face.

Lucas, Rowan and Riley gape in shock at her quick attack while Dawn cheers her on. Mars falls to the ground with blood slowly oozing down her nose. "You…"

"I'll make you pay for hurting my Lucas!" Cheryl yells at her, preparing to strike her again.

Lucas grabs both her arms to prevent her from doing anymore. "Cheryl, I think that's enough…"

"I'll make you pay the next time we meet. Jupiter and Saturn should be done with their assignments…" Mars throws a tiny ball at the ground, releasing a flash of light that blinds them. When it disappears she is gone, along with all the other grunts.

Dawn then says, "Lucas, they took the Pokemon. What are they planning?"

"I don't know…what good will collecting them do? Riley?" Lucas asks Riley who was standing behind him.

"I'm not sure what. It might have something to do with the Pokemon that created this world…" Riley answers him the best way he could. "Either way, they're more than likely to go to Lake Acuity. We have to stop them."

"Lake Acuity is far up by Snowpoint City. Not only would you need snowsuits for the weather there but you would also have to go through Mt. Coronet; from the entrance at either Celestic or Eterna." Rowan informs the young trainers.

"So we have to go all the way up there…then we might as well stop by my mom's place." Lucas says as he walks towards the Lakefront entrance.

"His mom's?" – Riley

--

"Hi mom! I'm home!" Lucas shouts out as he walks inside his house. By his side are Cheryl and Riley. The professor and Dawn went to Sandgem town in hopes that Lucas and his friends can help Paul and settle this situation.

His mother Johanna looks out from the living room where she is, and smiles with relief that her son is here. She rises up and walks over to him, hugging him while saying, "Welcome back home Lucas. I'm so glad you've returned."

"I know…it's nice to see you again." Lucas replies as he hugs her back.

"It must feel nice…getting a hug by your mother." Cheryl says to herself.

"Oh hi Cheryl. Have you been taking care of my son in my absence?" Johanna asks the green haired teen.

"Uh huh." Cheryl says with a smile.

"Now mom, I can take care of myself." Lucas says to her as he releases himself.

"Come on Lucas honey. I was just teasing you. That's what mothers do right?" She states while pulling lightly on his left cheek.

Lucas complains, "Mom!"

"Now miss Kongoseki, I don't wish to intrude but we were hoping we could stay here for the night. After all Lucas said it was alright." Riley requests the blue haired mother.

"Oh of course it's okay. It's not every day my son brings home company, besides Paul." Johanna replies. "And who may you be?"

"Oh uh, I'm Riley. Lucas and I met two days ago." Riley replies with a little blush. He seems a little embarrassed.

"Well you three go situation yourselves. I'll go fix you all some nice dinner. I made allot yesterday so these leftovers should be enough for you three." She says as she enters the kitchen.

When she left Riley sits down in a chair and says, "Wow, your mother seems to share your politeness."

"Yeah. She sometimes says I get my impulsive interests and random temper from my father." Lucas replies as he sits down on the couch. Cheryl does the same and slides next to him.

"So when we go to Snowpoint, can we stop by Eterna? I want to speak to my sister." She asks him.

"Of course! But now the main issue; where will we each sleep?" Lucas says as he brings up that important topic.

"Oh yeah…I can sleep here on the couch. What about you Cheryl?" Riley asks the girl.

"Well, I don't want to let my mom know that I sleep with a girl yet…she might freak out and act all protective." Lucas replies as he tries to predict her reaction. It would be the opposite though.

"You can always have us tell her. It's just that, I've just gotten so use to being by your warmth, but if it'll make you happy then okay." She says to him, hoping he doesn't get into trouble because of her.

Little do they know Lucas' mother was listening to them as she fixed up the leftovers. She smiles to herself knowing how close the two of them were together. Johanna could never get in Lucas' way of love, especially with such a beautiful little sweetheart like Cheryl; she could clearly see the loyalty and kindness Cheryl shows for her son.

In a few minutes she was done and carries food to her son and his friends. After politely eating and feeding their battle-worn Pokemon they turn in for the night. Like Riley mentioned earlier he resides on the couch, which was luckily a pull out bed as well. He had a good night's sleep.

Lucas and Cheryl on the other hand are sleeping inside his room upstairs. Both were in their sleep attire and preparing to retire.

"So you really want me to sleep with you?" Lucas asks her. It would seem Cheryl is dead set on waking up to his face no matter how embarrassed he felt. Sure he did it before but he was a bit self-concerned as to how his mom would feel.

"Of course. But, if you don't want to then it's okay. I can always sleep on an extra fuuton." She says to him, looking down at the floor while twiddling her fingers.

"Well I don't mind you sleeping on my bed. It's just…" At that Lucas pauses for a moment, and remembers back at Lake Verity this late afternoon.

Back then Cheryl got truly upset at Lucas being hurt and close to death. The only time he has seen her so angry was when she and Paul first genuinely met back in Pastoria. But even compared to that he would never have guessed she would pack a hit like that. Lucas then blushes when he realizes why she referred to him as 'her Lucas'.

He looks up at her and asks plainly, "Cheryl, remember back at the Lake, and you punched Mars in the face? Why did you call me yours?"

"Are?" Cheryl replies, and then thinks over what he said and what she said. She blushes harsh red when she realizes that he was right. She wasn't planning to deal with her feelings for him until at the end of their journey: if he loved her back then it would be perfect, and the two of them would be such a wonderful couple but then Team Galactic might target her to get to him, and if he didn't then her heart would be broken, their friendship would be in major jeopardy and there would be a terrible awkwardness between them. "Oh, that…I did say that. I…I've…I don't know how to explain this…"

"Cheryl? You can tell me anything if there's something wrong. I'll always listen to you if-"" Lucas is quickly cut off when Cheryl leaps onto him, causing him to crash onto his bed, and place a kiss on his lips.

Their kiss escalates their emotions and implants warm heavy feelings inside of them. While wide-eyed at first Lucas returns the kiss as much as possible, placing his hands up on her cheeks as she does the same with him. The passionate kiss ends as quickly as it starts though as Cheryl removes her lips from his. "I love you."

"You…do…" Lucas realizes, mostly from that kiss. "I'm glad."

"You are?" Cheryl replies with tears slowly coming down her eyes. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. I have feelings for you...I'm not sure if they're as strong as yours but it's still positive." Lucas says to her. Cheryl leans in and hugs him, planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Good, because I love you too." She replies, holding onto him and not letting go. "This gives me more reason to sleep with you…"

"Fine…Let's go to sleep." He says, hugging her as well. Together they slip underneath the covers and fall into deep slumber. Unbeknownst to them though his mother watched them from the slightly opened door, and quietly tiptoes away as they rest.

Dawn breaks within the mid-western sky, or the eastern. I don't know, one of them!

Lucas opens his eyes to see Cheryl pressed up against him. He quickly blushes when he realizes that he was getting that morning feeling again, and with her on him it wasn't helping him keep it down. It's been like this ever since she started sleeping in the same bed as him, but all those other times he has done a decent job in hiding it. Each time has gotten harder though.

Lucas quickly snakes out of her grasp and tiptoes downstairs. He heads towards the fridge to grab breakfast, when he hears, "Good morning."

He gasps out a lot of air when he hears this, so much so his breath takes the shape of a heart. He quickly turns around and sees his mother sitting at a table with a smile plastered on her face. "Mom?! When did you get up?"

"A while ago. Riley left a while ago. But now I would like to ask you what you'll be doing now?" She says while opening her eyes.

"Well, we're about to go to Snowpoint City and stop by Lake Acuity. Do we have any snow suits left around?" He asks at the last sentence.

"I have one for you, but your friends might have to get their own. Sorry." She says while staring at the closet.

"That's okay. We'll stop by a nearby store before going to Mount Coronet." Lucas says as he rises up to walk to the fridge. He takes out a yogurt shake and begins drinking it. As he does he notices a plaque hanging up on the wall stating how Johanna won the Master Class competition of Pokemon Coordination. He then says, "Hey mom, do you know of someone named Fantina?"

"Fantina…no, can't say that I have." She replies to him.

"Oh. Well she's the gym leader of Hearthome and a coordinator as well." He states. Lucas then sits down saying; "I figured you would know her since you two are into that sort of thing."

"Well I don't." – Johanna

"Lucas," Riley says as he enters the house. Both Johanna and Lucas turn to see the aura guardian in his clothes. "You ready?"

"Not really, I'm still like this. Hold on." Lucas rushes up to his room to change his clothes.

Riley sighs as he leaves their presence, and sits down in a chair to await his return. Upstairs Lucas heads into his room, and sees Cheryl pulling up her skirt. All her clothes are on her as well. She turns around to see his arrival and blushes, "Lucas."

"Cheryl. Excuse me while I change." He says to her as he enters the room.

"Sure. I'll wait downstairs." She says to Lucas while kissing him on the lips. "Don't take too long…"

"Okay." And with that she heads downstairs while he undresses. Lucas dresses up in a red striped shirt with black jeans. He wraps a white scarf around his neck and grabs his red cap as well as a blue sweater-jacket to put on. It looks to be a much more traditional version of his previous clothes. Lucas finishes his clothes and heads downstairs after tying up his running shoes and grabbing his bag, Pokeballs and Poketch.

He hits the last step and appears before everyone, saying, "Yall ready?"

"Uh huh. Just waiting for you." Cheryl says as she heads out the door with Riley.

"Okay." Lucas gets ready to join them, when his mother approaches him with a plastic shopping bag. "Mom?"

"Here's your snowsuit. Good luck on your journey." She says as she hands him the bag and kisses him on the forehead.

"Mom, please. The others might see this." He replies wiping his forehead clean.

"What kind of a mother doesn't want to kiss her son on their forehead?" She questions.

"You just don't get it; oh well. Love ya!" He heads out the door with the bag in his hand, preparing to stop Team Galactic and continue his journey.

"That son of mine acts just likes my husband." Johanna mutters with a smile.

"All right first things first; we drop by Eterna City and get some snow gear for you guys. Then Cheryl can visit her sister and we can continue towards Mount Coronet from there." Lucas says as he regroups with his friends.

"Well actually, I prepared for this occasion. Your mother told me she had a snowsuit for you so I went and purchased two for me and Cheryl." Riley says as he holds up two bags.

"Wow, thanks Riley." Cheryl thanks him as she takes hers.

"Then this visit will be shorter than I figured." Lucas says as he grasps one of his Pokeballs. "Go Tropius!"

"Go, Salamence!" Lucas and Riley send out their flight Pokemon, and all three hop aboard. In unison both trainers shout, "Onward to Eterna City," and they were both on their way to the city where Cheryl joins Lucas on his Pokemon journey officially.

--

Elsewhere Paul finally reaches Lake Acuity, and looks around to see nothing out of the ordinary about it. In his snowsuit he pockets one of his Pokeballs and plops on the snow. "Where are they? Those Galactic guys haven't gotten here yet?"

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends that. In the next chapter we meet Gardenia again, and she tells only Lucas how she and Cheryl really met. Then our three heroes head up Mount Coronet and out it to reach Snowpoint where another gym leader meets Lucas and afterwards a gym battle. But before that Lucas gets some skiing lessons.

Yusei: Skiing lessons?

Kenshin: Let's just say it isn't pretty; funny, but is not pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

The Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo franchise.

Kenshin: Let's see, what's on today's events…Oh yeah! Lucas, Cheryl and Riley head to Snowpoint and Lucas competes for his next badge. He also learns how to read the minds of Pokemon and humans, I think.

Yusei: What about skiing?

Kenshin: That's been scraped for a flashback. C'mon, no more dillydallying: let's start the show!

Yusei: Dillydallying?

* * *

_**Journal Entry 9: Cheryl's Past and Snowpoint City**_

Lucas, Cheryl and Riley land in Eterna City through the use of their Flying Pokemon. After returning their partners back into their capsules Cheryl quickly rushes towards the gym, her sites set on meeting with her sister the leader.

Lucas stretches his arms up in the air as he stares up at the statue in the middle of town. "So Mt. Coronet is past that statue right?"

"Yup. It'll probably take all day to get to the other side, and then Snowpoint." Riley answers him. "We'll also run into some strong trainers up ahead, so I'm going to have to stop by the Pokemon center to pick up some Pokemon."

"Oh yeah." Lucas searches around his belt for Staraptor's Pokeball and hands it to him. "While you're there can you send this guy back Rowan?"

"Sure. Why not?" Riley takes hold of the Pokeball and looks at it with interest. "Remember the meeting point."

"Okay. We'll meet up at statue in an hour. I'm going to see Gardenia again." Lucas says to him as he walks over to the center. Our diamond protagonist moves brisk fully to the gym hoping Gardenia would be there like Cheryl expected.

Cheryl enters the gym to see Roserade striking down an Umbreon. The dark Pokemon faints and falls to the ground. The other trainer retrieves his Pokemon in defeat as Roserade returns to its own ball. Holding it is Gardenia.

"Nice try kid. You almost had me then." She says to the trainer. Nonetheless the kid rushes to the Pokemon center to heal his guys and come back for a rematch. Gardenia sees Cheryl standing at the entrance and shouts happily, "Cheryl! It's good to see you!!"

"Gardenia!" She says back, the two running to each other and embracing into a hug. The sisters remove themselves and stare at one another. "You're doing great. How's the gym holding up?"

"Well, I lost to some kid a few days ago who had a Pikachu and a Staravia, but other than that I'm doing great. How about you?" Gardenia asks her little sister at the end.

"I caught a couple of good Pokemon. Look!" She takes out her Pokeballs and through them in the air. Out pop Chansey, Noctowl, Grotle, Togepi and Spiritomb.

Gardenia squeals as she picks up Togepi. "This one is the cutest!"

"That's what I thought; Lucas gave me Togepi as an egg." Cheryl says, blushing slightly at the mention of his name.

"Oh that's right; how is your petit boyfriend?" The gym leader asks her.

Not flinching, or maybe realizing, the 'boyfriend' comment at the end, Cheryl replies by saying, "Lucas is doing great. He's already won 4 badges after we left. We're on our way to Snowpoint now."

Cheryl then returns her Pokemon into their balls, save Togepi. Gardenia looks at her in surprise and says, "Oh my. You haven't reacted at all when I referred to Lucas as your boyfriend. Does that mean-."

"Yeah, Lucas and I am a couple. I kissed him officially last night." Cheryl says as she blushes while looking to the side and pressing her index fingers together.

Gardenia squeals and says, "Aw, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard; a good night kiss. Oh yeah! I wanted to give you something! Wait here!"

"Are?" Gardenia places Togepi on top of Cheryl's head as she heads off somewhere else. "Something for me?"

Gardenia runs into Lucas as she makes it for her house, and says, "Lucas! It's good to see you!"

"Gardenia? Did you see Cheryl?" He asks her, a little shocked at her presence.

"Yup. She's waiting at the gym. Come with me for a sec." She says while grabbing Lucas' arm and heading home.

"Huh?!" A flabbergasted Lucas reluctantly accepts and follows her. This way his arm wouldn't get pulled off like Ulquiorra's when he fought Ichigo.

The two make it to Gardenia and Cheryl's home, and she finally releases his arm. Gardenia steps up to her door and opens it, turning back to Lucas to say, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Uh…are you sure?" Lucas asks her. After she nods vigorously Lucas gives up and joins her inside the house.

Lucas takes a step inside the home, glancing with amusement at the furniture and wall hangings around the place. The house itself resembles a traditional Japanese style home, even coming equipped with an upstairs. He sits on a stool within the kitchen while Gardenia heads into the bedroom. He sees a tray of fruit on the table and picks up a pear.

"I wonder why she decided to bring me here." He asks himself while taking a bite out of the pear.

"Lucas, you situated?" Gardenia asks him as she joins him in the kitchen. She is holding a Pokeball in her left hand.

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" He asks her after finishing his pear.

"Well I believed I should tell you about the relationship between me and Cheryl, since you two are a couple now." She reveals to him.

"Relationship? Aren't you two sisters?" Lucas asks her, rather confused as to what was going on.

"Not by blood." Gardenia begins, causing Lucas to quiet down and stare with a blank look in his eyes.

He was about to say something when she interjects by continuing. "It all started that day, a long time ago…roughly 14 years actually…

Flashback Jutsu

_Elsewhere in Sinnoh, 14 years before the story began, in which case Lucas isn't born yet at the moment, a city has been set aflame. A large group of buildings have been shown to burn to the ground while the rest are close to it. Bodies covered certain sections of the city. There seems to be no survivors of this horrible place._

_One of the fallen bodies slightly twitches, in sighting that she is still alive. A half glazed look in her eyes and blood leaking out her mouth, she looks around to see that nothing around her was alive. No people, no plant life, not even Pokemon. Her eyes slowly begin to close through the use of her lids, as if she was about to give up on life. _

'_I can't believe they did this…those bastards at Team Rocket…' She mutters in her mind, those being the last things she flashes through her thoughts before going to sleep._

_Her eyes quickly open up when she hears a child like voice, so sweet like the coo of a dove. She knows she heard that noise around here, and could recognize it as a baby. The woman slides her hands before her on the ground, pushing herself upward so she could look ahead. _

"_Who…who's there?" She asks, knowing that the person who was giving out that noise was close by. _

_Coming out from the corner of a burnt house she sees a little girl with brown and black hair and dressed in a green battered dress. In her arms is a wrapped up brown blanket, and it would seem something was inside. Following behind her is a Happiny. "A-ano…"_

"_Someone else survived…" The woman says to herself. She somehow finds the strength to push her onto both feet, and walk towards the girl and Pokemon in a limping motion. "Are you okay?"_

"_Un…mom and dad...they both…" She slowly begins to gather tears in her eyes, before the older woman places her arms around her, silencing her crying. _

"_It's okay…I'm here…I'll help you." She says to her._

"_Lady…" The little girl whispers to herself. The blanket she holds begins shifting about, gathering the older woman's attention._

"_Who's in there?" She picks up the bundled up blanket and unravels it, revealing a baby child inside. The infant has white fleshy skin and forest green hair. The baby looks up at the woman and giggles, revealing green eyes. The woman smiles hopefully. "At least, a miracle happened. Is she your sister?"_

_The little girl shook her head from side to side twice. "No. I found her crying, in a building over someone's body."_

"_I see…let's get out of here…" The lady says as she rises back up with the little baby in her arms. "I'll make sure to take care of you, so you never have to suffer like this again."_

"_Thank you lady!" The little girl says, a smile finally forming on her face for once. "My name is…Gardenia."_

"_I'm Ezra. What to call her though…" She says as she walks towards the outer limits of the city. Gardenia follows close behind with Happiny trailing afterwards._

End Flashback

And from then on the three of us watched over one another, mostly Cheryl and her Happiny. Later on Erza passed away from heart problems, and we both had to take care of each other." Gardenia concludes, ending her fragile story as a child.

Lucas is still in his seat, but is now crying, tears streaming down his lids like a waterfall. He rubs the tears away with his right arm. "That's such a…sad story…it's the kind of sad past filled with such hope…you would hear in a comic book…"

"Yeah, I get that," Gardenia says with a sigh. She then continues by saying, "I wanted to tell you this so you could understand Cheryl and myself some more."

"Does Cheryl know?" Lucas asks her.

"She might. Cheryl knows Ezra isn't our mother, but I never told her about us. Thing is; I might never tell her. She seems so much happier with that illusion, and it wouldn't really change how we see each other." She finishes her sentences with a sigh. The gym leader then rises up from her seat and leans in front of Lucas. "But, I should probably wrap this up seeing as how I'm taking up time on your journey."

"Uh, it's no problem at all! It's always nice to take a little break now and then with people you like." Lucas states with a small blush. This was coming from the two of them having their faces so close. He could see a faint blush on her face as well.

"Thanks…I need you to give that ball to Cheryl. It's a gift I caught her while you two were away. I know she'll like it." She says, leaning back to give them some space. With a devious smile she claims, "I won't forgive you if you make her cry. Got it?"

"Uh, sure." Lucas says sternly, agreeing with his love interest's adopted older sister. He then rises up from his seat and heads to the exit. "Have a good day! Bye!"

"Bye!" Gardenia says back. Her smile from earlier fades quickly as he disappears out the door. The grass trainer gives out a great big sigh, sadness present within her heart. "I really wanted to kiss him…oh well. I never had a chance in the first place…"

Gardenia sits down in the chair she was in before and places a hand onto her sternum. "Ah! What am I thinking? I should be focused on my next match! I should plan!"

--

"Lucas!" Cheryl says when she sees her boyfriend walking up to her. "Have you seen my sister? She was supposed to give me something."

"Your sister…" Lucas pauses as he begins to make a reply to her. He doesn't exactly know what to do, and he feels guilty about having a secret like this to him and being unable to tell her, but like Gardenia said; even if it is a lie, it probably wouldn't matter.

"Yes?" Cheryl walks closer to him and stops before the guy.

"Gardenia…is busy. She asked me to give this to you." Lucas says as he hands her the Pokeball the gym leader gave him.

"Really? What is it?" Cheryl takes the ball gratefully and opens it up, releasing Vespiquen. It was the evolved form of Combee. Cheryl couldn't hold in her excitement. "WOW!! Gardenia actually gave me this!!"

"It's a Vespiquen; the Beehive Pokemon that releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do it's bidding while it battles foes. Kind of gross." Lucas comments as he reads his Pokedex.

"Who cares!? I've always loved the Pokemon Vespiquen! They have perfect hp stats!" She says to her boyfriend as she hugs her new Pokemon. "I'll have to thank my sister definitely!"

"But we have to go now. We said we'd meet Riley soon at the statue." He says back to the girl. Cheryl pouts and returns her newest team addition to its ball.

"But I want to say goodbye to her…oh well…" She gives up and turns away from Lucas. She obviously didn't notice he was a little off at the moment.

"Sorry, but we can always meet with her again some other time." Lucas says in an apologetic voice. He then walks over to the area where the statue would be placed, knowing they would meet up with Riley there.

"Hey, wait up!" Cheryl chases after Lucas knowing he would instantly forget about her.

Lucas stops before the statue just as Cheryl reaches him, and spots their blue friend walking up to them from the other side. He then asks them, "You guys ready?"

"Yup! Let's get those bastards at Galactic!" He shouts throwing his right fist up in the air.

"Yeah. I want them gone too." Cheryl agrees as she tosses a punch in the air just like him.

"Let's go then!" Riley then dashes over to the mountain entrance, as his two friends follow behind.

The trio of trainers head outside the city and go over the bridge connecting it to the mountain. With Lucas heading in first and then Cheryl and Riley they each venture inside the building. Our diamond protagonist immediately feels a strange vibe around him causing him to shiver. Riley seemed tense as well, but Cheryl was the least affected by the atmosphere.

"Lucas, do you feel that?" Riley asks the teenager.

"Uh huh. It's the same as the last time I came here…I thought it was just fear last time, but that can't be it…" Lucas mentions to him. He notices not a single trace of Pokemon around, which was weird as well. He at least saw some Geodude and Zubat last time, even a Nosepass.

"We'll have to keep going. Once we move those boulders out of the way we can continue." Riley says as he takes out a ball.

"Right. Go Pokeball!" Lucas sends out Blitz, who approaches the ball. Riley releases his Pokemon, this time a Mamoswine. Once again Lucas stares with glee and awe at Riley's amazing Pokemon. He recovered quickly though and then directs his Blitz. "Okay Blitz, use Strength to move those Boulders out of the way!"

"Mamoswine, you do the same!" Riley adds. Their Pokemon summon up all their brute strength and force the giant rocks away.

Within seconds they successfully cleared a path for them deeper into the mountain. Lucas and Riley return their Pokemon to their balls and continue inside of Coronet. At some point during the venture the air around them slowly becomes thick and foggy, incredibly hard to see through.

"Where'd this fog come from?" Lucas asks no one in particular.

"Lucas, try and use Tropius to blow this fog away." Riley suggests to the younger trainer.

"Ok. Go, Tropius! Use Defog!" He reaches for Tropius' ball and releases it. The fruit Pokemon flaps its wings and blows away the cloudy atmosphere. They could easily see now. Lucas reclaims his grass and flying type and states, "Good. Let's move on!"

And so the three friends pass onward through the area before them. As they do they could see a pool of water by their right. This is probably where the fog came from. From there afterwards they didn't take long in reaching the exit. The trainers could tell this was the exit for it soon started to get cold, even more than normal.

Lucas and the others stop by the exit. "Time to put on those snow suits."

"I got them!" Cheryl holds up the bags she has been holding ever since they entered the mountain, which contained their snow gear so they could move forward.

After separating themselves from Cheryl, who was self-conscious about changing in front of Riley, the males end up zipping their suits on and now wait at the entrance for Cheryl. Riley has a blue one while Lucas wears a red one. After an extra minute Cheryl finally approaches them dressed in her green snow gear.

Riley then says, "Alright, try to stick close together. It's going to be extremely cold and windy, and there will be random Ice-type Pokemon that will attack what they see."

"Got it!" Lucas and Cheryl shout in unison.

The trio exit Mount Coronet together and enter the freezing cold atmosphere they would have to bear with eventually. Lucas instantly covers his mouth and nose up with his snow mask. Cheryl grabs both her sides and begins rubbing them. Riley ignored it.

"Let's go. Our path is that way." Riley says as he points ahead of them through the snow filled air and the ground covered the same way. Lucas nods first and heads forward, followed by Cheryl and then Riley.

By the time it grew dark out the trio have reached an inn. They walk inside and realize that it was a snow lodge. Riley sits in a nearby tree and watches Lucas and Cheryl head up to the front desk to book a night's stay, maybe to change. Riley sighs as he says, "She didn't want to change in front of me but she'll do it before him?"

"How long will you and your friends be staying?" A random pretty female asks our blue Aura Guardian.

"Not long. Just until tomorrow so we can continue to Snowpoint." Riley replies, as the girl pesters him more. She seems to be a fan girl type.

"Thank you for choosing to stay here." The receptionist says as Lucas receives the keys to their room.

The two friends turn to Riley and show him the keys. He rises up and quickly ditches the annoying fan girl and takes his room key. Lucas and Cheryl head to their shared room as Riley goes to his own.

As night fell Lucas and Cheryl have already changed into their sleeping attire. The male teen enters the bed first as his girlfriend joins him. The two snuggle closely together and embrace one another. Lucas kisses her on the cheek first before asking her, "Cheryl, do you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. I cannot visualize anyone else as the one man I would want to sleep with." Cheryl replies to him, kissing him on his lips once. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just a bit curious. I feel so lucky to have you by my side. I never thought I could ever have a girl as beautiful and sweet as you." Lucas confesses to her as he lays his head on her shoulder.

Cheryl flinches when he mentions those words, and then thinks up the possible candidates that would ask out her boyfriend should she have not confessed to him; Professor Rowan's assistant Dawn, her sister and Gym Leader Gardenia, the Pokemon Champion Cynthia, and maybe the Gym Leader Maylene. "With your heart touching personality, you can."

"Huh?" – Lucas

"Never mind. Goodnight Lucas." She says, giving him a final kiss on the lips before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Lucas follows her to dreamland.

--

The next morning, after breakfast, Lucas and Cheryl meet up with Riley by the living room of the lodge, all three packed and dressed in their snowsuits. Riley then asks them, "You two ready? Our next stop is Snowpoint, and then Lake Acuity where Team Galactic will show."

"Oo!" Cheryl and Lucas cheer.

They exit the lodge one at a time and head north past the snowy route. It seems to be a bit lighter than yesterday. Lucas heads forward up the snow banks at a faster rate, passing by his two friends. He wanted to make it to Lake Acuity as soon as possible and make sure Paul was okay; the guy wasn't really known for raising his Pokemon the right way.

"Lucas, wait up!!" Cheryl shouts at him, gripping his hand to stop him from going any further. "We have to stick together. You could get lost out here."

"I just want to get to the Lake fast. Pearl might be in trouble." Lucas replies, showing worry for his best male friend.

"Lucas you have to show some faith in your friend. It would hurt his pride if you didn't think he could handle himself." Riley replies in response to his worry.

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel better." He says back to him, and then aimlessly bolts into the cold weather.

"Wait, Lucas!" Cheryl calls out for him, but by the time she chases after the guy the weather starts to grow worse. Riley chases after Cheryl knowing she'll have the harder time getting through this snow.

'Maybe it was a good thing I came with them. They would get in so much trouble without me.' Riley complains in his mind. Regardless he follows after Cheryl knowing she'll need help.

An hour has past since they split up. Lucas is lost, no surprise there. He's now wishing he'd stayed beside Cheryl and Riley. Of course if he was going to get in trouble he could always use Staraptor to find a pathway and Infernape to keep him warm.

"It's starting to get worse out here." Lucas says as he stops in the middle of blank whiteness. It is at this time he begins to close his eyes and plop down. When he does he realizes that the snow he's sitting on isn't soft. It's rather lumpy and hard, like something's underneath. He rises up and looks down at what he's lying on, but can't get a clear view.

But as he looks at it his eyes begin to release a light blue aura around them. It is then that he blinks in surprise. In that sudden second he could see this object releasing an aura. His eyes have returned to normal as well. Now interested Lucas digs into the snow to get out what's underneath, and gasps when he realizes it's a body. Lucas digs harder and now gets a clearer view of the person. Turning the body to face him he could see that he is now holding Maylene, the Veilstone Gym Leader.

"Maylene!? Are you okay? Maylene!" Lucas asks her, feeling frantic and scared. He looks at her attire; she doesn't seem to be wearing any form of snow wear at all. She has on the same clothes he last saw her in.

"Don't worry Maylene! I'll get you to someplace warm…somehow…" Lucas says to her in her ear, embracing her tightly. Lucas continues trekking through the snow to find Snowpoint or his friends. But with the snow blocking his vision he could do little really.

Within two minutes Lucas could see a house ahead of him. It almost looks like the lodge they left. Did he go all the way back? Instead of questioning it further Lucas heads towards the house, his left foot clinking onto something. He bends down to pick up what he touched, and saw it to be a disk of some sort. Pocketing it because it might be useful he heads to the door and opens it, surprised that it was unlocked.

Inside Lucas could see a husky hiker sitting at a couch watching something on a laptop. The young trainer enters inside and closes the door, which grabs the hiker's attention. "Oh, didn't see you there. You traveling to Snowpoint or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Look, can we talk later? I just found this girl unconscious outside. I have to get her warm." Lucas says to him, holding up his friend Maylene.

"Oh my! Come here, we'll lay her down here." He says, walking over to Lucas to hold Maylene. He takes her to the couch and lays her down. "You go boil some warm water in the tub."

Together two males worked as one to save the life of the frozen maiden. After she is situated and warmed up, but still hasn't woken up yet, Lucas finally calms himself down. Maylene now lies in the hiker's bedroom while both the males were in the living room. "Good…I'm glad I was able to help her…"

"So what brings you here? Are you heading for Snowpoint City gym?" He asks Lucas.

"Uh huh. I'm heading to the gym to get the next gym badge, but first I need to help one of my friends." Lucas replies looking down onto the ground with a sad yet determined look on his face. "I need to help my friend at Lake Acuity. He might be in trouble if I don't help him."

"Really…then you will need Rock Climb." The hiker says, looking out the window.

"Rock Climb? Is that an HM?" He asks him.

"Yeah. It's HM08. It allows a Pokemon to climb up the jagged cliffs of mountains, but it requires the trainer to hold the Snowpoint gym badge." The hiker says while looking at him. "I had one, but I lost it yesterday when I was out training."

"An HM…" Lucas thinks over the ideas, and then remembers the disk he found. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the CD. "Is this it?"

"AH!" The hiker rises up and grabs the disk. "That's it! Where'd you get it?"

"Outside. I stepped on it when I found her." He says with a smile. "If it belongs to you then I can't really keep it."

"Really?" This surprised the hiker. The boy honestly wanted to give him his disk back.

"But, I wouldn't mind borrowing it for a little while so I can help him." Lucas says to him.

"Hmm. I guess I could lend it for a while. I am not leaving any time soon." He replies, handing Lucas the hm.

"Thanks so much!" He shouts as he takes the disk with both hands. "Now I just need to find my friends then-"

"You think someone's inside?" A voice says on the outside of the door.

"Uh huh. We'll ask them about Lucas." The door opens up, and in steps Cheryl and Riley.

"Cheryl! Riley!" Lucas notices that his friends have come by.

"Lucas!" Cheryl shouts happily. She then quickly calms down, because she now knows he's okay, and says to him, "Lucas, why did you run off so suddenly!? You weren't at the top of Route 217."

"You guys found the exit already?!" He asks them in a shocked voice.

"Were you here the entire time?" Riley asks his younger friend.

Lucas stands up and faces his traveling companions to say, "I came upon this cabin when I found Maylene passed out in the snow."

"Maylene? Isn't she the gym leader of Veilstone?" Cheryl asks him.

"Un. We can leave now though; she'll be okay, right?" Lucas turns around to look at the hiker. He gives a thumb up.

"Don't worry; she's in good hands." He replies.

"Thanks. Have a good day!" Lucas says to him as they leave the place.

--

"Lucas, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Maylene with him?" Cheryl asks her boyfriend. Sure she never really got to see the two battle each other but if she was hurt she would no doubt show concern, as all human beings do.

"We have to go find and help Paul at Lake Acuity. Afterwards we can return and see to her again." Lucas replies to her.

"But what if they guy tries anything on her?" Cheryl seems to now be bringing out a weird imagination. "He might try to see her naked."

"You don't have that much trust in people you don't know do you?" Lucas asks her with a sweat drop coming down the left side of his face.

"Lucas, you can't be so trusting of others! I mean, I would be peeved if I was found unconscious and soaked enough to need my cloaks off to prevent a cold." Cheryl begins, already envisioning things that did not and have not happened. She then grows a little ticked. "And why would she walk around in a t-shirt and sweat pants in this weather?! Your story doesn't sound very true!"

"Well, to be honest, I was the one who removed her clothes." Lucas confesses while rubbing the side of his head.

"You what! And you don't seem bothered by it!?" She yells at him.

"Thank god I got earmuffs too." Riley says as he walks on by, ignoring Cheryl twisting Lucas' ears while blushing.

They continue north of Route 217, where Lake Acuity would be, with Riley in the lead since he obviously knows where to go. The trio stops south before the Lakefront, and Lucas spots someone up top a cliff. The snow has lifted away so they could easily see, if only slightly.

"Yo Lucas! What took you so long!?" shouted the person from above. With his appearance and voice they could easily discern him as Paul, or Pearl.

"Paul! What are you going up there?" Lucas asks his best male friend.

"That blond kid looks familiar…" Riley mutters to himself, cupping his chin to think of something.

"The lake is up here. I had to clobber the Snowpoint gym leader to use Rock Climb, so you better hurry up if you want to join in!" He says to them with a laugh.

"Where's Team Galactic?!" Lucas asks him. There's no way they shouldn't be here after all.

"Huh? Oh they didn't show up yet. Guess they must have heard I was here! Ha hahaha!" He then goes off laughing as if proud of his strength.

"Guess I should head to the center. We'll check up on you after the battle! Don't leave that place incase they come!" Lucas says to the blond trainer.

"That would be a good idea. You can spend the day training for tomorrow's battle." Riley says as he heads east for the city. Cheryl grabs hold of Lucas' arm and pulls him along. "Take care Paul."

"Don't overdo it!" And with that last piece of advice from Lucas he willingly joins his friends and heads towards Snowpoint.

The trio reaches the entrance of Snowpoint, after running into a couple of ice Pokemon. The first thing they notice, besides the snow, is the cruise ship with drills in front of it. It seems to be made for traveling through ice. They step into the city and head for the Pokemon center, to book the night and rest their cold bodies and clothes.

After entering the center Lucas quickly strips himself of his snow gear. Cheryl follows afterwards, starting with her hair, which became frilly and messy. Riley removes his as well, and heads towards the front desk to book a room.

"Lucas, you want to explore the city a bit? It's not snowing anymore." Cheryl asks her love interest.

"Sure. Let's invite Riley too!" Lucas says with a smile. She shakes her head no.

"No…I mean, alone…just the two of us. Riley can be fine by himself." She replies, blushing a bit at her request. It would seem she was interested in spending time with him in the hopes of getting to know him better, on their second day as a couple. She couldn't do it yesterday because they were under heavy weather.

"Well, it's kind of late, but let's do it anyway!" He says to her. She quickly blushes madly.

"What? Isn't it too soon for us to do that?!" She asks him while holding the center of her chest.

"Huh? Aren't we going to tour the city?" Lucas asks her. She then calms down and sighs.

"Oh, of course. I was thinking…never mind. Let's go!" Cheryl grabs hold of his arm and heads out the door with him.

Riley at that moment finishes booking a room from Nurse Joy. "Hey guys, I was thinking we could…eh?"

He notices that Lucas and Cheryl both gone. The wise trainer smirks underneath his hat, quickly figuring out the deal. "Those two really are something…"

The door opens up quickly, revealing Lucas and Cheryl stepping in, their arms wrapped around themselves shivering. Sweat falls down the side of Riley's face. 'I had expected this from Lucas, but Cheryl…they're really something alright.'

The couple put their snow gear back on, or rather the only necessary ones for this none snowy weather, and prepare to head back out, despite how late it is. Hand in hand Lucas and Cheryl explore the snowy area in their lighter snow gear. As they do some sight seeing Lucas is easily amazed at what he sees, while Cheryl gazes at the white sky mostly.

They come before a late night cafe and enter inside. They order hot tea and cheesecake and sit at a table near a window. Cheryl looks out, and asks him. "It's a rather beautiful sight, but it doesn't compare to the garden I visited when I was 13."

"Was this in Eterna?" Lucas asks her, now interested in her story.

"No, it was Floaroma. It belonged to the man you got honey from. Remember when you were telling me about your adventure in chapter one?" She then looks at him with a peaceful face.

"First off, try not to break the fourth wall. But yes, I remember. That was a cool place to visit." Lucas states, smiling back at her. Cheryl's heart flutters positively about when she receives his smile and her face gains a light tint of red. "You know, I still have some of that honey if you like."

"You do?!" She asks in an excited manner. "I would love some later!"

"Then it's a deal!" At that moment their cake and tea arrived, and they chow down.

Lucas was about to make a mess on his face by using his hands, since the cake wasn't that big in the first place, but if he did then that wouldn't be proper etiquette. Also Cheryl might find this offensive. But then he remembered that she would still care about him even if he pigged out. So he ignores this sense of proper manners and bites on the cheesecake.

Cheryl giggles at the way he ate it, since he now has cheese crumbs on his lips. 'I'm glad he knows he doesn't need to impress me.'

"Cheryl," Lucas suddenly says, grasping her attention. "What do you think I should do? Team Galactic might strike tomorrow, or even tonight, and I'll be unable to stop them."

"Well it's true that you need the Snowpoint badge to move up those rocks, you also have to go there for your Pokemon quest. The only thing you can hope to do is battle the leader as quickly as possible, then hurry up to save your friend." Cheryl says to him, hoping this would help him out.

"Yeah. I was planning on challenging the gym sooner or later, but now I have to do it as soon as possible. Once the gym's over I'll have to put my quest on hold until we crush those bastards!" Lucas says, and then takes a sip of his tea. "This tea tastes like black cherry."

"It is black cherry." Cheryl corrects him.

"D'oh!" – Lucas

After Cheryl laughs at him the two of them finish up their snack and pay the bill. They redress into their snowsuits and head back to the Pokemon center holding hands. Cheryl seems to be rather closer to him than normally as they walked.

"Lucas, come here." Cheryl says to him. Lucas looks towards her, noticing how much taller she is than him, and receives a kiss to his mouth. She lifts her arms up and places her hands around his cheeks, adding more passion to the kiss. Upon instincts Lucas holds her by the hips and moves her closer to him. Cheryl removes herself from his mouth by a few inches. "I'm so glad I got to meet you that day, and went with you beyond Eterna Forest. I'm so glad, that I can say I love you; three little words put together I was hesitant to say before, but now I want to keep on saying."

"I love you too. I'll always be with you." He says to her. The two were about to engage into another kiss, when his backpack begins to glow. Lucas turns around and pulls out his bag, to reveal the egg he got from Riley inside. "Is it hatching?"

"Ooh! About time!" Cheryl squeals out. She seems rather excited about what's going to pop up. She got Togepi from the last egg, so one could only guess what this one has.

The egg finally stops glowing after taking a shape and form. It reveals itself to be the Aura Pokemon Riolu. Lucas and Cheryl gasp in amazement at the new Pokemon. Lucas takes out a Pokeball and his Pokedex, and scans it. 'Riolu the Emanation Pokemon. Like its evolved form Lucario it has the peculiar ability to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves, or aura.'

"Wow. It must be an offspring of Riley's Lucario. I'll train it to become a great Pokemon!" He says as he tosses his Pokeball at it. It successfully catches the blue dog and he places the ball around his belt. "Now my team has Infernape, Floatzel, Luxray, Gabite, Staraptor and now Riolu. Want to give it a nickname?"

"Uh huh. I know the perfect one," Cheryl says in response to his question. She places a kiss on his lips and then says, "Let's name him Lucas."

"Wow, really? Then it's decided; Riolu will be Lucas." Lucas says to her, giving back a heartwarming smile. She responds with her own smile, and takes hold of his hand.

The young couple together walk hand in hand towards the Pokemon center. Lucas is the first to enter, as Cheryl follows afterwards. With all the other places closing up, including the gym, they wouldn't bother trying till morning. In the rooms Riley reserved Lucas and Cheryl lie down on their shared bed, and huddle together in their pjs.

They kiss one last time, before diving into their minds to dream.

--

"And I'll rip everything away from you, starting with the one you love most!!" Cyrus bellows maniacally as he points to both Paul and Cheryl. These three, Lucas, Mars and Jupiter are all up top of a mountain pillar. Lucas is trapped in a sort of bubble shield with Cyrus. His friend and girlfriend were battling Jupiter and Mars respectively, before they were knocked to the ground by an unseen force.

Lucas continues to pound on the shield in hopes to pierce through it. As he does though his fingers start to bleed. He seems to be crying too screaming, "NO!! CHERYL, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

"This is your punishment, for getting in my way and relying on pathetic things like emotions!" Cyrus taunts Lucas in a cackling voice. Standing behind him outside the bubble are a light blue being on four legs and a pink being on two. Both of their heads seem to be blackened with red mouths and eyes.

"CYRUS!! STOP!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!" Lucas yells at him, grabbing hold of his collar with both hands.

"It's too late. Now you'll suffer the same loneliness and pain that I had to, right before you die!" He says to him with a grin, smacking him to the side. Lucas glares up at him with a blue glow in his eyes.

The pink being towers over Cheryl's unconscious body, as if about ready to finish her off. But before she could meet her end, everyone around them feels a tremendous spread of energy nearby. Lucas and Cyrus look to where the giant beings are, and see a black portal forming. The bubble shield spreads out enough so it and the beings could fit in it.

A shadow rises up from the portal, glaring down at Lucas and Cyrus with the same face as the other two beings. It knocks them back away and shoots out a tentacle at our Diamond protagonist and the Team Galactic Leader. Cyrus gets absorbed into the tentacle and disappears. Lucas rushes over to the end of the bubble to try and get free again, but is captured by the shadow as well. Cheryl wakes up at that moment and reaches out for him.

--

Lucas opens his eyes and looks around, a pale expression appearing on his face. 'What a horrible nightmare; were those Pokemon?'

"Mmm, Lucas…" Cheryl mumbles in her sleep, rubbing herself up on him. Lucas gasps in shock when she does. This was extremely new to him. "No, not here…let's do it…someplace…else…"

'What is she thinking?!' Lucas murmurs in his mind.

Lucas then notices the bright light outside. It would seem its time to get up. Lucas removes himself from her and sits up on the bed. "Today's the day I battle the gym leader. I'll have to make it as quick as possible."

"Lucas…" Cheryl mumbles, opening her eyes and waking up. She looks up to see her boyfriend sitting up on the bed. "You're up. Ready for today's battle?"

"Well, I haven't really trained my Pokemon for this battle, and I'm not even sure which Pokemon this person might use. Let's hope Natsu and Gabite are enough." He says, rising up from the bed to get his clothes. After he's done he leaves the room, so Cheryl can get dressed and so he can prepare his Pokemon.

In the main hall of the center he comes before the pc, ready to withdraw and put in some Pokemon. But before he does he hears someone shout, "Lucas!"

He turns around to face whoever called his name, and sees Maylene stopping in front of him. "Maylene?! So you're all better?!"

"Uh huh! And it's all thanks to you. Thanks for saving me!" She says then leaps onto him for a hug.

Lucas slightly blushes at the contact, but quickly pushes her back. "Whoa, hold on there a minute! Why were you out there in the first place, and in such clothes?!"

"Well I was asked by Candice to come visit her. I felt it was a good idea since it would help her in future gym battles. After all, Fighting Pokemon are strong against Ice types." She explains, releasing him finally.

"Okay, but why weren't you in a snowsuit or something?" He asks her, wanting to get to the main question.

"Well that was a part of my training. I didn't want to fly to Snowpoint either. The last time I did it everything went fine, but I passed out when I realized I didn't get anything to eat." She confesses while rubbing the side of her head shamefully with her right hand. As she does she laughs in an embarrassed way.

"You passed out from hunger…that's the dumbest thing I ever heard! You could have died, you know?" Lucas shouts at her. Maylene stops laughing and looks to the ground ashamed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I caused you and that hiker allot of trouble; I even beat him up when he was hovering over me that time…" She says with a sad tone in her voice. Now it's Lucas' turn to feel bad.

"It's okay. You're alive, and that's what's important…wait, the gym leader uses Ice types?" He asks her at the end, upon realizing what she said earlier.

"Yup. She usually has four Pokemon and all have the ice attribute. Are you planning to battle her?" She asks him.

"Lucas, I'm ready!" Cheryl's voice calls out. She is shown latching herself onto Lucas, and then gasps when she sees Maylene. "Ah, you must be the gym leader from Veilstone; the one who was caught out in the snow?"

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you. So it's just the two of you here?" She asks the two of them.

"Not really; our friend Riley should be coming out soon. After we meet up we'll be heading for the gym and then Lake Acuity." Lucas says to her in response.

"Where is Riley anyway?" Cheryl wonders, looking around for the blue trainer.

"Riley…you mean blue mobster hat and jacket Riley?!" Maylene seems to know who the Aura Guardian is.

"You know Riley?" Lucas asks her.

"Ah, Maylene. Nice to meet you again!" Riley says as he enters the room. Lucas, Maylene and Cheryl look to the left to see the Aura Guardian walking up to them.

"Riley-san! I'm so glad to see you!" Maylene squeals in a fan-girlish way. "How's Lucario doing? Mine's still doing well!"

"He hasn't gone rusty at all." Riley replies.

"You two know each other?" Cheryl asks the older teen.

"Uh huh. Riley-san gave me my Lucario when it was a Riolu. I've been thankful to him ever since." Maylene says to him, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Wow…just like me. Well I'm heading to the gym. You guys ready?" Lucas says, as he goes back to the pc. He places Floatzel's and Luxray's balls onto the pc and transfers them to Rowan's. He then withdraws a Great Ball and adds it to his seat. "Now I'm ready."

"Lucas, you forgotten one thing." Riley says to him before walking to a table.

"Huh? I did?" Lucas asks confused. Cheryl giggles at his cluelessness.

"Of course; you need to eat breakfast!" He says to him. Almost comedically Lucas falls down.

--

"Well I can honestly say I'm glad I got something to eat!" Lucas says as he exits the center while zipping up his snowsuit.

"You can't win any battles on an empty stomach." Cheryl says to him.

"You're starting to lose your personality little by little each day. You should really calm down and try to cherish your childlike self." Riley advises him.

"I'll be fine. I have to grow up sometime, and now's the perfect time since I need to stop those guys at Galactic." Lucas says with a serious look on his face. His serious exterior changes when Cheryl takes his right hand with her left.

"Don't be that way. I'd rather have the sweet and childish Lucas over the mature Lucas any day…" She says to him, giving off a smile to the boy she loved.

"Cheryl…" – Lucas

"We're here." Riley says as he looks up at the gym. It was fairly obvious it was a gym, since it's in the middle of the city. Lucas enters the gym first, with Cheryl next and Riley last.

When they enter Lucas could see that the floor was frozen solid. Save the back of the gym where a black haired girl sits on rock hard ground, there seems to be no solid ground to walk on normally. This would be hard for the main battle.

"How am I going to get over there?" Lucas asks himself.

"You'll simply have to skate over there." Riley says as he pushes Lucas forward into the icy gym. He loses his balance and slams headfirst into the ice.

Lucas pushes himself back up, and tries again. This time he succeeds in getting over to the other side. There he meets the female gym leader; she has black hair done up in two bead like ponytails, a blue stub placed in her hair for accessory, a white school shirt with a big cyan tie and a tan skirt. She also has a cyan sweater tied around her waist.

"Hi there. Are you here to challenge me?" She asks Lucas.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lucas of Twinleaf." Lucas says to her, taking out a Pokeball and aiming it at her.

"Hmm…I guess I can battle you for now; Maylene hasn't shown up yet so yeah! Let's go! I was waiting for a tough customer!" Candice says to him, picking up four Pokeballs she has lying next to her. "But let me tell you; I'm tough too, because I know how to focus."

"Focus?" – Lucas

"Pokemon, romance and fashion; it's all about focus! I'll show you what I mean, so get ready!" She says as she tosses her first Pokemon out to the icy field.

Out pops Sneasel, the dark ice type. Lucas smirks, since he knew this would be coming. "Go, Riolu!"

Lucas sends out the emanation Pokemon, and the currently weakest one he owns, who lands on the ice before slipping and falling. Candice could only stare at it in shock, with a sweat drop falling down. "What?"

"He's going to use Lucas so soon? That can't be a good idea!" Cheryl comments, knowing how young the fighting type still is.

"So his egg hatched already?" Riley asks, cupping his chin as he watches the battle getting ready to begin. "Let's see if he knows what he's doing."

"Riolu, Quick Attack!" The young Pokemon lunges at Sneasel with all its speed. But when it reaches it Sneasel steps to the side and dodges the attack. Riolu keeps on running, unable to stop due to being on ice, and crashes into a wall.

"Like I said, you need to focus; Sneasel, Aerial Ace!" Sneasel leaps into the air, and then comes down at Riolu into a dive bomb attack.

"Riolu! Counter!" Riolu releases a strange brown aura around it, which receives the attack in full and knocks back the dark Pokemon. "Now use Force Palm!"

On Lucas' orders Riolu leaps after Sneasel, still influenced by the counter, and receives a forceful blast of energy to its stomach. Sneasel falls to its knees after receiving the blow, and glares at the young Pokemon. Riolu prepares itself as it watches Sneasel.

'Riolu will be fine. As long as I make sure to use his offense and defense abilities he won't have any problems.' Lucas says to himself in his mind.

* * *

Yusei: Let's see, what's in the next chapter?

Kenshin: Lucas finishes his battle with Candice, and then the group goes to Lake Acuity and then Veilstone. But there's something bugging me.

Yusei: What? What, the fact that current PS3 systems don't play ps2 games?

Kenshin: No; my hatred for that will never diminish, but that's not what's messing with me now. I'm wondering why it's taking so long to put up these chapters now.

Yusei: Writer's block. Ten wants to write, and he knows he has to, but right now he's lost his passion for writing. He's probably having money trouble.

Kenshin: Nah; more like girl issues. If it were a money thing he wouldn't be doing this in the first place. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the romance TCM added between Lucas and Cheryl. Now we're off to play Kingdom Hearts.

Yusei: But we can't; remember the PS3?

Kenshin: GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A Platinum Adventure

Disclaimer: Check back last chapter.

Kenshin: Gentlemen, and ladies but there aren't that many here, behold; Ten Commandments has brought to us the newest chapter of Platinum Adventure.

**_Journal Entry 10: The Darkness Among Space and Time

* * *

_**

"Sneasel, Ice Punch!" Candice shouts to her Pokemon, who skates along the ice to attack the blue Pokemon.

"Riolu, Endure it!" A red light illuminates around Riolu, who takes the hit head on. It doesn't collapse though and instead slides back on the icy floor. "Reversal!"

Riolu gathers energy into his arms, and then releases it at Sneasel. The attack successfully knocks in hard into the ceiling, causing it to faint. Candice's jaw dropped in shock. 'You gotta be kidding me!'

"This match goes to me!" Lucas shouts, as the other Lucas raises his hand in triumph. Human Lucas retrieves his Pokemon to its ball, knowing how tired and weak it is from receiving those two blows. After all Counter doubles the attack received and returns it at twice the damage he took, and Endure prevents it from fainting by taking the attack with all its might.

"I guess I underestimated you a bit. Time for the second battle. Go, Piloswine!" Candice sends out her next Pokemon, a giant brown pig. It was the pre-evolved form of Mamoswine.

'It looks just like Mamoswine, so I should use that guy.' Lucas sends out a Pokeball, releasing Floatzel. A water type would do well against a ground type, and it would survive against the ice attacks it might have.

"Don't be surprised if I blow you away too quickly; Piloswine, Earthquake!" Her Pokemon lifts it front feet and stomps on the ground. The attack releases a tremor shockwave throughout the area, which forces Floatzel to its feet.

"Don't give up Geyser! Use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel fires off after Piloswine while covered in water.

"Blizzard!" Piloswine opens its mouth and fires an icy wind at the incoming water jet. The ice attack completely covers Floatzel and it ends up getting frozen solid. Lucas gasps in shock at his sudden defeat. Seriously, nobody saw that coming!

"Return, Floatzel." Lucas retrieves his frozen Pokemon, knowing it would have no way of safely breaking out. And if it did he wouldn't want to risk it getting hurt by continuing the battle in that condition.

This really leaves him with only one option; "Go Natsu!"

Lucas sends out his starter Pokemon, the Fire/Fighting type. Such a Pokemon is perfect for battling Ice types. Infernape looks at its opponent, the ice and ground pig. "I'll finish this before you can use a fire attack. Piloswine, Earthquake!"

"Vacuum Wave!" Infernape throws a quick punch at the swine, releasing a powerful shockwave. This attack makes contact with Piloswine before it could strike the ground, knocking it over to the side.

Piloswine tries to lift itself back up, but could only get so far before Infernape leaps above it. Lucas then shouts, "Flamethrower!"

Infernape releases a stream of fire at Piloswine, finishing it off and ending the battle. Natsu lands and Candice returns her Pokemon to its ball. "I'm going to go all out here. Go Abomasnow!"

Candice's next Pokemon is a giant abominable tree thing covered in snow. "Abomasnow, use Water Pulse!"

"Rock Climb!" Infernape jets towards Abomasnow as fast as it could, tackling it to the ground before it could make a fatal blow. "Flame Wheel!"

Infernape covers itself in flames, burning the ice and grass type it is already in contact with. The super super effective hit knocks Abomasnow out, resulting in another win for Lucas.

Lucas shouts out victoriously again, as Candice starts to breath in slowly. She reclaims her Pokemon. "I won't lose this time Lucas. It's your turn to shine, Froslass!"

Appearing before Infernape is the Snow Land Pokemon. It looks like a Glalie wearing a kimono. Cheryl blinks when she sees it, and mutters, "Yuki-onna?"

"This won't be as easy as the last two for Infernape." Riley says while he watches the battle.

"We won't let this get to us; Natsu, Vacuum Wave!" Upon Lucas' commands Infernape throws a punch at the female Pokemon, but the wind that would strike it passes through it. "What?"

"Froslass is a Ghost/Ice type. Your fighting moves won't work on her." Candice says to Lucas while laughing victoriously. "Psychic!"

Froslass' eyes glow light blue, and Infernape is lifted up into the air and slammed into the wall. Infernape could barely rise up from that strike. Lucas grits his teeth in anger. "Damn…Infernape can't battle against Psychic attacks."

"Too bad for you; use Psychic again!" Froslass prepares to attack Infernape once again, but this time Lucas was ready.

"Infernape, stop it with Flamethrower!" Natsu opens up its mouth and releases a stream of fire at Froslass, but before it could make contact the flames were pushed away by its Psychic attack. Infernape then rises up and heads after the ghost.

"Shadow Ball!" Froslass gathers dark energy before it, and fires it off in the form of a sphere.

"Shadow Claw!" Infernape gathers darkness around both hands as it approaches the specter. Infernape's first claw tear through the ball like it's made of paper, and the second one comes up and slams into Froslass. Stunned by this surprise assault Lucas shouts out, "Finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Natsu doesn't hesitate to follow his direction, and releases a stream of fire at Froslass. The flames consume and incinerate the frost ghost, ending the battle for Infernape's victory. Natsu leaps up and down victoriously, having finally slain the ghost before it. Lucas smiles and throws a punch in the air, shouting, "Alright, we won!"

"Congratulations, Lucas!" Cheryl cheers from where she stands, beside Riley on the other side of the field.

"He did okay. All that training pulled off." Riley mentions to himself in a low voice. He was impressed over Lucas' Pokemon as well, almost as much as the trainer's directing and training.

"Well, I guess I've lost. I must say I've warmed up to you." Candice says as she looks at Lucas, after both trainers return their Pokemon to their capsules. She then says with a light pink tint across her face, "I might even admire you a little."

"Huh?" Lucas quickly turns to her the minute she says that last line.

"Oh nothing." She says, quickly returning to normal. "You were a great trainer. A guy like you has quickly earned my respect. I think your focus and will bowled over us completely!"

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas says humbly. His mind then travels back his friend Paul, and he quickly remembers that he needs to hurry back to him. "Oh right, isn't there something you need to give me?"

"Oh right, sorry. Here's the Icicle Badge." Candice hands Lucas over the Icicle Badge from out of her sweater pocket. Lucas gratefully receives it and places it inside his case.

"Thanks for the battle. We have to go now." Lucas says as he pockets his case. He steps over onto the ice but is stopped quickly when Candice grabs hold of his shoulder. "What?"

"Do you think I would be better off as a typical Ice-Type gym leader? Should I be more cold and distant towards others?" Candice asks him, grasping his attention for that moment.

Back with Cheryl and Riley the green haired teen grows pestered and slightly enraged when she sees Lucas stopping to chat with the gym leader. It was like the time he spoke with Cynthia back at Celestic. She was about to walk over and talk to him but quickly slips on the ice. Riley face palms him after she falls.

"I think you'll have trouble with that. No one should be closed off from the world." Lucas says to Candice.

"Wow, that's a great way to look at it. Thanks Lucas." Candice says to him with a smile.

Lucas then notices Cheryl slipping on the ice. He instantly forgot about Candice and the ice he stood on and ran towards her. But he falls just as quickly as he began. Lucas rises back up and this time slides over to her, but because he was wearing running shoes and not ice skates he crashes into Cheryl, who had finally managed to stand back up.

The two collapse on the hard cold ground with Lucas accidentally pulling Cheryl on top of him. They were confused for the moment on how they got into this situation, but quickly blush realizing how close they were. But unlike the other few times this would happen, before they confessed to one another, they didn't quickly move away or discourage the comfort. That is until Riley coughed in his right fist and garnered their attention.

Lucas and Cheryl quickly rise up, just in time for Riley to say, "Now that you got the Icicle Badge you can use Rock Climb. We'll be able to reach Lake Acuity, but first the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah. We'll stop Team Galactic before they go too far, well even farther than they were before." Lucas replies with confidence. The three friends exit the gym together, leaving Candice to sigh as they left.

"Wow. He already has a girl. That's funny irony there." She says with a chuckle. She then makes a depressed sigh and sits down.

--

"Here you go. Your Pokemon are in tip-top shape." Nurse Joy says as she hands Lucas his three warn out Pokemon.

"Thank you." Lucas receives his Pokeballs and places them around his waist. He then turns around to Cheryl and Riley, and says, "Alright guys, let's go save Paul!"

"Of course Lucas. Yelling it isn't necessary." She says to him, as they all leave the center for Lake Acuity.

It doesn't take them long to reach the base of the mountain-like area that houses the Lake. Lucas stands forth in front of the rocky side, Infernape already standing by his side. On her back is Cheryl, who would be the first to be taken up. "Okay, let's give it a shot. Natsu, Rock Climb!"

Infernape climbs up the rocky side, as Cheryl holds on as tight as she could. She reaches the top and hops off, leaving Infernape to climb back down and take up Riley. Finally the fire ape takes Lucas up the rocky path, and is returned to its ball. Without hesitation they make their way through the forest area blocking their path into the Lake.

Lucas and his friends make it to the Lake finally, and see Paul lying on the ground in pain. He has cuts and bruises on certain parts of his body, leaving one to believe he was assaulted. Standing above him is Team Galactic Commander Jupiter. Seeing his friend in pain Lucas shouts, "Paul! Paul, say something!"

Jupiter takes notice of the newcomers, most especially Lucas who rushes up to his fallen friend's side. "Hmm. So you finally arrive."

Lucas glares up at the purple haired woman. "You…you were the one from Eterna."

"That's right. I'm glad you remembered me…because I can never forget you, or the humiliation you gave me!!" She growls at him out of anger. "I was truly expecting you to appear so I can deal with you, but I only found this little brat. So while I had those grunts capture the Lake Pokemon I took my anger out on him. This little kid was such a loser."

"Don't call him a loser!" Lucas yells at her, gritting his teeth as he stares her in the face.

"I'll say what I want, especially to a boy who thinks he can defeat me, and become the Pokemon Champion. Even if his Pokemon were tough enough, if the trainer is as pathetic as him-"

"SHUT UP!!" Lucas yells at her once more, a bit of his aura flaring up. Jupiter could only laugh at his anger since she didn't notice his energy at all. Riley could clearly see his slowly rising aura while Cheryl was more focused on his rage.

"Fine. I'll leave him be. If you want to save the Pokemon then you'll have to come visit our headquarters at Veilstone. Bye boy!" She tosses a tiny object to the ground, and it releases a bright light, which blinds them all. When it disappears she is nowhere to be found.

"Lucas, is he okay?" Cheryl asks him as she rushes over to his side. Lucas constantly tries to awaken his friend, and only succeeds after pushing him three times. Lucas breaths out a sigh of relief when he sees his friend are okay.

"Lucas…is that you?" Paul asks him, and receives a nod as an answer. He looks to the side and sees Cheryl and Riley with him. "I'm sorry…I was here…and yet…"

"It's okay Paul. You did the best you could." Cheryl says to him, hoping to calm him down.

"No…that Pokemon…it was crying…in pain…I wanted to save it…" As Paul cries out to his friends, tears can be seen coming down his eyes.

Lucas, Cheryl and Riley each grow mad through seeing Pearl's tears, and now have a new focus to move to.

--

After taking Paul to the hospital, a human one not a Pokemon center, Lucas, Cheryl and Riley head to the Pokemon center to prepare for their trip to Veilstone. Before leaving though Lucas catches a Snorunt and trains some of his Pokemon. He would need it for the chance that he would have to battle Cyrus.

After preparations were over Lucas, Cheryl and Riley fly to Veilstone onboard Tropius and Salamence. They head to the Pokemon center first to plan their entry, after Lucas exchanges Tropius for Snorunt. They are now standing before the entrance of Team Galactic's hideout, which was rather obvious to them now that they know.

"So how will we get in? We can't just waltz right in after all." Lucas asks the others.

"Well it would be best if we disguised ourselves and snuck in as common grunts." Riley says to him, thinking that would be the easiest thing to do.

"But how would we do that.." Lucas muses. Neither him nor Riley seem to notice Cheryl walking up to two grunt guards standing before the front door.

She messes up her hair, loosens up her clothes to the point where she is giving off more skin, and rubs some red lipstick on her smackers. Cheryl approaches the two guards, instantly gaining their attention. "Oh boys, can I get you to do a big favor for me?"

"YES MA'AM!!" The minute they saw Cheryl their eyes become hearts, their faces red, and steam blows out from their noses. Lucas and Riley finally notice what Cheryl's doing, and at first Lucas was falling for her appearance as well.

"This is our chance. Let's go!" Riley whispers to Lucas, as he grabs him and hides inside an alleyway.

Cheryl notices them hiding there, and figures out his part of the plan. "I want you to accompany me in that alleyway. I'll reward you greatly if you do."

And with a seductive wink and a heart at the end of her sentence, they were completely under her spell. Cheryl lures them behind the alleyway Lucas and Riley hid in, diving inside first.

"Oh boy, I knew all that hard work would finally get us laid!" The first grunt says, already loosening his pants.

"But I thought you said it would get us 'paid'." The second one replies to him.

"Who cares?! We get a hot chick like her all to our-" As they enter the alleyway, Riley leaps at them and pulls them in. Since they're hidden in such darkness there is no way you can accurately tell what's happening, but it is heavily implied that the grunts are getting the crap beaten out of them.

Riley drops both of them to the ground, both unconscious from the beating he gave them. Lucas chuckles a bit as he watches them fall. He then turns to Cheryl, who was hiding behind him, and asks her, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I saw this often in some anime. Apparently these guys are just as dumb as the ones I saw. I was kind of scared doing it though." Cheryl confesses, a slight blush on her face as she talked. She then looks him in the eye and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry Lucas. You're the only one I'll allow to touch me in such a way."

"W-what?" Lucas sputtered while blushing.

"Lucas, hurry up and take this guy's clothes off. We'll be wearing them." Riley says to his young friend.

Lucas nods and joins in, stripping the unconscious guy down to his boxers. With the clothes off Lucas and Riley begin to strip themselves, bringing Cheryl to blush in shock at them suddenly changing. She turns away to allow them to continue, but occasionally sneaks peeks at Lucas.

After 4 minutes of this they were fully dressed and ready to go. Lucas and Riley walk up to the building with their backpacks, which contain their clothes while Cheryl heads in the opposite direction. "Good luck you two. I'll meet you guys back up at the Pokemon Center!"

"Ooh!" Lucas shouts back. Riley only gave a thumb up. Before entering Riley holds out a can of spray and uses it on their hair. The spray turns their hair color green, so now they accurately match the other grunts.

The two 'grunts' enter the building, and see the many other Galactic members around them. It would seem they were lining up to head somewhere. Lucas asks one of them, "What's going on?"

"Don't you remember?! We're needed in the main room. Master Cyrus is giving his final speech." The female grunt answers Lucas.

"Final?" Lucas turns to Riley, who only shrugs as they join the line. The many members of Team Galactic head up the stairs or use the elevators to make it to their meeting room.

Lucas, Riley and the idiotic grunts make it to a large auditorium, facing a big podium that almost reaches the ceiling. The Galactic Commanders, Saturn, Pluto, Mars and Jupiter can be seen standing in pairs of two on both sides. Cyrus appears from a warp panel and stands at the front of the podium.

"Gentlemen, behold! Our plans shall finally come to fruition!" He shouts into the microphone in front of him, which resonates through out the auditorium. All the real grunts cheer in response.

"This world of ours is a crude one. In a world it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans, and the Pokemon we live amongst, are hollow as well. Because of this, we fight, maim, destroy…such actions are truly ugly!" He continues, gaining more cheers from his speech as he looks down amongst them. He quickly picks out Lucas and Riley, which wasn't easy I can tell you that. It was like trying to find Waldo or Pandaman.

"To know that we are incomplete, disgusts me to no end. The world must change, it should. And who shall do so but I, leader of the many wondrous members such as you all?! Thanks to all of you we were able to uncover and expose the secrets of the Legendary Pokemon. We have captured them as well, and with them we have the energy to change the world!! The power of dreams is within my grasps Team Galactic!" He continues, almost coming to the end of his speech.

"Master Cyrus is so cool!" Mars mutters to herself with a blush on her face.

"Understand it, my fellow members! My long-held dream world is on the verge of becoming a reality. All those headed to Mt. and those who shall remain here, though our missions may differ, our hearts shall stay connected. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!" He finally finishes his speech, and his grunts below cheer his name. Lucas gives out a cold stare while glaring at him.

With this the grunts were dismissed and filed out to go on their missions. Lucas and Riley manage to separate from the group and change into their normal clothes. They even find a bathroom to change in and wash their hair back. Afterwards they slowly exit the bathroom, and begin to search for a way up where Cyrus gave his speech.

"Hey!" Someone shouts. Lucas and Riley look down the corner and see two members of Team Galactic. But the thing is these guys were the same ones they beat up earlier. "It's them! Those are the guys that stole our uniforms!!"

"They beat the shit out of us too!" The second one whimpers.

Riley wastes no time in creaming them, by creating an Aura Sphere and tossing it at them. It effectively knocks them out. They then head down the corner to escape the coming grunts that were probably called out.

As they run an unseen person pulls Lucas into a room. Riley notices this and follows them. Lucas then sees the person is Looker, the detective from before. "Looker? How long were you here?"

"I was here in time to listen to Cyrus' big speech. Who knew a 27 year old like him could rise to power in such short time?" Looker says as he looks around, making sure no one else was around. He notices Lucas' new friend and asks him, "Who's this guy, and where's that cute girl you were with before?"

"It was too dangerous for Cheryl to come. The three of us would stick out too much. This here is Riley." Lucas says as he introduces his friend to the cop.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know how to get to Cyrus' main office?" Riley asks him.

"There's a warp panel over there. It should take you to a second panel. That will take you to a room, which should lead to Cyrus. Here's the key card for the door." Looker says to the blue trainer. He then hands him the Galactic key card.

"Thanks!" Lucas says. Him and Riley dash over to the panel, and use it to teleport to a second one. Using that panel they reach the top floor. Lucas could tell it was so because the ceiling has a galaxy ceiling, just like the one in the Eterna building.

"Lucas, get ready." Riley says to him. He then slides the card in the door slot, and opens it up. Both of them enter inside, and see a desk with a big, black leather, wheel chair.

The chair turns around to show the seat part of it, revealing Cyrus sitting in it. "Nice of you to come, boy."

"So you're Cyrus. You're just as I was told." Riley says to the Galactic leader. Lucas just glares at him out of rage.

"And you're the Aura Guardian who is now helping him. But now I wonder, where is that lovely young lady you're always with?" Cyrus shifts his eyes onto Lucas, and smirks deviously as he successfully makes Lucas even madder. "I also guess you two were here in time to listen to my big speech."

"…Question; how much of that speech was a lie?" Lucas asks the blue haired adult.

'His speech was a lie then?' Riley muses over in his mind.

Cyrus chuckles a bit, and then answers him by saying, "All a load of crap. The only part of it that was the truth was me creating a brand new world."

"That's the only thing you spoke the truth of? Then what are you really planning?" Riley asks him now.

"No one else can exist in my world, or else it won't be perfect. It won't exist for Team Galactic at all. You've seen them anyway, the minions you've battled before. You yourself must know how uniformly useless and incomplete they are." Cyrus explains to them, causing Lucas to grit his teeth.

"Even if they were useless, their loyalty to you wasn't fake. You shouldn't just- Riley places a hand onto Lucas' right shoulder, stopping him from continuing any further. "Riley."

"Give it up Lucas. No reasoning will get through to him. We have a task to do." He says to the younger trainer, who sighs and calms down a little.

"I know why you're both here; you want to save Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf right? That's okay. I have no need for them anymore. I've already taken what I want from them. I won't even need those Master Balls." Cyrus looks to the side of his desk, and three Master Balls and seen sitting on the table.

"Master Balls? Aren't those the strongest Pokeballs around, that can catch a Pokemon without fail?" Lucas asks Riley, who nods in agreement.

"Still just tools used to make friends with Pokemon, something I don't need. I also do not desire to make them my tools, like Mars and Jupiter and the other fools here. I make them apart of my own power, and that is the only true way to use them. Such useless emotions, I don't need them." Cyrus then rises up from his desk, and walks over to a warp panel.

"Hey wait! Where do you think you're going?" Lucas yells at the Galactic Leader. He turns around and glares at him with a smile. "I don't give a shit about your world of loneliness! But I won't allow you to hurt so many living beings with real emotions and get away with it!"

"Even if you made this new world of yours, our world would still exist along side it. Wouldn't this be a problem in your plan?" Riley asks the evil leader.

"Your world won't exist when I'm done with it…" He says as he walks onto the panel. He then begins to disappear and move onto the connecting panel. Before he goes he says, "If I were you though I wouldn't be focusing on me. After all who knows what Saturn and Pluto will do to those three Pokemon."

And with that he's gone. Lucas was just about to head after him, but is stopped by Riley. "We can go after him later. The most important thing now is saving the Lake Guardians."

"Right." Lucas eventually gives up and follows him down the third warp panel, which wasn't the one they used to come in or the one Cyrus just used.

They appear before a dark laboratory, lit by an eerie green light. Lucas and Riley could see three giant cases, which contained Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. At a computer table stand Pluto and Saturn. Lucas and Riley approach them, gaining their attention as well.

Saturn says to them, "You two came all this way to save a couple of Pokemon? Though I'm not surprise, I can't really understand our boss. Why let a couple of intruders do what they wish?"

"Nyeh heheheheh. Maybe he knows you stand no chance against him." Pluto laughs, causing Saturn to glare at the old man.

"Look just let them go. You don't need them anymore!" Lucas says to them.

"We of Team Galactic take all that we need, and destroy what we can't. But you did take the time to come, so I guess I can reward you." Saturn presses a round blue button on the computer desk, and it releases the gears around the three Pokemon. Free, they now disappear and leave them, probably to stop Cyrus. Saturn then takes out a Pokeball and throws it, releasing Golbat. "Consider this payback for back at the lake! Golbat, Air Cutter!"

Golbat flaps it swings hard, releasing a powerful blast of wind. It blows Lucas and Riley back. Riley slams into one of the containers, and a contrapment cuts into his right arm. "Riley!"

"Give them another!" Saturn commands his bat Pokemon.

"Snorunt, Ice Shard!" Lucas releases his first Pokemon, the ice type Snorunt. It lets loose frozen shards of ice and shoots them at Golbat first. This cancels out its Air Cutter. "Ice Beam!"

"Confuse Ray!" Golbat releases a bright light from its eyes at Snorunt, which blinds it and almost distorts the Ice Beam. The beam is able to strike its left wing, freezing it and causing Golbat to fall. Snorunt shakes off its confusion and faces the fallen Pokemon.

"There's no escape now. Once a bird loses its ability to fly it's nothing but dinner. Ice Beam!" Snorunt fires a beam of ice at Golbat, completely freezing it this time. Saturn returns his Pokemon to it ball and glares at Lucas.

"This next one won't lose so easily. Bronzor." Saturn sends out his steel type.

"Snorunt, return to me." Lucas reclaims his ice type, and then sends out Gabite. "Gabriel, use Dragon Claw!"

Gabite lunges at Bronzor, striking it with its right claw. But with its steel hard skin it barely makes a dent. Saturn laughs at him. "Too bad! Your attacks won't be able to defeat Bronzor in a single shot! Shadow Ball!"

"Dragon Rage!" Gabite counters the darkness with dragonic energy. Both attacks collide and create a powerful explosion. Lucas rushes over to Riley and pushes him out of the way, since the explosion blows away a great deal of the surrounding equipment. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. Finish your fight!" He says to the young trainer. Lucas nods and turns to the battle, and sees both Pokemon have suffered no damage.

"Another Shadow Ball will blast all of you to pieces!" Saturn shouts as his Pokemon prepares another blast.

"Use Earthquake." On Lucas' orders Gabite stomps on the ground and the area around them begins to shake up. From above a piece of equipment crashes onto the Bronzor, effectively knocking it out.

"That attack worked! I didn't think it would…" Lucas says to himself as Saturn returns his Pokemon.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this so soon. Toxicroak, X-Scissor!" Saturn sets out his final Pokemon, which leaps quickly at Gabite and strikes it. Gabite falls down to one knee still beat from that last battle. Lucas reclaims his weakened Pokemon and then takes out another one.

"Go, Lucas!" Lucas sends out Riolu, the little Pokemon that did well against a Gym Leader's Sneasel. "Use Zen Headbutt."

Lucas gathers psychic energy around its head and charges at Toxicroak. The head butt successfully knocks it back enough for Lucas to make a counter attack. "Hit it with Poison Jab!"

"Counter!" Riolu releases a red aura around it as it receives the blow. The attack gets reflected and Toxicroak is knocked back into the wall. It the falls to the ground fainted. Saturn grumbles as he returns his Pokemon.

"Gah! What makes you so tough?! Whatever. You may leave. You're too late anyway; Cyrus crafted a Red Chain from the three crystals he took from the Lake Guardians. He also made a duplicate through the same materials and will use it to shackle something from Mt. Coronet's Spear Pillar." Saturn says to them as he plops onto his buttocks.

Riley wraps a spare towel around his injured arm as he listens to the blue commander. "So that's what he's doing."

"What?" Lucas asks Riley, not understanding what he was implying.

"Even I'm not sure of what he's planning, but I do know that even you stand no chance against him." Saturn says to Lucas.

The two ignore him and exit the lab, their sights now set for Mt. Coronet. As they exit the building Pluto chuckles mischievously. "You're all pathetic. Even Saturn failed to crush a little boy."

"Shut up old man. You act as if Cyrus will fail." Saturn says to him, and notices his unwavering look. He then gasps saying, "Wait, what do you know?"

"Even if that boy and his friends were unable to defeat Cyrus, there's still that thing." Pluto then heads to a warp panel and slowly disappears within it. On a cell phone he says, "Prepare my jet for Iron Mountain."

--

"Lucas, Riley!" Cheryl calls out, running up to Lucas and giving him a hug. "Lucas, I saw the Lake Pokemon exit the building. You guys did it!"

"Not really; there's still one last thing we have to do." Riley says as Cheryl looks up at him.

"Huh? But didn't you two defeat Team Galactic and free the Pokemon? Shouldn't they be unable to go through with their plans?" Cheryl asks them, feeling completely left out.

"Well, Cyrus made two red chains from the crystals on the Lake Pokemon. I still don't know what he's up to." Lucas answers her.

"What does he need with that?" – Cheryl

"Lucas, go heal your Pokemon, and swap out Snorunt with Staraptor. We need to get to the Spear Pillar as fast as possible." Riley says to Lucas.

"Uh, sure." Lucas releases Cheryl and dashes onward to the Pokemon center. It would take him a while to heal his tired Pokemon.

"Let's go." Riley says to Cheryl, who nods and follows him.

At the center Lucas finally gets Gabite, Riolu and Snorunt healed. He then sends out Snorunt and Riolu. "Alright, I guess you guys are ready for this final battle right?"

Both his Pokemon nod and shout in agreement, and then glow brightly. Lucas stares in shock at the silhouettes of his two Pokemon, realizing finally that they were evolving. Snorunt stops first and becomes the Face Pokemon Glalie. Riolu finishes evolving second and becomes the Aura Pokemon Lucario.

"Wow. I'll be doing great with you two, but sorry Glalie you have to go in the pc." Glalie frowns at this news and is soon returned to his ball. He sends Glalie to Professor Rowan and withdraws Zephyris. "Let's go meet with the others, Lucario."

Lucario nods and joins Lucas as he heads outside. They come before Cheryl and Riley standing outside while waiting for him. Cheryl is the first to notice Lucas' evolved form, and comments, "Wow, Lucas already evolved. It's sooner than I expected."

"Riolu can only evolve during the day and only when it's close to lots of love and affection. I guess being around you two is candy to it." Riley says as he watches Lucario being fawned over by Cheryl.

"I guess that would make sense." Lucas says as he retrieves his Aura Pokemon.

"Lucas, you ready for what could be our last fight? Cheryl, you as well?" Riley asks both of them.

The couple nods in agreement to his question and prepare for their final assault. It would be dark within a couple of hours. Lucas sends out Staraptor while Riley releases Salamence. Lucas boards his Pokemon while Cheryl and Riley get on the dragon. Together they fly off to the closest entrance to Mt. Coronet, which is in Hearthome City. It would also be the only way to reach the top.

--

Lucas and company makes it to Hearthome City, not wasting any time in heading towards the mountain entrance. It took a few minutes to go past the route for them to reach the entrance and go inside. The only way to the top level is through a Rock Climbing path, which wouldn't be so hard thanks to Infernape.

Afterwards they continue up the pathway, until they reach some broken debris before what appears to be their next path. Cheryl then says, "So we have to go through there huh?"

"I knew you would come." A voice says to them from behind a boulder. Out from it walks Looker.

"Looker, what are you doing here?" Lucas asks him.

"See that rubble? That use to be a painting, but Team Galactic destroyed it." He explains, pointing to the cave pathway. "I'm not strong enough to stop them, that horrible plan of theirs."

"So you know what Cyrus is going to do?" Lucas asks him, hoping to get information out of him. He was still slightly confused as to how exactly will that guy be able to make a new world.

"You don't have to worry! We were planning to stop them in the first place." Cheryl says, making a fist with her left hand.

"Thank you. You'll have to look out; they're expecting your arrival," warns Looker, who walks the way they came from to leave.

"So he held no chance against them in the first place?" Cheryl asks her two male friends.

"Let's go." Riley says to his friends in a serious tone, like always. The blue trainer and the other two head into the hole, and move onward up the mountain path.

They soon reach outside the mountain, though still on the path. The entire path and the surrounding area seem to be covered in snow, which instantly catches onto them. Lucas mutters, "He could have warned us it would be snowing!"

"We should hurry before we catch frostbite." Riley says, moving along the snowy path while Cheryl steals Lucas' hat.

"Hey, give that back! You've got plenty of hair to keep you warm!" Lucas argues, trying in vain to grab his cap back.

"It's not like my hair is covering my head! I need this more scarf boy!" Cheryl says back in response.

"It's called preparation, something you don't seem to do due to your weird style." – Lucas

"I thought you liked my hair!" – Cheryl

"That's not the point-"" – Lucas

"Oi! Are you listening to me!?" Riley shouts at them, losing his temper and his character for that moment.

Both of them stop what they're doing, and for that moment ignore the cold. Lucas follows after Riley first, while Cheryl comes up after him. She was holding onto him closely for warmth. Riley seems to be affected, but is ignoring it as the mature and eldest of the trio. It takes them a while to reach the inside of the mountain again.

As they head up the steps, they come before a large group of Team Galactic grunts. Each one eyes the trio maliciously. The first one says, "So you've finally arrived."

"Our boss is about to put the finishing touches onto his plan." The second one, a female, says to them.

"We won't let you interfere!" A third one says. They all take out a Pokeball and release a Pokemon, mostly Golbat, Stunky and Croagunk.

"Good thing we prepared for this." Lucas says as he takes out a ball. Riley places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Lucas, you and Cheryl head up and take care of Cyrus. I'll deal with these small fry." Riley says to his friends, holding out four Pokeballs in his hands.

"Riley…" Lucas looks back at his friend.

"Lucario, Mamoswine, Gyaradous, Metagross, let's go!" Riley sends out his Pokemon, who appear before him to battle the army of Pokemon ahead of them.

With Lucario's Aura Sphere and Gyaradous' Hydro Pump they were able to clear a path for Lucas and Cheryl. The young couple takes Riley's word and push forward, hoping Riley would be okay. The two protagonists look back and notice Riley's fights have already begun, and hopes the guy will be okay.

"He'll be fine. After all didn't he beat you?" Cheryl reminds him, knowing that Riley could defeat Lucas in a battle after being told so later.

"Yeah…" Lucas finally accepts Riley's and moves on with Cheryl.

Farther into the path Lucas and Cheryl press onward, having no more trouble in reaching the top. Finally they come to the very peak of the mountain, Spear Pillar. It looks like the standing area around them was man-made, unlike the rest of the mountain path. There are also marble towers close by.

At the far end of the area they could see Cyrus holding up twin chains colored blood red. He turns around and grins while facing Lucas and Cheryl. "So you've arrived. But you're too late. With these chains I shall finally complete my goal!"

"Like hell we're going to let you!" Cheryl yells at him, as she and Lucas charge after him.

"Like hell we're going to let you!!" Mars and Jupiter shout as they stop before them.

"It's them again." Lucas complains, mad that he has to waste more time against these two.

"The woman who tried to kill Lucas…" Cheryl mutters to herself, her rage from last time returning to her.

"I won't let you get in Master Cyrus' way, but I doubt you're going to listen to me. I was hoping to crush you anyway, since you've made me look like a fool more times than I can remember!" Mars shouts in an angry voice as she takes out a Pokeball.

"And I'll be next. No matter how strong you and your Pokemon are you won't be able to stop us and Master Cyrus at the same time!!" Jupiter states as well. She also holds out a Pokeball.

"Damn…even if we double teamed them our Pokemon would be too worn out for Cyrus." Lucas says to himself as he thinks over the situation.

"Not so fast!" Another voice shouts out. The four of them turn to the only exit and see Pearl, I mean Paul, walking out. He glares at Jupiter and holds out a Pokeball to her. "I'll take you on."

"Paul! How did you get here?" Lucas asks his friend, remembering that he was injured the last time they met.

"I went to Team Galactic's HQ to help you but when I got there you were already leaving for here. So I went to get something to eat and chased after you guys up Coronet." Paul explains as fast and coherently as he could.

"Did you see Riley on the way up? The blue guy?" Lucas asks him, wanting to know what happened to his other friend.

"Oh yeah, I ran into the guy over top of a pile of defeated grunts and Pokemon. He wanted me to tell you 'the rest is up to you, until I wake up'." He states to the two. Lucas breathes a sigh of relief knowing Riley's okay, and Cheryl chuckles when he heard he fell asleep. Paul walks up to them and faces Jupiter. "Your opponent shall be me."

"Ah, if it isn't the little crybaby from Lake Acuity. Did you toughen up a bit?" She says to Paul, causing the hyperactive trainer to grow even angrier.

"I'll fight too! Lucas, you take out Cyrus and stop him from completing his plans, whatever they are!" Cheryl says as she takes out a ball and points it at Mars.

"Oh, protecting your little boy-toy from me?" taunts Mars. Cheryl glares at her with all her anger.

"Cheryl, Paul…" Lucas then walks forward, going past Mars and Jupiter apparently, and heads for Cyrus. "Thanks guys. Your wishes have been received!"

"Don't be so cocky boy!" – Mars

"Once we pounce these losers you're next." – Jupiter

"I choose you, Noctowl!" Cheryl sends out her owl Pokemon.

"Get her, Munchlax!" Paul uses a new Pokemon unseen by Cheryl and Lucas, the pre-evolved form of Snorlax.

"Bronzor, let's fight for our master!" Mars and Jupiter shout as they send out their Pokemon.

With Lucas he comes before Cyrus, who is giving out more words like before. "…. Everything is ready for the creation of a new world: my world. Now, all shall end, and then begin again. With the Red Chain made from the crystals of the Lake Pokemon, and this replica duplicated from technological means, I shall pry open the portal to the next world!"

The entire mountain seems to be shaking from Cyrus' words. His plan seems to be working. Lucas rushes over to him quickly. "Descend forth, Dialga, the master of Time, and Palkia, the master of Space and dimensions!"

The rumbling worsens even more than before, knocking Lucas off his balance and causing him to fall on his knees. Lucas looks up at where Cyrus is, who is just two feet away, and his eyes widen in shock when he realizes what he's seeing. Two translucent spheres of black and white stars appear before them. They both spread out, wind blowing back hard against everyone. This catches all of their attention.

"So it begins." Mars says as she watches her master and the protagonist.

"Our duty has been fulfilled; now to clean up the trash!" Jupiter states as she turns back to her opponent.

"What the hell is going on now?" Paul asks no one in particular.

"Lucas…" – Cheryl

The spheres transform each into pillars of light. Each one differs in color; the left one was pink while the other was light blue. The blue one disappears first, revealing a blue sauropod-like dinosaur. It stands of four legs, has a long tail swinging from behind and a chestplate in the middle with a diamond in it. This is the Steel and Dragon type Temporal Pokemon Dialga.

The second pillar disappears and reveals another being. It resembles a pink therapod-like dinosaur. It has a long neck and a powerful tail of the same gay color. It possesses twin wings on its back and plates on its shoulders, which contain two pearls. This is the Water and Dragon type Spatial Pokemon Palkia.

Cyrus laughs maniacally as his red chains glow brightly, and the already red eyes of the ancient Pokemon change to a dark black red. Lucas gets up and turns to his friends, but when he tries to move towards them he is pushed back. "What…what's going on!?"

"Palkia has the power to warp and control space. Right now you and me are within a separate dimension and are unable to communicate with them." Cyrus explains to him, showing to him the large bubble they're inside of.

"What? So this was your plan? To create a new world in another dimension?" Lucas asks him.

"Dialga has the power to warp and control time. It can also erase and make new time." Cyrus says to him as his answer.

"Erase?" – Lucas

"Shaping this world is a double spiral of space and time, the very things these two godly creates control. By utilizing the powers of the Lake Pokemon I can take control of them, and create my complete and perfect world, ruling over it as a god!!" Cyrus then goes off making a maniacal laugh.

"So you got what you want…but I'm still here. I can stop you!" Lucas shouts as he runs up to him.

Cyrus dodges his punch and kicks him back into his spot. "This incomplete world of yours can disappear. That's right, everything must go back to zero. Nothing can remain, not spirit, not emotions, not anything."

"Shut up! Why do millions of innocent people, Pokemon, and the people I care about have to die for your stupid world?!" Lucas roars at him, a bit of his aura flaring up.

As he yells, three separate orbs of light fly up to the top of the Spear Pillar. Each one surrounds Palkia and Dialga, releasing a bright light to try and contain them. Cyrus only laughs at the action. Palkia breaks free first as its right arm and pearl glows bright pink. Palkia then makes a slash motion at one of the lights, shooting a large wave of pink energy.

The orb is blown back, revealing it to be Mesprit. Cyrus laughs and then says, "So that's the power of Subspace Tear, Palkia's signature move. Let's try Dialga's move, Roar of Time!"

Dialga opens its mouth wide. The diamond on its chest glows and the fins on its back extend. Energy collects around its mouth in the form of a ball, and fires off at the other two in the form of a beam. The two lights fall to the ground next to Mesprit, revealing they to be Uxie and Azelf.

"The Lake Guardians were trying to subdue the two Pokemon, just like Cynthia's grandmother told me." Lucas says as he looks at them.

"They've come to protect this world? Pathetic! It takes all three of them together to stop only one of them. They won't be able to subdue both." Cyrus gloats victoriously. "Their appearance is pointless. Such meaningless drama."

"All they want to do, is protect the world from being destroyed by some guy's selfish ambitions, and you dare belittle them?!" Lucas growls as he glares at the Team Galactic's leader.

"Don't bother." Cyrus throws a punch at Lucas' face, and successfully connects with his left cheek. Lucas crashes on the spatial wall separating them from the rest of the world. The impact causes him to cough up blood. "You Lucas, you've interfered with my plans too many times. But I shall forgive you, and you know why? Because no spirit shall remain after I'm done."

"I won't let you…hurt my loved ones!" Lucas shouts as he wipes blood from his mouth. "Why do you want to become a god anyway!? Why kill people who are only trying to protect what they believe in!?"

"I shall forgive you boy. For now, you shall witness everything around you die and disappear. And I've chosen my first sacrifice." Cyrus says, as he points to Cheryl. Palkia forms an Aura Sphere and shoots it at her.

"Cheryl!!" Lucas screams to her, hoping he could get her attention.

Cheryl notices the sphere coming at her, so she reclaims Spiritomb and runs away from it. The attack crashes and breaks into the ground like a meteor, knocking her onto the ground. The attack also knocks away Mars, Jupiter and Paul. Cheryl looks back up at the sky, seeing the godlike Pokemon towering over her. "L-Lucas!"

"CYRUS!! STOP!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!" Lucas yells at him, grabbing hold of his collar with both hands.

"It's too late. Now you'll suffer the same loneliness and pain that I had to, right before you die!" He says to him with a grin, smacking him to the side. Lucas wipes his mouth clear of blood, as a blue glow lights up in his eyes. He was just about ready to fight him again. "It's useless. Your strength isn't enough to stop me. You'll be forced to do nothing but watch as everything you love is ripped away from you."

Just as he finishes everyone around them stops in their tracks, feeling an immense pressure on them. There is already one coming from Palkia and Dialga each, but this separate force is adding onto it. Even Cyrus fears it. "What is this pressure I'm feeling…something is…enraged?"

"What's going on?" Lucas says as he looks around. He then notices the black puddle forming behind Cyrus. He becomes paralyzed with fear; this is exactly like his dream last night. "No…it can't be…"

"What…" Cyrus turns around and finally notices the darkness rising. Red eyes can be seen within it, along with what seems like a mouth. The shadow rises up, its presence bending the pillars around it. "Interesting…a Pokemon that only appears as a shadow?"

"Regardless, it is too late. With the power of time and space I am invincible!" Cyrus says as he motions both hands after the shadow. Both Palkia and Dialga enter the bubble to combat the Pokemon.

The shadow's own shadow shoots out and attacks Dialga's, knocking it into a large pillar and breaking it. Another portion of its shadow collides with Palkia and sends it into a second pillar with the same results. "Impossible!!"

"What is that Pokemon?" Cheryl asks herself as she watches this go on.

The shadow extends black wings with red tips out from behind it. This releases a sort of black ink-like liquid, which splashes onto the ground. The wings them turn into claw-like tentacles, as it looks down at both Cyrus and Lucas. A scared Cyrus could only mutter, "I, Cyrus, won't have anymore interfere-!!"

The shadow Pokemon lunges its left claw at him, grabbing hold of Cyrus indefinitely. With Cyrus incapacitated Lucas heads for the other end of the bubble, hoping to escape. But it also grabs him, and holds him up alongside Cyrus.

Cheryl pales in fear when she sees this, and shouts out, "LUCAS!!"

"What kind of Pokemon is that?!" Paul shouts when he rises up from the rubble he was stuck under.

"Master Cyrus!" Mars calls out, noticing the black Pokemon gripping him.

"What is…that shadowy Pokemon?!" – Jupiter

"I can't believe this is happening already." Another extra voice says, this time a woman. The four trainers turn to the entrance to see Pokemon League Champion Cynthia walking out from the mountain, with Riley draped over her shoulder. "I never thought I would have to deal with this Pokemon…Giratina."

* * *

Kenshin: And there you have it; chapter 10. Only three left until the epiloque. So I guess, enjoy the wait.

Yusei: Ah, whatever. I'm taking a nap. Still tired after having to catch that Darkrai.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Platinum Adventure**

Disclaimer: Check back last chapter.

Kenshin: I've run out of witty things to say! Yusei, say something!

Yusei: You look like a gay pride supporter.

Kenshin: WHAT?

Yusei: I can't imagine anyone in the world who would base his or her powers off of a rainbow. At the moment it sounds kind of gay.

Kenshin: Oi! I am 100% heterosexual! You've met Ester anyway!

Yusei: So what? All sorts of celebrities live these secret lives, and they fake people into believing them by being married to women they don't like.

Kenshin: You're overreacting. I love Ester, as well as Manabu and Resha. Even if Mana is a little emo and Resha is ditzy and outgoing I still love them.

Yusei: Well in this chapter anyway, Lucas travels to the Distortion World, or the Torn World, as it will be called here. He'll meet a familiar face; battle Cyrus and then chat with Giratina. And then a little humor and fun time at the end.

* * *

_**Journal Entry 11: The Torn World and Lucas' Heart**_

"I can't believe this is happening…" Cynthia says as she lays Riley onto the ground. She could see Lucas in the grip of the ghostly shadow Pokemon, Cyrus as well. She also sees the barrier around them, and the two ancient Pokemon on the side.

"Giratina…" Lucas repeats, as he reaches down to grab his Pokedex. He aims it at the shadow, but then it releases him by tossing the boy into the wall. The sudden throw accidentally allowed him to scan both Palkia and Dialga. He slides down and crashes to the ground.

"Lucas!" Cheryl cries out, rushing over to save him. But a Shadow Ball attack from a Bronzor stops her. She looks behind her to see Mars and her Pokemon looking at her. "You!!"

"I don't know what's going on, but this is your fault! If you people hadn't come by and stopped us, none of these interferences would have happened!! I'll eliminate all of you!" She yells at her, as Bronzor prepares for another attack.

"I've had enough of you! Chansey, use Fire Blast!" Cheryl sends out Chansey, which stands before her master. The pink Pokemon opens its mouth and releases a star shaped blast of fire at the floating metal thing.

The attack connects successfully, and it crashes to the ground fainted. Mars' jaw drops in shock while Cheryl leaps up in victory. "Score one for Team Cheryl!"

"Chansey!" It shouts.

As their battle ended Cynthia managed to move past them and reach the barrier Giratina and the two humans are. Giratina disappears into the shadows it made, leaving behind a spiraling portal on solid ground. Lucas rubs his head from the pain he suffered just a few seconds ago. "Ow, what happened?"

"Lucas," Cynthia begins, but then stops when she notices the two ancient Pokemon on the side beginning to move. Both of them yell out, and then are covered in light blue/pink energy in the form of an orb. "Lucas, you have to go follow Cyrus and Giratina."

"Giratina?" Lucas asks her.

"Yes, Giratina. That shadow Pokemon. It took Cyrus into its own personal world; the Torn World." She tells him, as he rises up and dusts himself off.

"Torn World-What? I can't go after him. I have to get out of this barrier first." – Lucas

"Palkia still has the space field around you. The only way you can return to us is by going into there, before the field disappears with you in it." She says to the boy. "The area around the Spear Pillar is also unstable due to all three Pokemon appearing and Giratina's rage. You have to calm it before this world is destroyed."

Both Cheryl and Lucas look at her while shocked at this info. Lucas then grows a stern confident expression as he faces the gateway below him. Mars returns her Pokemon to its ball, and glares at Cheryl angrily. "You won't stand in my way! I will save Master Cyrus!"

"Lucas, go stop Giratina, and that Cyrus bastard from making things worse! We'll take care of everything here!" Cheryl says to him with a warm smile.

"Cheryl…" Lucas smacks both sides of his head with his hands and shakes his skull about. "Okay! I'll be back soon! There should be an exit on the other side!!"

"We'll see you soon, Lucas." – Cheryl

"And Cheryl," Lucas continues, gathering her attention. "Head back to Professor Rowan's office. I'll meet up with you back there."

"Uhn." She agrees with his advice.

Lucas leaps into the portal from where he stands, disappearing from sight. With no one else inside the barrier there was no need for it. It disappears for some reason. Cheryl grips her chest tightly, no not that way, as the familiar pain she feels about him in such dangerous situations returns.

"Cynthia, is he right?" The worried girl asks the Pokemon Champion. "Will there be a way back here in that other world?"

Cynthia looks to the ground for a few seconds, before looking up at Cheryl and saying, "Of course. Lucas can find a way back."

Cheryl breathes a sigh of relief, and turns her attention back to Mars. "Good. Now I have nothing to fear. Lucas can find a way!"

Cynthia sighs as she watches Cheryl continue her battle with the Galactic Commander. 'I had to tell her that; it's the only way she'll be able to focus on her fight. I want to believe that too, that Lucas can get back here. That entire world was created by Giratina, so only it can allow him a way back to our world if it wants to.'

"Finally done saying good bye to him!? When I'm done with you I'll go search for Master Cyrus my own way." Mars says as she sends out Golbat.

"You won't be beating anyone today. I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to Lucas before!" Cheryl releases Noctowl after reclaiming Chansey.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. Your anger won't give you the upper hand!" She yells at the green haired girl.

"Like hell! I could never forget that moment; when I saw the helpless look in Lucas' eyes, to see him in such pain, and to realize it was done intentionally…" Cheryl's eyes begin to releases tears, remembering the pain she felt seeing him like that. She then wipes these tears away and focuses her attention on Mars. "That's why, I shall do my best to make the person who caused this to pay! I'll only forgive you once I've trounced your ass into the ground!!"

"Let's see you try!! Golbat, use Super Sonic!" The bat Pokemon opens its mouth and releases a supersonic shockwave at the owl.

Noctowl flies high above the attack, dodging effectively. Cheryl then says to it, "Noctowl, use Confusion!"

As the two females duked it out Paul is having a bit of trouble against Jupiter, once again. He's already gone through two Pokemon, and only managed to defeat Bronzor. He is now using a weakened Rapidash against a Golbat. Paul shouts, "Flame Wheel!"

Rapidash charges at Golbat while submerged in flames. Golbat flies high in the air, dodging the attack with ease. Jupiter laughs and says, "Why don't you give up? There's no way you can defeat me; I've already asserted my dominance over you the first time, and I have to go find Master Cyrus."

"Like I said I'm not going to lose again! Your wall of ice will never stand up to an angry flame! Flamethrower!" Rapidash fires a stream of fire at Golbat, but it dodges rather easily again.

"Let me say this again; your Pokemon may be strong, but you're pathetic!! Golbat, Confuse Ray!" The attack strikes Rapidash, confusing it and keeping it off its target. With no other choice Paul retrieves his now useless Pokemon. "Aw, is the show over already?"

"Not yet, old lady! I have a few ideas that should work!!" He says with a smile. An anger mark pops up on her forehead.

"Old…lady?" – Jupiter

--

Back where Lucas was he has traveled inside of the portal. On the other side is a bizarre world; and by bizarre I mean freaky weird bizarre. Darkness completely filled the area, there seems to be no bottom below, he's standing on top of a floating platform, and everything is silent.

"What a freaky world. Space isn't stable," Lucas looks down at his Poketch. The time has turned into 4 zero digits. "Time isn't moving apparently, and I can't help but shake this odd feeling that makes me want to run back to where I came from and escape."

He then moves towards the edge and looks down. "What is this, an anime convention?"

"Close but no cigar." A voice says right beside him, catching the boy off guard and making him jump. But when he did he leaps off the platform into mid air, and another one came up from under him for Lucas to land on. Like this he could see the other guy, the silver haired man from chapter 6 Yusei. "Yo!"

"NO YO!! What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asks him in a commanding, yelling voice.

"I got stuck here some time ago…I can't even remember anymore…" He explains with a shrug.

The two trainers then hear a screaming noise, similar to Giratina's, and a large dragon-like shadow swoops past them. Lucas asks, "Was that…Giratina?"

"Giratina? Oh yeah, I've seen that thing here a couple of times. It's the only other thing in this place." Yusei says to him.

"That's right…I have to get going!" Lucas says as he takes out a Pokeball.

"If you want to reach him I can help you. It likes to go at the very bottom." Yusei says as he leaps onto the platform Lucas is on. "I know this place like the back of my hand now!"

"Thank you, Yusei." And with Yusei's guidance Lucas travels across the many platforms that make up the stable walking route of this place. But after 2 minutes they've come to a point where they are forced to stop.

"Okay…now how to continue…" Yusei ponders.

"But you said you knew this place like the back of your hand!" – Lucas

"Yeah, but space isn't stable here so it's hard to keep track! Why are you here anyway?" – Yusei

"I have to stop Giratina. If I don't then our world will go kablammo!" Lucas states, remembering what Cynthia told him seconds before he entered this place.

"Wow really? Gee, that would suck. And I've been trying to find a way out too." Yusei says, mumbling the last sentence to him.

Suddenly they hear the sound of a couple of squealing noises. Lucas looks to his left and sees three glowing lights, which come after him. The lights take form, and become Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit.

"It's you three! What are you doing here?" Lucas says, wondering why would they be here and how they get here in the first place. The trio start squealing a bit, before Lucas begins to try and deter prêt them. "So, you're here to stop Giratina too?"

The three Pokemon nod, and then Uxie and Azelf fly off down below, a path of platforms being built from below them. Mesprit takes hold of his hand, and pulls him down the road. 'This feels familiar…being pulled off against my will…'

"He's pretty popular. Might as well join him." Yusei states as he follows the kid behind.

The path takes them through many things. First a forest of disappearing-reappearing trees that confused Lucas too much. There he runs into Cyrus, who is trailing through it as well. He notices them and says, "So, it's you."

"Cyrus!" Lucas instantly becomes angered once he looks at him. Just remembering the things he would have done gets under his skin. He would need to deal with him eventually, but now he has a much more important job to do.

"Cyrus?" Yusei looks at the blue haired leader, not knowing anything that's going on.

"If you're looking for that shadow Pokemon it isn't here at the moment. It abandoned me here, and kept on descending." Cyrus confesses, punching the side of a tree out of rage. Lucas could feel the raging emotions flowing from him. "Was it merely content with stopping my plans?"

"I would be. You tried to destroy our world for some selfish desire you had!" Lucas yells at him.

"Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it, had it not been for you meddling kids and that dog-gone Pokemon!" Cyrus yells back at the boy.

"What's going on?" Yusei asks the Lake Pokemon, who then tried to explain it to him.

"Incidentally, do you know of the concept of genes?" Cyrus asks him all of a sudden.

This catches Lucas off guard. "What does that have to do with anything? Genes are considered the blueprints of life forms, contained in a DNA strand. It consists of two strands of opposing characteristics swirling together in a spiral."

"I get it; this world is connected to ours." Yusei interjects. Both Cyrus and Lucas turn to face the silver haired trainer. "Our world and this one are like the two strands of DNA; if one gets broken then the other is replaced instantly."

"I see. You both have impressed me quite a bit." Cyrus says with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? How would that fit this situation?" Lucas asks Yusei, hoping to understand everything here.

"Well when you think about it, these two worlds are opposite. Compare the fact that in here, space isn't stable, time doesn't flow, and there's only one living being here, to the concept of our world and you'll come to the same conclusion." Yusei explains, hoping our diamond protagonist gets it.

"Oh, I see! That makes perfect sense!" Lucas says while lightly tapping his right fist into his left hand.

"Yes. This world is the opposite of our world, the one I wish to change. That shadowy Pokemon must know that if one goes it affects the other and it keeps a role in balancing the two. That's why it stopped me." Cyrus says upon realization. "That Pokemon must have built this world. That's why it's trying to change our world, by disturbing it so it could reveal itself. Regardless, I shall put an end to it."

"What?" – Lucas

"With it gone neither world should be able to sustain itself. I'll be able to complete my dream world once I'm done here!" Cyrus says as he leaves the forest further down the path.

"Wait!! Don't expect me to just let you do what you want anymore!!" Lucas yells at him, running after the Galactic leader with all his strength.

"If you don't like our world that much then go away!" Yusei shouts, gaining both of their attention. "Go hide in a damn hole or something and quietly wait to die if you hate living so much!!"

"Why the hell should I have to disappear!? I only wish to rid of the world of spirit! Something vague and incomplete is useless to our evolution and our world shall become complete!! It is my justice!!!" Cyrus bellows out.

"That's no justice AT ALL!!!" Lucas lunges at Cyrus, and with all his might he rears his right fist back and shoots it forward for a punch. This time his hit connects, punching Cyrus right in the nose.

The Galactic leader crashes backwards onto the ground, bouncing onto his feet thankfully this time. Lucas and Yusei could now look at Cyrus' face, and clearly see blood dripping from his nostrils. Lucas holds his right fist up, shouting, "That was my Spirit Punch!"

"Hoo boy…this is going to be good!" Yusei says as he sits onto the roots of a tree to watch. It disappears though and he plops onto his butt. "Ita!"

"I dislike you boy…just looking at you, and seeing the love and affections you show your precious people…it reminds me of why I started this goal in the first place!!" Cyrus says as he rises up, wiping the blood off his face. "That punch was effective."

"When I'm done with you you'll never look down on a person's spirit again! Go, Blitz!!" Lucas sends out his sole electric Pokemon out. It releases a surge of electricity once it appears.

"I will never lose!! Not to that Pokemon! Not in any worthless world!!" Cyrus takes out a Pokeball, and releases Gyarados. It lands in a nearby spring with an ascending waterfall.

Lucas and Luxray chase after them to the water source. "Blitz, use Thunderbolt on the water!!"

"Earthquake!" Gyarados slams its head on the ground, releasing a shockwave, which strikes the lynx. Blitz gets knocked down before it could use its electric attack, but then quickly gets back up. "WHAT?!"

"Thunderbolt!" Blitz releases a bolt of lightning at Gyarados. The fact that it was already a water/flying type ensures quadruple damage, but with it submerged in water the attack is stronger than normal. Gyarados collapses halfway in and out the water, leaving Blitz the winner.

"Persistence won't win all your battles." Cyrus says as he reclaims his defeated Pokemon. He takes out another Pokeball. "Crobat. Finish it off with Cross Poison."

He releases his Crobat, which jets after the weakened Luxray and slams its wings into it. The attack finishes it off. Lucas calls back Blitz, cursing under his teeth.

"It doesn't matter what you use against me. My power outclasses your Pokemon no matter how many of them you send against me." Cyrus says to him.

"I choose Natsu!" Lucas sends out his strongest Pokemon. Infernape glares down the flying bat Pokemon.

"Air Slash." Crobat voraciously flaps its four wings at Infernape, slicing it up multiple times.

"Fight air with air! Vacuum Punch!" Infernape throws a quick punch at Crobat, releasing a windy shockwave, which knocks it into the air. It recovers quickly.

"A Fighting move won't work against my power. Cross Poison." Crobat flies quickly after Infernape, striking it with its wings. Natsu is knocked high up in the air.

"We'll have to finish it off with this one attack. Use Blast Burn!" Fire gathers all around Infernape, and with it directly above Crobat it releases an explosion like attack. The fire move incinerates Crobat and the area around them, as well as blowing back Lucas and Cyrus.

Infernape and Crobat are both face up on the ground, fainted. It seems the explosion hurt both of them. Lucas reclaims Natsu, having a reluctant look on his face. "Sorry Natsu. I had to do it."

"That's the second one…" Cyrus retrieves Crobat, and then tosses out another ball. This time it's the evolved form of Sneasel, Weavile.

"I'll have to use Lucas. Hopefully he'll be fine." Lucas sends out Lucario, a Pokemon that probably isn't ready yet for such a serious battle.

"Ah, a Lucario. If you have one then that must make you an Aura Guardian right?" Cyrus says to Lucas.

"Huh?" Lucas replies, not expecting to hear that word again. "Do you really think that?"

"I've studied throughout history that Aura Guardians travel along with Pokemon that can use Aura. The most notable one is Lucario. Did your blue friend give it to you?" Cyrus' answer was unlike what Lucas expected. He would never guess that the emotionless Cyrus has an interest in them. Just who is this guy really?

"Actually yes. Riley gave it to me." Lucas confesses, as Pokemon Lucas prepares itself in a stance.

"Even it is useless against me. Weavile, Fake Out!" Weavile rushes after Lucario at high speed.

"Endure!" Lucas braces itself for the attack, which would normally make it flinch if it tried anything else. With Weavile's hit Lucas prepares for a counter attack. "Now Force Palm!"

Lucario rushes in after Weavile to make a strike, but it continues to dodge and leap away. "Ice Punch!"

"Drain Punch!" Both Pokemon strike, their fists making solid hits on the other. Having used a Fighting type move Lucario's attack knocks back the ice attack. It then makes a hit on Weavile's face, knocking it to the ground. The Aura Pokemon recovers some of the hp it lost from the two initial attacks.

"How could he have gotten this strong? Ice Beam!" On Cyrus' orders the Dark/Ice type fires a beam of pure ice at Lucario.

"Let's try that attack Riley showed me; Dragon Pulse!" Lucas shouts, as Lucario holds both palms together and fires a large stream of blue energy. But instead of aiming for the Ice Beam it strikes Weavile, which wasn't part of Lucas' plan. The Dragon Pulse takes out Weavile, but it gets encased in ice. Pokemon Lucas smiles as it notices its victory, despite being frozen. Lucas shouts in shock, "Lucario! Why did he do that?"

"So you've defeated even Weavile, kid." Cyrus curses as he talks to him. Lucas reclaims Lucario and glares at the dark leader of Team Galactic. Cyrus calls back Weavile and sends out Honchkrow. "You won't defeat this one so easily."

"I'll show you! Zephyris!" Lucas sends out Staraptor, or Mukkuhawk as some Japanese fan boys might call it. "Aerial Ace!"

"Heat Wave." Honchkrow flaps its wings up and out, releasing a blazing hot wind. It burns into Staraptor, sending it spiraling to the ground from the burn.

"Heat Wave?! It can use fire attacks?!" Lucas shouts in surprise. Staraptor struggles slowly to rise back up.

"That's not all. Psychic." Honchkrow's eyes glow a light blue shade, and Staraptor is suddenly blown back by a blast of energy.

"Zephyris!" Lucas shouts out to his Pokemon.

"Is this the best you have?" Honchkrow fires a second Psychic attack, this time putting Staraptor down for the count.

"Damn. I'm at wits end here." Lucas retrieves his Pokemon, and begins to ponder over the ones he can use left. He then sends out Floatzel. "Geyser, it's up to you!"

"Ah, I remember this one. Honchkrow go put that weakling down quickly!" Honchkrow prepares for a Psychic attack.

"Don't be so naïve! Geyser, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel propels itself towards the crow while converged in water, and makes a full-blown tackle. This cancels the Psychic. "Use it again!"

"Drill Peck!" Honchkrow flies straight for Floatzel, breaking through its water attacks and piercing its face. Floatzel rubs its head in pain, but then quickly straightens itself. Cyrus didn't expect this. "What?! But how!?"

"Staraptor's ability Intimidate can lower a Pokemon's attack power. Blitz holds this ability as well." Lucas informs Cyrus.

"Is that how it survived the Earthquake?!" – Cyrus

"Go, Geyser! Water Gun attack!" Floatzel fires a fast stream of water at Honchkrow, sending it hurtling into the air. It regains its composure though.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Psychic!!" Cyrus shouts in a rather crazed voice. Honchkrow repeats a second Psychic attack, but Lucas wasn't having it.

"Aqua Jet!" Floatzel jets after Honchkrow, tackling it and stopping it from using its attack again. "Follow up with Iron Tail!"

Floatzel then swings its two tails at the crow, both of which are glowing brightly. The attack slams onto the left side of the bird's face, where the beak and the feathers connect. Honchkrow is successfully defeated with that hit. Floatzel lands on both feet and looks down at the fallen bird.

"This…cannot be!! I won't be stopped! Not to someone like you!!" Cyrus snaps, retrieving the fainted Pokemon.

"Is that all you got?" Lucas asks him with confidence.

"Huh. The little guy's improved so much." Yusei says to himself, having seen the entire battle from there on.

"This is my last Pokemon. Houndoom!" Cyrus sends out his last creature, the dog from hell Houndoom.

"A fire type eh? He won't stand a chance! Water Gun!" Floatzel fires a stream of water on Lucas' orders.

"Do you not realize who I am, boy?! Dark Pulse!!" On Cyrus' command Houndoom releases a shockwave of dark energy, which cancels out the water attack. Lucas gapes at the strength of the move.

"It failed? Then, try Aqua Jet!" Lucas says, as Geyser tries its speed attack.

Houndoom repeats a Dark Pulse, and blows away all the water. "Thunder Fang."

Houndoom rushes towards Floatzel at amazing speed, and bites down hard, releasing powerful shocks of electricity through the weasel's body. Floatzel is defeated by the attack and knocked out, leaving Houndoom to only release its fangs and stand tall as victor.

Lucas gapes at his Pokemon being defeated by an opposing type. "You got to be kidding me…oh well, return," Lucas reclaims his Pokemon.

"Is that all you got, huh?" Cyrus taunts him, finally regaining his cool composure.

"He has one last Pokeball on his belt. What could it be?" Yusei asks himself as he watches.

"You're my last hope, Gabriel!" Lucas sends out his last Pokemon, the land shark Gabite.

Cyrus lifts his left eyebrow in surprise. "Gabite? How does a kid like you have that Pokemon?"

"Gabriel, use Dragon Rage!" Gabite opens its mouth and fires a ball of dragon energy at Houndoom.

"Flamethrower." The fire attack passes through the ball, which still strikes the dog, and engulfs the dragon. Gabite easily swipes its right arm and blows the flames away. "As I figured; fire attacks won't work."

"Damn right they won't!" Lucas shouts with confidence.

"Will o Wisp." Houndoom opens its jaws and fires two ghostly fireballs at Gabite.

'Will o Wisp will leave Gabite burned and his attack and hp will decrease. If that's the case then,' "Gabriel, leap onto the…floating things!" Lucas suggests to his Pokemon.

Gabite leaps up into the air, and somehow flips upside down. It lands with both feet on the floor ceiling above it. With this leap Will o Wisp is dodged. Both parties, Cyrus and Lucas, have no idea how this is possible, but decide to go with it.

"That's messed up." Lucas says to himself.

"Houndoom, don't let it get away!! Smog!" Houndoom releases smog of poisonous gas. Lucas notices this and runs away, along with Yusei, so it wouldn't affect him. The two of them look back at where Cyrus was, still covered in the smog.

"Cyrus! What is he thinking?! He'll get caught in it too!" Lucas says now worried for his sake.

"Flamethrower." A stream of fire comes out from the smoke screen. But instead of going for Gabite it aims for Lucas. Yusei leaps after Lucas and falls off the ground they were standing on, but not before getting burned on his back.

Yusei, with Lucas in his arms, lands on the side of another platform. Yes that's right, they're on the side of it. "That punk! How dare he try to shirk out of a battle like that?"

"Yusei! Your back!" Lucas says, noticing the burn on his back.

"I'll be fine. There hasn't been a single flame that could hurt me! Now finish this guy off already!!" Yusei replies with a smirk.

"Thanks. Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" Gabite leaps down from above aiming for Houndoom. The smog had cleared enough for it to see them, revealing Cyrus wearing a gas mask.

"Dark Pulse!" Houndoom releases a shockwave of dark energy, which pushes Gabite back onto the ceiling.

"Dragon Claw!" But Lucas and Gabite aren't giving up yet. The dragon leaps once more after Houndoom, this time making a strike on its head.

"You've gone and done it now, boy! Will o Wisp!!" With Cyrus growing mad now Houndoom fires its ghostly fire at Gabite.

"Gabite, don't run away! Rush straight in and strike it down!!" Trusting Lucas' orders Gabite charges head first after Houndoom, holding its arms up to take most of the damage.

"Dark Pulse!" The hell dog releases its Dark Pulse attack, which pushes Gabite back even more.

"GO! DRAGON RUSH!!" Dragon-like energy surrounds Gabite, taking the form of a dark blue aura. It crashes headfirst into Houndoom, the hell dog yelping as it bounces on the ground. The attack successfully knocks Houndoom out for good, leaving Cyrus totally quiet.

"This…can't be…was my ambition…just a dream," Cyrus says calmly as he reclaims his fallen dog. "To be shattered by your ambition?"

"This is the power of a Pokemon's spirit, and the spirit of the human it bonds with!" Lucas says as he leaps back onto the platform Cyrus was on. "Now get out of my way! I have to stop Giratina!"

"You fool! Don't think you can capture or simply defeat that Pokemon! This world itself IS that Pokemon!!" He shouts at him in blithering anger. "To do either will destroy this world!! You know what, forget it. Instead of saving your world, you'll be destroying it for me."

"Shut up!" Lucas yells at him. "Only someone like you would think to do something like that."

"You have inherited my legacy." Cyrus says as he disappears into the forest.

"Will this world really go away?" Lucas begins to question his next plan. If he wasn't careful he could end up erasing everyone he cares about. He then shakes his head. "No! I have to fight it!"

"Is fighting Giratina really a good idea?" Yusei asks the 12 year old.

"I still and always will believe that the best way a Pokemon and its trainer can bond is through hardship and battles. If I battle with Giratina then it should understand my feelings and I can learn its own." Lucas says as he retrieves his tired Gabite. "Even if my Pokemon are too tired to battle, I'll do it myself! I'll fight Giratina alone!"

"Yeah right." – Yusei

"I'm serious!" Lucas says to him in an agitated voice.

"Alright, fine. Have fun getting killed." Yusei says to him while walking down the path Cyrus was in front of earlier.

"I'll show you!!" Lucas shouts as he dashes down the path.

After continuing down to the bottom of the antimatter world, walking along the side of walls, going down a waterfall, and leaping across stones, Yusei and Lucas finally reach what they can only believe is the bottom. Lucas notices that there lies a stationary platform up top a set of smaller ones, which are rowed together to look like stairs.

Lucas notices a dark force closing in around them. How he can tell is probably because of his mysterious power, one he doesn't know much of himself. At the top of the 'stairs' stands Giratina, or something that resembles it. Even as Lucas stands he could tell something was up about its appearance now and before.

"It looks…the way it's shaped is different than what it was when it entered our world, granted that time it was just a shadow." Lucas says as he looks at the interesting Legendary Pokemon.

"No, that's Giratina alright. That's just its Origin Form." Yusei comments. "This is what Giratina is suppose to look like, but whenever it transports into our world it takes on a different shape due to the change in gravity."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asks him, hoping to get a direct answer out of him. He would only ask him this because if that were true then he would have to have seen Giratina in both worlds.

"I met Giratina before. In fact, it's the reason I ended up here in the first place." He replies to the question.

"Giratina…" Lucas takes out his Pokedex, and scans the ghostly Pokemon. It then reads, 'Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. A ghastly apparition of a Pokemon banished to live in a world opposite of our own because of its violent nature. Its last recorded appearance is within an ancient cemetery connected to its world. A Dragon/Ghost type, it shows some connection to two other ancient Pokemon, and is classified as the forgotten one.'

"So, where did you run into this guy?" Lucas asks Yusei after reading the Pokedex.

"It was at a spring hidden from this path. I forget where it was though." Yusei's words bring Lucas to ponder over them. He doesn't remember seeing a spring anywhere in Sinnoh.

"Giratina," Lucas whispers to himself as he climbs up the stairs. The ghost dragon looks down at him, and a ghastly wind blows down at him. Lucas gets knocked down back onto the platform he was on earlier, but quickly rises back up. "I'm not giving up. I want you to stop the destruction of my home world."

"Does he really think he can get through to that thing?!" Yusei asks himself as he watches Lucas.

--

"Vespiquen, Power Gem!" Cheryl's star monster fires a gem at Purugly, knocking it back into the ground.

Purugly rises back up, but fails to stay that way and collapses back down just as quickly. Mars pales at the sight of her Pokemon failing. "Not only…have I lost to that boy, but to his groupie too?"

"There. My point should be clear with you now." Cheryl says as she reclaims her Pokemon.

"No…NO!! I won't fail Master Cyrus again!!" She screams, running straight for Cheryl in a fit of rage.

"Nani?!" The two girls engage in a battle of fists, which isn't really what it seems. Both their hands were wildly slapping, but only the other's hands. Yes. It was that kind of fight. "What kind of battle is this?"

"I won't give up!! Not 'til I find Master Cyrus!!" Mars yells at her.

"Give up, damn it!! I already beat you!!" Cheryl fights back harder.

"Just because your Pokemon are stronger doesn't mean you are!!" – Mars

"Oh yeah!?!" Cheryl stops the slap fight and thrusts forward, slamming her right arm and its elbow at Mars' chin. In the spirit of Pokemon tradition, let's say it was super effective, and it knocks out Mars finally.

"Ku…so…" This is the last word to escape her lips before she passes out.

"Yes! I won against a Team Galactic Commander!" Cheryl cheers, throwing her hands up in the air, and waving them like she just doesn't care.

"She's rather proud of herself, even though Mars was the weaker of the three." Cynthia says as she sits Riley up. As she does the blue Aura Guardian begins to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" He asks himself while rubbing his head. He then notices the blond beauty beside him. "Cynthia?!"

"Riley, it's great to see you again, but now is probably not the time for catching up." She says to him.

Riley grabs his hat and wears it, and then checks his surroundings. "The Spear Pillar…wait, where's Lucas?"

"Lucas is…in the Torn World with Giratina and Cyrus." Cynthia says, and Riley becomes shocked when he is told this.

"What? Giratina showed up?!" Riley then rises up onto his feet, taking out a Pokeball as he does. "I wasn't expecting this to happen. If Giratina showed up then we're in danger."

"Lucia, use Aqua Jet!" Empoleon surrounds itself in water and jets towards Skuntank, making a tackling strike on it. It would seem Paul is doing okay finally against Jupiter.

"Damn it, Sludge Bomb!" Skuntank opens its mouth and fires a disgusting ooze bomb at Empoleon. It takes the hit but doesn't feel a thing.

"Too bad! Lucia's a Water/Steel type. Poison has no effect on him." Paul says to her in a confident voice. "You should have done your homework; Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon fires a powerful stream of water at Skuntank, this time knocking it down for good. Jupiter curses as she reclaims her fallen Pokemon. "I can't believe I've lost to you…it was bad enough failing against that kid, but now his loser friend…"

"Now, that takes care of her." Paul says as he reclaims Lucia. He then looks around, and joins up with Cynthia and Riley. Cheryl follows him as well, and together all four of them face one another.

"So, Lucas is in another world?" Cheryl asks the blond woman.

"Yes. Giratina took Cyrus there because it wanted to stop him from endangering its world…or maybe it wanted to save us. Who knows…" Cynthia says while rubbing her chin.

"Let's head to Rowan's place. We can wait for Lucas there." Cheryl says to the others.

"Will he really be okay?" Riley asks them.

"Don't worry, blue guy. He won't die from something like this." Paul says with confidence. Cheryl puts up a self-assuring smile, knowing Paul has a point, but inside she can't help but worry about him.

"I guess he knows what to do. Let's round up the remaining Galactic members here and-" Riley stops when he notices that Jupiter and Mars have run off. "Those two girls have escaped."

"Who cares? We've beaten them before. If they ever show up we'll trounce them again!" Paul states as he walks towards the exit. "Let's get moving!"

"Wait Paul! We can always…" But it was too late. He has gone into the mountain done the entrance. "…Fly out of here with our Pokemon. Man, he really doesn't listen."

"He'll figure it out eventually. Let's get out of here." Riley sends out Salamence. He gets on first, and then Cynthia and Cheryl.

"I think I remember where the Professor lives. Let's go, to Sandgem Town." Cynthia says to Riley as they fly off. As they do Cynthia slinks her hands up on Riley's chest and hugs him. 'I miss this feeling…being with Riley as we fly over Sinnoh. This warm feeling in my chest…'

'Is she hugging me again? I thought she got over this…' Riley muses over in his mind.

--

Back with Lucas he has fallen down once again by the forceful Ominous Wind attack by Giratina. And once more our diamond protagonist rises back up to climb again. Giratina watches the young trainer from above with major interest. Yusei watches from down at the bottom, his muscles tensing up as he forces himself to only witness his action.

"I won't give up…" Lucas says as he climbs up the staircase once more, wiping the blood off his cheek as he does.

"Stop it! You'll end up killing yourself if you keep trying!" Yusei warns him finally, having had enough of simply watching him go by.

"I have to! Cheryl and the others are counting on me!!" Lucas shouts back as he goes up once again.

"I've had enough of this!" Yusei finally decides to take action by stepping in for the younger trainer.

Giratina releases another Ominous Wind attack, which blows Yusei away. But unlike him Lucas manages to stay his ground. A light blue aura surrounds his body. The boy continues up the 'stairs', climbing up one step at a time. He finally makes it to Giratina's level after a few seconds of climbing, and looks up into its red eyes.

The ghost dragon opens its mouth, releasing the golden mask jaw around it, and screeches out throughout its world. Lucas looks at the Pokemon's face, and blinks once while looking closer at it. "Where have I seen that face before?"

Giratina releases a bright blue light from all around it, which surrounds and captures both it and the human. Yusei shields his eyes at the light, being the only one who is unable to see anything. "Lucas!"

Inside the light Lucas rubs his eyes after looking around. He sees absolutely nothing around him. "Where is everything? Where is anything?"

"Hey human." A grim voice says to him. Lucas turns around to face left, and gasps when he sees someone sitting at a table. This person has long silver hair and is wearing a black suit. He also has a golden mask, which covers his mouth and nose. The man looks at him with his red eyes. "Come over here and sit. I got tea."

"Who are you?!" Lucas asks him as he slowly approaches him.

"I'm Giratina. I guess you didn't know Legendary Pokemon can take on human forms." He says to him. He picks up a cup of tea and drinks it, the warm liquid slipping through the mouth portion of the mask. "Although normal humans can't see us like this. I guess the Aura Guardians still live on."

"O…kay. I want you to stop the destruction of our world." Lucas says to him as he sits down in a materialized chair.

"It has been halted already." Giratina says to him after finishing his cup.

"Really?" This takes him by surprise. He really didn't expect his work to be done already.

"Your world's destruction stopped when the portal closed up behind you. Of course I can always open it up again at whim." He says after placing his cup in the air. It floats upside down in front of him.

"Why? Why destroy our world? Both of them need to be around in order for us to survive!" Lucas says as he tries to reason with him.

"Not really. Even if your world were to vanish, the dimension itself would stay intact. So Dialga and Palkia could easily fix up a new planet to replace it." He replies to the human.

"But all my friends could die if you do this! Please, show some compassion!" Lucas pleads to the humanoid.

"Show some what now?" – Giratina

"You're the only one who can stop it right? Please, spare our world!" Lucas pleads once more with the Pokemon. He even gets out of the seat and bows down onto his hands and knees, with his head on the ground. Giratina looks down at him.

"Do you really care that much about them?" He asks him as he rests his chin on his hand.

"Of course I do. You'll not only be killing my loved ones, but many innocent people and Pokemon. Please, don't destroy the planet!" He says, a single tear coming out his right eye this time.

Giratina smiles deviously, although since he has a mask over it, it was hard to tell. "So, you do care about others…I guess I don't really need to keep it open."

"Really!?" Lucas shouts as he raises his head quickly.

"Of course you'll need to do me a favor later on. Be ready when I call on you for it." Giratina says, and with that a blinding light flashes before the two of them.

Before he knew it Lucas is back at the antimatter world standing in front of the ghost dragon himself. Yusei finally picks himself up in time to see the light die out. "Lucas!"

"Huh? What happened?" Lucas says as he looks around.

"Yo, Lucas! What was that light about?!" Yusei asks the boy.

"Well, Giratina has decided not to destroy our planet. We can leave now." Lucas answers him while a smile grew on his lips.

"Phew, good job Luke. Not only am I sick of this world, but all my stuff is over there." Yusei comments as he wipes sweat from his forehead. But then he asks, "How do we get out?"

"Uh…" Before Lucas could come up with an answer, as if on cue Giratina screeches once more. A portal behind it opens up, as the dragon itself flies away. Lucas blinks once before saying, "Huh. I guess we can go there."

"Well let's get going!" Yusei rushes up the rock stairs to reach the portal. Lucas goes through it before him though.

Before they knew it, both Lucas and Yusei make it back home into their world in one piece. Lucas rubs his eyes and looks at his surroundings; apparently they were both at some sort of spring, with a white fog blocking the view of the sky. "Where is this?"

"I know this place." Yusei says, looking back at where the portal was. The portal itself is gone and a pathway leading into the mountain behind them exits. "This is the place I went to, that got me in that damn world in the first place."

"So this is the place…" Lucas looks down at his Poketch, and sees that the time hasn't corrected itself. "I guess I have to go to a Pokemon Center to get the time."

"Heh. Good day kid! I'm going back home to Johto." Yusei says, walking off into the water and waddling to the other side.

"K! Be safe!" Lucas says to him. He then takes out Staraptor, and hops on it to fly off.

--

Lucas lands before the Pokemon center of Sandgem town. After he calls back Staraptor he heads into the center, healing his Pokemon first. Nurse Joy takes them away for healing, saying, "Don't you worry. We'll bring them back to full health!"

"Thank you!" Lucas replies, watching as she walks away. He then goes over to a calendar, with a picture of a half naked lady posted on it, and reads the time and day. He gasps when he realizes that 2 months have past since he's been in that world. "Ah crap. Cheryl's probably mad at me. And maybe she told mom too!"

And so Lucas sits down quietly in a seat, fixing his Poketch to read the correct time, and waits for his Pokemon to regain their strength. "I wonder how things went in my absence…it's even almost time for my birthday."

"Hey there. Your Pokemon are back in tip top shape." Nurse Joy says as she comes out with a tray holding his Pokemon. Lucas walks over to the counter and picks up his Pokemon, placing them on his belt. "We hope to see you again."

Lucas heads out the center and walks over to the Professor's office. Before stepping in, he takes a deep breath, knowing it would be hard to explain it to them. But since so much time has passed there's no guarantee they'll be in there. Still, he has to check.

Lucas reaches for the doorknob to open it. "Here I go."

"And that's why you got to tell her!" A female voice says at the door suddenly opens. It hits Lucas square in the face, and sends him crashing into the ground. "I don't want to bring anyone else to tears telling them about-"

"Ita!! What the hell was that?!" Lucas complains as he rubs his injured spot in pain. He gets over it long enough to see who hit him: Cheryl. He gasps when he sees her standing above him. "C-Cheryl…"

"L-Lucas…LUCAS!!" She cries out, finally realizing it was her boyfriend. She leaps onto him with his arms wrapping around him in a hug. "Lucas, you're back!!"

"Cheryl! Calm down!!" He says to her, hoping she would stop crying at least. His arms go around her waist to pull her closer as he comforts her.

"Lucas…I'm so (sob) glad you're (hic) back!" Cheryl cries out more. She now wipes away the tears that have built up on her face.

"Lucas…" The diamond protagonist looks up to see Dawn coming out the door. "Lucas is back!!"

"Dawn! Is the Professor, Riley and Paul inside as well?" Lucas asks her, hoping he could let all his friends know he's back.

"Well, the professor's inside, but Paul isn't. Riley went off with that Cynthia woman." Cheryl says to answer her boyfriend.

"Ah, so I got to go find him then…" Lucas says questionably.

"You can come inside and see the Professor. I bet he wants to see you." Dawn says to him.

"Ah! That's right!" Lucas moves Cheryl off of him for the moment and heads inside. Cheryl stands back up after he leaves her. "Professor Rowan!"

"Ah, Lucas!" Rowan says as he realizes his presence. "How was your trip to the Torn World?"

"I don't want to talk about it. But I did stop Cyrus from hurting Giratina and our world." Lucas says, remembering the whole point of going there.

"I see. And where is that man?" Rowan asks him.

"I guess…he could still be in the Torn World probably. He didn't go through the portal I went through." Lucas explains.

"Well while you were away the three Lake Guardians returned to their respective homes not too long ago." Rowan says as he thinks back to those three Pokemon. "Thank you for stopping them…that Team Galactic."

"It's okay. They needed to be trounced. Anyway, I probably should get back to my Pokemon journey." Lucas says, remembering his dream to become a champion and travel the world.

"Well if you want to get to your final badge then you can go to Sunyshore City. The Beacon Badge will be there waiting for you, and then the Pokemon League." Rowan says to him.

"Great. Thanks." Lucas then heads out the door, already to conquer the last gym of Sinnoh. He comes before Cheryl face to face, who smiles as he approaches her. "Cheryl, our next trip is to Sunyshore City. That's where the final gym badge is. Would you, still mind going with me?"

"Of course. I'll go anywhere with you Lucas." She replies, taking hold of his left hand with her right. Dawn watches from by her house with envy.

"Okay! But first let's head home. I'm going to take a breather there, since my birthday is tomorrow." Lucas says as they walk over to Twinleaf town.

"Okay." Cheryl says, wiping the dried up tears on her cheek away finally.

--

"Mom! We're back!" Lucas says as he and Cheryl enter the house. His mother Joanne looks up from the kitchen and smiles.

"Welcome back Lucas and Cheryl! Will you be staying for your birthday?" She asks him at the end.

"Of course! Cheryl and I are on a two day break, and then we're off for Sunyshore City." Lucas says to her after running up to give her a hug.

"That's wonderful. I know you'll do great!" She says after returning the hug. She then says, "Oh yeah! I got you an early present! It's in your room!"

"Really?!" He heads up into his room, with Cheryl following close behind. Joanne snickers as she stalks them up the stairs.

Lucas enters his room first, and for the initial twenty seconds didn't notice anything here that could be considered a gift. "I don't see anything."

"Doesn't your bed look a little different?" Cheryl asks him as she sits down on his bed.

"That's part of the gift. I threw out your old bed and replaced it with a queen size." Joanne says as she enters the room. With a wink she adds, "It's for night time when you go to sleep, and Cheryl joins you in the same bed!"

"HAH!!?!" Both of them shout at once, blushing as red as a tomato.

"You know about us sleeping together?!" Lucas asks him in an almost stuttering voice.

"Of course I do! I have to know every detail that goes on in my sweet little baby's life!" Joanne says with a smile and a wink.

'Well, at least she's okay with it…' Lucas says in his mind as if it was a big relief.

"Lucas, what are these books?" Cheryl asks him after noticing a bunch of magazines and books on his bed as well. She hands some to him to read.

"Let's see; 'Sexual Education for Dummies', 'The Encyclopedia of Sexually Transmitted Diseases', 'So You're Hormones Ruined Your Life', 'The Book of Sex Arts'?!! What the hell is this!?" He shouts at the end, his voice growing louder and louder as he read each title.

"Well you are officially becoming a teenager, so I decided to help you get a heads up on this type of stuff. I know you've thought about these certain things whenever you're around Cheryl." Joanne says, her motherly face still present on her.

"Mom, it's waaaaay too early for us to deal with this! I'm only going to be 13!" Lucas shouts while still blushing.

"Wow, I didn't even know you could go up there." Cheryl says as she reads the Book of Sex Arts.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" – Lucas

Time passed quickly after that talk, well not really. Time went by extremely slow for the lovebirds. But by the end of the day they were able to sleep together peacefully, even if they couldn't stay asleep.

Lucas was up mostly because he was thinking about what happened back at the Spear Pillar. Had Giratina not showed up Lucas would have lost Cheryl. That still picks at him and his heart. His heart might not have handled the pain.

Cheryl's reason for being up was also because of the Sky Pillar. Lucas disappeared away from her sight into a world she did not know anything about. She feared greatly that he would never come back. Even if he saved the world her heart would be shattered if he never returned.

Lucas could see the look of terror in her eyes as she looked up at him. He then realizes that she could still be upset over what happened. He then says, "Cheryl, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. But I was afraid." She begins, hugging him tighter than ever. "You disappeared…I believed in your words, that you would return…but I was afraid…you would never come back…I…"

"Cheryl, I love you." He says to her. Cheryl stops her bawling and looks up at him. "I'm sorry for making you worry. But you must trust in what I do. I believe in you, so you should do the same for me."

"Lucas…" Tears begin to reform into her green eyes. "Lucas!"

She kisses him passionately on the lips. He does the best he can to return it back. Her whole body heats up from the feeling of his lips on hers. Oh how she missed kissing him!

Cheryl removes herself from him and looks her boyfriend in the eyes. "I missed this feeling…"

"Yeah, me too." He replies, giving her a quick peck again.

After that quick kiss Cheryl begins to think back to earlier today, when she saw those books. "Lucas, would you ever consider…doing any of those things…with me?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that now?" Lucas asks her as he blushes madly.

"Do you find me attractive, that way?" She asks him as her cheek rise in temperature.

"Cheryl, of course I find you attractive. But I just think we're still too young to do it, even if mom thinks it's okay." Lucas says to her.

"I know. I just wanted to know to be sure." She says to him. "Besides, I'm not sure if she's really okay with it. She's probably leading me into a trap."

"Trap?" – Lucas

"A mother would never want her only son to just leave her for some other woman." Cheryl says.

"Well you might have a point, but," Lucas looks at the corner of his right eye at his door, and sees his mother outside peeking at them. "There could be something wrong with mine."

Cheryl sweat drops when she realizes what he means by that. "Uh huh…Well, good night Lucas. I love you."

"Good night Cheryl." The two finally decide to go to sleep, doing much better now than before after talking to one another. Joanne walks away.

--

Cheryl walks down the stairs of Lucas' home, still dressed in her pajamas. She notices Joanne by the couch drinking some tea. Joanne looks up at the stairs and smiles at Cheryl.

"Good morning Mrs. Kongoseki." Cheryl says to her while smiling warm fully. She sits down beside her.

"I can see you enjoyed the bed. Is Lucas still asleep?" She asks her. Cheryl nods while sheepishly chuckling.

"He's still out. I guess he needs it more." Cheryl replies to her question. Joanne chuckles a bit more. Cheryl then sees the books from earlier on the counter in front of her. "Um, Mrs. Kongoseki, were you serious about wanting to teach Lucas and me sexual education?"

"Well I think it's best to get it out of the way as soon as possible before big trouble can start." Joanne says to her. She then looks to the side. "Actually, it was his father's idea. He wanted Lucas to know as much about sex as possible before he started having it. I should have listened to him."

"Huh?" At this point Cheryl has no idea what she means by the end of her sentence.

"I should have noticed the signs as well; when Lucas was younger he had allot of female friends. In fact, he only had two male friends out of the 8 he made when he was in school." Lucas' mother reveal to his girlfriend.

"Eh?! Six girls?! Then it's not just my imagination…" Cheryl says as she thinks back to all the women they've met in their travel, and even Cheryl could tell had feelings for Lucas.

Joanne laughs a bit at Cheryl's words. "Yeah, I can guess my son has become such a gentleman without even realizing it…just like his father."

'I guess it's a family trait…' – Cheryl

Back upstairs Lucas opens his eyes, first adjusting to the light of day. He notices Cheryl is gone, probably downstairs with his mother. He goes back to sleep for two more hours.

"So what are we going to do for his birthday? Who's going to be here?" Cheryl asks his mother.

"I've already called over Rowan and Paul's family. Dawn can come with her family as well." Joanne says as she runs down the list.

"I could ask Riley to come but he disappeared on me. There's still Gardenia though!" Cheryl says as she thinks of the people she knows that aren't on the list.

--

After an extra two hours of sleep Lucas walks downstairs, yawning and patting his mouth with his right hand. He comes before the kitchen and sees Cheryl and his mother conversing with one another. He comes before them and says, "Morning!"

"Happy Birthday Lucas!" Cheryl shouts out as she runs up to him and hugs him. Joanne watches as she heads to him and smiles.

"Aw, thanks. So what will we be doing today?" He asks the two women before him.

"Well it's all up to you Birthday boy!" Joanne says to him.

"Happy Birthday Lucas!" A group voice shouts from the living room. Lucas turns towards the room and sees allot of people there holding up a giant cake. Lucas could see Paul, his mom, Riley, Gardenia, the bike shop owner from Eterna, Mira and her parents, Dawn, Prof. Rowan, her family, Cynthia and her grandmother in the living room.

"Wow…everyone I met during my journey is here." Lucas says as his mouth widens happily. Lucas walks over to the cake, which has been placed on the living room table before the couch, and sits before it. Cheryl joins him on his right with his mother on the left.

"Well Lucas, make a wish. Then blow out all the candles." Joanne says to her son. She could see how happy he was being around all the people who have entered his life. 'If only Allen was here then things would be perfect.'

"My wish…" Lucas mutters to himself as he thinks of something to wish for. He then closes his eyes. 'I don't really know anything I want to wish for…'

His thoughts then travel off, passing through the chain of memories that make up his past. He stops suddenly when an image of a grand stadium, with tons of people cheering and him and Cynthia are battling their Pokemon against one another. He then breaths in and blows out, whiffing out all the flames.

"So, what did you wish for?" Cheryl asks him with her arms around his.

"I can't tell you or it will never come true." Lucas answers her.

--

Elsewhere in the Torn World, Giratina sleeps standing up. Ever since those two left things have been quiet again, except that human Cyrus is still around. He could send him away, but he hasn't come to him for that. After all there's no way he could defeat him.

But then the dragon opens its blood red eyes once it feels the presence of a powerful force, two actually. Twin portals open up beside it, one light blue and the other pink. Out from them step Dialga and Palkia.

With Palkia's presence the out of place platforms move together into a whole piece. Dialga's appearance blows away the darkness surrounding them and time slowly starts up. All three Pokemon are enveloped in bright light, pink, blue and red.

The lights die out and each Pokemon are now standing together in human form. Palkia is now wearing a pink tux with pearls in the places metal would be. He also has a red inner mouth with fangs, red eyes and a bone crown over his pink hair. Dialga's human shape has light blue hair with the same red mouth but mask like shades over his red eyes. He is wearing a blue-collar shirt with jeans, and around his neck and right wrist are each a diamond necklace and a bracelet.

Giratina is back in his human form. "What are you guys doing here? Come for a fight?"

"Eh, maybe later. We're here to ask you a favor." Palkia says to the ghost.

"The old man wants to come back again. We need you to go get the orbs." Dialga adds.

"I can't get them. I'm not allowed in that place remember?" Giratina says to remind the two dragons. Both of them slap their foreheads when they remembered. "But don't worry. I got someone to deal with it."

"Eh?!" – Palkia/Dialga

"It's not a human is it?" Palkia asks him.

"This is a special human. He'll be fine, now get the hell out! You're ruining my antimatter world!" Giratina shouts at the end. Both of them sigh and then disappear away. The ghost dragon sighs once they leave, as his world slowly goes back to the way it was. "Sheesh…this place could have been stabilized if they stayed longer."

* * *

Julia: Fortune Lady Firey's effect activates! She destroys one monster my opponent controls and deals damage equal to its attack points! Black Feather – Armored Wing is destroyed!

Hakurei: Damn it!! I've lost again!!

Yusei: You guys done yet? The chapter is over. And we have a guest.

Julia: We do? Who?

Lucas: Wow, where is this place?

Hakurei: Huh?! You can't be here! You're a story only character!!

Julia: He's the guest, stupid.

Hakurei: Don't call me stupid!

Yusei: Lucas, you've gained 7 badges, defeated Cyrus of Team Galactic and saved the world from Giratina. What will you do at the end of your journey?

Lucas: Well I guess I'll be going to another region. Then I'll retire and settle down with Cheryl.

Kenshin: I have a question for you; who's this Allen person?

Lucas: Well that's the name of my father. Since I don't have a real dad in the story, like that Ash guy, I assume the author made up one for me to separate me from that guy. What are you guys playing, Pokemon Cards?

Hakurei: Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't be caught dead touching Pokemon cards.

Lucas: Eh?!

Julia: We all participate in the Yugioh Official Card Game, or Trading Card Game as it is in western places.

Lucas: Well what decks do you use?

Julia: Fortune Lady!

Hakurei: Black Feathers.

Yusei: Twilight.

Dante: Infernity.

Ester: Neo-Spacian!

Kenshin: Rainbow Dragon!

Yusei: Gay.

Kenshin: IT'S NOT GAY!!! Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Neos are powerful cards!

Yusei: And I would never use them…Hey Haou, what deck do you use?

Haou: …Gladiator Beasts.

Everyone except Lucas: **gasp loudly**

Haou: What?


	12. Chapter 12

**A Platinum Adventure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Yusei: Enjoy your stupid chapter!

**_Journal Entry 12: The Pokemon League And Marley_**

Lucas opens his eyes to the light of day, looking up at the ceiling. He looks to the side and sees his lovely girlfriend beside him. The teen places his right hand on her left cheek and rubs it with his thumb lightly, smiling as he looks at her. "She's so beautiful."

"Mm, Lucas…" Cheryl mutters in her sleep. Her hands slink behind him and pull him closer to her. "Don't do that, Lucas…we're not married yet…let's wait a while…"

"What the hell is she thinking?" Lucas whispers to himself as she rubs herself on him. Once again he sneaks out of her grip and walks silently downstairs. 'I have to talk to her about that. I want to wait, but if she ever tries anything, I doubt I'll ever be able to resist her.'

Lucas reaches the living room floor, and sees his mother sweeping a clean floor. From the party yesterday, which lasted into the night, there's no way it could be so clean. His mother must be really good at cleaning. She finishes sweeping up dirt and plops down on the couch, there she notices Lucas coming down. "Ah, Lucas. Good to have you here."

"Is everyone gone?" Lucas asks her as he sits down.

"Yup. They've all gone back to their places. So you're off to Sunyshore City then?" Joanne asks him.

"Yup! The final badge awaits me, and then the Pokemon League! Me and Cheryl will leave out once she wakes up." He says with a grin. He was rather eager to hurry off and finish his journey.

"Good. I hope you succeed…no, I know you will." She says to him, patting the top of his head.

"Mom," Lucas complains, moving her hand off his head.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kongoseki! I'll make sure Lucas does his best!" Cheryl says as she dashes down the steps. Joanne laughs while Lucas sighs; he feels like he's getting picked on.

--

"Bye mom! I'll see you when I come back!!" Lucas shouts at his mom happily. She waves at him as he and Cheryl leave out. Both of them speed through route 202 to Sandgem, and then to Jubilife and Oreburgh. Through Oreburgh they would head up to Eterna City for a little visit.

By the time they reach Eterna it was already 10:28 a.m. Lucas and Cheryl dismount, allowing him to pack his bike in his bag, and head for the town's statue. Cheryl reaches into her bag and pulls out a sort of plaque.

Lucas realizes what it is, and then asks her, "Where did you get that?"

"It was stolen by Team Galactic. Me, Riley, Cynthia and Paul raided Galactic's headquarters and with the help of the police we got to put them away." Cheryl says to him, remembering one of the many things that have happened ever since he was gone.

"Wow. Allot has happened in 2 months I guess." Lucas states with a smile.

"Yup. I had to do so many things…I even learned some things I shouldn't have…" She says, now growing sort of depressed.

"Like what?" Lucas asks her as she placed the plaque back on the Pokemon statue.

"Well…it's not really important." Cheryl states as she stands back up, turning to face her boyfriend. 'I can't tell him what Gardenia told me, that she has feelings for him…'

"Huh?" Lucas was having a bit of trouble reading into Cheryl's thoughts and actions at that moment. Well, he could read her mind but he doesn't know how to yet.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and go to Sunyshore City. We can go south from Veilstone with Zephyris' help." Cheryl says to him, now smiling to hide her previous depression.

"Yeah. Let's go. We're done here right?" Lucas asks her. She nods yes and with that he sends out Staraptor. With the giant bird the two of them could easily fly away.

Staraptor lands in Veilstone city, and both trainers dismount from it. Lucas retrieves his Pokemon as Cheryl straightens her clothes. The two then head south of the city, into the route below. Lucas and Cheryl ride down the route on the bike, whizzing past grassy plains and such and having fun while doing so.

While passing by though Lucas has another one of those flashes, and pauses halfway through the route. "What was that…it happened again."

"Lucas?" Cheryl asks him. This was the second time it happened, them stopping on this route for some odd reason he knows nothing about.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's continue…" Lucas says, in hopes that she doesn't notice and bring it up.

"Lucas, is something wrong? Please tell me…" Cheryl pleads to him, hoping she would speak with him incase he was having a problem or something.

"Cheryl, I assure you there's nothing wrong." He says to her. He then continues pedaling down the route, and Cheryl follows his example.

"Lucas," She whispers to herself as she pedals. If he was okay then there's no need to pester him about it she guesses.

They finally reach the end of the route, and come to where the Lakefront of Lake Valor is. Seeing the many people by the lake having fun and playing the couple could guess it was fixed up again. When they reach the ramp where the hotel is, they continue to their left instead of going down the other one.

Lucas and Cheryl reach another beach route, filled with trainers spending time with their Pokemon and battling one another. By now they lift up off the bike so Lucas can put it away. "Hey look at this! Some practice before the gym battle. You up for this?"

"Sure!" Cheryl says in agreement to him. The two approach two trainers who are lightly training their Pokemon, and challenge them. Both of them send out Gabriel and Vespiquen against Gyarados and Lumineon.

--

"That was a rather fun party yesterday." Cynthia says to Riley as they sit in a diner drinking tea.

"I agree. It's good that he came back in time, and even quelled Giratina's anger." Riley states as he dines on his meal, which is spicy sushi and takoyaki. "So, you really want him?"

"Of course. He's the perfect candidate for me." Cynthia replies after eating her takoyaki. "He should be in Sunyshore City by now so he can get the Beacon Badge. Then it's the Pokemon League."

"Ah. He has to face that bored-out-of-his-mind slacker. If Lucas was able to stop Cyrus then he'll be fine against that guy." Riley states while eating takoyaki.

--

"Strength!" Both Lucas and Cheryl shout at the same time. Their attacks pound the opposing Pokemon, knocking them out for the count.

In a single half hour the couple were able to defeat all 8 trainers on the beach. Their Pokemon out now are Chansey and Luxray. Lucas reclaims Luxray while Cheryl hugs Chansey. "Aw, you've done so well in our battles!"

It is at this moment that Chansey begins to glow brightly. Lucas watches the Pokemon evolving in amazement. Chansey finishes its evolution, revealing it to be Blissey. Cheryl jumps up in down with joy. "Yay! Yay! I finally got a Blissey!!"

"It has a lot of health doesn't it?" Lucas says as he looks at it.

"Yes. It's my absolute favorite Pokemon!" Cheryl squeals while hugging her Pokemon. Blissey hugs Cheryl back as Lucas watches happily. After ten seconds of hugging she reclaims her Pokemon, and then the couple continues towards Sunyshore.

Lucas, with Cheryl behind her, the two finally enter the sunny place. At first look the city seems to be rather close to the water, and yet there seems to be allot of power and electricity used. There were also see through bridges up above.

As they move further into the city, Lucas sees a person with a bright red…Afro walking up to him. He stops suddenly before them, stares at Lucas and says, "I see…you there!"

"Uh, me?" Lucas asks him as he points to himself.

"Yes. You seem like a good trainer. You see, there's this person over here that needs to be challenged to a real blood boiling battle! I want to ask you if you can battle him!" He says to him.

"Why me? I mean how strong is he?" Lucas asks the man with a confused look in his eye after thinking it over a bit.

"Volkner is strong all right. He is after all the gym leader of Sunyshore." He says to him.

"Gym leader!?" This shocks both of them once they hear it. Why would he need to ask him that if this guy should be getting powerful duelists fighting him all the time?

"Volkner's rather ignorant and arrogant of his strength. And it's only worse since he's strong. He's needs to face a strong opponent before he ends up putting the city through a blackout again." The red guy says as he crosses his arms around his chest.

"So he's the reason for that?" Cheryl asks him.

"For what?" Lucas was confused.

"I came here to see what the place was about, but then I heard that it was all closed up because of a blackout. I couldn't go in." Cheryl answers him.

"Yep, it was all his fault. Anyway, have fun!" He says, running off to leave the couple alone.

"That was weird…oh well. Since I was gonna battle him anyway…" Lucas walks further into the city, with Cheryl following close behind.

"This may be a challenge for you, Lucas. If this guy is so bored that he would just cause a blackout then he must be really strong. He may be on pair with Cyrus!" Cheryl says to him, showing a little worry.

"We'll see when I battle him." Lucas says as he and Cheryl go inside the Pokemon Center. After they heal their Pokemon they head back outside, to explore the city more. The couple climbs up the stairs of a rocky cliff, and see a lighthouse. "Let's look inside. We can probably see the Pokemon League!"

"Okay!" Cheryl agrees and follows him inside.

The two trainers enter the lighthouse, and see a bunch of people inside spending time together. Among one of them is a blond guy with a blue military sort of jacket on looking out through the binoculars.

"Let's go look!" She says, as they head to the binoculars. Lucas taps on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, can we look through those next?" He asks him. The guy looks back at him, glaring down at Lucas with his blue cold eyes. Lucas could feel the sting of coldness from him. "What? Something wrong?"

"I don't recognize you from this town…are you a traveler?" He asks him.

"Uh huh. I'm here to challenge the gym leader, and then me and Cheryl will head to the Pokemon League." Lucas says as he smiles at the blond.

The blond frowns quickly. "…so you're the newest challenger. You look positively pathetic."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Lucas shouts at him.

"Lucas isn't a pathetic trainer! He's beaten many trainers, including the seven gym leaders and Cyrus of Team Galactic!" Cheryl says in his defense.

The blond man's left eyebrow rises up in interest. "Cyrus? That guy? Then you must be responsible for Team Galactic's destruction. I always hoped someone would stop Akagi."

"You know him?" Lucas asks the man.

"Fine…I've decided. If I find out you're weak, then I'll challenge the Elite Four." Lucas and Cheryl blink twice and then gasp in shock when they hear what he says.

"What? You mean you're the gym leader?" Cheryl asks the guy.

"Yes. I am the Shining, Shocking Star Volkner. Anyway, my gym's done renovating so I don't need to be here." He says while walking past Lucas.

The couple watches as he disappears out the door. Lucas looks into the binoculars, ignoring the guy for the moment, and takes a peek at the Pokemon League. He could see the plateau up top a huge waterfall. He then lets it go to allow Cheryl a chance. She looks into the binoculars and gasps, saying, "Look! We're so close to the Pokemon League!"

"Yeah. All that stands in our way is Volkner, and that waterfall." At Lucas' sentence Cheryl blinks questionably and turns to face him. He then smiles at her and says, "Let's go to the gym!"

"K!" She says with a warm smile. The two lovers head out the lighthouse. From there they continue up top the sunshade bridges towards the gym. The couple would only be able to reach the gym over these bridges.

When they reach the gym they see the red guy from earlier before the gym. "I just saw Volkner. He seemed rather happy. I guess I was right about you after all!"

"He didn't seem happy…" Lucas says, remembering that guy's expression.

"Well good luck kid. His Electric Pokemon won't be easy to deal with." He says to him. He then walks away, leaving the entrance open for them to go through.

"Let's do it!" Cheryl says as she sides with Lucas. Her boyfriend heads in first, and then she follows after.

When they go inside, the two gasp in shock. There was a bridge leading all the way to the back of the room, although there were many gaps in it. On the side were tall pillars with levers. Both trainers had their jaws dropped by the time they sucked all this information in.

"Is this why the city's always suffering blackouts?" Both of them figure at the same time. The two come out of their stupor to solve it. It's these types of gyms that Lucas hates.

But he tackles this puzzle anyway. If he doesn't he would never get to battle Volkner. So after gruelingly stopping by each pillar and finding the right combination to reach the gym leader, both Lucas and Cheryl finally reach Volkner at the end.

Volkner smiles as he watches the kid approach him. Lucas stops a few feet before the gym leader. "I'm here, just like you expected."

"Ah. It's not so often, but some trainers manage to come and challenge me. And those with the guts to battle me were nothing more than weaklings. Every single one of them was boring battles that were unable to make me sweat defeating them." Volkner states, as he takes out a Pokeball around his belt. "Anyway, like I said before I'm Volkner. I guess I am the strongest of the eight gym leaders here."

"Well you are the last Gym Leader. I don't really care either way! I'll win regardless!" Lucas states with total confidence. He takes out a Pokeball as well.

"I hope you really are the trainer, who will remind me how fun it is to battle." Volkner then sends out his Pokemon, Electivire. This is the evolved form of Electabuzz.

"As I figured, an Electric type. I'll use Gabriel!" Lucas sends out his sole Dragon Pokemon, Gabite.

Volkner smirks. "I figured you'd send out a Ground type. Begin the battle!"

"Cheryl, get back." Lucas says to his girlfriend. She nods and backs away a bit, allowing the two trainers and their Pokemon room to battle.

"Electivire, Thunder Wave." Volkner says, as his Pokemon releases an electromagnetic wave at Gabite. The dragon simply shrugs it off. "Just as I thought."

"Heh. This will be an easy victory for us!" Lucas says, as his Gabite charges in for a Dragon Claw attack.

"Don't even think about fighting back. Electivire, Brick Break." The electric Pokemon charges after Gabite, and throws a powerful punch at it, which breaks through the Dragon Claw attack.

"Huh!?" Lucas mutters as he watches his Pokemon get blown away. Gabite regains its composure and prepares itself against Electivire.

"Don't assume my Pokemon are anything like the others. A simple weakness like Ground won't hold back my guys. After all, this is the perfect field to battle them." Volkner says while looking at the ground they stand on.

"Field?" Lucas looks down at the ground they were standing on, and gasps when he realizes what he meant. "I get it! This is why you made this!!"

"What's wrong with this field?" Cheryl asks, not understanding what's going on.

"Well the ground we're on is made of metal. There's no way Gabriel can dig through it. And Earthquake is just as useless because it could knocked this thing down and we could get hurt." Lucas explains to the girl. She gasps when she realizes what he said.

"He what? Isn't that cheating?!" – Cheryl

"Anyone smart enough to realize it would have requested a duel outside. I guess you aren't the one after all." Lucas grits his teeth as he glares at Volkner. Had he thought about it at first would he have done so?

"It doesn't matter. I'll win regardless. Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" On Lucas' command Gabite fires a ball of dragon energy at Electivire.

"Fire the laser!" Electivire charges up energy all around it. It then fires a blast of electricity at the Dragon Rage, called Charge Beam. This attack absorbs the dragon attack and continues towards Gabite.

"Charge Beam?" Lucas then gasps when he thought about it. "Gabite, jump out of the way!!"

His Pokemon leaps from the attack and dodges. Lucas and Cheryl jump onto the pillars to escape the beam. Lucas rises up from having fallen down, and gazes at the fight. Gabite comes soaring down towards Electivire. "This battle will be over before you can lay a hit on my Pokemon."

"Dragon Rush!" Gabite covers itself in swirling light blue energy. Gabite makes a diving tackle onto Electivire, adding a good deal of damage to it.

"I must say that was rather impressive. Use Quick Attack!" Electivire increases its speed to make a blinding fast tackle for Gabite. "Follow up with Ice Punch!"

"Dragon Claw!" Gabite fights back with a claw swipe, blocking by the wrist of the fist to divert the attack.

"This guy's actually pretty good. Keep going on with the assault!!" Volkner says, as Electivire keeps up with its Ice Punch attacks. It would seem he's starting to get into it.

"Twister!" Gabite swings its tail at Electivire, blowing the Thunderbolt Pokemon into the air by a powerful wind. By now Volkner was smiling glad fully as he watched the battle.

"Yosh! Things are looking up!" Cheryl says as she watches her boyfriend's battle.

"Giga Impact!" Electivire envelops itself in pure energy, and dive-bombs downward to Gabriel.

"Dragon Rush!" Gabite copies the enemy Pokemon in a similar way, and leaps up at it for a head on strike.

The two Pokemon crash into the other painfully. Neither one seems to be giving up or faltering for the moment. But with Gabite being lower in stats, Giga Impact being a stronger move, and the unkind laws of gravity on Electivire's side, it didn't take long for the thunderbolt Pokemon to knock down the dragon Pokemon.

"Gabriel!!" Lucas calls out to his Pokemon as Gabriel falls down off the bridge, into a chasm of electric circuits. He knew Gabriel would be safe from the circuits, but the strike from Giga Impact could have seriously hurt it. "Gabriel, are you okay?!"

"I guess this battle is over. Even if it survives the electricity below that Giga Impact was Electivire's greatest attack. There's no way you can beat me with him." Volkner states to the others. Electivire lands on both its feet.

"No. He's fine! There's no way Gabriel will fall to something like this! Right now he's enraged, at having to be sent over the edge by such a brutish attack!!" Lucas states, staring at Volkner at Electivire. Suddenly out from the chasm 'flies' a brightly glowing figure. It is similar to Gabite's outline, but a bit different in some ways. "Gabriel?"

"It's evolving?" Volkner, Cheryl and Lucas watch in amazement as Gabite evolves in mid air. It finally finishes as it lands before Lucas, revealing it to be the Mach Pokemon Garchomp, or Gablias. "His Gabite became a Garchomp? Just like hers…"

"Wow! I got a Garchomp! It's an extremely strong powerhouse!" Lucas cheers, waving his arms up and down like a hyperactive child. "I've heard of these guys! They have amazing stats out of all non-Legendary Pokemon, only outmatched by Slaking!!"

"I guess Lucas really likes Garchomp." Cheryl says, a sweat drop going down her head.

"This is…" Volkner begins to smirk as he looks at Lucas and his new Pokemon. "This is exactly the type of battle I've been waiting for!! Electivire, Giga Impact!!"

Volkner's Pokemon is unable to move at the moment. In fact it collapses onto its knees without using its attack. Volkner gasps and mutters, "That's right…Giga Impact tires him out for a single round."

"Draco Meteor!" Lucas says, as bright energy collects on Gabriel's forehead. It then leaps high up into the air as bright yellow meteors are shot down at Electivire. They cause amazing damage, or would have if Garchomp had higher special atk stats.

"These won't stop me! Ice Punch!" Electivire charges after Garchomp, ready to finish it off with a powerful ice attack. Gabriel holds up both its arm-wings and blocks the attack, but only part of its arms started to freeze.

"Draco Meteor tires it out. There's no way it can move now." Lucas figures as his Pokemon suffers the ice attack.

"C'mon! Is that the best you got!?" Volkner taunts as his Pokemon prepares for a second strike.

"Not this time! Draco Meteor's downfall has lifted; Brick Break!" Garchomp's fin arms begin to glow brightly, just as it ducks from the second punch. It then follows up with using both blade arms in slamming the thunderbolt Pokemon twice.

"Electivire!" Volkner calls out, but it was too late. His Pokemon was knocked down from the powerful attack. The battle has finally gone to Garchomp.

"Yatta! I finally won!" Lucas shouts with happiness.

"Lucas has earned all eight badges!!" Cheryl cheers alongside him.

Volkner calls back his Pokemon, and then begins to lightly shake all over. At first the couple thought he was so upset he would cry. He then throws his head back, laughing hysterically. "Hahahahaha ha!! That was the most fun I've had in a battle since…ever!"

"Wow, really?" Lucas asks, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards.

"I thought he was going to cry." Cheryl whispers to herself.

"It's also made me excited to know you and your team will continue to rise to new heights. Here you go, the 8th badge." Volkner walks over to Lucas and hands him the eight and final Sinnoh badge.

"Wow, thanks. I got the Beacon Badge!!" Lucas shouts as he holds it up. He then places it in his case.

"That badge will allow you to use the move Waterfall, which allows you to climb up other waterfalls. It's something you'll need to reach the Pokemon League." Volkner explains, as per his orders as a Gym Leader.

"I guess it's time I become the Pokemon Champion then. It's a long 12 chapters, but I'll finally get to face the best!" Lucas says to himself with a glad grin.

"Chapters? What are you talking about?" Cheryl asks him.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replies.

"You're right; the next stop for you is the Pokemon League challenge. You have to cross the sea here and win your way through the gauntlet that is Victory Road." Volkner says as he sits down on his bridge, one that he created out of boredom. He then continues with, "Although, even if you pass through the Victory Road then you'll have to face the Elite Four. But if you can get past them then you'll face the champion. You'll have a much better chance at beating them than me."

"That's right…Cynthia." Cheryl says sighing once more in a depressed way once she had to think about that woman again.

"Well thanks for the battle. Have a good day!" Lucas says to Volkner, who smirks back. He also calls back his Pokemon Gabriel.

"I should be thanking you. I hope to battle you again one day." The spiky blond replies.

"Let's go Cheryl." – Lucas

"Uh huh." – Cheryl

Lucas and Cheryl leave out the gym, going through those complicated traps like before. Volkner lies back down on the ground, throws his arms behind his head and naps the day away. He knew Lucas would have no trouble against the Elite Four.

As Lucas and Cheryl exit the gym, hands held together. The green woman asks her boyfriend, "So when are we off to the Pokemon League?"

"We can leave now actually…except I don't have Waterfall. We might have to go find Riley." Lucas says, remembering what Volkner told him about being unable to reach the league without the HM.

They walk towards the beach within Sunyshore. There they spot another spiky haired blond looking out into the sea. The moment he turned around the couple could see it is Paul. The trainer says, "Hey, Lucas."

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Lucas asks his best male friend.

"…I've been thinking…and I want to admit…you're better than I am." He says, looking at his best friend.

"Paul…" Lucas has never seen his friend act this way before. "How long have you been thinking this way?"

"It all sank in when I fought that woman from Team Galactic. I was able to stop her, barely, and yet you could defeat her as well as their leader. A part of me died then…" Paul continues, showing a more mature expression than before. "That part of me was the one trying to be like my father. I can't progress in life if I focus on finding my father's path, and not my own."

"Of course." Lucas says in agreement.

"I've never seen Paul act this serious." Cheryl mutters to herself.

"Lucas, good luck in the Pokemon League. I wouldn't stand a chance against them." He replies, walking away into town. Before disappearing, he turns back around to say, "But one day, I'll come face you, as a true trainer, and take you down as the Pokemon Champion."

A smile grows on Lucas' face as he hears his friend finally admit his superiority. Although this isn't the way he wanted it, he nonetheless accepts it. "Sure. I'll wait for you!"

And with that Paul jets off into town, leaving the couple alone once more. The minute he left though a female figure approaches Lucas and Cheryl. Cheryl says, "I think that's the longest he's ever been nice to us."

"He's a nice guy! I'm not sure why he's still single though…" Lucas says, muttering the last part silently.

"Excuse me…" A feminine voice speaks. The couple turns around to face the sea, and sees a girl around their age walking close to them. "Was that a friend of yours?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Lucas says, pointing to where Pearl went off. He and Cheryl take a good look at the girl; she has a bright green dress with white fluff at the end, light blue sleeves on her arms and a red bow tie. She also has long brown hair with two golden beads tied on the top to make spikes, and pale white skin. "I'm Lucas, and this is Cheryl."

"Lucas huh…I'm glad I got to meet someone, someone who could remind me of my hometown." She says, closing her eyes while placing her right hand on her bow. "A beached city with a lighthouse, sweet people who understand the life at sea, and trainers who show true friendship and love."

"Love?" Lucas didn't understand that last part; he didn't like Paul that much.

"I was referring to you two. You make a sweet couple." She replies. At that Cheryl and Lucas blush a bit, as she hugs Lucas' arm.

"Of course we do." Cheryl says with a proud voice.

"I also heard some of your conversation; you want to reach the Pokemon League right?" She asks him.

"Uh huh! But I don't have Waterfall. I need that to reach the Elite Four." Lucas explains to her.

"Well if you want, you can have this." She reaches into her dress pockets and pulls out an HM disk.

"What's that?" Cheryl asks her.

"It's HM07 Waterfall."

Both Cheryl and Lucas jaw drop and gape as they look at the disk and her. "Wow, are you really sure you want to give it to me?"

"Sure! Although, you have to do me a favor someday." She says, winking at Lucas afterwards. Lucas blushes a little when she winks at him, and Cheryl pouts angrily. She then finishes with, "I'll be expecting this back someday. You'll have to return it to me, in a Pokemon battle."

"Battle? Who are you?" Lucas asks the mysterious woman.

"My name is Jasmine, and I'm a gym leader from Johto." She reveals, causing Lucas to jaw drop again.

"Gym Leader?" Cheryl repeats, this info blowing her mind as well.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Lucas says, as he receives the HM from her. "I hope to face you soon, but don't expect to win this back so easily."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll see you in Johto, Lucas." Jasmine replies, smiling as he pockets the HM in his bag. She then walks into town, leaving the two alone on the beach.

"Well that settles that problem. Now we just have to cross this ocean." Lucas says, looking out into the sea.

"Yeah. There should be a ship that heads over to there." Cheryl says, looking around the beach for a port. "Ah! Over there!"

"Huh?" Lucas turns to his left at where she was pointing, and sees a port. "That'll work! Let's go!"

The two lovers dash over to the port, where they see plenty of trainers gathered together to get on board. It seems they were all into taking the Pokemon League challenge. The couple had to stand in a line, awaiting their confirmation into the Pokemon League. Of course, since most of them didn't even have all eight badges they were kicked out quickly, leaving only 7 qualified trainers. Lucas would be the last one.

They approach the guard at the front of the boat. "Present your badges."

Lucas opens his case, and shows off all eight of his badges. The guard nods and moves to the side. "Very well. You may pass."

Lucas heads into the boat, with Cheryl close behind. But the guard grabs hold of her. "Only those with all eight gym badges may enter."

"But I'm with him!" She says, looking back and forth at the guard and Lucas.

"You can let her go! She's my friend!" Lucas says, hoping he would let her join.

"I'm sorry, but no trainers without all eight badges are allowed to take the challenge. She may watch from the sidelines in the Pokemon League, but she'll have to take another boat for that." He states.

"Fine. As long as I get to see him again." Cheryl replies, finally giving into his rules. "Bye Lucas. I'll await you at the Pokemon League!"

"Bye Cheryl!" Lucas says. After this incident things progressed normally; the ship takes off and heads for the Pokemon League, a second boat arrives for those who didn't qualify, and the eight trainers are now on deck preparing for their upcoming battle.

Lucas is currently looking out into sea, a sad look on his face. "It's been so long since I went anywhere with Cheryl. Oh well."

He then turns around to see the other trainers on board. Most of them were generic trainers, Ace to be more precise. None of them seem to be that interesting, except for that one girl. Amongst the Ace trainers is a girl in black gothic lolita clothes. Her black hair is curled up and over her left eye, and she has a white ribbon on the right side of her hair.

What gets to him the most is the fact that she was staring at him. Lucas thinks that's kind of creepy, but doesn't care for the moment. She'll probably stop soon: well that's what he thought.

After ten minutes into traveling over the sea Lucas sees that she's still looking at him. 'Is she interested in my clothes? Whatever…not going to ruin my day.'

The gothic girl looks away from him finally, staring at the floor from the lawn chair she's sitting in. 'There's no mistake…he's the one.'

"When are we going to get there?" Lucas wonders, as he continues to look out into the sea.

After a couple of hours the cruise ship finally reaches an island, or more like a peninsula. Besides the Pokemon center, there only seems to be a big mountainous cave behind it. Lucas and the other trainers exit the boat, filing together in a 4x2 group before the Pokemon center. A guard appears out from out the cave.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League, or the first half of it. Here we will begin your first test; the Victory Road challenge!" He says. Other guards exit the cave and go beside him.

'Here I go…' Lucas thinks to himself, preparing for what is to come.

"Here you must go through this cave. Inside you have to reach the other end of the cave as your only objective; your only obstacles will be the habitat Pokemon, each other, and the many trainer guards within. And if you manage to get past all that then you'll have to climb up the waterfall, and there you'll reach the end." He says, looking at all the Pokemon trainers.

"You may begin now. The challenge will end once someone reaches the end." The second guard states.

Lucas and the trainers finally are allowed to head into Victory Road, which is what they do. After an hour of trekking through the cave, in which they are now allowed to battle against each other, Lucas comes before a Steelix. This Pokemon is obviously blocking his path. But he can deal with this problem easily.

"Infernape, battle with him!" His fire type releases a Flamethrower at Steelix, instantly defeating it.

Lucas recalls Infernape, and continues on his path. "That thing wasn't so strong after all-eh?"

He stops in the middle of his walkway to see that girl from earlier in his way. She continues to look at him with that emotionless expression. Lucas was about to ask her something, until she says, "…have you encountered a Legendary?"

"Huh?" He mutters, not really understanding what she said. "What do you mean, have I encountered a Legendary? You mean a Legendary Pokemon?"

"…Yes…" She says, pausing too much between her words. "…I'm Marley…you are?"

"I'm Lucas." He replies. This girl doesn't seem to be that good in talking to other people. "Can I ask why you wanted to know why I've met a Legendary Pokemon?"

"…You seem…different…from the others here…" She replies, not really answering his question.

"And can you stop talking like that?" Lucas asks her. He finds it rather annoying that she keeps on talking to him without using any words. It's as if she doesn't like talking.

"I…am looking for…a certain tablet…it is here…somewhere…" She says, looking at the ground while twiddling her fingers. "I was hoping…you would…help me."

"Huh? Why me?" Lucas asks her.

"I feel you would be the best help…out of all the trainers here." She says, looking to the side. She then turns to him and says, "My name is Marley. Will you help me out?"

"I…" Now it was Lucas' turn to hold his tongue. He couldn't say no to her, but he couldn't just forget about the challenge. He has to get out of Victory Road and then defeat the Elite Four, and finally Cynthia, to become Champion.

But he would seem like a total jerk if he didn't do anything. And this would go against his valor. "Fine. I'll help you, but you have to help me get through the Victory Road Challenge."

"Okay…I never planned…on challenging the league…in the first place…" Marley replies, a smile finally coming up on her face.

Lucas then walks over to her, extending his right hand out to her. "My name is Lucas. Let's get moving."

"Thank you." Marley says, taking his hand and shaking it. The two then head down the walkway to search out the exit.

An hour has past since then, and both Marley and Lucas have battled random wild Pokemon and two trainers who have decided to team up as well. Thankfully with her speedy Pokemon and his variety Pokemon they have been able to move past any trouble.

They see a light near the end of the road, meaning the exit was clear in sight. "There it is! I've finally made it!"

"I see…another path…" Marley says, looking to the right of where Lucas is. He turns to her direction and sees a second path just like she said. "Thanks for bringing me here…you can go…and fulfill your wishes…"

"Marley…" He watches as she goes away, down that other road deeper into Victory Road. Once Lucas sets foot outside he would be the first one, and would finally be able to answer his dream, as well as join back up with Cheryl. "But right now, I should keep my promise."

"Promise?" Marley stops as she heads down the road, looking back at Lucas.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lucas says, running down the road past Marley. "I wouldn't mind seeing this Pokemon among flowers."

"W-wait! I won't let you catch it!" She says back, going after him. Inside she was glad though, that he wanted to continue with her to the end.

--

"Is that all of them?" A guard asks another one, who comes out of Victory Road with two trainers in his arms.

"No. We still have two more still inside." He replies before tossing them back onto the boat to return.

A third one pops up and says, "Let's go find out if they made it to the other side."

--

20 minutes have past since they left the Victory Road exit for this path. They have yet to find anything, until they find a light at the end of a long tunnel.

"I see a light!" Lucas says as he rushes to the end of the tunnel. Marley follows him close on his heels, until they reach the light.

Once they make it through they see the outside. They could see a lush field of flowers on a path, which leads to a small island adorning a big gray stone. Lucas and Marley walk across this path of flowers towards the island. Lucas couldn't help but stare at the rock. "What is this?"

"I…I don't like to talk…" Marley speaks, walking past Lucas towards the stone. "I choose my words carefully, but they still may hurt someone accidentally…when I think of that, I clam up."

"Marley?" Lucas couldn't get what she was talking about. Why was she telling him this now when she could have said so earlier?

"That's why I think this certain Pokemon is so wonderful. It's one that conveys the feelings of gratitude in a nice way…" Marley begins, placing her left hand on the kanji carved into the stone. "This stone tablet, it has a strange feel to it."

"You shouldn't care about accidentally hurting someone with your words. If you didn't mean it and you really care about that person they'll understand." Lucas says to her, hoping she would understand him and grow to become a better person.

Marley smiles a bit as she looks at him. "I saw this stone before…in Kanto. Someone by the name of Professor Oak told me…there was another here."

"Professor Oak? You mean that old guy who's known around the world at the Pokemon philosopher, or something like that?" Lucas asks her before looking back at the stone.

"The same one…these engravings…are for someone to place their thoughts…after growing as a person…through an adventure." She says, removing her hand from the stone. "I would like to place…my own heart and thoughts into it…but even with the adventures I've made…I haven't grown at all…that's why…"

"That's why you took the Victory Road challenge, to find someone who was able to mature during their adventures to help you. Is that right?" He realizes, figuring out about it all after carefully thinking it over.

"Ah…That's why I wanted to know…if you met…a Legendary Pokemon…only a truly mature trainer…would have met one." – Marley

"Wow…you really thought I was mature…" Lucas mutters to himself, a smile slowly rising up on his lips.

"You've probably met many people and Pokemon…experienced many things that have shaped you…as you are now…" Marley says, walking away from the stone. "Think…out of all who affected you the most…who made the biggest change in your life…"

"Who changed my life the most…" Lucas repeats, thinking about that for a few seconds.

"Who do you want to thank the most?" Marley says, not stopping for a single nanosecond there.

'Who do I owe my change to the most…that's easy…' Lucas then closes his eyes, and visualizes the person who has touched him and his heart the most. He then opens his eyes, and says clearly, "Cheryl."

Suddenly the stone releases a bright light from all around it, blinding both trainers' vision. They shield their eyes as the light envelops them. "What is…this light?"

Suddenly the light dies away, revealing the two trainers in place before it happened. Lucas is the first to open his eyes, and gasps when he sees that a major change has happened. The small island that was initially devoid of plant life is now blossoming with flowers. There is also a sort of flower-adorned bridge connected to the island from behind the stone.

"Where did these flowers come from?" Lucas asks Marley, since no one else was around.

"That Pokemon…" Marley says, still looking around in awe after removing her hands from her eyes.

Suddenly the flowers start to rustle a bit, as it seems like something is moving through them. Lucas and Marley then see a green creature, a Pokemon no doubt, moving within the flowers. "What's that?"

"There it is!" Marley says, pointing to the green Pokemon. It heads across the bridge and leaves them there.

"Let's go!" Lucas says, running over to the bridge to chase it. Lucas has his Pokedex out as well with Marley following behind.

"That Pokemon…it's connected to the tablet. That's what he told me." Marley says as they chase the Pokemon.

"You mean Oak?" Lucas asks her after looking at her from the side of his eye.

"Actually…there's something I have to tell you…" Marley says as she looks down at the ground in shame. "Someone else told me…the whereabouts to the stone in Kanto, and then here…he said he would help me…if I capture it for him…"

"He did? Who?" Lucas asks her. They were still only halfway to the other side.

"I won't catch it…if I were to capture that Pokemon then no one else would be able to see it…" Marley states, gritting her teeth a bit. "I'd rather have you catch it…than that old man…"

"Wow, you didn't hold back that time." Lucas says to her, and then thinks back to what she said about 'old man'. "Who is this guy?"

"…The leader of Team Galactic." At these words Lucas stops running to stare blankly at her. She halts her running as well.

"What?! But shouldn't Cyrus be in the Torn World?" Lucas asks her. He was hoping not to hear about him or Team Galactic again.

"Cyrus? That's not…what he told me…this guy was called Charon…" Marley says, remembering the guy's name.

"Charon?" Lucas repeats, and then he thinks back to that time he and Riley hid amongst the grunts of Team Galactic within their hideout. He then realizes whom it could be, that old guy who stood with the other three Commanders. "You mean, that old guy? He's ruling Team Galactic now!?"

"Let's go. We might lose that Pokemon." Marley says, as they head off towards the end of the bridge.

They finally reach the end and spot the Pokemon on top of a hill of flowers. "There it is!"

"That's the Pokemon who can convey feelings of gratitude…you made it so I could see it…so I shall convey 'thanks' into my own words." Marley says, looking up at him.

"Marley?" Lucas asks, noticing that she has a weird look in her eyes. It's almost like when Cheryl looks at him.

"To you, thank you, Lucas…" She then places her arms around him, hugging the red cap trainer softly. "Thank you for letting me witness that Pokemon…that man will never reach it…"

"Marley…" Lucas says, blushing a bit when she hugs him. He tries to ignore this feeling, knowing he would be betraying Cheryl if he enjoys it.

"So that's the Gratitude Pokemon, Shaymin." A grumpy voice shouts. Both trainers turn to the left of the bridge, and see a ship close by. Lucas gasps when he realizes who's on it; Charon. The current leader of Team Galactic glares down at Lucas from the bow of the ship. A bridge is let loose and extended to the island. "I must thank you for bringing me to the Legendary Pokemon, but I disagree on who you brought with you."

"You! Get out of here! An evil man like you doesn't deserve to be near here!" Marley shouts, no longer holding her words back. She doesn't need to around him. She releases Lucas and pulls out two Pokeballs.

'Charon…I've never seen what Pokemon he uses, but if he is to be the leader he must be a strong trainer.' Lucas thinks, looking at the fat old guy.

Charon walks across the bridge to move closer to the island. But before he could reach it two members who run down the bridge knock him off. Charon falls into the ocean, struggling to stay afloat.

"It's you two." Lucas says as he looks at the two members who knocked him down: Team Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter.

"It's him…" Mars says as she looks at Lucas. Both her and Jupiter walk over to Lucas, ignoring the drowning Charon and battle-ready Marley. "Boy, you will tell us where Master Cyrus is!"

"I would like to know too, where that shadowy Pokemon took you and Master Cyrus." Jupiter says in a more calm voice.

"Oi! (glug, glug, glug) Don't leave me here!!" Charon shouts, trying to swim to land. Two other members of Team Galactic come out from the ship and save him.

"Um, the last I saw him was in the Torn World. It's where Giratina took us." Lucas tells them. Mars runs to him and grabs hold of his collar.

"Don't screw with us boy! Like I'm suppose to believe some B.S. like that; Torn World, yeah right!" Mars says to him, gripping his shirt tightly in anger.

"I'm not lying! He's really in another world! I came out through an ancient cemetery though." Lucas says to her.

"You're going to tell me the truth whether you like it or not!!" Mars yells, rearing her right fist back for a punch. "Tell me now-"

"Torn World right?" Jupiter asks him, halting Mars from knocking his lights out.

"Uh, yeah! Of course, I'm not sure how to get there though." Lucas says, hoping he can calm them down with his words. Telling them the truth was the safest thing to do, since neither of them probably knows where the Torn World is.

"Jupiter, you can't really think he's telling the truth right?!" Mars asks her supposed comrade.

"If it was that Pokemon then there's no way he could be anywhere else." Jupiter says, grabbing hold of Mars' arm.

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but what are you two doing?! Squash those nuisances!" Charon says as he is finally helped out of the sea.

Mars and Jupiter look back at Charon, and then at Lucas. Mars then says, "Fine. We'll go look for this damn Torn World. We'll even be good little girls."

"Like you can be a good girl." Jupiter says, and then drags Mars away towards the other side of the bridge.

Charon gapes in shock. "HUH!"

"Okay…what happened?" Lucas asks no one in particular.

"I think…our hard work was reduced by a large margin." Marley says, returning one Pokeball to her belt.

"How could this happen…those two left me…for that fool Cyrus! What do they see in him to make them betray their own?" Charon grumbles out loud.

"I think I can answer that." Lucas says as he walks over to Charon and the two grunts. "Cyrus wasn't really evil. All he ever wanted was to get rid of human spirit and rebuild the world for the better. As much as I hated him, I knew he only wanted to do what he felt was right."

"Who cares about honorable crap like that!?" Charon shouts at Lucas.

"Why…did you trick me…what do you want Shaymin?" Marley asks the old man.

"Shaymin has the astonishing ability to purify any ruined land of any pollutants in the air, and turn it into a lush field of flowers. I shall take that Pokemon for myself, as well as the Magma Stone." Charon says, taking out a Pokeball.

"Magma Stone?" Lucas asks him.

"Yes. It's the stone that holds the Pokemon Heatran under wraps at Stark Mountain. With it gone Heatran would make all the volcanoes around the world erupt, scorching the land with lava! Think of how much people would pay Shaymin to repair their homes?!" Charon laughs maniacally at the end.

"I knew it; you two are too different. Cyrus would have spent a fortune to pursue his task, but you only care about money in the end, breaking any and all honor you have or rules you see fit to achieve it!" Lucas says to him.

"Screw the rules, I have money! With it I don't need to play by them! With it I can rebuild Team Galactic and make it better, and never betray it!!" Charon says, adding to it with a laugh. He then frowns as he glares at Lucas. "Now, I should deal with you as well. Get rid of them, Tyranitar!!"

He sends out a Rock/Dark type that looks like a dinosaur. It grows angrily as it looks at Lucas and Marley. But before it could reach them, and they could send out their Pokemon, Shaymin comes out from the flowers. "It's aiming for Shaymin!"

"Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar rears its head back and then fires a stream of pure energy at the hedgehog. The attack misses, but scorches the flower field horribly as it continues to move towards the trainers. "If I am to catch it I can't have any distractions. This Master Ball isn't something you can come by so easily."

"Lucas…save Shaymin!" Marley says as she runs towards the Dark Pokemon. She sends out the Forest Pokemon Sceptile. "Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile slashes its right arm blade at Tyranitar, which regains its balance. The other two grunts show up before Lucas who tries to reach Charon. 'I don't have time to battle them…guess I should try that then, if I'm really an Aura Guardian.'

Lucas holds both hands before him, and tries real hard to concentrate. His mind continues to think of firing off his aura. Within seconds a pulse of dark energy is released from his hands, which blows the grunts into the sea and him backwards.

"What the?" Lucas picks himself back up and looks at his hands, wondering how exactly did he do that. "I really should practice this…"

"How…did he do that?" Marley asks herself once she saw him use that move.

"Yosh! Now to deal with him! Charon!" Lucas shouts as he stands back up and rushes towards him.

"He dealt with them that fast!?" Charon growls, noticing Lucas coming for him.

"I won't let you use Pokemon for evil!" Lucas shouts at him before throwing a punch at his face. This punch knocks him to the ground, and forces him to drop the Master Ball.

"Curse you boy! First you stopped Cyrus, and now you're aiming to defeat me?" Charon curses, glaring up at the young boy.

"Of course. Do you really think I'll let you destroy the lives and homelands of thousands of humans and Pokemon?" He says to him in an angry voice.

"Get him, Bronzong!" Charon sends out the evolved form of Bronzor, a bell shaped version of itself. "Use Giga Impact!"

Bronzong levitates high up into the air, preparing to come back down like a comet. Lucas sees this and runs to Shaymin, which is lying in the field in pain from the explosion of the Hyper Beam. He also sees the Master Ball close by. "He can't succeed in his plans if he can't catch Shaymin…"

Lucas then realizes the surest way to foiling his plans, and sighs. As he does Bronzong is close to coming back down. Lucas picks up the Master Ball, and tosses it at Shaymin. "Sorry about this Marley."

"No! What are you doing!?" Charon shouts, seeing Lucas throw the ball at the hedgehog. Just as the Master Ball captures Shaymin Lucas grabs it and leaps into the sea, dodging the Giga Impact attack. The attack totally destroys the island, turning it into a barren wasteland; lucky for Charon he got away in time.

Lucas comes out from the water, and tosses a Pokeball out to the field. Infernape comes out. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

His Pokemon fires a stream of flame at the steel type, reducing its hp to 0. Bronzong falls to the ground. Charon grits his teeth in anger, and then turns his attention to Tyranitar, which finally falls to Sceptile. Both Marley and Lucas turn to Charon, who glares angrily at them. She then says, "You're…the only one left."

"Damn you both!" Charon curses, running towards his ship to make a getaway.

"Wait…get back here!" Marley shouts, running to his ship. Lucas places a hand on her shoulder and stops her. "Lucas…"

"Don't worry. I stopped him from getting Shaymin, but you might not like it." Lucas says, holding the Master Ball in front of her.

"Oh…I see…it's okay…" Marley says, a smile coming up on her face.

"Eh? It is?" – Lucas

"Like I said…I'd rather you catch it…than him. Besides…you saved it…and even allowed me to see it. That's…all I could ask for." She states, holding the hand that holds the Pokeball.

"Wow, really? Thanks, I guess. But I'm not sure what to do with Shaymin…I guess I can show it to Cheryl and Professor Rowan." Lucas says, as his Master Ball disappears. It seems to be going back to his PC, since he can't have more than six Pokemon on hand. He then remembers the Victory Road challenge. "Aw that's right! I hope there's still time!"

"Time…for what?" Marley asks, right before Lucas takes out his take-apart bike from his backpack. He then assembles it and hops on.

"Get on! There may still be time for me to win!" He says to her, holding his right hand out.

"Sure." Marley says, looking back at him as she boards the bike.

Using the fast gear Lucas and Marley jet back to Victory Road, for Lucas to reach the finish line and continue with his journey. It didn't take as long this time to get back thanks to the bike, and when he does they spot some guards searching for them.

Eluding them the best they could, Lucas and Marley dismount the bike and cross the finish line together, as the only members of the challenge to not be taken out. At the other end they see two more guards standing before a humongous waterfall. It looks like it could go all the way to heaven.

"IT'S HUGE!!" Lucas shouts, taking note of how big the waterfall is. "I'm guessing this is the last challenge."

"This will be your last challenge. Your Pokemon must scale this giant waterfall, using the move of the same type." The left guard says, as they both step to the side to let him go up.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Thanks for that little side trip Marley." Lucas says to the gothic lolita.

"Sure…I enjoyed it too…just a little…" Marley says, a slight blush forming on her face.

"Go, Geyser!" Lucas sends out Floatzel, and jumps into the water with it. "Okay, I'm going to have you a certain move. I won't knock you if you fail."

Floatzel nods to its master, and begins to head for the Waterfall. Lucas grabs hold of its back and lets it swim up. The first time they fail, and the second time they make it halfway. The third time they finally reach the top, and get on dry land. Lucas retrieves his water type and glares at what's ahead: the Pokemon League.

"Finally. This is where Cynthia and the Elite Four are to be." Lucas says, as he walks towards the front door.

The minute he walks in a beautiful girl with long green hair immediately tackles him to the ground. Lucas looks down at the girl he knows all too well, Cheryl, and the two smile at one another. The inside of the Pokemon League building is like a combination of a Pokemon Center and a Poke-mart. She then says, "What took you so long?"

"Be quiet! I went through allot of trouble." Lucas says, staring deep into her green eyes. He then stands up along side her and heads to the pc. "I got to show you something."

He then sends Staraptor into his pc, and retrieves the Master Ball he used earlier. Cheryl notices what it is, and asks him, "When did you get a Master Ball? What's in it?"

"I'll show you; come on out, Shaymin." Lucas sends out his grass type hedgehog, which lands in his arms.

Cheryl gasps with great excitement when she saw the green hedgehog. It has a fluffy white underbelly with green fur on its back similar to a normal hedgehog and its spikes, and it has two pink flowers on both sides of its head, almost as if they were ears. They look like Gracidea flowers.

"Oh my god! How long were you in there!?!" Cheryl asks him almost flabbergasted.

It is then that Lucas explains to Cheryl the events that went on while he was inside Victory Road; from Marley and her request in wanting him escort her through Victory Road to find Shaymin, to Team Galactic's involvement and trying to capture it. At the end she was a bit upset that he wanted to help another woman, but she was okay with it; his heart belongs to her, and that's enough to keep her cool.

"So you saved Shaymin from being used for evil by catching it…that's what I would have done too." Cheryl says, smiling as she picks up the tiny hedgehog. "Did you read the Pokedex?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Lucas takes out his Pokedex and scans Shaymin. "Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon; This Pokemon has the unique ability to absorb and dissolve toxins in the air to instantly any ruined land into a lush field of flowers. It can also communicate through telepathy and can sense gratitude within the hearts of others. It avoids detection by curling up to resemble a flower pot."

"I've heard of a legend similar to that…" Cheryl says, looking down at the Shaymin in her arms. "Floaroma use to be a barren wasteland that was unable to sprout life. Even Pokemon avoided it. But then someone gave thanks to nature, and suddenly there was an explosion. Not long afterwards did flowers sprout throughout the land, and Floaroma became livable."

"Now that you mention it, that would make sense if this guy was responsible." Lucas says, looking down at the cute Pokemon Cheryl holds.

"Anyway, will you be ready for the Pokemon League challenge?" Cheryl asks him, as he takes back Shaymin.

"Of course. All these guys need is another day of training, and then we'll take them on." Lucas says. He then returns Shaymin to its ball and walks to the door. "Just one more day."

--

Charon paces back and forth in anger as his boat takes him towards the Battle Frontier. "Damn that boy. I can't believe he defeated me so easily…but next time I won't allow him victory. Once I steal the Magma Stone I can still gather millions of ransom."

"We'll see about that." A voice shouts as a Croakgunk jabs him in the back. Charon collapses onto the ground in pain. Out from the shadows stands Looker. "Without Cyrus or those two girls guarding you I can easily take you out."

"What?! One of the World Police?! Get him!!" Charon shouts, hoping his other members of Team Galactic would come and save him. But no one came for him.

"There's no one else here to save you. You're the only one left." Looker says, holding out handcuffs.

- Three Days Later

Lucas and Cheryl look at the entrance to the Elite Four room. Our diamond protagonist has his six Pokemon ready for battle: Infernape, Lucario, Garchomp, Luxray, Floatzel and Shaymin. He was rather hesitant to bring Shaymin into battle without training him more, but he would really need a Legendary Pokemon of its power in battle.

A man with green hair stands between him and the entrance. "Beyond this is the Pokemon League challenge; you must defeat the Elite Four in one on one battles. You have to win all of them to succeed them."

"Okay. Can she watch us battle?" Lucas asks him.

"Yes. But she must be at least two feet from you while he's battling." The man says, and then points to him. "Now, I want you to show me your badges, to confirm you are from Sinnoh."

"Here you go; Oreburgh, Eterna, Hearthome, Veilstone, Pastoria, Canalave, Snowpoint and Sunyshore." Lucas reveals all eight badges, and then pockets the case.

"Thank you. Now you may step through." He says, allowing Lucas passage into the room. He walks inside slowly, allowing Cheryl to follow behind closely. The door takes them through a gray hallway. The two come out to a forest-like field, and see a guy with weird lime green hair.

Up above them in the stands surrounding the field is a group of people. It would seem they're the audience. Cheryl looks towards Lucas and says, "Good luck, Lucas. I'll be cheering you."

She places a kiss on his lips, and then walks over to the side to allow him time alone for battle. He shakes off the blush and prepares for his fight. The man opens his eyes and says, "Welcome, boy, to the Elite Four. You're the first person to successfully reach us in months. My name is Aaron."

"So how does this challenge work out?" He asks the older guy.

"You have to battle each member of the Elite Four one at a time in one on one battles. But the catch is, you cannot use the same Pokemon twice, you cannot heal them during battles, and you cannot swap them out." Aaron explains, taking out a Pokeball.

"I'll battle with Vespiquen!"

He sends out the Beehive Pokemon, one Cheryl has as well. "A bug type eh? I choose Natsu!"

Lucas chooses Infernape, who shows a great advantage over it type wise. "Ah, a fire type. Let's hope you don't regret it."

* * *

Yusei: That's the end of this chapter. There are two more left until the end. And then finally we'll deal with the other more important stories. Of course there's still that story with Naruto and Ayame we could bring back.

Kenshin: Who cares? I thought that one was a little stupid. Let's get moving to the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Platinum Adventure**

Disclaimer: Once again, me no own Pokemon!

Yusei: In this chapter, I think we reach the end. The next chapter entitles an epilogue. But for now Lucas will battle the Elite Four and meet their Champion. Him and Cheryl then learn the truth about Cynthia and Riley, as well as her interest in Lucas.

Kenshin: This will be even more fun than watching Zombieland, except people haven't mistaken one thing for another.

Yusei: What are you babbling on about now?

Kenshin: I'm saying there's a big misconception between zombies and the infected, because-

Yusei: Nobody cares Kenshin! Let's just continue with this story.

_**Journal Entry 13: A Diamond's Purpose**_

* * *

"Let the battle between Lucas of Twinleaf and the Elite Four begin!" The referee says from the sidelines, raising both flags.

"Natsu, Flamethrower!" Lucas shouts, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. Infernape fires a stream of flame from its mouth for Vespiquen.

"No you don't! Defense Order!" Aaron says to his queen bee. Miniature bees come out from the hive under Vespiquen, and swarm around it in the form of a shield. The bees are successful in blocking the flames from reaching their queen. "Now, Attack Order!"

The bees then swarm towards Infernape, ready to sting it to death. "Vacuum Wave!"

Natsu throws a punch at the bees, releasing a shockwave, which blows them back. Lucas cups his chin as he thinks; 'Thank goodness I trained against Cheryl's to study its abilities…I'll have to use the same strategy too.' "Flame Wheel!"

"Power Gem!" Natsu covers itself in flames while Vespiquen powers up a shiny gem. The fire monkey charges first as the bee fires off its gem. Natsu receives the hit, but still continues rushing until it makes a full on tackle.

Burn marks are left on Vespiquen from the attack, due to it being a Bug type. Aaron gives the order, "Heal Order," and all the bugs swarm around it to heal all the injuries.

"I won't let you do it! Use Blast Burn!" Natsu gets closer to Vespiquen, and gather flames all around its body. It then releases them in a huge explosion, burning the bees and the queen hive almost to cinders.

Aaron shields his eyes from the brightness of the attack, until it subsides. Lucas smiles confidently as Vespiquen collapses to the ground. Victory was his.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle; this round goes to Lucas of Twinleaf!" The ref shouts, raising Lucas' appropriate flag. Both Lucas and Infernape leap in the air victoriously, as Cheryl smiles throws a punch in the air.

Aaron retrieves his Pokemon. "I congratulate you on defeating, and so damn quickly too. But you must not let this go to your head, for all the others are stronger than I am."

'That's for sure…' Cheryl figures in her head. She joins up with Lucas as he retrieves Natsu. "Ready for the next person?"

"Yup. Hopefully I won't need Natsu later on." Lucas says to her. Since he has used Infernape he can't send it out again. The two trainers head to the way they came in, awaiting the field to be changed as Aaron goes to the other side.

--

10 minutes after they left Lucas and Cheryl reenter the room, which has changed into a mountain-like area. It was like a wasteland, except for the river-like moat around one of the mountains. Exiting from where Aaron left is an elderly woman.

"Hello there young ones. I am Bertha of the Elite Four." She says, taking out a Pokeball from her waist belt. "Don't think I'll fall as easily as that fool Aaron."

"Well that's not very nice." Lucas comments, as he grabs the Master Ball.

"Maybe she's senile…" Cheryl says under her breath.

"I heard that, you little tramp!" She yells at her. Cheryl pouts angrily at her words and Lucas grits his teeth instinctively. He did not take kind to hearing his girlfriend being called a 'tramp', especially when he doesn't exactly know what it means.

Cheryl then notices Lucas' choice and whispers to him, "Are you sure you want to use Shaymin? It might not be ready."

"I choose Whiscash." – Bertha

She sends out a giant blue fish Pokemon, which looks like a catfish. It plops into the water area. Lucas smirks as she chooses that Pokemon. "Let's go, Shaymin!"

He sends out the Gratitude Pokemon Shaymin, in its very first match. Upon seeing it everyone who recognizes it gasp in amazement and shock. Bertha even smiles as she says, "You were able to get a hold of a Legendary Pokemon…you must have a lot of history!"

"The second Elite Four battle will begin!" The ref says, raising both flags. Before he could though Cheryl heads to the side, as per the rules.

"Magical Leaf!" Shaymin shakes the grass-like hair on its back, releasing colorful leaves that fly towards Whiscash.

"Dive underwater." On Bertha's orders Whiscash ducks in the depths, dodging the attack. "Ice Beam!"

Whiscash rises up and fires a beam of pure ice at the green hedgehog. "Oh crap! Energy Ball!"

Shaymin opens its mouth and shoots a ball with the energy of solar light at the ice attack, which freezes on contact. Whiscash then leaps up out of the water high in the air. "Hyper Beam!"

"Attack the Energy Ball with Headbutt!" Shaymin hits the frozen ball, knocking it up towards the charging Whiscash. Whiscash fires off its Hyper Beam, which blows up the frozen Energy Ball. It explodes from the blow, creating the illusion of a diamond dust sky above them glittering in sunlight. The crowd awes at the beautiful sight displayed.

"Iron Tail!" – Bertha

"Solar Beam!" – Lucas

Shaymin prepares its attack first, but with how heavy it is Whiscash would reach it soon. The giant fish slams its steel hard glowing tail at the hedgehog's face, doing so by flipping upward. Shaymin rolls back onto its feet and faces Whiscash head on.

'Shaymin has really gotten over its shyness. It must really be comfortable with me now.' "Fire it now!" On Lucas' command Shaymin fires its already charged beam of solar energy at Whiscash.

The attack knocks Whiscash close to the water, but doesn't K.O. it. Bertha grits her teeth in anger as she watches her Pokemon only barely rise up. "Whiscash, get up! Don't let yourself lose to that little midget!!"

'Definitely senile.' – Cheryl

"Ice Beam!" Whiscash prepares itself for another ice attack.

"Leech Seed!" But Lucas has a plan; Shaymin fires a seed at Whiscash, trapping and encapsulating it with the vines that sprout from it. The vines begin to drain away Whiscash's energy and cancels out the Ice Beam.

"Damn you and your shrewd tricks…" Bertha curses out, not happy at all to have this boy surpassing her Pokemon.

"Now Shaymin has enough energy for this attack; Energy Ball!" Shaymin fires off another ball of pure solar energy at Whiscash, and this time it knocks it out for good.

"Impossible!" Bertha shouts in shock.

"Whiscash is unable to battle; this round goes to Lucas of Twinleaf." The ref says, raising Lucas' flag. Lucas rushes over to Shaymin, who comes towards him. The green hedgehog leaps into his arms as Lucas raises it up in the air happily.

"You did great Shaymin! I'm proud of you!" Lucas says to his Pokemon. Shaymin smiles while lifted up by his master and friend.

"Lucas won again." Cheryl says to herself as she approaches him.

In the audience everyone begins to whisper amongst him or herself. It's mostly about how interesting Lucas' trainer abilities are, his choice of Pokemon, the fact that he's already mowed through half of the Elite Four, and how he might just be able to become the next Champion.

"I can't believe I lost to someone like you…oh well." Bertha says to him, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucas retrieves Shaymin to its ball, and places it on his belt. Cheryl rejoins his side. "I guess you'll be fine against the others."

"Well…thanks…" Lucas says to the old woman.

--

Just like before Lucas and Cheryl take a ten-minute break to allow the stage to change. In the halls Lucas is taking in deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. "Okay…this is it…the third one…just one more after this guy…but I'm not sure I can…"

"Lucas, calm down. You'll be fine. Just battle as you always have and keep yourself calm." Cheryl says to him as advice. She could tell this was tensing him up, so to calm him down a bit she pecks him once.

"Thank you Cheryl. I hope I can hold out long enough…" He says, giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

Cheryl blushes at the sudden kiss, and quickly gives him another. This escalates into a full on make out, including their hands rubbing on each other's bodies and sides. During their session Lucas ends up snaking his tongue inside her mouth, which is blocked by her teeth. She allows him entry inside her mouth, and they end up flapping about in the other's gums.

"The third battle of the Elite Four Challenge shall begin shortly!" Too bad for them it wouldn't last long, for once those announcements went off they were forced to stop. Lucas and Cheryl part from one another.

"Lucas, that was real good. Thank you." Cheryl says to her boyfriend with a huge blush on her face. "Let's continue once this is over…"

"Sure…" Lucas replies with the same redness on his face. He then heads into the stadium. Once he enters he finds the place has changed to a single bridge wide enough for battle over top burning hot fire below them. Coming out from the other side is a familiar face.

"It's you!!" The couple shouts in unison as they see the person appear before them. He's the red afro wearing guy from Sunyshore, the one who asked Lucas to battle Volkner even though he was going to already.

"_I see…you there!"_

"_Uh, me?" Lucas asks him as he points to himself._

"Yes. You seem like a good trainer. You see, there's this person over here that needs to be challenged to a real blood boiling battle! I want to ask you if you can battle him!"

"How's it going? You had me counting the days on my fingers for your arrival! I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunyshore, and I'm glad you could light a fire in that guy's heart." He says, smiling happily as he looks at him.

"Yeah, we had a great battle." Lucas says to him. "So, you got a name?"

"Name's Flint, and I hope to expect a blazing hot battle with you!" He says, taking out a Pokeball from his waist belt.

"The third battle between Lucas of Twinleaf and the Elite Four shall begin!" The ref says as he holds up both flags for the third time.

"Blaze on, Magmortar!" – Flint

"Take flight, Gabriel!" – Lucas

Both trainers send out their strongest Pokemon: Lucas and Garchomp the Mach Pokemon and Flint with Magmortar the Magma Pokemon. Both double evolvers glare at one another.

"Fire Blast!" Magmortar aims its right arm cannon at Gabriel, and fires a star-shaped ball of flames at the land shark dragon. Garchomp takes the hit, but doesn't even flinch due to its dragon status. "I should have known...my fire type is going to have a little trouble against you."

"Gabriel won't be falling to some fire attack. Dragon Rush!" Garchomp charges at Magmortar as blue energy enshrouds him, leaping up in the air to make a dive bomb strike.

"Hyper Beam!" Magmortar fires a beam of pure energy at Gabriel, who takes it full on. Gabriel blasts through the beam, and tackles Magmortar to the ground. The fire Pokemon recovers itself and then swings its flaming tail at the dragon.

"Brick Break!" Gabriel blocks the tail with its wing arms, which begin to glow brilliantly.

"Iron Tail and Solarbeam!" The fire Pokemon swings its glowing, flaming, tail at the dragon once more, which counters by slamming its glowing wing arms at it. Both Pokemon are knocked away by the opposing forces, but as it is Magmortar is charging energy in its right cannon arm.

"Twister!" Garchomp swings its tail towards Magmortar, releasing a powerful wind, which blows it into the air.

"Such an attack isn't enough to take out my guy. Use it now!" Magmortar releases its charged up attack at the dragon; being half ground it would do considerable damage.

"Sandstorm!" Gabriel opens its mouth and releases a violent flurry of sand. It blinds Magmortar's vision and spreads throughout the entire area. The sand even blows away the flames below them. The Solarbeam misses Garchomp and blasts the ground they stood on. "Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp leaps towards Magmortar, its claws glowing with residual energy. Due to the sandstorm, and the Sand Veil ability Gabriel possesses, the fire type could not see where the dragon is or how close it was. Gabriel makes an X-like slash at Magmortar, leaving a glowing scar on its chest from the blow.

Magmortar collapses onto the ground backwards, but slowly rises up to its feet. "Finish it off with Dragon Rush!"

Gabriel slams into Magmortar again, this time knocking it out for the count. The ref sees this and holds up Lucas' flag, saying, "Magmortar is unable to battle. Lucas of Twinleaf shall face the final member!"

The majority of the audience cheers for Lucas' victory. Flint stares off into the distance, and then smiles gladly until he begins chuckling. "Whew! I've been burnt down to cinders!!"

"That was a good battle!" Lucas says with a chuckling smile.

"I truly wasn't expecting to lose that battle. I guess I was having so much fun I lost focus!" Flint says as he scratches the side of his head.

"Well you were no picnic either. I was just lucky to have Gabriel on hand." Lucas then retrieves his Pokemon, as does Flint.

"Well, now you have to face Lucian. He's the last guy." Flint says, walking to the other end.

--

"This is it, the final battle. And then, Cynthia." Lucas says while in the hallway he has to go through for 10 minutes.

"Don't worry Lucas. I have faith in you winning." Cheryl says to him, hugging the boy softly as she looks at him in his eyes. "Would you like to make out again for good luck?"

"Sure! Let's do that!" Cheryl chuckles a bit at his quick eagerness. He really is starting to be more direct with her.

But before he could press his lips onto hers the call comes out again. "The final battle of the Elite Four Challenge will begin shortly. Lucas of Twinleaf, please report to the battle arena."

"Damn it!" Lucas curses. He really wanted to make out with Cheryl, but it couldn't be helped.

Lucas and Cheryl enter the room together. The arena this time is just a bland, dark purple room. The walls seem to be made of marble. Coming out from the other side is a man in a red suit with purple hair and shades. He's obviously the last of the Elite Four.

"Your victory has been timed perfectly. I was able to finish a book before coming out. I am Lucian, rumored to be the strongest of the Elite Four." He says to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas says, placing his arms both sides of his waist.

"I must say you are something to make it this far; the last person to reach this far was no match for our Champion. So I'm afraid I have to go far out in order to prove your worth." Lucian says as he sends out his strongest Pokemon, Gallade.

"Trust me, I won't disappoint you. Show yourself, Lucas!" Lucas sends out his Fighting/Steel type, the Aura Pokemon Lucario. The audience cheers loudly as they witness the rare Pokemon's appearance.

"Go…Lucas…You can do it!" Marley says from within the stands.

"Good luck!" Cheryl says to her boyfriend as she goes away from him.

"The final battle between Lucas of Twinleaf and the Elite Four shall begin now!" The ref says as he raises both flags for the last time.

"Lucas, use Aura Sphere!" The Lucario charge up a ball of blue energy and throws it at Gallade.

"How incorrigible; Psycho Cut!" Gallade slashes its left blade arm at Lucas, releasing a cutting shockwave that slices through the orb.

"Ice Punch!" Lucario takes this time to sneak towards Gallade and strikes it with an icy cold punch. Gallade blocks the attack with its right blade arm.

"That won't be enough! Drain Punch!" Gallade punches Lucario square in the chest, draining its energy from its body and restoring its own health.

Due to it being a Fighting move and Lucario is part Steel the attack does more damage than it would have the other way around. Lucario stands on both feet and faces Gallade. "It's part Psychic so Fighting attacks are useless, and it's also Fighting too so it knows the appropriate moves, which is hard on Lucas since he's a steel type. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"It seems you have realized the error of your choice, but it's too late now. You cannot change out Pokemon." Lucian says to Lucas.

"I know that…even so, I won't let this get me down! Lucas, use Dragon Pulse!" Lucas charges up a Dragon Pulse attack.

"No you don't! Drain Punch!" Gallade prepares to use the same move on Lucario again.

"Now aim for the ground!" On Lucas' directions Lucario fires at the ground, blasting itself into the air to dodge the attack.

"What?" – Lucian

"Shadow Ball!" Still midair Lucario fires a ball of dark energy at Gallade, this time making a successful hit. Being a ghost attack it's super effective.

"Very clever…Psycho Cut!" Gallade releases multiple cutting shockwaves at Lucario.

"Dark Pulse!" Lucario holds its arms out, releasing a pulse of dark emotions and energy from its mind. The attack blasts Gallade and knocks away the Psycho Cut attacks.

"Close Combat!" Both trainers shout, having their Pokemon commence close quarters combat. At first Gallade seems to have the upper hand, until Lucario makes a sweep kick and plunges it to the ground.

"Finish it off with Ice Punch!" Lucas shouts, as Lucario charges icy cold energy in its right fist.

"Leaf Blade!" Gallade charges energy in its right blade and lunges at the dog.

Both strike the others' attack, releasing a force of strength between the two, kind of like a power struggle. It doesn't take long for one of them to fall, and luckily for Lucas it's Gallade. Lucario collapses to the ground seconds later.

"The victor is, apparently, Lucario. Lucas of Twinleaf has triumphed over all of the Elite Four." The ref says, raising his flag for the final time.

"Yay! Lucas won!" Cheryl cheers, finally glad that Lucas was able to defeat all of the Elite Four. With this guy gone Lucas can now battle against the final one, Pokemon Champion Cynthia.

"I must say…" Lucian begins as he retrieves his fallen Pokemon. "Congratulations on defeating the Elite Four, but I hope you don't think your journey is over. There's still her."

"I know: Cynthia." Lucas says. He gives a bit sigh and exhales just as much, knowing how hard she will be. After all he had no idea what her Pokemon are.

"I should warn you; even the Elite Four are no match for her. But don't worry." Lucian begins, starting to make Lucas worried at the moment. But then he continues with, "You getting past the last three, as well as myself, were no fluke. You'll be fine as long as you stick to what you know best."

"Okay, thanks."

--

"There you go, you're Pokemon are all healed. We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy says as she hands Lucas a tray holding his Pokeballs.

"Thank you." Lucas says as he retrieves his Pokemon. He then turns to Cheryl and in a whispering voice asks her, "Wasn't she back at…all the other Pokemon Centers we've gone to?!"

"It's best not to question things like this. Now come with me, I have something for you." She says, pulling him away from Nurse Joy with a sheepish smile and chuckle. The two stop before the pc, where she goes and withdraws, not a Pokemon but an item. It looks to be a Gracidea flower. "Here you go. Give this to Shaymin and something might happen."

"Really? Now?" Lucas asks her, taking the flower with his right hand and placing it in his jacket.

"No, you can wait. There's a much more important event going on now." She says, taking his hand to drag him into another room.

Lucas comes back before the room he went through to face the Elite Four, and prepares to enter inside the same stadium until someone comes out. Once this person leaves the darkness of the hall he could see it was Cynthia. "Lucas, it's good to finally meet you again, especially in this situation. I expected nothing less of you."

"Cynthia…what are you doing here?" Lucas asks him. Cheryl pouts over the fact that the two are together once more. She still believes the blond wants Lucas for herself.

"I've requested a private battle with you, without an audience." Cynthia says to him.

"Really? So no one else can watch us battle?" Lucas asks her, looking at Cheryl from the side.

"She can watch us. No one else can." Cynthia says, as she walks into the stadium hall. "Come."

Lucas and Cheryl follow Cynthia into the stadium, ready to take up on her challenge. This time they come to an elevator. It takes them up one level, to a point where they are above the entire league. The circular platform they now stand on is durable enough for a Pokemon battle.

Cynthia walks over to the other side of the field. "Have you been keeping well Lucas? I didn't get a chance to say this, but thank you for Mt. Coronet, and the Torn World. All who know the truth are truly grateful to you, even though I wanted to meet with Giratina myself."

"Well, I had to do it. There was no way I was going to let Giratina destroy our world. Not only do a lot of people I care and love live here, this world also has all my stuff in it." Lucas says, almost jokingly at the end. He laughs a bit at that little joke, as does Cynthia. Once again Cheryl grows mad with jealousy.

"Together you and your Pokemon have overcome all the difficult challenges laid ahead of you. You must have also triumphed over any personal weakness as well. The power you learned…I can feel it emanating from you." Cynthia says, a smile present on her face.

"Wow, really? Are you sure that's not Aura?" Lucas asks her.

"The only thing emanating from him is his love for me. Not you, me!" Cheryl says, standing before him with her arms held out.

"Cheryl…" – Lucas

Cynthia blinks in a confused way at her, and then begins chuckling. This goes on to full-blown laughter, creeping out the couple before her.

"Lucas, Cheryl, maybe it's time I told you the truth…back before I was the Pokemon Champion, I was a trainer just like you. Professor Rowan handed me a Pokemon and a Pokedex, and I was well on my way to becoming the best." She begins, telling the story of her life as a Pokemon trainer.

"Professor Rowan gave you a Pokedex as well?" Lucas asks her.

"Where is this going?" – Cheryl

"After a year me and Gible were able to get all 8 badges, and defeat the Elite Four. I also did some exploration in ancient Pokemon history. Then I met him, the Pokemon Champion of that time, Riley." At this both Lucas and Cheryl gasp in shock.

"What?! You mean, our Riley?!" Lucas asks her.

"Riley was the Pokemon Champion once? I knew he was strong, but wow…really?" Cheryl questions this as well.

"Yes, the very same one. We engaged in battle not too long after I challenged him…I lost in the first round." She says, looking to the ground in shame. "But I'm glad I did, for I got to know him more. He discovered a side of me that loved being with Pokemon, and that loved bonding with them through battle. We got to know each other, became friends, even trained together. Not long afterwards I challenged him again, and came out on top this time. But we continued to see one another.

"Then it happened, the day my life would change forever; he proposed to me." Once again the couple gasp in shock, especially Cheryl. All this time she had thought she was trying to steal him from her, but instead it seems she already has someone in mind.

"My god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for thinking you'd want to take Lucas!" Cheryl shouts apologetically. It's the least she could do.

"Why would you think that?" Lucas asks her.

"It's okay. I was rather interested in Lucas, but that is for another reason." She says, ready to continue with her story. "I accepted his proposal, and we were to be wed, but too many things kept popping up. Being a Pokemon Champion is a very busy job. I didn't have any time to spend with Riley, and we kept being apart. I then realized that I didn't want to live the rest of my life battling trainers who only want the glory of being the best. I wanted to settle down with Riley, and study Pokemon history.

"But I couldn't just hand over my title to anyone. I wanted a sensitive soul who loved Pokemon the way I do, but at the same time I couldn't have a loser who had no way of training them right. Someone like that isn't so easy to find…That's when I came upon you, the red cap wearing boy who holds a Pokedex, just like I did. I then figured Rowan would be wise enough to choose the perfect candidate for being the next Champion, even if he didn't know it himself. So I decided to give you a hand, in unlocking your true potential." Cynthia then ends by staring at Lucas, and brushing her hair aside to reveal her other eye.

"Me? You mean all those tasks, those weird jobs you kept asking me to do, and the items you gave me, they were all for this day? The day I challenge Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion?" Lucas asks her in a confused voice. He feels as if all this time the road he's been walking down has been chosen for him.

"You were only interested in Lucas so you could groom a replacement? Does Riley know about this?" Cheryl asks her. Cynthia shakes her head from side to side, meaning no.

"There's no way he could have known in time to train him. When I had to pros pone the wedding he left to travel the world, in search of other Aura Guardians, as his duty being one. I was glad when I found out he was training you though." Cynthia says, placing her right hand on her ball belt. "And now, onto why you're here. I assume even with all the deceit you've dealt with you still wish to become Champion, no?"

"No, you're right. I don't care what's happened; it's my dream, so I will seek it out no matter what!" Lucas says, taking out a Pokeball.

"Good. As the Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion I will accept your challenge! Don't expect me to hold back!" Cynthia states before she sends out her Pokemon, Spiritomb.

"Whoa! She has a Spiritomb like me!" Cheryl shouts in shock.

"I know the perfect choice: Lucas!" Lucas sends out Lucario, who was able to heal perfectly from its last match.

"Good luck Lucas!" Cheryl says before heading away from them to allow room for battle.

"Spiritomb, Psychic attack!" Cynthia says to her Pokemon, whose eyes glow bright blue. Suddenly Lucario is hoisted in the air.

"Use Foresight!" Lucario releases a bright red flash from its eyes, similar to that of a flashlight. It hits Spiritomb and reveals it to everyone. But this leaves the Aura Pokemon to be tossed into the air. Lucario slams into the ground, and quickly rolls back up to its feet. Lucas grins from where he stands.

"That was impressive of you…Spiritomb isn't weak against any type of attack, but now with its Ghost attribute exposed it can feel Fighting type moves." Cynthia states, remembering the effects of Foresight on Ghosts. She smiles while closing her eyes.

"That's right. He tried the same thing against mine." Cheryl says, remembering the spars they had together and the time he used Lucario's Foresight on Spiritomb.

"Now this attack can hit it. Aura Sphere!" Lucario charges a ball of blue energy in the palm of its hands, and tosses it at Spiritomb.

"No you don't! Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb fires a ball of dark energy at the sphere, both colliding with one another and dispersing. Out from the smoke a second Aura Sphere, this one being smaller, hits Spiritomb in the face. It's not as strong as the first, but it does do considerable damage for a Fighting move.

"Lucario can make smaller ones that go through the air faster." Lucas says to the woman. Lucario then forms two more miniature ones and tosses them at the ghost. Spiritomb lifts itself up in the air to dodge the spheres, but eventually is bamboozled by the barrage of blue balls. "Follow up with Drain Punch!"

Lucario then leaps in the air towards Spiritomb, ready to make its finishing blow. "A simple follow up won't end this. Silver Wind!"

The ghost releases a powerful wind from all around its body, blowing the approaching dog back onto the ground. Lucario glares up at the ascending apparition with blue glowing eyes, and leaps up at it one more time. "Lucario, keep going! You almost got it!"

"Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb fires another ball of dark energy at Lucario, who gets struck by it once again. When it hits the ground its hands plant on the floor, and catapults itself back in the air.

"Lucario, Extreme Speed!" The Aura Pokemon suddenly jets towards the floating ghost at amazing speed, knocking it out of the air before Cynthia could make a command. "Now, Drain Punch!"

Lucario comes soaring down at Spiritomb, and slams its fist into its face. The attack drains it of the rest of Spiritomb's health and increases its own. The two Pokemon land on separate spots. Lucario stands while Spiritomb crashes. It would seem the ghost has fainted.

"Return Spiritomb." Cynthia calls back her fallen Pokemon. "Who would have thought you would have a Lucario this strong already…But I see it's still tired from the battle."

"I know…return, Lucas." Lucas says as he retrieves his Pokemon. He then takes out a normal Pokeball.

"Take the scene, Roserade." Cynthia sends out her sole Grass type. The rose Pokemon faces her opponent.

"Good thing I picked him. Natsu!" Lucas sends out Infernape, the fire ape Pokemon his side has him since the beginning of his journey.

"Ah, another advantage on your side. Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" Muck and murk gather in Roserade's hands, and shoot out in the form of a sludge ball.

"Here we go; use Ember, and then follow up with Flamethrower!" Infernape fires off a tiny ball of flame at the sludge bomb, having the icky contents to explode on certain parts of the field. Cheryl jumps from left to right to dodge the sludge, Lucas uses a force field without thinking and Cynthia didn't even move: not a single slob touched her.

Infernape then releases a stream of fire from its mouth at the rose Pokemon. "Extrasensory!"

Roserade's attack stops the Flamethrower, and distorts it apart. Infernape too is affected by the attack as well, as it cannot get back up from being pushed down. Lucas then says, "Natsu, you can do it! Blast Burn!"

Infernape releases an explosion of pure flames, knocking Roserade out of its concentration and burning her. Infernape glares at his opponent, still on the ground immobilized due to its own attack. Roserade is busy trying to knock the flames off of it. "Roserade!"

"Now's your chance! Flamethrower!" Infernape fires a stream of flame at the Roserade, this time hitting its target perfectly. Roserade falls to the ground fainting.

"It seems Roserade is unable to battle. Return." Cynthia reclaims her fallen Pokemon, this being the second one.

"This is going easier than I expected. Lucas is definitely going to win!" Cheryl says, clapping both her hands together.

"You think that…I thank you for using up two of your strongest Pokemon on two of my weakest. Now the real battle begins, with the battle between starters! Battle Stance, Garchomp!" Cynthia sends out her strongest Pokemon, the Mach Pokemon Gablias, sorry I mean Garchomp. Lucas and Cynthia gasp at the sight of the Pokemon; they sure didn't see that coming.

"This can't be good. Natsu stands no chance against a dragon." Lucas says, knowing that his Pokemon would be flattened instantly. But he couldn't back up. If he kept switching out his Pokemon to combat against his opponent's weakness every time then he wouldn't be that strong a trainer. And if hers were stronger than his then he would need to weaken it at least. "Natsu, Flamethrower!"

Infernape fires a stream of flame at the dragon, which makes no attempts to block it. Garchomp charges through the flames towards the monkey. "Dragon Claw."

"Shadow Claw!" Natsu's right hand is shrouded with darkness as it lunges its arm at Garchomp. But the dragon's claws each glow with dragon like energy, as the right one block the Shadow Claw and the other slashes the monkey across the face. Infernape rolls across the field until it crashes into the wall.

"Natsu! Come on, you can do it! Vacuum Wave!" Infernape gets back up to its feet and punches at Garchomp, releasing a powerful blast of wind at the dragon.

"Dig." Garchomp burrows through the ground below easily, dodging the wave and leaving Lucas to now know they stand on dirt not marble.

"Oh no! Jump!" Infernape leaps up into the air, in hopes to dodge the incoming attack. Garchomp breaks out from the ground to attack, striking Infernape in time before it could jump high enough. Infernape glares down at its opponent and swings its tail at its face.

But instead of hitting the dragon Infernape misses this time. "Dragon Rush."

Before Lucas could shout out a response Garchomp is surrounded by energy and strikes the monkey head on. Infernape crashes on the ground, completely out of energy and strength to get back up. "I never would have thought this would happen so soon. Regardless, you did the best you could. Return."

"Now, do you have anything to say about my Pokemon?" Cynthia asks him as she and Garchomp cross their arms over their chests.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to win anyway! Gabriel!" Lucas sends out his dragon Pokemon, one that would be outclassed by hers.

"Oh…that's another Pokemon you have that is just like mine." A smiling Cynthia says as she looks at his Garchomp.

"Don't count on it! Draco Meteor!!" Gabriel leaps up in the air as its head glows brightly with yellow energy. It then fires off multiple miniature meteors at

"Giga Impact!" Garchomp surrounds itself with swirling blue energy and jets towards the male one. As it does it receives the many meteor attacks from the floating dragon.

The female Garchomp strikes the male one, knocking it clear out of the sky. Gabriel lands on the ground on both feet and glare at Cynthia's landing Pokemon. Both could not move from using those attacks.

"Ready for this?" Cynthia says to him.

"Are you?" – Lucas

"Dragon Rush!" Each dragon swirl themselves in blue energy and then charge at one another with full force. Even after they collide neither seems to be able to gain the upper hand on the other. Cynthia's dragon lifts Lucas' up into the air eventually, and slams its tail in its face.

Gabriel crashes into the ground hard, but at that moment Lucas shouts, "Dragon Rage," and it fires out a ball of dragon-like energy at the opponent. From the angle they both were the attack makes a direct hit. Garchomp rubs its face of the painful residue of the attack.

"You're doing pretty good. But even with this your Pokemon is still too young to take down mine." Cynthia says, pointing her right hand index finger at Lucas.

"Come on Gabriel! You can do it! Try Twister!" Gabriel gets back up to its feet and swings its tail at the other Garchomp, releasing a powerful storm of wind.

"Garchomp may have powerful attack status but it has low special attack status. Dragon Rush!" Garchomp surrounds itself in energy once more, and burrows through the twister.

"Dragon Claw!" Gabriel charges at the approaching dragon and slashes both claws at the meteor-like force coming at it. The female Garchomp breaks through the claw attacks and strikes Gabriel, sending it soaring into the sky. It crashes back into the ground, fainting. "Dammit…I didn't think she was this strong…"

"Feel like giving up?" Cynthia asks him in a taunting voice.

"Return…I guess I'll have to use him. Go!" After Lucas retrieves Garchomp he sends out Geyser the Floatzel. "Let's make this quick Geyser! Your opponent should be weak enough! Icy Wind!"

Geyser blows an icy cold wind from its mouth, which hits the land shark dragon. Garchomp blocks with its right fin, but succumbs to the power of the ice attack, due to its double weakness. Its legs begin to freeze up too.

"I figured he'd use an ice using Pokemon. Brick Break!" Garchomp charges at Floatzel, both its forearm fins glowing brightly.

"Water Gun!" Floatzel fires a stream of water at Garchomp, blinding it in time to dodge the attacks. "Follow up with Iron Tail!"

In response to the dodges both its tails glow and the weasel then swings them at the dragon, smashing them into its stomach. Garchomp crashes onto the ground in pain, the three attacks in addition to the other two battles are starting to take its toll on the poor Pokemon. Still, it's a Pokemon battle, and neither player is allowed to swap out Pokemon until the end of it.

"Alright, we can win this! Icy Wind one more time!" Floatzel prepares to inhale some air to breath out cold wind, but Cynthia had other plans.

"Oh no you don't! Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" Garchomp leaps into the air and surrounds itself with swirling blue energy, and comes back down to the ground like a meteor.

"Cancel and use Water Gun on the ground!" The weasel squirts water on the ground, propelling itself into the air backwards. This helps the Pokemon dodge the meteor like attack. "Now use Swift!"

"Earthquake!" Garchomp stomps hard on the ground, causing an earthquake to shake the arena. Parts of the ceiling breaks down and pieces of it crash down onto Geyser, just as the stars of the Swift pummel Garchomp.

Floatzel lands on both its feet safely, as Garchomp crashes to the ground fainting. Lucas hops up and down happily. "Yes! I finally defeated it! Good job Geyser! You did-

Before he could continue his water Pokemon falls face-forward to the ground. "Geyser! He got taken out by a single attack?"

"Her one Pokemon took out his three?" Cheryl says to herself as she watches the battle between them. Both trainers retrieve their fallen Pokemon.

"This is it; both of us have three Pokemon left for use only. You won't be getting through these so easily. Go!" Cynthia sends out her Pokemon, Togekiss. Cheryl gasps when she sees the Pokemon show up before the field.

"I guess I can only choose him. Go, Blitz!" Lucas sends out Luxray, who glares at the opposing Togekiss. "Let's go for the win! Thunderbolt!"

Luxray releases a bolt of lightning at Togekiss, and being a flying type it would succumb easily. "I won't let it end so easily! This battle is so much fun to do so! Water Pulse!"

Togekiss summons a torrent of water from a blue ring created from the ground. This captures the thunderbolt and stops it. "Follow up with Aura Sphere!"

It then fires an Aura Sphere at Luxray through the water, aiming for its head. "Charge! Then use Charge Beam!"

Luxray releases a magnetic wave all around it, using this to take the aura sphere head on. It then charges a beam of pure electric energy, including some it absorbed from the Aura Sphere, and fires it at Togekiss. "Water Pulse!"

Togekiss tries the same trick, but this time the beam goes through the water and strikes it. It almost ends up being paralyzed. The remaining electricity increases Luxray's special attack. "That's it! Keep it going! Discharge!"

Luxray releases a powerful shockwave of electricity at Togekiss. "Shockwave!"

Togekiss counters with its own shockwave move, which successfully blocks the attack.

"A flying type can't keep this up forever. Use Charge again!" Blitz releases magnetic energy from all around it once more.

"We're not going to fall for that again! Double Edge!" Togekiss charges full on at Luxray, who still charges up its energy. Since it's a physical move it won't be weakened by Charge.

"Flash." Right when Togekiss is two feet close by, Luxray releases a flash of energy that blinds Togekiss temporarily. "Now use Spark!"

Luxray charges itself with electricity and tackles the bird Pokemon with it. Togekiss faints the minute it hits the ground. "Return, Togekiss."

"Yes! I may win this yet!" Lucas shouts as him and Luxray leap up happily.

"Milotic, take the scene!" Cynthia sends out her fifth Pokemon, the beautiful Water type Milotic.

"Water vs. Electric: this won't last long. Thunderbolt!" Lucas states with confidence, as Luxray releases a bolt of electricity at Milotic.

"Mirror Coat." Milotic forms an invisible mirror in front of it, and takes the Thunderbolt with it. The water Pokemon then releases it back at Luxray with all its strength.

This knocks out Luxray with a single hit, knocking it onto the ground. Lucas gapes at his fallen Pokemon, and then retrieves it. 'That Pokemon would still be weak from the electricity used on it. So this guy will be fine.' "Go, Shaymin!"

Lucas sends out his sole grass type, and Legendary, Shaymin. He then takes out the flower he got from Cheryl and steps over to it. Cynthia smiles and says, "Wow, a Shaymin. Where did you pick that one up?"

"Here you go. Let's see what happens Cheryl." Lucas places the Gracidea on top of Shaymin's head, and suddenly flowers blossom around its body. The flowers go away and reveal a new form of Shaymin; it now looks like a reindeer with wings. Lucas, Cheryl and Cynthia all watch its amazing transformation in awe.

"Even more surprises coming from you. Let's continue." Cynthia says to Lucas, all ready and set to continue their battle.

"Ready Shaymin?" Lucas asks his Pokemon. The green reindeer nods to its trainer and enters the battlefield. Lucas turns to face Cheryl and asks her, "Hey, how did you know about this transformation?"

"I know everything there is to know about Shaymin! After all being apart of the Pick a Peck of Petals Flower shop has let me know more about it!" Cheryl confesses, glad to let out all her knowledge about the Pokemon.

"Let the battle resume! Milotic, Ice Beam!" Milotic opens its…mouth and fires a beam of pure ice at the reindeer.

"Dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Shaymin flies up into the air and dodges the attack. Leaves come out from its body and shoot at the water type, scratching up its body. "Now use Energy Ball!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Milotic fires a stream of blue dragon energy at Shaymin, who shoots a ball of solar energy back. Having a pushing force on its side the Dragon Pulse topples over the Energy Ball, destroying it and continuing towards the grass Pokemon.

"Shaymin!" Lucas yells out, knowing how strong that attack is. Shaymin gets hit by the attack and falls to the ground, but just as quickly it gets back up. "Alright!"

"It's persistent. Ice Beam!" Milotic fires another beam of ice at Shaymin.

"Use Quick Attack!" Shaymin increases its speed to fly all over the room, dodging the consecutive beams coming at it. What didn't hit the reindeer strikes the ceiling and freezes. Shaymin then finally closes in on Milotic and tackles it. "Now finish it off with Zen Headbutt!"

Shaymin makes a powerful head butt attack on the beautiful Pokemon, knocking it into next week. Milotic crashes onto the ground, fainting. Shaymin lands on the ground happily, leaping up and down happily. Lucas punches the air with the same enthusiasm. "Alright! Now there's only one more left."

Cynthia reclaims Milotic, and looks at Lucas from where she stands. "I can't remember the last time I was put into a corner like this, except when I faced Cyrus. Battle stance, Lucario!"

"Lucario?!" Lucas says in a questioning voice. Both him and Cheryl gasp in great surprise when they see the aura Pokemon appear on the field. "Is she an Aura Guardian as well?"

"Stone Edge!" Lucario places its hands on the ground, summoning sharp rocks to shoot out and fly after Shaymin.

"Take fly and use Energy Ball!" Shaymin flies high up into the air to dodge the attack, and Lucas runs away to do the same. The reindeer then shoots its energy ball at him.

"Force Palm." Lucario releases energy from its right palm, which disperses the Energy Ball. "Then use Shadow Ball!"

Lucario tosses a ball of dark energy at the flying reindeer, but it dodges the attack quickly. The shadow ball strikes the ceiling, causing most of the ice on it to fall down. Cynthia smiles smugly as she watches the ice fall on top of Shaymin Sky Form.

With contact on ice Shaymin's body begins to glow, and it is suddenly reverted to its original Land Form. Shaymin's body plops on the ground injured. "Shaymin!"

"Shaymin can't stay in Sky Form at night, or when it's cold!" Cheryl says, upset to see that happen.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Lucario fires an energy sphere at Shaymin.

"Shaymin! Use Roll Out!" Lucas shouts, but instead Shaymin receives the attack. "Why didn't it use it?"

"Shaymin can't use Rollout! You're confusing it with that blue hedgehog!" Cheryl says to him, reminding him that the stunts from Sega won't work here.

"Oh, that's right…there's not much it can do against a Steel type, and Seed Flare is useless without toxins in the air…try Bullet Seed!" Shaymin fires multiple seeds from its mouth at Lucario.

"Close Combat! Then follow up with Shadow Ball!" Lucario punches the seeds away with a single fist, as the other charges dark energy in it.

"Energy Ball!" Shaymin fires off its Energy Ball at Lucario, who tosses the Shadow Ball at them. The Shadow Ball overpowers Shaymin's attack, and strikes the hedgehog. Shaymin falls to the ground and faints.

"No, Shaymin!" Lucas says in worry for his Pokemon. He then reclaims it, saying, "Regardless, you did good. Return."

"Well, what will you do now? You're down to your last Pokemon, and it's already been damaged from earlier." Cynthia says, as Lucas takes out a Pokeball.

"It doesn't matter. If I back down now I'll never get a chance like this again to win! Go, Lucas!" Lucas sends out his last Pokemon, which is also the only survivor in the entire battle, Lucario.

"So it has come to this, our last Pokemon facing off against one another. Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia says, having her Pokemon toss its attack at the other one.

"Lucas, use Force Palm and then Dragon Pulse!" Lucas' Pokemon copies what Cynthia's did earlier and disperses the Aura Sphere, and then gathers both hands together to release a beam of blue dragon energy.

Cynthia's Lucario receives the blast, but due to being a steel type is doesn't hurt as much as it should. "Stone Edge!"

Lucario presses both palms on the ground, and summons super sharp rocks from the dirt to attack Lucas (Pokemon). "Aim an Aura Sphere at the ceiling!"

Lucario tosses an Aura Sphere at the ceiling above the other Lucario, causing large fragments of ice to fall on top of it. It would then receive the power of the super sharp rocks. But its types are strong against it so it would survive.

The ice falls towards Cynthia's Lucario, who jumps back to dodge it. This gives Lucas a chance. "Combine Extreme Speed and Drain Punch!"

Lucas jets towards the other Lucario, ready to punch it straight in the face. Cynthia says, "Counter with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario tosses its signature attack at Lucas, who ducks below it and punches it square in the chest. This causes severe damage to Lucario and increases Lucas' HP. "Now the battle can go either way! Use Ice Punch!"

"Don't mock my Pokemon! Counter!" Cynthia says, as her Lucario shrouds itself in red energy. Lucas' attack reflects back at it and it receives double the damage. The area around them freezes up.

"You're right, this is fun! Let's see how much fun we can have before you lose!" Lucas states with a smile, as his Lucario stands back on both its feet. "Lucas, charge up an Aura Sphere!"

Lucario begins to form a much stronger Aura Sphere with both its hands.

'What could he be planning this time? I'll have to take him out quickly before he can fire it!' "Lucario, Extreme speed and Thunder punch!" Lucario charges its fist with electricity, and jets towards his opponent. But apparently Cynthia forgot about the frozen field they both were standing on, and her Lucario slips on the ice.

Lucas takes this chance and tells his Pokemon, "Jump over Lucario and shoot the Aura Sphere at it!"

Lucas (Pokemon) does exactly what his trainer instructs him, leaping over the sliding Lucario and dumping the sphere at it. Cynthia shouts, "Force Palm!"

Lucario places its right palm up at the sphere and tries to disperse it, but it was much stronger than the ones before, so it had no effect. Lucario is hit by the Aura Sphere attack on its face. This causes smoke to rise up from it. Both trainers look down at where Lucario got hit, and Lucas (Pokemon) lands beside the impact sight. The smoke finally clears up, and reveals Lucario has fainted.

The three trainers gasp at the sight, silence cropping up between each and every one of them. Neither of them said anything for the first few seconds, until Lucas makes out, "I can't believe it…I won…I won…I beat the Pokemon Champion."

"Lucas won!!" Cheryl finally cheers out, and then both her and her boyfriend leap up in joy. Lucario does the same as well. "YATTA!"

"Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger," Cynthia says, as she reclaims her Lucario. Lucas and Cheryl turn their attention to her. The blond then smiles at them warm fully to say, "And just now, you became the most powerful of all Sinnoh trainers! Congratulations! You are the-

"New Champion." Another voice says, interrupting Cynthia. All three trainers look behind her and spot Riley standing there. Cynthia's cheeks turn extremely warm once she catches the sight of him. He then continues with, "You did great, Lucas. I expect nothing less from the trainer I beefed up personally."

"Of course!" Lucas says, as Cynthia walks towards Riley. Cheryl wraps her arms around him after he calls back Lucario. "Cheryl?"

"You were amazing…I knew you could win." She says, as she kisses him on the lips.

Lucas pulls back for a bit, and then says, "Well, I did have help. Without you I would have never thought to use Foresight on Spiritomb first, or used the Gracidea on Shaymin," before kissing her back on the lips.

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed. Although I lost, I was able to pass my torch to someone much more worthy of it…now we can plan the wedding…" Cynthia says, as she snakes her hands behind Riley's head. She then kisses him on the lip with as much passion and love as she could, and her blue lover responds full force.

"I know…but first, we should finish this up." Riley says, removing his lips from hers. The two of them then face the younger kissing couple before them. "We still need to register him into the Hall of Fame."

"Of course. How silly of me." Cynthia says, removing herself from her fiancé. Lucas and Cheryl finish making out with one another, a bridge of drool leaking from their mouths, as Cynthia approaches them. "Lucas, come with us. It's time you were immortalized into the Hall of Fame."

"Okay." Lucas says, wiping his cheek of the saliva. He and Cheryl then join up with the older couple and head down the hall Riley came out of, being careful of the ice. From there they enter an elevator, which takes them below the battlefield. There they are taken to another hallway, this one much longer than the last.

The four of them walk down the hall together, going past the many statues of past Pokemon. This continues until they reach a set of doors. They enter inside, and come before a machine with six slots, hanging pictures of trainers with six Pokemon, and Professor Rowan and Dawn.

"Lucas, I never thought I'd ever see you coming to this room so soon." The Professor says as the four stop before him.

"Professor? What are you doing here?!" Lucas asks him, rather surprised to see him here.

"Lucas! We were watching your battle with the Champion! You were amazing!" Dawn shouts out.

"The professor wanted to see you battle me. He really has high hopes for you, and I can see why." Cynthia says, patting the top of his head.

"So you knew I was going to win, even before the battle started?" Lucas asks, and then turns to face the former champ. "Did you take a dive?!"

Cynthia laughs a bit at his words. "Of course now! While it is true I wanted you to win, like I said there's no way I would give my title away to anyone. That victory you earned was no fluke."

"It's true. I just really believed you would surpass Cynthia, just as I had hope she would become Champion as well." Rowan says, giving out a hearty laugh.

"I knew Lucas would win too. After all, your Pokemon are pretty strong, just like you." Dawn says to Lucas, a blush and a smile adorning her face.

"Dawn, Professor, thanks for believing in me…where's Paul? Shouldn't he be here too?" Lucas asks at the end, looking around for his friend.

"He went home when he heard you made it through Victory Road. Must be preparing something for you." Dawn says, remembering something he said to her.

"Well Lucas, are you ready to enter your Pokemon? Just place them on the machine and they'll register them and you into the Hall of Fame." Cynthia says to the boy as she and Riley move to stand before the machine.

"Okay." Lucas walks towards the machine and Cheryl follows behind him. Rowan and Dawn move aside to allow him to reach it. Lucas places his spherical capsules on the slot, and they each show up on the machine in order: Natsu the Infernape, Blitz the Luxray, Gabriel the Garchomp, Geyser the Floatzel, Lucas the Lucario, and Shaymin.

"And there you have it…you are now a member of the Hall of Fame, new Champion Lucas Kongoseki!" Cynthia states, as Lucas' image appears on the machine's screen before his Pokemon.

"And now for the picture! Gather all your Pokemon around for it!" Rowan takes out a digital camera and moves far away to get a picture of him. Lucas grabs his Pokeballs and releases them, having all his Pokemon pop out beside him. Infernape stands by his right, Floatzel by the left, Luxray leans down while in front of Infernape, Garchomp stands behind Lucas, Lucario sits Indian style in front of Lucas with both arms crossed, and Shaymin is snuggled in the boy's arms.

Rowan then takes the picture, completing his immortalizing into the Hall of Fame.

--

"Congratulations on your victory at the Pokemon League Lucas!!" Paul shouts, pointing up his glass of iced tea, not alcohol. Everyone else does so as well, although the people 18 and over have wine.

They each clank their glasses together, shouting, "Kanpai!!"

Lucas and his friends are now at his hometown Twinleaf, having a party to celebrate his victory over the former champion and becoming the new one. Everyone who joined his birthday party, the rest of the gym leaders, and even the Elite Four, are present at this party. Lucas sits down beside his girlfriend Cheryl, who is eying the wine bottles.

"You're too young to try it." Lucas says to her. She sighs and eventually gives up on it.

"I know, but I want to at least taste it. How bad can it be?" She states.

"You can have some Floaroma honey instead." Lucas says as he digs into his backpack and takes out a jar of honey. In less than a few nanoseconds Cheryl snags the jar from him and begins consuming the sweet contents within the glass. "That's my Cheryl…"

"Congratulations…Lucas…on your victory…" Marley says to him, standing before him while constantly looking to the side and blushing. "I knew…you would…become champ…all along…"

"And I was hoping for you to get over that speech thing. You shouldn't be worried about what others think of you. After all you're a respectable person." Lucas says to her, hoping his words get through to Marley.

"Yes…but still…people don't…change so easily…" Marley says to him, blushing a bit more than before.

"Huh? Who are you?" Cheryl asks as she finishes her honey.

"She's Marley. She helped me find Shaymin while in Victory Road. Remember when I told you about him and Team Galactic?" Lucas tells his girlfriend, gesturing to the black haired girl beside him.

"Hi…nice to meet you…" Marley says, extending a friendly hand out to the green haired girl.

'Damn it! Another one?! Oh well…she seems nice…at least she helped him that time…' "Hello. I'm Cheryl. I hope we become friends!" She says to her, smiling as she shakes her hand. She still is a little upset over meeting with another girl who has eyes for Lucas, but it's just something she has to get over with. Besides, her main offender has been cleared.

"So Lucas, what will you be doing next?" Riley asks him, approaching the champion from the table.

"Well, I could go explore another region. I won't mind." Lucas says, remembering the two powerful trainers he met that live in that region. "I guess that's a start."

"I wonder what I should do…" Cheryl says to herself. The whole reason she wanted to join him at first was to see the world of Sinnoh along side him. She has no interest in seeing Johto for the moment, and she really didn't want to be a total burden to him.

"Lucas, I'm so proud of you! Becoming the champion is a great accomplishment!" Joanne says as she hugs him from behind.

"Mom! Get off! You're embarrassing me in front of everyone!" Lucas says to his mother.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you to ignore praise!" – Joanne

"If you do leave Lucas then remember to come back stronger than ever! I aim to become better than you!" Paul says, thrusting his fist in front of Lucas.

"Yeah!" Lucas copies him, both their knuckles lightly touching the other. His mouth suddenly goes down, and he stands up to leave. "Oops, got to go!"

Lucas then heads inside his home, going to the bathroom upstairs. This has no negative effect on the party, but no one seem to notice a mysterious man walking through the windows of the home. Lucas comes out of the bathroom, zipping his pants up and sighing out of relief. But then he sees the person who snuck in his house, and automatically remembers who it is. "It seems your journey has come to an end."

"Giratina?!" Lucas shouts in a really surprised voice, pointing to the Pokemon in its human form. He then remembers the last thing he told him before he left the Torn World. "Oh, is this about the thing I have to do for you?"

"Uh huh. I felt I should wait until you had some free time before I asked you. That was a pretty good battle you had." The ghost dragon says to him.

"You were watching? How?" Lucas asks him. He had thought that battle was done in privacy.

"That's not important. Right now, you have to complete your end of the bargain…you know about how Palkia and Dialga are masters of time and space and are tied to one another?" Giratina begins, wanting to get things out of the way first.

"Uh, yeah. Is there a link between you and those two?" Lucas asks him.

"Them and I are a part of a trio, a separate one created by Arceus to create the world. We exist as the balance that keeps the world moving!" Giratina states, spreading his arms out for effect. "It was through the old man's will that Palkia stabilizes space, Dialga moves time, and I keep the shadows of all intact!"

"Shadows?" Lucas asks him, and then looks down at his feet. He is surprised to see that there is no shadow under him. "You don't have a shadow!"

"I embody antimatter. That's why I hold no reflection, shadow, or anything that would be present to me in that world. Anyway, there exist orbs, three orbs that grant us our fullest potential. They should 'be somewhere' within Mount Coronet." The antimatter dragon says to the Pokemon Champion. Right before he continues, he hears someone entering the building, and sighs. "Well, I have to go. Good luck on your task."

He then disappears in a flash of red light, entering his own dimension. Lucas shields his eyes from the light, as he sees Cheryl coming up the stairs. "Lucas, there you are! How long does it take to pee for a boy?"

"You should know! You did read those books…" Lucas taunts, causing Cheryl to snicker a bit.

"Calm down, Lucas. It's not like I'm obsessed with that sort of stuff." She then notices sometime was up with his expression. It looks as if he has seen something upsetting to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay. Let's go outside." He says, walking to the door with her. Even as they exit the building she could tell something was up with him.

With that everything went off without a hitch. They all had some real fun at the party, even Riley who enjoyed the company of Cynthia and Joanne more. Lucas though continues to remain focus on the task Giratina made him do. Despite little information on the subject he would have to do it. There's no way he couldn't; that would be going back on his promise, and Giratina would then have no reason not to destroy their world.

--

That night, Lucas sneaks out of his bed, leaving Cheryl to sleep in the warmth he left. He dresses himself up for outside, and begins to leave the building. He would have to sneak out very quietly to do so. Lucky for him everyone else is gone. Lucas exits his house and continues towards Sand gem Town. He would need to replace one of his Pokemon with one that can fly.

He reaches the town and enters the center, exchanging his Garchomp for Staraptor. He then sends out Staraptor and flies towards Hearthome, since it has the easiest entrance. Lucas would enter from there and climb up Mt. Coronet, until he reaches the Spear Pillar, and begins his search.

"Nothing…I can't find them. What are they suppose to look like?" Lucas asks himself as he continues looking for those damn stones. He then heads down from the top of the mountain, to search its insides.

His search brings him to a waterfall, one he noticed long ago the last time he came here. It was the only place he hasn't searched, and with Floatzel's ability to climb them he would be perfect for this situation. "Let's go, Geyser!"

Floatzel pops out from its capsule into the water, where Lucas joins it. He then grabs hold of it, and it takes him up the waterfall towards a cavern. He enters inside it, and spots two orbs; one looks like a crystal while the other resembles a gem. He picks both of them up with his two hands.

"Well, that's two. Where is the other…huh?" The two gems begin to glow brightly, as his eyes begin to glow with blue energy. "What's going on!?"

The light consumes Lucas and Floatzel, transporting them to a new location. His eyes were blinded by the bright light and preventing him from seeing anything. Soon he could see clearly, but witnesses something he wishes he didn't.

They're in the Torn World. "Oh no! I can't believe I'm back here again!"

Lucas returns Floatzel to its ball, and places the orbs in his backpack. 'How am I going to get out?'

Before he begins looking for a way out, he notices a small ghastly yellow orb not too far in front of him. Lucas picks it up and holds it in front of him. His eyes become entranced by its shine, and the orbs in his bag begin to glow.

* * *

Yusei: And this is the last real chapter. In the next one, which is the last, Lucas gives the orbs to the three dragons, and is well on his way to the Johto region. Cheryl has a confession to tell him, and something about Darkrai and Cresselia.

Lucas: Wow! When is that adventure going to be shown?

Yusei: Next year when TCM buys Heartgold.

Lucas: NANI!?! But that's for another 5 months, and he'll be in college by then!

Yusei: That doesn't mean he won't have the money to do it. It's probably going to cost 35 bucks, like Platinum and 358/2 days. By the way, he ended that game. Xion is actually a (spoiler block). What the?!

Kenshin: Maybe we should try something subtle: Xion's existence has something to do with the Riku Replica. That should be enough for the people to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Platinum Adventure**

Disclaimer: In the words of that guy from Spongebob who got his butt eaten by the worm in that episode, 'Do I need to say it?!'

Kenshin: This is it! The very last chapter, and the last time we'll see Lucas and Cheryl until April of next year…I have a question.

Yusei: Oh great, now what?

Kenshin: Do you really think the world will end August of 2012?

Yusei: August? I heard it was December! If people are going to be confused about the exact month then it must be a loud of crap. I mean come on! Do you really think the world will end just because some people who died long ago say so?!

Kenshin: Well excuse me for being a little gullible!

Julia: You're more gullible than your ditzy girlfriend.

Yusei: It's one of your annoying habits! Besides, if the world is going to end, it's has to be by my hands as Omega, and then begin again by Alpha. Now stop making the author's notes into a story! You're giving others an off-topic reason to review!!

_**Journal Entry 14: Lucas and Cheryl Bid Farewell**_

* * *

Lucas rubs his eyes as the bright light flashes before him. The light begins to lower and his eyes are shown a certain scene: right now Lucas is inside a set of ruins, standing in between a triangle. On the ends of the triangle stand Palkia and Dialga on the side, and Giratina at the top. They seem to be releasing a sort of energy and connecting it between them.

A beam of light then shoots from the sky and hits Lucas head on. He ends up falling to his knees as electricity sparks around his body. A being with red eyes glares at him from above as it descends before him. He gasps for air as it appears before him, his eyes flaring blue as if responding to his Aura.

After the glow stops he opens them again and sees that he's back in the cemetery area from last time he exited the Torn World. He falls to his knees and begins to gasp for air; that vision he had must have taken allot out of him. 'What…was that I saw…?'

He looks down at the orb he took from the dimension, this one having a much different shape than the others. With this he can now complete his deal with Giratina, and move on with his life as the Pokemon Champion. He doesn't really care what that vision was about, or why Giratina needs these gems. But as long as he keeps his promise he doesn't need to know anything else.

'Now, where do I go find him?' Lucas looks around for any hint in searching out the ghost dragon Pokemon, and sighs when he realizes he's not around. 'I guess I'll have to look for him.'

"Did you get 'em?" Giratina asks the diamond protagonist, appearing before his eyes in a flash of red light. This surprises Lucas and causes him to fall backwards. "What? You look as if you'd seen a ghost."

He quickly gets back up and yells, "Don't do that!! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry!" Giratina chuckles a bit at Lucas, who pouts angrily at the Pokemon. He then says, "I'm guessing you were successful in your quest to find them, since you got the Griseous Orb," before pointing at the orb in his hands.

"Yup. I have all three." Lucas digs into his pockets and takes out the other two.

"Ah, the Adamant and the Lustrous Orb." Giratina says, referring to the diamond and the pearl like one in order. He picks up the Griseous Orb and holds it up before him. "Hey guys, you can come out now."

"Huh?" Two portals open up behind Lucas, and out step Dialga and Palkia in human form. Once again Lucas falls to the ground in shock. "Not again!"

"Well, good job human! And here I was worried you wouldn't get the job done." Dialga says to the diamond protagonist. Dialga then grabs the Adamant Orb while Palkia takes the Lustrous.

"Now we can move on with our plan." Palkia says in a serious tone. Dialga places the orb inside his chest, Palkia puts it in his left shoulder and Giratina his head.

Lucas struggles to keep himself from throwing up after seeing that, mostly because he could see bones and flesh from their actions. He takes out Staraptor's Pokeball and prepares to send it out. But first he asks them, "Wait, why did you guys need me in the first place? What are they for?"

The three Pokemon huddle together, passing by Lucas to speak amongst one another in secret. They soon come out and look at him, with Palkia saying, "These orbs were made to bring out our full power. It's for a ritual."

"Ritual? Are you guys summoning demons or something?" Lucas asks them in the form of a joke. After all wouldn't that seem ridiculous? For Pokemon to summon forth monsters that could put them in danger, that itself would sound nuts.

"Of course not! It's to bring back old man-" Dialga places his hands over Palkia's mouth, keeping him from talking anymore.

"It's personal. A human like you wouldn't understand." Giratina says, as he grabs both his 'brothers' and drags them towards the cemetery's ruins. But before disappearing inside of it Giratina looks back at Lucas, while the others go inside, and says, "Thanks for your help. You won't be burdened by my favors anymore."

And with that he enters the ruins. Lucas then breathes a sigh of relief, and plops down on his behind. "Phew! I'm glad that's over with. Now I can move on with my life…but what to do now…now that I'm the strongest trainer in Sinnoh, what else is there for me…"

He then remembers what Jasmine said to him when they met as Sunyshore. "That's right. I already have a challenge waiting for me, but it might be too easy if I went through their gyms with my current Pokemon."

He then sends out Staraptor, which makes a screech once it appears. Lucas then hops on board as it flies him towards Twinleaf. As he does he notices dawn approaching from the east. He would need to hurry up if he wanted to get home before Cheryl or his mom wakes up. Either one would question what he was doing and worry, since he wasn't the type to lie to her either.

Lucas finally lands in front of his house and returns Staraptor to its ball. He rushes inside his home, hoping to reach his bed before the women in his life wake up. But when he got to the living room he found that both of them were awake and waiting for him. Next to them are Cynthia and Riley.

'Uh oh. Now they know…' "This is about me sneaking out right?" Lucas asks them, knowing the answer.

"Some of it." Riley says, as Cynthia takes out a card-shaped piece of plastic. "We were about to give you something, but then we heard you were out."

"Lucas, just where were you this morning?" Joanne asks him, speaking in a threatening motherly tone, one most women make to others.

"Um…I was…" He then begins to think up things to lie about, but knowing him he'd screw it up. So it's best to just tell the truth. "I had to do a favor for someone."

"A favor?" Cheryl asks rhetorically. "Who was it for?"

"It was for… 'Think of a lie, think of a lie,' Volkner. He wanted to meet me for some advice on his new gym blueprints." Lucas says, releasing too much sweat from thinking of the lie and the pressure of being watched.

"Heh. That sounds like him. Anyway, now for why we're here." Riley receives the card Cynthia hands him, and walks over to the young Champion. He then hands it to him, saying, "This is your very own Champion's Pass, one every Champion receives at the point of their initiation. It allows you to travel to any other continent without question."

"Wow! Thanks!" Lucas takes the card and looks at it, a picture of the Sinnoh badges on it and a Cherish Ball in between them. "Now I can take on another region…but don't I have other things to do here?"

"The Elite Four challenge happens twice a year. You'll have time to enjoy yourself until you need to return." Cynthia says to him with a smile, as she stands up and takes her hands around Riley's right arm.

"So when is the wedding?" Cheryl asks Cynthia, who turns around with a gleeful face to look at the green-haired girl. She seems rather happy to have it even come to her mind.

"You're getting married!? Well we should get you some-" Joanne begins, as the three females began talking about planning the wedding.

Lucas and Riley snake away from the trio, and hide outside the home. They were safe from them there. But it is here that Riley asks him, "So, is there anything else you did?"

"Huh?" – Lucas

"Surely you don't think I believe that lie about you being with Volkner for blueprints on a new gym do you? He stopped doing that after facing you." Riley says to him, causing Lucas to face fault.

"Fine. I didn't go meet with him. I was repaying a favor to Giratina." At this Riley lifts his left eyebrow up, shocked to hearing its name again. "In exchange for keeping the portal closed, he wanted me to find three orbs for him and Palkia and Dialga."

"So that's how you did it…well, I can't blame you. It's a Pokemon that surpasses time and space. I guess there was no way out of it but to do what it wanted." Riley says to him, taking in a deep sigh before patting on his back.

"Yeah, but I felt totally useless against him…my Pokemon were too tired after I fought Cyrus, and I couldn't do anything." Lucas says as he looks to the ground with an upset expression on his face. His right hand tightens into a fist as hard as he can. "That day gave me a huge scare. It made me feel so helpless...if Giratina could do that at any time, then I would be unable to stop him if he changes his mind."

"What are you talking about?" Riley asks him, patting the top of his head. "You're the Sinnoh Champion. Giratina will have to respect that. Not only that but you're an Aura Guardian, the closest thing a human can get to Pokemon of their level. That's something they'll have to respect."

"I don't know…I felt afraid of what could happen if I had failed. I was afraid…that's never happened to me before…" The boy replies, still looking at the ground.

"Everyone gets afraid. No matter how strong they are, how old they are, or even how smart they are, everyone is afraid of something…like me." The blue trainer explains to the 13 year old.

Lucas looks up at him in shock. With a surprised look on his face he asks him, "You mean, you have something you're afraid of too?"

"Yes. When I was young I discovered that I would become the only living Aura Guardian, and that I would have to travel the world looking for others. I didn't want to at first, I was afraid…afraid I would spend my entire life searching for people who may not exist…and be alone…" He states. Lucas closes his eyes for a bit then opens them, sadness welling up inside of him.

"That's so sad…to think that all you've done would be considered useless." Lucas whispers to himself, not paying attention to what he's saying himself. He then places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you and Cynthia met…and that we became friends."

"Don't be such a kid." Riley says, pushing Lucas down playfully before he walks back inside the house. "But thanks."

"Huh?" Lucas didn't hear that last part because he was still picking himself up from being pushed. He then dusts himself off and follows after his friend.

--

"Are you all packed Lucas?" Cheryl asks her red cap-wearing boyfriend, peeking inside his room. She spots Lucas putting some stuff in his backpack. Some of that includes a Nintendo Dsi and an extra set of clothes.

"Yup. This one-month wait has finally expired. Now it's time to conquer another place!" Lucas says with a smile. His clothes have changed as well; he has black shorts that go past his knees, red and white striped sneakers, a red long sleeved jacket over a black shirt, and a blue version of his Poketch. Apparently his first one broke in a battle accidentally, and thankfully the company who gave him his replaced it.

"Let's go then." Cheryl says, watching as he comes out the door with her.

"I hope the trainers there don't recognize me." Lucas hopes, going down the steps with Cheryl by his side. He stops by the living room, and sees his mother with a box held up before her. "Hey mom. You going to see me off?"

"Nope, sorry. I have to check up on the villa." Joanne says to him, a bit of tears swelling up in her tear ducts. "I did make you a box lunch…"

"Thanks mom. I appreciate it." He takes the bento carefully and holds it with both hands. He then notices his mother is crying. "Mom?"

"I'm gonna miss you, Lucas…good luck!" She cries out, hugging him tightly with all she has. This chokes him though, and she doesn't notice until he starts gagging. "Oh sorry!"

"It's okay…I'll see you again soon mom. Bye." Lucas replies, getting his breathing back to normal. He then walks out the door with Cheryl beside him.

Outside Lucas sends out Staraptor, and the two lovers fly off into the sky towards Canalave City. The two land before the Pokemon center, and after dismounting Staraptor Lucas returns it. He then enters the building, with Cheryl close behind.

"Lucas, aren't you going on the ship?" Cheryl asks him, questioning what he's doing now.

"I will, but now I want to put some Pokemon into my PC. I'll only need one Pokemon with me on this journey." He says, placing all but a single Master ball on the tray. They then transport into the pc, where Rowan can take care of them.

"That's a bit risky. Will you be okay by yourself?" Cheryl questions him at the end. "Which one did you keep?"

"Shaymin. He'll be easier to carry and I won't completely overwhelm people when I use him in battle." Lucas explains to her. "He's also a Pokemon I treasure allot, especially considering how I got him."

"How you got him…you mean with that Marley girl?" Cheryl asks him once more, already growing a bit jealous over him showing interest in that girl he just met.

"Well, I never told you this, but Shaymin only appeared when I expressed gratitude to a person I cared about more than anything in the world." Lucas states, holding Shaymin's ball up to him.

"Who?" – Cheryl

"This person is someone that changed my life, and someone I wanted to thank most of all. Who else could it be but you?" Lucas says to her, a smile appearing on his face.

A blush slowly rises on Cheryl's cheeks, her chest beats faster than normally, and she starts to get those beady eyes. "Do…do you really…mean that?"

"Of course…I'd have probably lost it without you supporting me all those times." Lucas says to her. He then walks out the center with Cheryl behind him, her hands clasped together.

The two trainers stop before the bridge. Cheryl takes his hand and looks up at him. "Lucas, I'm going to miss you…"

"It's okay Cheryl. I'll come visit you and the others. It's just a shame I'll miss your birthday tomorrow." Lucas says to her, looking down at the side in shame.

"I don't mind. We'll have plenty of years together to spend on each other's birthdays later on in our lives." Cheryl says, kissing his cheek lightly.

"No it's not…I don't think it's such a great idea for me to not be there with you, on your first birthday with your boyfriend." Lucas states, pulling his bag off his back. He then takes out a tiny black box, the kind that looks like it has diamonds in it. "At the very least, I can give you this."

"What is it?" Cheryl asks him, taking the box with her hands.

"It's your birthday gift. I was saving up for the right time to give it to you." Lucas answers, waiting for her to open the item. "I bought it with a nugget I found at the Solaceon Ruins when we were in Veilstone."

"Really?" She opens the box, and gasps when she sees it. It was the platinum necklace with a diamond-crested heart in the center. "Lucas…"

"Happy Birthday Cheryl." Lucas says to her. He was about to say something else, but couldn't when she wraps her arms around him and embraces him. This leads to her placing her very own lips on his. This leads to her tongue snaking through his teeth and rubbing his, until he replies with the same actions. The make-out session in public makes them the center of attention for the whole bridge.

Cheryl pulls back away from Lucas, staring deep into his childlike eyes. His heart slows back down and the liquid on his face, saliva from his mouth and blood from his nose, leaks down as he replays what happened in his mind. "Lucas, never before have I become so attracted to you than now. I feel, so happy around you. I could just cry…"

"Cheryl, we've gone over this. Don't you want to defeat the Gym Leaders by yourself? To prove your own strength?" He asks the green woman.

"Of course…but, I want you to see me defeat them. Also, I'll miss you so much." She says to him, hugging him tighter than before.

"It's okay Cheryl. It's not like we won't see each other again." Lucas says to her, hoping to make her feel a little better. "Besides, it's good for couples to spend some time apart."

"I guess you're right…but remember, we're still together. We are not on a break, so no being with other girls!" Cheryl says to him, a serious scowl on her face.

"Of course I won't! Who do I look like, Ross?" Lucas states with confidence. He then gives her one last full-mouthed kiss, and parts from her body. "Remember, I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Cheryl replies, a smile coming up on her face. Lucas and Cheryl walk over the bridge to the ship.

There they find that groups of people are still waiting by the ship's harbor. Lucas notices that the captain wasn't there either. He looks around and then asks the first guy he sees, "Hey where's the captain?"

"Captain Eldritch sure is late. The guy has stopped working ever since his son was put in a deep slumber. Apparently he won't wake up." The person says, explaining the situation to him and Cheryl.

"Deep slumber? Could it have been a Pokemon?" Cheryl questions, finding the fact that the little boy won't wake up abnormal.

"Where does he live?" Lucas asks the same guy. He points to the house nearest the port. Lucas and Cheryl head towards the home, ready to help him in his hour of need.

Lucas knocks on the door, and Eldritch's head pokes out from the door. "I'm sorry. I can't sail right now, not until I know my son will be okay."

"Well, I was just hoping to see if we could help." Lucas says to the adult, whose eyes widen when he sees who the person is.

"You're that kid I took to Iron Island, and the girl who was with him." He says, as he moves back inside his home to allow them entry. The two enter the building, and sees their son lying down in a bed underneath the covers. His mother is standing beside his bed. "There he is…do you know what's happening to him?"

"I don't know…" Lucas says at first, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Even from only looking at him once they could tell he was in some sort of torment. Lucas then blinks as he says, "He appears to be muttering something…"

"He is?" Eldritch gets closer to his son, and could clearly hear what he says now.

"Da…Dark…is watching me…" He mutters, before stopping immediately to return to unconsciousness.

"I never would have thought our son would fall into this endless nightmare…something like this has happened before though…" His mother says, tears appearing in her eyes as she stares at her son.

"It has?" Cheryl asks her.

"There use to be people who could never wake from their nightmares, but then an object was used to set them free, called a Lunar Wing." The child's father says to the kids. "I heard it would be found on Mangetsu Shima(Full Moon Island), but I failed."

"I have a theory…" The wife says, gaining everyone's attention quicker than a shiny piece of paper before children. "Maybe it takes an experienced trainer to find it. After all, it does belong to Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon."

"A Legendary Pokemon…Lucas, maybe you can find it!" Cheryl says, smiling as she looks at him.

"What?" – Lucas

"If there's a legendary Pokemon involved then surely someone who has had many run-ins with their kind would be perfect!" Cheryl says, taking his hands with both of hers. The older couple's eyes become bright with hope, and turn to him.

"Is that true?! Then please help us in our time of need!" The sailor begs of him, placing his hands on Lucas' shoulders.

"Sure, I'll help you. Let's go!" Lucas says, his helpful side showing up again.

"Great! Let's go!" The sailor says, grabbing hold of Lucas' left arm and running outside with him. The ladies turn their attention back to the sleeping boy.

Outside Lucas and the sailor head on board the ship, skipping past the many angry people watching them leave. After his crew gets him ready to leave they set sail, heading for Fullmoon Island. Their hasty trip takes about 60 minutes. After they dock on the island's coast, Lucas dashes down the bridge, going towards the island's forest area. Of course he doesn't really know where the Lunar Wing is, and is only just guessing where it could be.

"Where could that wing thing be?" Lucas asks himself, searching further into the forest. Since no one else could discover the whereabouts of the Lunar Wing there's no way anyone could tell him where it could be. This is the first time he's ever been on this island too. 'This is worse than the time I was in the Battle Frontier, and had to use a Pikachu against a Piloswine…'

Lucas reaches an open area of the forest, with many puddles of water around him. The puddles together formed a sort of crescent moon. He looked up at the sky, and saw a full moon, even with the sun still about. In the middle of the area lie a shrine, and a swan-like rainbow colored Pokemon stands on top of it. Lucas takes out his Pokedex, strapped to his hip, and scans it. 'Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon: a Pokemon that resides on Full moon Island, it resembles the crescent moon. On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. Shiny particles are released from its wing when it flies.'

"Cresselia, this must be the Pokemon they talked about." As he speaks, Cresselia flies off into the sky, glittering stardust released as it soars away. "Hey wait! I need to ask you something!"

As it flies a rainbow-colored feather drops down in front of him. He reaches out and grabs it, examining the item closely. 'I hope this is it.'

Lucas then heads back to the boat, with the feather in hands. Of course, because he wasn't that good at looking for things and only found it by luck. Thankfully he found the ship through the same way. Lucas hops on board the ship, and holds out the feather to the captain. "That's…that's the Lunar Wing! Thank you so much!"

"It's okay, I-Ah!" The sailor reaches out and hugs Lucas, bawling sadly as he hugs him. "Let go of me!"

The ship soon takes off traveling towards Canalave City as fast as possible. As they left a shadowy figure watches them, with the only thing present on its body being a blue eye. It then disappears into the darkness of the island's forest.

They finally reach Canalave City and dock, with Lucas once again being the first guy off the ship. He heads inside the captain's house first, with him not too far behind. Lucas approaches the sleeping child, who is now thrashing about in his sleep.

"Lucas, did you get it?" Cheryl asks him, trying to hold the boy down.

Lucas holds out the Lunar Wing on top of the child's forehead. The moment it touches the boy's flesh the feather begins to glow brightly. The boy's face slowly changes from troubled and horrified to calm and serene. He then opens his eyes and wakes up.

"Junior!" The sailor knocks Lucas down to the ground, and stands before his son. His eyes begin to tear up. "Oh my goodness, you're awake! My son…I don't know what to say…"

Cheryl helps Lucas up to his feet. The captain's wife looks at the couple and says to them, "Thank you for all you've done! I don't know how we can repay you for your trouble!"

"Well, I was hoping to take a ride on your ship. I want to go to Johto." Lucas says to him, holding out his Champion's pass.

"Of course! There's no way I won't pay you back for what you've done!" He says, hugging his son as tight as he could. His mother joins in as well. "We'll set sail in an hour!"

"Sure," Lucas replies, a smile adorning his face. Cheryl smiles as well, happy for the family and their problem being solved, but she seems sad as well. This is due to the fact that Lucas will be going away soon indefinitely.

--

"So, this is it…" Cheryl says, looking at her beloved boyfriend. They are both standing outside the docking station for the ship, facing one another. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too, Cheryl. Just remember what I told you before. Also, here." Lucas digs into his backpack and pulls out seven separate disks, which are the HMs he used on his adventure. "Here, you can use these on your journey."

"Thanks Lucas. I'll take good care of them...but what about the other one?" Cheryl says, placing the disks in her bag.

"Don't forget, I have to return HM08 Waterfall to Jasmine. So, bye Cheryl. Have a good birthday." Lucas then leans forward and kisses her on the lips. He was aiming for a quick one, but Cheryl grabs hold of his head and makes it longer, with as much passion as she can muster.

She then pulls free from him, her tongue left behind for a few seconds to lick the top of his mouth, the teeth that follow, and finally his upper lip. "I will Lucas, don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas says to her while blushing, as they part from each other to leave. He then heads up the bridge towards the ship, ready to head off for a new adventure. He releases Shaymin from his ball, and holds the small Pokemon in his arms. The ship then takes off, with all the other trainers and normal people on board.

"Lucas…good luck. I'll be doing my best too." Cheryl says, holding out the Gym Badge case and the Pokedex she got from Professor Rowan. She would soon follow in his footsteps, and take on the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh like he did.

Cheryl places her items back in her bag, and takes up the necklace he gave her. She places it around her neck, amazed at how pretty it was. She was truly glad he gave her this, but now she would have to give him a gift once his birthday comes around.

As she leaves the port, her foot steps on something plastic and soft. She looks down, and sees a card, picking it up to look at it. "What's this…member's card."

She then crosses the bridge to the other side, with the Pokemon Center, and notices a building at the far north of this half of the city. The picture on the card matches the building, so it is no surprise that she would expect that to be the right place to go check. Cheryl approaches the building, seeing a text on the sign in front of it saying 'Harbor Inn'.

"The writing here has faded…but, isn't this place up and running?" She asks herself as she enters it. Inside she finds the inside to be completely normal, with no one else around inside though. Cheryl walks up to the counter, and sees a man with brown hair, Hawaiian clothes, and pitch-black shades on. "Uh, hello? I found this item laying out beside the bridge, and I was hoping to see if it belonged to anyone here."

"Oh my…welcome. We've had a reservation for you…it has been held for a long time." He says in a rather, no wait extremely, creepy voice. This is just the sort of creepy stuff that scares Cheryl specifically. "You must be tired. Here, come with me."

"Um, I'm not really…" As she speaks, the tone in her voice grows tired and sleepy. Her eyes even become sort of pale and dazed. Cheryl slowly follows the man upstairs, totally suggestive to his whim. 'What am I doing? Why…do I feel so…tired…'

"Here. You may sleep here." The man says, pointing to a room with a single bed in it. Cheryl walks over to the bed and lies on it, as if bidden to. Her eyelids become extremely heavy for some reason, and she unknowingly falls asleep. Before she falls asleep her mouth whispers out Lucas' name.

--

Cheryl opens her eyes, and gasps when she sees that she can see the sky. She stands up and grabs hold of her Pokeballs, but gasps when she sees that none of them were there. "Where are my Pokemon? Where a…where am I?"

Cheryl takes a good look at her surrounding, and notices that she is on a rock-like island. She notices a sign close by, with the words 'Shingetsu Shima(New Moon Island)' on it. 'New moon, as apposed to Full moon…does this have something to do with that boy and the Lunar Wing Lucas used?'

As she looks out to sea, she cannot see any land for miles. The girl is truly trapped on this island. Cheryl then figures that there might be a way off if she checks deeper into the island. So ignoring her trapped fate for the moment she enters the forest area, her Pokedex out in the case that she runs into a rare Pokemon. She looks up and sees that the sky is completely black, which would mean it's night, and there is no moon out.

"A moonless night?" Cheryl continues further into the forest, her heart trembling with fear. If something attacks her she would have no way to defend herself. She eventually reaches an area surrounded by rocks and moss-covered trees. It seems as if this entire island is half-dead.

She could see puddles on the ground, which together form a circle. Looking at it closer she could see it's actually a moon. Standing over the portal is something that resembles a black genie, and by black I mean black like the crayon and the streak marks on the floors inside a school from sneakers. It mostly looks like a shadow, and has only one blue eye.

"Who are you?" It asks the woman.

This takes Cheryl by surprise, mostly because she finds it weird that Pokemon can talk in human English. Irregardless, she finds this Pokemon to be frightful, despite it being one. Shakily she speaks, "I-I-I a-am Ch-Ch-Cheryl…"

"You are not supposed to be here." It says to her, causing Cheryl to back up a bit.

"I…I'm n-not?" She replies in the form of a question.

"I wanted to speak with the trainer who visited Full moon Island, and received a Lunar Wing from Cresselia." It answers her.

"L-Lucas? Y-You w-wanted Lucas?" She asks him, still stuttering from fear. She seems to be getting over it though.

"Yes. Cresselia gave a Lunar Wing and he must of used it to cure that boy of the nightmares it got from me. I wanted to thank him." – Pokemon

"Thank him? I don't-what are you?" Cheryl asks, overcoming her stuttering quickly. She holds her Pokedex before the dark Pokemon, scanning it. 'Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon; on nights, where the moon is gone, this Pokemon arrives in cities to inflict others with nightmares they can never awake from. This is however a defense mechanism it has, for it truly desires to harm no one.'

"I see…" Cheryl mutters to herself, as she places the Pokedex in her pocket. "That's kind of sad, to live alone without being able to have friends that won't get hurt."

"It is sad." A voice booms around them, gathering the attention of the Pokemon and the human. "Darkrai, your power is strong. Regardless of whether you want to or not, you make all around you, humans and Pokemon, into seeing horrible nightmares…That is why you came here, the island of moonless nights, where no one will be harmed by your strength…"

"Who are you…" Cheryl asks, this time towards the other voice.

"There is none that cannot be drawn into your nightmares…if such a thing happens, the Full moon Island is luckily close by." It says, and then finally disappears. Cheryl's vision begins to spin around quickly, and all the colors slowly shift to black and white. She collapses on the ground unconscious, her eyelids closing afterwards.

--

Cheryl opens her eyes, and sees that she is back in the inn. Almost instinctively she rises up from the bed, and runs out the building. As she does she is truly glad that she does not run into that man again. 'That was a weird dream, or was it?'

She finally comes out of the inn, her heart beating faster than normal. A few steps away from it allows her to look back at it, and she gasps from the sight of the inn; it now looks the way it does inside, old and run down. It's like no one has been in there for years. "It…wasn't like this before…"

She checks her Pokedex and looks down it. There she finds it has the Pokemon Darkrai inside it. 'It wasn't just a dream…just who was that Pokemon?'

Cheryl checks her Pokeball belt and sighs in relief when she discovers her Pokemon are back there. She then walks towards exit of Canalave, leaving its port and the gym behind for now. She would soon reach Oreburgh and take out the Gym Leader Roark, someone she hasn't seen in battle since she met Lucas after him.

'I would have to tell Lucas about Darkrai, but regardless things will be fine.' Cheryl says in her mind, as she leaves the water port city.

--

"Hello? Is someone there?" Cynthia asks as she knocks on a door. She and her fiancé Riley are standing before a villa, within the Battle Frontier. It's an island that exists north of the Pokemon League, where trainers from all over the globe come to compete against one another with their best Pokemon. Being the Pokemon Champ he was given an invitation, but didn't feel like doing all the challenges.

The door opens up, and reveals Joanne. She smiles as she spots Riley and Cynthia. "Oh hey. You're finally here."

"So, this is the place…how did he get such a nice place anyway?" The blond woman asks as she enters the house. Riley comes in after her, holding a box.

"I'm not sure myself. He told me the last owner gave it to him when he said it would be nice to have a place like this." The motherly woman answers, sitting on a couch with a glass of wine. "I fear there might be a catch."

"Well in the meantime, I'll set up this grill in the back." Riley says, walking towards the backdoor to enter the garden.

"Thanks for letting us have this place. I promise to make it up to you." Cynthia says, following Riley into the back to help him.

--

"Well that was easy!" Cynthia says, as she stands before a cement pit. She and Riley are dressed in suspenders and painting shirts, but only her fiancé has cement on him.

"Yeah, yeah…it's your turn now." The Aura Guardian says, leaving her to complete what he started. She thinks he tricked her into making him do all the hard work, but he would have her do the really challenging part.

A snickering Cynthia picks up the box, reading the inscriptions on the side. "This is going to be easy as-

Before she could finish the underside of the box bursts open, due to a combination of it being wet and the weight of the materials inside. "Damn it!" She grabs hold of the items, which have fallen inside the cement pit. 'Okay, no big deal! I'll just have to work faster.'

She places the heavy items on a wheel-barrel full of bricks, but to her luck it tips over to the side and spills the cement-wet materials and the bricks into the cement pit. She screams, "What the hell?!"

Riley watches her from the sidelines, snickering at her unlucky way of doing things. 'She always was bad at stuff like this.'

She then gets down on her knees and crawls through the mucky cement, pulling out as many of the materials as she can. "Gotta work fast! Cement drying!"

Cynthia stumbles upon the instruction paper, and looks it over. But she comes before a situation she didn't count on. "On no, the English side is ruined! I have to use the Japanese instructions on back," She turns the piece of paper around, revealing a side completely untouched by the cement. It was written in romanji so at least she could read it. "Guriru…What the hell is that?!"

Cynthia growls and roars under her breath, before she tosses the instructions away. She then begins to randomly put things together into the cement, without knowing where anything goes. She was too frustrated to think clearly, something that always happens when she builds things.

--

"Ah!" Cynthia calmly says, taking a good look at the box the barbecue grill pit was in. "That's one sweet looking grill…" She then drops the box, to stare at her own grill pit. It looked nothing like the picture on the box.

"WHY DOESN'T MINE LOOK LIKE THAT?!!" She screams, and then goes on a fierce rampage. She takes up an unused pike and begins beating her 'masterpiece'. "WHY?! WHY MUST I FAIL EVERYTIME I PUT SOMETHING TOGETHER!!"

Inside the villa Joanne is seen fixing a roast for the soon-to-be married couple. She then asks Riley, who is looking out the window at the garden, "So is she finished yet?"

"Almost…" Cynthia sends out Garchomp, and commands it to use Fire Blast on the grill pit. The dragon completely incinerates and destroys it. "Yup, she's done."

"Has she always been bad at building things?" Joanne asks the blue trainer, amused at how angry she got.

"Pretty much. It's the only challenge she hasn't overcome. Even a cake ends up exploding before her face." Riley answers, chuckling at what he said about his fiancé. "So I understand Lucas is already on his way to Johto now?"

"Yeah. I hope he'll be okay. He'll be all alone there." Joanne says with sadness in her voice. She really misses her son.

"The boy is the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion, and he has done a great job making friends with even the gym leaders he has challenged. Well most of them anyway…" Riley says to her, in hopes to comfort the mother. While his attempt was successful, he himself has a sort of expression on his face that shows worry. 'But then again Team Rocket could still be around. Even with Galactic out of business the world is still filled with danger.'

--

Two days have past, and Lucas' ship finally reaches Johto, the land close in sight. The Sinnoh champ heads to the front of the ship, ecstatic to reach port soon. But before he could travel he would need to head to this New Bark Town and speak with the Professor of the region, Elm. He would upgrade his Pokedex to record the ones in this region.

The ship finally docks in a nearby port, and everyone on board exits. Lucas takes up a map of Johto he got from the captain, and follows a path towards New Bark town. This takes him to a route filled with Pokemon he has never seen before. One that gained his attention was a tiny blue Pokemon with its eyes closed.

"Hey little guy. You lost or something?" He asks the Pokemon. It squeals when it sees him, and flames shoot out from its back. While this does take Lucas by surprise he doesn't run away. The fire Pokemon soon calms down once it realizes Lucas isn't a threat. "Good boy. Want a pretzel?"

Lucas hands the Pokemon his pretzel, which was in his jacket pocket, and it slowly gobbles the whole thing. "Wow. You must have been hungry. Hey, I got a friend you can see!" Lucas takes out his Master Ball and sends out Shaymin. His Pokemon greets and speaks with the wild one, who cries out happily. "My plan worked…so, do you have a trainer?"

"Ah, there you are!" A man in a white professor's suit says as he approaches the three. "Cyndaquil, how can you just run off like that?"

"Cyndaquil? Is this your Pokemon?" Lucas asks the man, who takes Cyndaquil in his arms.

"Why yes it is. Thanks for finding it. My name is Professor Elm." He says, causing Lucas to gasp in surprise.

"Great, I've been looking for you! Professor Rowan told me to come find you when I got to Johto." Lucas says as he takes Shaymin and looks at him. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas? Ah, Rowan mentioned you were coming over. You must also be the one who completed his Sinnoh Pokedex." Elm says to Lucas. "I'm sure you're just who I need to complete mine."

"Well, I'm not really sure I got them all, but I did my best." Lucas says, slightly blushing at the small praise he got.

"Come with me to my office when you're ready." He tells the boy, leaving him on the Route to go to his office.

Lucas looks down at his Pokemon and says to it, "You hear that Shaymin? This is just the start of a brand new adventure for us!" Shaymin squeals happily in his arms.

As Lucas follows Elm back to New Bark Town, he is completely unaware of a kid his age following him, keeping their appearance hidden within the shadows.

With Shaymin being his only Pokemon, Lucas will be in for a true challenge here. Not only are all of his stronger Pokemon back in Sinnoh he doesn't have his girlfriend to cheer him on and keep him company. What challenges and mysteries does the Johto region hold for our diamond protagonist?

* * *

Kenshin: FINALLY! The story is over! With this done Ten Commandments can focus on the other stories, like Echo and A.L.F. Also, with this story done for I Am Your Slave will return too, but something has to hang up in the closet.

Yusei: I have something to ask though; did Lucas seem a little perfect in this story? I mean, he has met with practically every legendary in Sinnoh Legend.

Kenshin: Well that's a little selfish of you to say. Lucas has worked his way up from where he started to get where he is today. What, did you think those victories were all flukes?

Ester: And besides, he may have met with most legends but he only caught one. That' shows how much Lucas cares for Pokemon as well as humans. If he could catch all the legendaries TCM did then it wouldn't make for a very believable or likable story, would it?

Yusei: Well ya got me there, but why was he popular with women?

Kenshin: Simple love is never fun to watch without drama and threats to it. Let's hope for his sake his charm reaches a halt here.

Ester: Hey, we have a guest for our final chapter; the person most affected by said charm, Cheryl of Eterna.

Cheryl: Hello. It's nice to meet all of you. Lucas has told me you guys were funny.

Kenshin: Yes! Yes, I am! I've always thought that!

Yusei: So how does it feel to be far apart from your boyfriend? Will it affect your relationship, especially if he travels with another girl here too?

Cheryl: I've gotten over that fear, after knowing that Lucas chose me out of them all. And to hear that he chose to give gratitude to me put my mind at ease. And hearing Cynthia was never after him made me happy, especially since she was the only other woman he blushed for.

Yusei: Do you have anything to ask of TCM before this chapter ends?

Cheryl: Well, just one…(blushes) I would like it, if the next installment is rated M.

Ester and Kenshin: Why?

Yusei: I think she wants more to the kissing scenes than kissing.

Kenshin: I still don't get it.

Yusei: (smacks own forehead) You two idiots really are perfect together.

Ester and Kenshin: Hey!

Cheryl: Thank you everyone for reading this story, and staying by it to the end. I hope to see you again next year.


End file.
